


莫非王臣

by purplesheep22



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, bondlock - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, BAMF Q, Banter, Blood and Injury, Deception, Developing Relationship, Drama, Explosions, Family Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protectiveness, Q Has a Cat, Q is a Holmes, Revenge, Romance, Roommates, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Suspense, Translation, Trust, Villains, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 字数：150000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>军情六处被敌方渗透，至少有一名特工被怀疑是James Moriarty安插的棋子。Bond的任务很简单：找出内贼，解决问题。不过，Bond并没有这次任务所需要的高超电脑技术。在所有Q支部技术人员的忠诚度都面临怀疑的当下，Mycroft Holmes提出了一个绝佳人选：他最小的弟弟。</p><p>或者说：当莱辛巴赫遇上天幕危机，当席尔瓦遇上莫里亚蒂，世界将擦出怎样的火花（误）？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the King's Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763027) by [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant/pseuds/Revenant). 



> 作者的话：  
> 这个故事相当于是重写天幕危机和神探夏洛克（第二季第三集）莱辛巴赫瀑布（坠落）。在故事的开头，Tiago Rodriguez （也就是Silva）仍然是军情六处的一名在职员工，James Moriarty仍然在世并指挥着世界各地的犯罪活动，Q（亲爱的小Q）没有在军情六处任职。基于AU和混合同人的性质，两个故事的时间轴和情节都做了一些必要的改动，同时，文中也有对原作的直接引用。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这篇比较原作正剧向，人物形象的还原度也相当的高，稍稍有点慢热，但是毕竟出场人物多，情节细腻紧凑。如果觉得什么地方有点奇怪或者有更好的表达，麻烦亲一定提醒我一声。（咳咳，在译Mycroft的部分时嚎叫了好一会儿，因为他官方得有点作找不到词，更因为他作得很真实很性感~啦啦啦~）  
> 本来打算译完改完再开始发的，但是有点缺乏动力，于是决定先发上来求鞭策。（请一定要帮忙鞭策一下！我莫名有种会磨叽到明年上映的感觉，尤其是考虑到我已经要到授权三个多月了……[默默回头看进度]还是不告诉你们好了。[掩面狂奔]）(2014.12)

 

第一章

 

      Bond不属于伦敦。他在这儿的时间总是很短，更别提那些放纵自己颓废地窝在床里，直到太阳高照的早晨。他下午的时光总在试西装、整理发型、找熟练技工清理指甲下的火药残留和污垢中溜走。而夜间的迷雾伴随着酒精和音乐一同降下，恰到好处地打乱他的思绪，让他在一时兴起时，能沉醉在身侧女人或是男人的怀抱。

      伦敦意味着没有工作的日子，是在任务结束和任务开始之间一段越发冗长的平静。他到Q支部归还设备，两手空空地离开总部，去“恢复精力”，去“享受生活”，去“重拾自我”，去“好歹休息一下，你个倒霉的007”。

      简言之，伦敦等于沉闷，她循规蹈矩，连绵不绝，千篇一律。一开始活着回家的激动在反复而压抑的快节奏任务中越磨越淡，现在的他，只想逃离这片他时刻愿意为之慷慨赴死的土地。只要别让他在这儿住下去，什么都成。也许这就是他挂掉那通打乱他夜间计划的电话时，仍能心情愉悦的原因。

      两天前，他刚结束了一场为期六个月的行动。其间，他飞越七个国家，所到之处尽皆是杀戮与毁灭。最后，他自然成功破坏了那个贩毒集团向军火生意扩张的计划。两天后的现在，那通来自总部的电话只可能意味着他又要重新出发，像往常一样把他带离这个沉闷的地方。

      他没有费心去换身衣服，灰西装和白衬衫是一向重视衣着的他一如既往的打扮。他甚至都不需要改变他的方向，电话来时他正好准备出门，钥匙就在手上。

      “我马上到。”他说道，然后利落地挂机，锁门，大步离开。

      夜色已然降临。高峰时段过后，街上只有些许的行人和车辆。城市的心跳如往日一般随着工作结束而略显缓慢，却又即将因夜生活的来临而激动。Bond的心中突然为这座他深爱着的城市，这片他热爱着的土地涌起一股暖意，然而，这样的情感，只在他就要离开时涌现。

      “晚上好，Moneypenny。”他大步迈进有着压抑棕色墙面的秘书室，朝房间里独坐着的那人打招呼。

      “Bond，”她微微一笑作为回应，“他们正等着你。”

      Bond停在了她的桌边。往常，Eve总会随便挑逗他两句，至少也会给他一个调皮的微笑。她的活泼是他很快就欣赏她的一个原因。这种突如其来的公事公办的态度，说明今天Mallory找他是有不同寻常的要事发生，甚至比那个贩毒集团还要严重。要是他没记错的话，上一次，他可是让Mallory等了足足五分钟，才从他女秘书的桌前离开。

      “Bond。”Tanner打开了那扇缝制皮革包裹的门。上一任M在任时，那扇门还是她所喜欢的有色玻璃制的。Mallory继任后，他接过了军情六处，接过了这间位于沃克斯豪尔（Vauxhall）顶端的办公室，接过了M忠实的副手Tanner，甚至还以所谓的“顺利交接”为由直接继承了M的称谓。而退休的M，Bond都不太清楚她是否离开得心甘情愿。

      Tanner冲他点了点头，露出一个僵硬的微笑：“直接进来就好。”

      身后的门被Tanner安静合上，Bond走进房间，首先注意到的是房间里的另一位男士。他端坐在窗边咖啡桌旁的高背俱乐部椅上，背挺得笔直，手臂不无僵硬地刻意搁在扶手上，自己却反倒坐得不太舒服。他的目光敏锐，棕色短发被细致地梳好却挡不住退后的发际线。Bond打量着对方，红色领带配上素黑的定制西装，西装夹克略有些松松垮垮的，不是裁缝的技术有所欠缺，就是他最近体重有所减轻。昂贵的黑色皮鞋被擦得锃亮，鞋跟仅有细微磨损，可见他身居高位，多半是政府不为人知的权利中心，最擅长幕后操纵的那一类人。

      尽管已经有两天没下雨了，那人身侧放着一把木柄黑伞。他可能是那种凡事都有所准备的人，或者那伞有什么纪念意味，相当于一个安全毯1（security blanket），又也许他就是个彻底的实用主义者。当那人的棕色眼睛毫不迟疑地迎上他审视的目光时，Bond觉得可能三者都对。

      “啊，”Mallory抬起头来，合上文件夹，指了指桌子对面的一把椅子，“007。”

      Bond慢慢坐下，而那位还没有被介绍的男士正仔细地打量着他，手指在下巴处搭成尖塔状。从眼睛的余光中，Bond注意到Tanner正站在门的右侧。“稍微有点儿挤。”那人状似随意地说。在这一行里干久了，Bond明白这种必要的怀疑有多重要，不管是否真的需要担心。毕竟，怀疑一切未雨绸缪，总比盲目轻信身首异处来得好。

      “恕我冒昧。”那位陌生人看着Mallory道，似乎在征得许可。在对方点头后，他从脚边的黑色公文包中拿出了个什么东西，捣鼓了一会儿，然后交给Tanner。

      相应地，Tanner把它放到了Mallory的桌上。那个装置小得可以放在手掌上，而且看上去与一个迷你便携式音箱没什么分别。设置好后，这个黑色圆状装置也只有四英寸高，顶部代表已启动的紫色光芒缓缓旋转。

      Bond仔细地盯着那个物什，还是没能搞明白它的用途。除去它小巧的外形决定它的可移动性，以及它无需缆线的工作方式表明它很有可能是用来确保保密性的，但他仍然看不出这到底是个什么装置：“看上去挺有意思的。”

      “嗯，确实，”那陌生人答道，“而且也不太容易得到。这一个算是个礼物，不过我觉得它十分有用。”

      “Bond，”Mallory的嘴角略微弯起，露出一个政客独有的不走心的笑容，“这位是Mycroft Holmes先生。Holmes先生，这位是James Bond，007号特工。”

      “很荣幸见到你。”Mycroft Holmes说道，从座位上半站起伸出手来，Bond接过，因不满于自己当下的劣势，不服输地故意用力握住。

      他完全不知道这个Mycroft Holmes到底是何方神圣，更不清楚为什么他会被找来参加这场讨论，又或者为什么Mallory非得把他这么清楚明白地介绍给对方。这一切让Bond既好奇又警惕。就他的经验而言，最好的试探方法就是主动冒犯对方。于是他直视Holmes先生的双眼，同时把自己的面部表情调整到一片空白。但是，Mycroft Holmes对此作出的回应仅仅是挑了挑眉，既没受冒犯，也没展现出欣赏。非要说的话，那男人似乎有些愉悦。

      注意到两人的这场交锋，Mallory清了清嗓子，锐利的视线扫过Bond，说：“我向你保证他绝对有够高的权限接触这类信息。”这虽然没能让Bond舒服多少，但他决定就此搁下心中的质疑，至少现在不再提起。

      “这可不是什么好活计。”Mallory接着说，起身把他刚刚翻阅的文件夹拿起来递给桌子对面的Bond。

      正如他自从海军调任以来收到的所有任务，文件夹是标准的纯黑色，上面印着熟悉的“绝密”字样。当他打开后，却不由得有些吃惊，这一次，他不需要飞到其他国家的土地上去追踪某个军火贩子，或是暗杀哪个政治领袖，或是诸如此类的事情。这一次，完全是内部事务。

      当Bond抬头时，Mallory严肃地朝他点了一下头：“我们有麻烦了。”他整了整西装外套的纽扣，重新坐了回去。

      “我想你应该还能记得，Bond先生，”Mycroft说，“大约六周之前，几座相当重要的大不列颠地标性建筑遭到非法侵入。苏格兰场已经逮捕了入侵者，他目前正被羁押待审。”男人说话时咬住了每个字音，流畅又抑扬顿挫，口气中隐含着丝丝骄傲，还有一点贵族咏叹调拖拖拉拉的影子。

      “在现场，”Mycroft Holmes接着说，“他们发现他身着数件御宝，甚至头戴皇冠，手握节杖。”

      Bond用鼻子喷了口气，憋住没笑。对面的Mycroft正严肃地盯着他，似乎一点儿也没觉得这事儿有什么可笑的。“我那时候想必不在国内。”

      “好的，那么，”Mycroft继续说，“这件事让我和我的部门都倍感忧虑。”

      “您的部门是？”

      “这与当下我们讨论的事务无关，”男人挥手拒绝，“我相信你能理解，有时候不是一个简单的头衔就能概括得了的。”

      Bond不由得想起他是有多么讨厌这些政客。M则不像他们，她总是能直接简明地发出指令。就算她也会政客的那一套，她从没非让Bond从层层包裹的语言中猜测她的真实意图。

      叹了口气，Bond不再遮掩他的气恼，直截了当地问道：“你们找我做什么？”他很确信这种暴躁与不耐烦的口吻能激起点正常的回应，至少Mallory每次都会因此数落他几句。

      尽管Mallory不出意料地翻了个白眼，Mycroft Holmes仅仅笑了笑，似乎Bond做了件十分有趣的事情。“James Moriarty，”Mycroft顿了顿，好像单凭这个名字就该达到解决Bond疑问的效果，但他完全对这个名字没印象，“正如你简报中所说，他涉嫌操纵一个十分强大的犯罪集团。就我们目前掌握的情况来看，他所参与的罪行可谓是各种各样，严重程度不一，也没有什么地域限制。”

      “军情六处随后注意到了这个问题，”Mallory说道，“但是调查很快陷入僵局。”他的嘴唇抿起，可见他脑中所想正让他十分不悦：“我们有理由怀疑军情六处被渗透了。”

      类似的情况在以前也出现过，这也能解释这场特意安排在晚间的会议和Moneypenny刚才的紧张。Bond反倒有些期待，这想必是件刺激的任务。“犯罪集团”通常意味着“巨大”和“武器充足”，甚至还是“有组织的”，“分工明确的”，“技术高超的”，带着点“挑战性”。而“被渗透”，则是“错综复杂的”。

      重新集中注意力，他向前靠了些：“一个内贼？”

      Mallory点点头：“至少有一个。就目前对所收集情报的分析来看，我们怀疑他应该是属于Q支部的。但目前，我们并不能排除任何具备相当信息技术能力的员工，也不能排除我们中间有不止一名内贼的可能性。除了Moneypenny女士，从现在开始，你能信任的人就只有这间办公室里的几位。”

      Bond快速地翻阅资料，记下几个嫌疑较大者的姓名，除此之外，文件中几乎没什么有用的相关信息：“你们需要我做什么？”

      Mycroft深吸了口气：“我已经安排人手在调查Moriarty。目前，他的活动范围被限制在监狱中。但审判日期已迫在眉睫，我强烈怀疑如此轻易的抓捕意味着他在借此谋划一个大局。所以，我们的工作必须尽快展开。”

      Mallory点头同意：“我需要你尽全力调查军情六处的泄密者。追踪一切可能的线索，发掘其中与Moriarty所谋的联系。解决这个问题。”

      Bond微笑道：“乐意至极。”但是，稍经考虑便有一个大问题；“没有Q支部的协助？”

      “当下，我们还无法确认哪些人员已经变节。”Mallory确认道。

      “我的电脑技术可能达不到完成这项任务的需求。”

      “那么，”Mallory说道，“这就是你要解决的第一个问题，Bond。我不在乎你怎么处理这件事，但好好解决它，别因你的自大把它搞砸。”

      “恕我冒昧，”Mycroft抬起一只手指，“我认识一位从前做过我们顾问的人，他也许能帮上忙。”

      “太好了。”Mallory拍了下手，似乎问题就这样顺利地解决了。

      Bond可没有这样的乐观精神：“我该去哪儿找他？”

      “你不用找他，”这可真是个相当模糊的答案，“我不太确定他这段时间叫什么名字。过去，都是他主动来联系我的。”

      Mycroft掏出钱夹，取出一张崭新的白底名片，迅速翻到另一面，并用从外套内袋拿出的钢笔快速写下了什么。之后，他把钱夹和钢笔放回原处，将卡片递给Bond：“你到这个地址去问问多半能行。建议你直截了当地提出请求，再有，别把他说的话往心里去。”

      Bond瞥了一眼名片上的字：Sherlock Holmes，贝克街221B。然后翻到背面：L. Q. H. “你确定这个人值得信任吗？”

      “不止如此，”Mallory急切地插入对话，“如果你从来没有跟这位线人建立过直接联系，你也不知道他的名字，你怎么能确定他现在还在线内呢？照目前的困境，军情六处正准备给这位平民不小的权限。但这必须建立在一定的可靠程度之上，而不是随随便便带进来一个比现在更大的安全威胁！”

      Mycroft笑着摇摇头，略有些居高临下感：“我从没说我不知道他的名字。另外，虽说我觉得再没有比Sherlock Holmes和我的‘线人’更可靠的人了，我同样坚信他们俩都不是什么严格意义上遵守规则的‘好人’。”他转向Bond：“别有什么负担。但是，如果你真的成功联系到他的话，我向你保证，你绝对会发觉他十分有用。”

      由于目前他们在情报方面的劣势，简报很快就结束了。

      当Bond走出办公室时，Moneypenny交给他一个素面白信封。“机票跟护照，”她说，“祝你在古巴玩儿得愉快，007。”自然，虽说稍有点扫兴，Bond根本不会去古巴。Eve冲他眨了眨眼，告诉他她能看出他对手头的任务没什么兴趣。

      信封里装着David Winshaw先生的全套证件，都附有他的照片作为这次的掩护身份。冲Eve点头道谢，Bond又在电梯口被拦了下来。

      “Bond先生，”Mycroft把伞挂在臂弯处，冲他点头致意。他走进电梯，站在Bond身边，按下主层按钮。电梯门无声地合上。“我一般情况下没有跟别人分享帮手的习惯。如果你决定去找他的话，请尽可能的小心谨慎，低调行事。”

      Bond好奇地看了他一眼：“刚才你拿出来的那件设备有什么作用？”

      “啊，”Mycroft笑着拍了拍他的公文包，“那是个聪明的小装置，它能模糊一定半径内的声音信号传输，同时探测并破坏所有限定区域内未经核准的监听装置和电子设备。”

      “他给你的礼物。”Bond猜测到。

      “确实如此。”

      “你为他担心，”他紧盯着身边的人，关注着他的任何反应，但Mycroft Holmes似乎一点也没感到惊奇，“他不是随便的某个人才，对吧？你跟他有某种联系。”

      身边那人微微仰起头，笑了一声：“你的确挺厉害的。”

      “他是谁？你学生时期的朋友？”

      “不是，”Mycroft缓慢迎上Bond的目光，“我们的关系恐怕比这更糟。”

      电梯叮咚一声，门悄然滑开。“晚安，Bond先生。”Mycroft说这话的口气让Bond不由得想象他脱帽致敬的模样（尽管他并没有戴帽子）。然后，那人走下电梯，消失在了走廊深处。

 

 

      Bond一回到公寓就拔下电脑插头，切断无线网络连接，然后关机，把它扔到茶几上，再顺道盖上张抹布。军情六处有内贼，还可能不止一个内贼。Bond不由得警惕了不少，把公寓任何可能藏有监听或监视装置的角落都翻了个底朝天，虽然什么也没找到，但仍没有丝毫安全感。既然这个地址被记录在他的个人资料里，那么它现在就已经正式成为了一处危险住宅。

      另外，根据任务概要，他现在应该去赶那班三小时后飞往古巴的航班。虽说Bond不用真飞去古巴，但他也没剩多少用来收拾准备和想好他到底该去哪儿的时间。好在钱的问题完全不需要他担心。Moneypenny递给他的不单有身份证件，还有David Winshaw名下的三张信用卡，以及一张有着熟悉字迹的黄色随意贴：别都一口气花完了。

      他装好了个小包，把手机放在电脑上面，关门落锁，离开时没忍住，回头望了望留在车库里的阿斯顿马丁。为避免意外，Bond还是招了辆出租车，亲自到机场办理登记手续。就算Q支部有内贼的话，他们能看到的希思罗监视录像也只有Bond一个人无聊地在机场小餐馆喝咖啡，翻报纸，等飞机。不过，剩下的就得靠Eve了。Bond不能真的坐上飞机飞去古巴，他真正的任务亟待执行。借着机场的人流，他轻而易举地离开机场，钻进出租车。目前而言，那位叛变的特工还不至于如此细致地关注Bond的行踪。毕竟，一切如常，谁能怀疑他并非去往另一个国家执行下一个任务了呢？

      要仔细说起来，在机场的那段时间也不算全然浪费。配着陈咖啡，Bond解决了当下最重要的问题：他接下来住哪儿？

      沙威（Savoy）酒店相对位于市区中心，如果他能幸运地找到帮手的话，临近的众多拥挤场所提供了会面的绝佳地点。他随手要了一间套房。反正没人给这场行动制定什么预算，他过度花销的习惯在局里也是人尽皆知。至于Moneypenny的手写便条，那纯属一句打趣。

      再者说，这么一场揪出间谍组织里的谍中谍行动无疑有着最高优先级别，享受点特权也是应该的。

      剩下的事情对他来说就驾轻就熟了。在房间里安顿好，冲个热水澡，从行李里挑拣几样东西出来。其他的就看明天了。

 

 

      直到中午，Bond才出门。早上，他搞来一部一次性手机和一台笔记本电脑，然后尽他所能地追查相关资料。但显然，Bond的电脑技术没能帮上什么忙。且不论这Moriarty是何许人也，他手下技术人员的本事高过Bond不是一星半点。

      午餐后，他打车穿城，踏上黑漆门前的水泥台阶，以黄铜门环叩门两声。稍等一会儿后，一位穿着深色碎花连衣裙的老太太打开了门。看着门外访客，她立马明白对方是为221B的住客而来：“噢，快进来亲爱的，外面可冷了。”她说着站到一边，把通道让出来：“从这儿上楼就是。我觉得Sherlock应该出去了，不过Watson医生在。”

      谢过她，Bond拾阶而上，敲了敲狭窄楼梯尽头的那扇门。一个几乎矮他一头的金发男人打开门，动作间带着部队特有的强硬与精确。早上仔细阅读这位男士博客的时间显然没有白费，他一眼就认出对方来：“Watson医生吗？”

      Watson歪了歪脑袋，皱眉问道：“没错。有什么事吗？”

      “我有事想咨询Sherlock Holmes。”

      “噢，”男人强硬的姿势有所放松，但仍没有完全消失，“是关于某个案子的对吧？真不好意思，快请进。”

      捧着一杯茶，坐在John Watson医生对面，Bond小口抿着不合胃口的茶水，尽力不去在意对方丝毫不加掩饰的打量。两人都能感觉到萦绕在空气中的铁血气息，但谁也没有唐突地直接发问。

      “他应该不一会儿就回来了，”Watson挤出个微笑，“不过，我想最好还是提醒你一句，他可能会有点无礼。这周他都挺闲的，在没事儿做的时候他就会比较烦躁。

      John Watson说这话的时候十分流畅，丝毫没受现在屋子里的低气压影响。想必他经常这么叮嘱前来拜访Sherlock的客户，已经习惯成自然了。

      想到这儿，Bond笑着说：“没关系，我只希望他能帮得上忙。”

      在他早上调查Sherlock Holmes时，他惊讶地找到了不少资料，似乎这男人还算小有名气。他用来发表研究成果的“演绎法”网站里，充满了冗长的论文和狂妄的推断。不得不承认的是，Bond一时半会儿没找出什么能反驳那些结论的证据来。

      网站的回复页面里包含了各式各样的密语，感觉上Sherlock Holmes就是一个无执照的疯狂侦探。再加上John H. Watson个人博客里那些记叙他们解决案件（或是事故）过程的生动故事（Bond差点为此错过了午饭），这想法离真实的他估计也没差多少。

      “嗯，”John Watson抿了口茶，“要想Sherlock接下你的案子的话，他们必须得……”

      Bond忍不住在对方停下话头时笑着补充：“让他感兴趣？”

      “啊，”Watson尴尬地点点头，“对。你觉得你的能行吗？”

      “不清楚。”他似乎捕捉到了Watson问句中夹杂的一丝希望，无所事事的Sherlock Holmes得是有多么恼人才能让他的室友如此急切地想要帮他找点儿事做，“是Holmes先生推荐我来这里的。”

      “能告诉我具体是哪一位吗？”

      Bond突然觉得在这个当口给出Mycroft Holmes的名字可能不太合适。当他刚拿到这张名片时，两人相同的姓氏在他眼中不过是个巧合，毕竟，“Holmes”并不是个十分罕见的姓。但Mycroft后来又特别提醒他“别往心里去”，可见他们之间还是有所来往的。这样看来，两人多半是同一个家族的。

      察觉到了他的迟疑，John又抿了口茶，换了个问题：“不如说说案子吧。可以给我讲讲吗？”

      Bond不知道该怎么说比较好，但既然Mycroft建议他“直截了当”，那么：“是关于失踪人口的。”这至少不算错。

      “太无聊了！”走廊里传来一声高呼。

      紧接着，门被一个黑色的修长身影撞开，外套、围巾、手套，还有一个看上去像是三叉戟的物件被沿路随意扔下。就这个距离看来，那个三叉戟似乎很有些年头，Bond不确定它是不是该被如此潇洒地扔在一边。每一件衣物都飞往不同的方向，看似偶然地落在沙发周围，但实际上，这都是基于精准的计算和大量的练习。照对方这般轻松写意的动作来看，就算沙发上正坐着人，他也不会有丝毫迟疑。

      Watson皱眉盯着散落的物件：“Sherlock，你拿着它上了地铁？”

      “怎么可能，我打的车，”黑发男人以夸张的口气宣布道，“为什么你总问我这种问题？”

      抿唇按捺下不满，Watson决定无视这个问题：“这是我们的新客户。”

      “不，这不是。”Sherlock反对道，一边在书桌上随意翻了翻，一边朝后轻蔑地挥了挥手。“失踪人口？这能有什么？无非是出轨的女友或者妻子什么的。”他探寻的灰绿色眼睛，飞掠过Bond的脸，身体，然后往上重新回到脸。

      立时，他从书桌前跳开，像一只长耳大野兔那样猛冲到Bond面前：“不，等一下。还有别的。”手指搭成尖塔抵住下巴，目光重复着刚才的流程，比上次稍为缓慢地上下扫过Bond的身体。在任何其他情况下，Bond都会出言调侃对方对他体格如此直白露骨的欣赏。但这个男人此刻的目光，更像是在观察显微镜下的标本。

      “你为政府工作，曾经是个军人。嗯，是军情五处？还有，为什么我哥派你来这里？”

      “什么！”Watson惊叫道，继而确认了Bond先前的猜想，“Mycroft？”

      “哈，这真是，”Sherlock恼火地冲Bond挥挥手，“他居然开始派经过特殊训练的人来监视我了。”

      Bond极力试图掩藏住自己的笑意，直奔主题，但眼前这个近乎暴走的男人实在有趣：“如果真是那样的话，我这活儿可干得不咋地，你觉得呢？”

      Holmes虚起眼，又往前迈了几步，就像普通人打算威胁别人时所作的那样。但对眼前这个Sherlock Holmes，Bond觉得这动作完全是因为他缺乏基本的社交技巧。

      “非常抱歉，但我依然难以相信一个专业的秘密情报处特工会因为找不到某个人来寻求我的帮助。”

      Watson失神地搁下茶杯，发出一声脆响，不由得往前挪了挪，似乎时刻准备着摸出他那把枪来：“英国秘密情报处？！Sherlock，你确定吗？”

      Sherlock和Bond不约而同地无视了医生的诧异，后者说道：“我收到指示，到这儿来提出‘适当的要求’。”

      “那么，”Sherlock在屋子里焦虑地踱步，“‘适当的要求’是？”

      Bond拿出Mycroft交给他那张名片作为回答，Sherlock怀疑地扫了他一眼，视线随即落在卡片正面他自己的名字和地址上。他仔细地研究了一会儿纸片的厚度，纸张质量，也许还有卡片的弯曲度，最后才翻到背面。

      “不，”Sherlock抽了一口气，继而喃喃低语：“不，这绝对不行。Mycroft，你都干了些什么好事？”

      “那是什么啊？”Watson问道，一边快速走到Sherlock身边。他瞟了一眼卡片，但似乎跟Bond一样，完全摸不着头脑：“Sherlock？”

      为了找到Mycroft那个神秘的消息来源，Bond觉得自己最好还是别打岔。Sherlock明显因为那张卡片传递的信息而烦躁不安，而John虽然没搞清楚状况，却绝对会在情况超出控制时采取武力行动。就目前看来，Bond还不打算把任何人干掉，尤其是眼前这位冷静下来后说不定极有帮助的Sherlock Holmes。

      瞬间，Sherlock从混沌状态中恢复过来，把Watson挤到一边，大步走向Bond，像武器似的挥舞着那张长方形名片，朝他大吼着：“为什么！他为什么要给你这个？”

      对这个问题，Bond能想出来好几种回答方式，不过有Mycroft的建议在先，他淡定地无视了Sherlock口气中的责难：“因为我需要帮助，可靠人士的帮助。”

      这句话说得恰到好处。Sherlock的嘴“啪”地合上，退回到沙发上，双腿一并收在身子底下，活像只巨大的黑乌鸦。他仍盯着Bond，但至少看上去愿意听人话了。

      Watson则双手叉腰，眼神在Sherlock和Bond间来回扫视：“你们最好哪个人来给我解释解释这到底是怎么一回事！”

      “是个内贼吗？”Sherlock的声音平滑而低沉，似乎军情六处有内鬼这回事是摆在眼前的美味大餐。

      Bond抑制住一切身体反应：“这是高度机密。”

      Sherlock恼怒地挥挥手，像驱赶苍蝇一样对待Bond的回应：“我哥是Mycroft Holmes。”似乎这就能解决一切问题。他再次用手指搭了个尖塔，压在嘴唇上，目光开始游离：“有个内鬼啊。”

      “你知道哪些字母代表着什么吗？”

      又是那个不耐烦的挥手动作：“那还用说。但我仍然搞不明白，‘为什么’？”他又用更尖利的声音重复了一边：“为什么？”

      刚拿到卡片时，Bond觉得那些可能是随机的字母。既然Sherlock看得懂，那么也许是某种密码，或者缩写。“因为大英政府正面临危机，”他答道，“如果不能及时解决问题的话，将会带来不可估量的生命财产损失。”

      “真是无聊。”Sherlock叹了口气，百无聊赖地“扑通”一声倒在沙发上。

      Bond可完全不觉得他的工作可以被称为“无聊”。他凑到瘫在沙发上的Sherlock前，近距离的呼气让对方警觉地睁开眼。“因为，”Bond平稳而低沉地说，“情报显示，军情六处内部的间谍，从属于一个我认为你非常感兴趣的国际犯罪集团。”

      灰绿色的眼睛闪过一丝兴奋，口吻中也带着激动：“Moriarty。”

      Bond点头道：“没错。”

      “非常好，”Sherlock流畅地从椅子上站起来，宣布道，“我会查查看，但不保证会有结果。”

      “谢谢。”

      见Bond又坐回了椅子，高个男人眯起了眼：“你还待在这里干什么？我已经说了我会试试看了。”

      “反正我也没什么事，”他朝Watson举起了茶杯，“能再来点儿茶吗？”

      Watson在瞬间的惊讶后起身倒茶，然后朝Sherlock灿烂一笑：“我觉得他不准备在你真正干点什么有意义的事情之前就走，Sherlock。”

      这种含沙射影地说他不守信的话立马惹恼了Sherlock。他朝Bond的方向皱眉做了个鬼脸，然后又瞥了一眼Watson医生，似乎不确定两人中谁更让他不爽。“这又不是一个电话那么简单的事！我又不是什么魔术师，打个响指，他就能‘哗啦’地出现在你们面前。”他捋了捋头发，在房间里来回踱步。

      Bond随意地抿了一口茶，略微注意到他恐怕是五年来第一次在一场会面里喝到这么多：“就目前的情况，只要你开始联络，就足够了。”

      Sherlock恼怒地呼了口气，一屁股坐到书桌前的椅子上，用力翻开笔记本电脑，力道大得足够让Q支部的任何一名员工颤抖，然后开始打字。

      Bond刚喝完茶，Sherlock就宣布道：“看吧，我更新了博客！”

      “你觉得那会有用吗？”Watson问道，说不清是在问谁。

      Sherlock极有指向性地瞟了眼大门，再看了看Bond：“我已经‘开始联络’了，他来与不来全由他决定。”

      “就因为你更新了博客？”Bond皱眉走过去，阅读屏幕上的内容。这就只是又一篇冗长的论文，阐述了根据黏土特征分辨其地理位置的方法。就Bond那些一点儿也不东一榔头西一棒子的系统性训练来说，他完全看不出其中插入密文的痕迹。

      “我发出的信息不在文字中，”Sherlock的眼神中闪着精光，颇有些得意地说，“这种加密方法天衣无缝而且无迹可寻。要是你有理解优美编码的能力的话，你绝对会为之叫好的。”

      “我也这么认为，”Bond说道。“那么，再见先生们，”他把杯碟放在茶几上，朝Watson点点头，“谢谢你的茶，请留步。”然后转身离去。

 

 

      走到街上，天空正飘着雨。Bond招了辆出租车，爬上后座，稍想了一会儿，决定去一家酒店附近的餐厅，方便一会儿走回去。

      Bond不喜欢这样的任务。军情六处有数以百计的职工，在没有更多信息的情况下，他不可能就这么决定他应该调查其中的哪一个。而这些信息，意味着他需要找到他们与Moriarty之间的联系。除了网络新闻里的相关报道，Bond不敢自己进行额外的调查，他的电脑技术与对手比起来完全不值一提。这一点也在Q支部那些技术人员在搜查Moriarty时全部徒劳无获上可见一斑。

      给他个目标，Bond能轻松搞定；但科技一类的事物实在不在他的训练范围内。他拥有整个Q支部帮他收集情报，侵入敌方主机，解决任务中与科技相关的方方面面。作为一个双零特工，他的工作基本上就是制造爆炸和杀人灭口，而其间涉及到的实地情报收集，需要的也只是伪装潜入和操纵人心。面对这个任务，他感到有些玩儿不转了。

      一方面，在伦敦市中心上演屋顶追逐战外加引爆炸弹让他觉得别扭。

      另一方面，如果Sherlock Holmes找不到那个销声匿迹的帮手的话，Bond就得自己去找一个电脑技术高强，人品还得可靠的人，来解决总部的泄密问题。不是一般的棘手。

      他想给Eve打个电话，但随即放弃了这个念头。虽说她是他的联络人，但就这个任务而言，他只能靠他自己。如果他一直这么反常地打电话，出现在他不该出现的地方，他一定会引起那个内贼的注意。这其实也不失为一个引蛇出洞的好办法，可惜Bond手上的信息太少，就泄密的情报来看，他的对手也不止一个人。在这种情况下，Bond必输无疑。

      于是，他只好一个人去吃晚餐。不过照吧台上那位蓝裙女士频频回头的样子来说，他今晚也不算全无收获。

      他解决了盘里的牛排，端起酒杯正准备朝她走去，手机响了。除了Moneypenny外，没有人应该知道这个号码。“喂？”他按下接听键，语气中充满了怀疑。

      “Bond先生。”Mycroft Holmes说道。

      常年的外勤经验意味着他不会因为一时冲动而立马回头检查，而是利用视线所及的一切镜面来观察身后是否有熟悉或是可疑的人物出现：“你怎么拿到这个号码的？”

      令Bond相当不满的是，Mycroft竟然轻声笑了几声：“别担心，我向你保证，这个号码仍然是安全的。你多快能解决晚餐然后穿城过来？”

      Bond深吸口气，决定还是不要浪费时间问他是怎么知道自己在吃晚饭的：“那取决于我能得到什么。”

      “嗯，”Mycroft说，“我刚刚收到了一个你可能会感兴趣的包裹。”

      Bond听到背景里有个男人在说：“一个‘包裹’？Mycroft，你就这样形容我？”

      “我会把地址用短信发给你，请尽快过来。”

      “我可不是个‘包裹’！”那个声音再次强调。

      Bond答道：“我尽力而为。”借着终止通话和等待Mycroft短信的工夫，他略带失望地望了望吧台，付清了账单。伴着短信提示音，他套上夹克，重新踏入雨中。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

第二章

 

       要是Moneypenny没有半路打电话来冲着Bond咆哮，抱怨他到了古巴不报到的话，从酒店附近乘出租车到伦敦西区（Mayfair）本可以更快的。

       他们接下来的一长串对话不知不觉就变成了夹杂着性暗示的讽刺，但话语间潜藏的担忧让Bond分了心，也让出租车司机顺势绕了一条最远的路。理所当然，Bond下车时没留分毫小费。

       眼前是一幢红灰相间的砖砌房子，屋前庭院里的花草有细致修剪过的痕迹。Bond试着想象了三秒Mycroft Holmes料理草坪的模样，立刻认定他多半是请了什么人来帮他照料。

       沿着外围人行道树立的黑铁围栏上覆着藤蔓，台阶两侧的艾尔尼克式圆柱上装饰有水泥楣构，同样是黑铁制的栅式大门上铸着黄铜混铁的立狮。

       Bond出于职业习惯，细致地观察着周围的一切以求熟悉环境，快步跑上台阶摁下门铃。

       仅仅七个小时，Mycroft的线人就来联系他们。照Sherlock下午那阵的扭扭捏捏，Bond本以为会在整整五天的漫长等待之后收到一句“滚一边去”。眼下的情况实在太过顺利，让Bond有些担心。

       应门的女士身着一条极为合身的铅笔裙，包裹住臀部，在膝盖下收紧，末端垂在小腿中部，显出她优美纤长的两腿，立刻抓住了Bond的注意力。黑色细高跟，素黑上衣，深栗色的卷发柔顺地搭在肩上。如此尤物，在拉开门，请Bond进来这一系列动作中，竟始终专注地低头盯着她手中的黑莓手机。

       “请在此稍等片刻，Bond先生。”声音优美流畅，但平淡至极。她踩着高跟，消失在走廊深处，手中仍拨弄着手机。

       他站在用大块大理石铺就的门厅，格调不可谓不奢华铺张，但Bond完全看不出来这幢宅子的主人是何方神圣。螺旋楼梯盘旋而上，三扇白漆木门，一张颇有年头的木桌上只放着分拣信件、放置钥匙和随身小物件的木盒。

       环视四周之后，Bond感到有些无聊，但很快便听到两个男人的争执声。听墙角这种事情本不值得炫耀，但为了完成他的工作，他还算挺擅长的，就算两人的声音都不大。综合音量的高低，那位未名女士离开的方向，他们应当在主楼层，离Bond不远，房间门想必是略微打开的。

       “那么多地方可选，”Bond听见Mycroft Holmes说道，“你为什么偏偏来了这儿？”

       “很明显是你让Sherlock突然把我叫回伦敦的。我有什么理由去其他的地方吗？”另一个男人回答道，温润的男高音，每个词咬字清晰分明，气势上丝毫没因稍温和的口吻而有所不足。口音同样带着贵族气质，但没有Mycroft那么故弄玄虚：“现在，拜托你告诉我这次不是那老一套，Mycroft。Sherlock似乎十分担忧，或者是相当兴奋。我分不出来究竟是哪一种。”

       “Sherlock一直都这样。”此时两人的对话出现了短暂的停顿，应当是那位女士打断了，告知两人Bond已经到达。高跟鞋与大理石相触的清脆声音随着她的靠近而逐渐响亮，Mycroft又说了些什么，但Bond只听到他以“Moriarty”作结。

       “你这完全是想把我叫回来，重新待在你的掌控之下。这是不可能的。”那位男士怒气冲冲地反驳。

       “Bond先生，”这位女士终于从手机屏幕上移开视线，抬头给他一个微笑，确保Bond注意到她，“请跟我来。”

       “看上去形势对我不太有利啊。”Bond挂上他最具魅力的微笑，但对方在手机提示音后继续低头边走边摁着手机按键，脚下的高跟踩得稳健轻松。

       “我的名字是Anthea。”她手上不停。

       “Anthea，”他故意以一种轻柔诱惑地口气重复，而她甚至连眼睛都没眨，依然专注地盯着手机屏幕。Bond有些气恼地耸肩放弃，但仍觉有趣：“是个可爱的名字，如果那真是你的名字的话。”

       这句话引起了对方的注意。她冲他微微一笑，自开门便挂上的公事公办的无趣面容在一瞬间浮现出些微机灵狡猾来。但这表情转瞬即逝，如果不是Bond，他人绝对会以为这仅是错觉。

       她侧身示意他通过几扇半开的窄高白门，在他回头时冲他飞快一笑，关上了门。

       高跟鞋的声音逐渐变弱。踩着这种高跟，同时手上不断打字，还要为他带路，想必是需要某种特殊训练。

       “啊，Bond先生。”Mycroft招呼道。壁炉里火焰安静地燃烧，Mycroft正坐在高背椅子里，手里捧着一杯约两指高的威士忌。

       Bond见识过这般严谨正式的起居室：完美无缺的装潢，整洁但缺乏人情味。白色的天花板下，花纹精致华丽但颜色暗淡的地毯从门边一直延伸到房间尽头的白壁炉旁，房间里尽是保守传统的暗色家具。

       浅灰色的窗帘遮住了房间里的所有窗户，墙上点缀着好几幅装饰画，以及深灰泛蓝的内嵌式书架。

       “要坐下吗？”Mycroft伸手示意房间里的另一张椅子。

       而Bond的注意力，此刻完全停留在房间里的另一位身上。

       在见到比自己年长大约五岁的Mycroft和比自己稍小一些的Sherlock，Bond原认定这位线人应当与他们俩差不多大。

       而不是眼前这位顶着一头深棕色乱发的大学毕业生。

       深巧克力色的鱼尾短大衣，敞开罩在斑点纹的套头衫上，白色的拉绳一长一短地挂在胸前。丁尼布的裤子扎着最下方那件橄榄绿的衬衫。黑色的皮带，磨损严重的绿色高帮鞋和放在椅侧的深咖色皮包，一副相当大的金属耳罩式亮红色耳机从包里露出来。

       “你这是开什么玩笑。”Bond冲Mycroft说。

       “这是哪位？”年轻人几乎与Bond同时开口，随意地朝他的方向挥挥手，似乎把Bond当做是个莫名其妙跑出来掺一脚的人。

       “James Bond，”Mycroft站起来，紧绷的嘴角硬是挤出一丝笑容，不知是他生来如此，还是良好的家教与礼仪面对尴尬情景时的自然反应，“请允许我向你介绍我的小弟，Lysander Quillon Holmes。”

       那男人，Lysander，在听到自己名字被大声念出来时显然因羞涩而畏缩了一下，Bond没来由地生出一种亲近感，伸手道：“还挺绕口的。”

       “快别提了，”Lysander伸手握住，小心而短暂，同时完全忽视了Bond话中的打趣，“真心地。”他又加了一句，看上去的确希望能不再提到他的名字。

       “啊，确实，”Mycroft看了他们一眼，脸上的笑容岌岌可危，“母亲取的名。”

       “至少我这名字来自斯巴达的一位战士，”Lysander回口道，“父亲在取‘Mycroft’这个名字的时候可能只顾当时读着顺口，完全是硬造出来的。”

       Mycroft翻了个白眼，深吸口气，终于重新恢复了泰然自若的模样：“只是个名字而已，何必这么夹枪带棒的呢？”

       他转身对Bond说：“请坐。”然后走到桌边又倒了一杯威士忌，走回来时被Lysander半路截下，小口抿着，另一只手从包里摸出笔记本电脑，翻开盖子开机。

       Mycroft只好又倒了一杯，递给Bond，回到座位上。他看到弟弟腿上的电脑时眼睛微眯：“我希望你不是正在用我的网路骇进国家数据库，亲爱的弟弟。”

       “如果是的话，那绝对是非常无礼的行为，”Lysander心不在焉地回嘴，然后漫不经心地挥挥手，“你们继续。”

       Mycroft抿抿唇：“看在上帝份上，把那东西拿开，你想知道什么我可以直接告诉你。”

       “好主意，但可惜我不信任你，”Lysander抬头扫了他一眼，“一会儿就好。”

       一个深呼吸之后，Mycroft似乎决定换一种方式：“他是为你而来的。”

       这话吸引了Lysander的注意力，他抬起头来看着兄长，眯眼打量这话的真实性，然后转向Bond。

       在看向Bond胸口的时候，那双大黑框眼镜背后的凌厉绿眼骤然缩紧：“你还带着把枪。”

       Bond抿了一口威士忌，以求掩盖神色中的饶有兴趣：“工作需求。”

       他的双眼像今天早些时候另一位哥哥一般，眼神从头到脚飞掠过Bond的全身，上下扫视两次后抿起嘴，大张着双眼略带恳求地望向屋里的兄长：“军情六处？Mycroft，你来真的？”

       Bond相当想知道为什么每个人都能仅凭外表猜出这一点来，莫非Eve在昨晚他离开办公室时在背上给他贴了个标签？

       “不是你想的那样。”Mycroft安抚性地说，头一次不带丝毫做作。Lysander瞟了Bond一眼，完全没有被说服。

       Bond忍不住脱口而出：“实际上是我需要你的帮助。”

       也许是出言十分自然，或是这句话中包含的诚恳，Lysander轻轻“嗯”了一声，再次看了一眼兄长，双眼回到了电脑屏幕上，看上去平静了下来：“所以你是在追踪Moriarty的犯罪集团，MI6可真是够慢的。”

       就Bond做的那些调查而言，这句负面评价可谓是相当准确，但他也对最近行动有所了解，所以：“我觉得我们还是有些小收获。”

       “那都是他故意留给你们解决的包袱，我可不会把那称作进展。”Lysander说道，然后突然感叹：“你是个双零特工！”

       “噢，我的天哪！”Mycroft一声长叹，双手捂脸，不敢相信他的小弟居然又干出了这种无所顾忌的事情。

       “你骇进了我的档案？”Bond必须得承认这男人很厉害。他看了一眼表，不由得挑起一边眉毛，才不到八分钟。

       “要是你介意，我可以停下。”年轻男人说道，但眼睛飞快地左右扫视，手指的动作没有慢上半分。

       “没关系。”Bond先前就已经预计到这种情况的发生。为了完成这项任务，他找到的帮手必然是与众不同的，有着能够绕过监察，查阅高度机密文件的能力。既然Mallory已经说了“不计方法”，那么这种情况完全是在可接受范围内。

       “你还找到了什么？”当Lysander饶有兴趣地抬头看了他一眼，Bond勾起嘴角，“想必你同时开了好几个线程。”

       牙齿扣住嘴唇，但玫红的唇角微微上翘，绿眸里不易察觉地染上了笑意，Lysander低头继续盯着屏幕：“你们的安保也做得太差了，到现在为止，没有一个人发现我正在非法翻印资料。”

       “你能别说出来吗？”Mycroft从椅子里跳起来。

       “我以为这就是你让Sherlock把我叫回来的目的。”Lysander的眼中闪着恶作剧成功后的光芒，愉快地望着兄长焦虑地踱来踱去。

       “没错，但暗示你这种事情的必要性，跟你在我面前，在我眼皮子底下干这种事情，是完全不一样的两码事！”

       “你这是在担心你部门的人会追踪到我的信号吗？”Lysander故作深沉地偏头问道，似乎难以理解兄长为何会如此躁动不安。

       Mycroft烦躁地咆哮：“那只是其一！”

       Lysander露出了一个半骄傲半安抚的微笑，信心十足地说：“他们发现不了的。你也不想想你的部门找了我多长时间，最后还不是得靠Sherlock来叫我回来。”

       这句话出乎意料的让Mycroft镇定下来，但他还是又给自己来了一杯威士忌：“你总是这么自行其是。”

       “我印象中可不是这样。”Lysander的语调里突然出现了阴郁。

       在尴尬蔓延之前，Lysander重重地敲下最后一个键，又笑起来：“看吧，一切搞定，万事太平，感觉好点儿了吗？”他先看向兄长的方向，然后转向Bond，笑意渐深。

       Mycroft撇撇嘴：“完全没有。”

       “现在，”Lysander把笔记本放到一边，双手搭成一个尖塔，好在他没有把手搁在下巴上，不然这相似的动作和与两位兄长相似的面部特征，绝对会让Bond有一种跌进超现实画作的错觉，“我不明白你为什么想让我与MI6合作，Mycroft，你的远见去哪了？”他坦率淡定地问：“难道你不知道我干的是什么事情吗？”

       这话的发问对象是Mycroft，但Bond接话回答：“我被授权以一切可能的办法完成此项任务。只要你的行为没有对女王陛下的政府造成危害，我可以无视你搜集信息的方式方法。”

       “那么你能给我签一份合约，保证你事后不找我麻烦吗？”Lysander反问道，怀疑清晰可闻，“对不起，我不会插手的。我很清楚你们的游戏规则，Bond先生。以无数的空头支票做开头，给出任何能让对方放心合作的承诺，最后什么都保证不了。”

       一针见血，Bond一时间不知道该如何继续下去：“你兄长在政府里的职位已经足够作为保障。”

       Lysander尖利而破碎地干笑几声：“三分钟前，我还以为他这次把我诓回来是因为跟你的雇主达成了什么协定。”

       回想起早些时候Sherlock的言行，Bond意识到Lysander不是家里唯一一个对Mycroft的所为有所怀疑的人：“既然你早想到这可能是个陷阱，为什么还要来呢？”

       Lysander避开眼神接触，嘲讽地说：“好奇心？”

       “我可不这么认为。”Bond虽然才认识Lysander不久，但一番观察后，他对对方也有所了解，赌一把是这行当中信手拈来的事：“Sherlock发给你的消息让你十分担忧。你一直在关注这个案件，并且把你的发现发给两位兄长，所以你也对这件事很感兴趣。你回来，是因为你也想要尽一份力。”

       房间里一片寂静，Bond索性又说了一句：“你参加的那些不法活动里，有几件威胁到这个国家的安危？”

       “一件也没有。”Mycroft快速接话。

       “嗯……”Lysander似乎正在思考。

       “绝对没有。”Mycroft重复道，明确地示意他的小弟闭嘴。

       Lysander恼怒地瞪了一眼兄长：“我五分钟前骇进MI6时他就坐在这儿，你不可能指望他只有7秒钟的记忆。”

       “对我来说，那件事是我要求你做的，”Bond说道，“实际上，你在帮助我解决这项任务的过程中，所有的一切都是我明确指示你去做的。我不会对你究竟是谁，或是以后要干什么感兴趣。任务结束后，你可以随你的意，再次消失在阴影中。”

       “那当然，”Lysander不无讽刺地说，“绝对就像你说的这么简单。单单坐在这里，我已经侵入过一次你的个人档案，翻阅了不知道多少封存的文件。我可不认为你的上司能心甘情愿地让我在任务结束后照你说的那样‘轻松退出’。”

       Bond撇撇嘴：“我相信你也能凭自己的能力‘轻松退出’。”

       专注的凝视像黑洞般投在Bond身上，吸走了屋里的一切，过了好一会儿，Lysander才开口：“好吧，我也希望如此。”

       他把笔记本电脑小心地放回皮包，空酒杯搁在桌上：“失陪了，但我得去跟Anthea商量一下这段时间住在哪里。”他在经过Mycroft身边时停了一下，一只手轻轻搭在兄长的肩上：“顺道提一句，我挺喜欢这次的Anthea，希望你没打算很快换人。”

       “Bond先生，”Mycroft在Bond起身准备赶上年轻男人时叫住他，“他没有你想象得那么年轻，也比你估计的更有能力，从他11岁后不久，我就明白他能保护好自己。但是，请一切小心。”

       Bond偏偏头：“谨慎行事？”

       “随时随地，”Mycroft答道，“他毕竟是我弟弟。”

 

 

       当Bond追到门厅时，Lysander Quillon Holmes已不见踪影。

       “我帮他叫了辆车，”Anthea抬头说道，正碰上上司锐利的目光，“他着急回家喂猫。”

       “他有只猫？”Mycroft问道。

       “没错，”Anthea确认道，在黑莓上按了几个键，“他刚才带着她来的，那可真是只漂亮的小东西。”

       Mycroft看上去大吃一惊：“他带着只猫？他把她藏在哪儿的？”

       Anthea脸上的笑意十分明显：“在他的皮包里，长官。”

       Mycroft紧抿双唇，压抑住心中的长篇说教。显然，Lysander的大哥想必是不止一次教导过他别把活着的动物像教材或衣服那样塞进包里。

       “我没来得及把电话号码留给他。”Bond插话道。

       但他不觉得这是什么问题，毕竟Mycroft都能通过那部照理说无法追踪的新手机联系上Bond，这对Lysander Holmes来说自然更不是问题。

       事实上，说不定是Lysander Holmes帮Mycroft联系上他的。

       “我丝毫不为此担心，”Mycroft说道，同时露出一个挑高嘴角的假笑，“晚安，Bond先生，祝你好运。”

 

 

       Bond没有守株待兔的习惯。

       他很早醒来，早饭后出门从不同渠道获取了一个新身份所需的所有证件。MI6提供的David Winshaw显然是不能用了。他还去搞来两把不会追溯到他身上的新枪。

       有枪可用，才能应对自如。

       在没有任何联系那位小Holmes的方式，不知道他住在哪里的情况下，Bond只能暗自希望他不但决定帮忙，而且没有打算拖延怠工。但Lysander仍没有来电，Bond无从得知这些情况。

       下一步，Bond一点儿也不想进行。

       只有拿到尽可能多的有关James Moriarty的信息，Bond才能开始分析他的行事风格，推断牵涉人员。可惜的是，最了解他的人多半是那位Sherlock Holmes，一位不被逼到墙角，坚决拒绝共享信息的人。

       于是Bond回到套房，给Eve打了个电话，鼓励她关注局内可疑活动的同时，请她送来那些嫌疑最大的成员的档案。纵然文案工作枯燥无聊，但在这种情况下也不可避免。

       再下楼时正好是午饭时间，他也清楚自己只是在拖延开始排查资料的时间，但不管怎么说，午餐是一天里第二重要的一顿饭，没必要为了几沓纸放弃。

       “两位吗？”女服务员调皮地冲他笑笑。

       Bond立时觉得她相当直率，正准备有所回应时，身后传来熟悉男声的果断回应：“是的，谢谢。”

       当Bond回头迎上这次没有眼镜阻隔的绿色双眼时，Lysander轻松随意地说：“你不会介意吧？”就像他们经常这样共进午餐一般。

       说实在的，Bond一点儿都不。

       如果不是昨天的会面留下了深刻印象的话，Bond几乎认不出眼前的年轻男人。皱巴巴的棕色短外衣被深灰色的宽领广口外套所取代，露出里面厚实的奶油色高领毛衣，和下半身的灰色裤子。他的头发也被打理得整整齐齐，只有一两撮小卷毛倔强地朝另一边弯。

       简单的说，他与昨晚判若两人。

       “天哪，”Bond感叹道，“你是属变色龙的吗？”

       他的嘴角翘起，跟在服务员身后，直到坐下才回答：“我觉得这样更符合场合。”

       这样看起来的确正式了许多，但Bond仍然莫名地觉得工作难以展开。不过，他昨天晚上才与这男人第一次见面，相处的时间也很短暂，所以还是不要这么早下定论为好。

       最影响心神的是，Bond发现他的目光正时不时扫过Lysander高领毛衣包裹着的纤长脖颈，一路往下，甚至能明显看出锁骨的突起。

       “要是我告诉你我现在相当不自在，你是不是会感觉好点儿？”Lysander说道。在Bond开口前，他翻开菜单，自顾自地接着说：“当然那不是真的。你也能看出Mycroft如今的地位不是单凭他白手起家的奋斗就能达到的。在这种家庭里长大，我们都具有极强的适应性。但同时也让我无比享受简单的美好。”

       放下菜单，Lysander隔着桌子往前靠，悄声地说：“我超级想念那双帆布运动鞋。”

       “啊，”Bond挂上了一抹调侃的微笑，“这下我感觉好多了。”

       “我就说嘛。”Lysander做出相似的表情，重新研究起菜单来。

       服务生走过来询问他们的点单，眼前的男人再一次推翻了Bond从昨天短暂会面中对他的粗略评估。Lysander要了份分量结实的三道菜的午餐。

       “我今天没吃早饭。”Lysander眯眼面对Bond的惊讶。

       他在Bond吃完山葵配鲑鱼前早早解决了碎豆汤，靠在椅背上，稍有些不好意思：“我想为自己昨晚的无礼道歉，Bond先生。虽说今天也没什么改观。”

       “没关系，”Bond嘴角戏谑地翘起，“James就好。”

       Lysander抿唇道：“我觉得那可能太亲密了。”

       正巧服务生走过来收走头道菜，换上第二道，Bond靠着椅背，在他离开时低声道谢。等他走远，两人周围无人打扰时，Bond温和地笑笑：“只有我的上司和敌人叫我Bond先生。”

       “那么我们恐怕只能假设我是你的上级了，Bond先生，”Lysander弯起嘴角，眼中的狡黠一闪而逝，“你似乎一点也不在意我能找到你的位置。”

       “我应该在意吗？”Bond拿起叉子，“我相信你还以相同的方式获得了我的电话号码，虽然我只把电话给了MI6的一位同事。”他抬头看了一眼对方。要是他们将要一起工作一段时间，Bond需要对这男人有所了解。他接着说：“我还相信如果我陷入了任何险境，你会提醒我的。对吗？”

       绿色眼眸凝视了他一会儿，Lysander呼口气，歪头同意：“的确。”

       “那么，你为什么来这里？”

       “一顿免费的午餐实在是太具诱惑力？”Lysander笑着挑起眉毛，似乎想要极力支撑这种说法。而Bond只是耐心地看着他。过了一会儿，年轻男人的肩膀垮下来：“你准备去找我的哥哥对吧？Sherlock？”

       “然后呢？”Bond示意他继续。

       “然后，”Lysander从善如流，“我觉得最好由我去。他不会跟你说的。”

       Bond借着咀嚼认真想了想：“你说的有道理。”

       “可以说你现在正在面对的，从根本上讲是一桩家务事，没必要由你插手。”

       Bond身体略微前倾，压低声音说：“我现在面对的是一个国际犯罪团伙，他们甚至还控制了沃克斯豪尔里至少一名探员。这可不怎么像是件家务事。”

       “万事皆有可能，”Lysander用餐巾沾了沾嘴角，摇摇头说，“你只会让他紧张，恼怒，然后选择不合作。”

       “我昨天才成功地让他联系上了你。”

       “这是两码事，”Lysander丝毫没多加考虑，“你昨天只需要敲开他的门，要求联系我就可以。他会在几秒钟之内演绎出你MI6的身份，然后用差不多相同的时间告诉我这件事。但是，他多少有点，保护欲。”

       “一个家族特质。”Bond抿了口配酒。

       “其实我本不需要来问你的，”Lysander指出，“我完全可以任凭你先去白费口舌，然后再自己去找他。”

       一开始，Bond还挺享受这场对话，毕竟是个难得的了解对方的机会。在这场任务中，Bond终究会需要全然地信任眼前男人的能力和给出的信息。他的身家性命几乎会全部仰赖于他所搜集的情报的准确性。

       现在，这对话变成了一场协商，让他相当不习惯。要不就按着他想的做，要不就是死路一条，这才是Bond处理任务的方式。

       他向来不协商。

       不过，在面对眼前这位逻辑清晰，立场坚定，外表善变的男人时：“那行，你去跟他说吧。”他随手打发了过来询问是否满意的侍者。“但是，必须遵循一个条件，”他从口袋里拿出一个小玩意儿，“你带着这个去。”

       无线电发射器并不算什么高科技。小小的，可以放进耳道，避免被发现。这是Bond在前段时间的任务中向Q支部宣告“遗失”的设备。他尤其倾向于“丢失”这些也许将来有用的小东西。

       “你想让我带着监听器去拜访我哥哥？”Lysander不以为然，“我必须提醒你一句，我对这种不是我自己发明的，或是没有被我拆开重组过的设备深表怀疑。”

       Bond撇嘴笑起来，把头歪到一边：“既然这只是去拜访你亲爱的兄弟，带一只耳机又有何不可呢？”

       Lysander犹疑地接过它，用拇指与食指捏了捏，挑剔地看了一会儿，最后还是把它放进了口袋：“既然如此，午餐你请。”

 

 

       Bond跟在Lysander身后，因为他就是干这种活计的人。虽然他愿意也必须得信任对方，但这不代表他必须遵照对方的指示行事，不能自己有所作为。

       站在沙威门口，Lysander把大衣领子立起来，包裹住颧骨以下的部分，说：“我现在动身去我哥哥那儿。我自己打车去。”这话的意思是他会让门房帮他招一辆出租车，以及让Bond安生待着别跟来。

       但是，Bond打定主意要跟着。好在他早上去租了辆车，避免了冲下楼，钻进下一辆出租车，然后老套地要求“跟上前面那辆”的情况。虽然这租来的车比不上他那辆亲爱的阿斯顿，但也足够了。

       他娴熟地吩咐提车，并确保Lysander听不到他的要求；精妙地掌控时间，在Lysander坐上出租的同时看着自己的车开到面前，挡住对方视线。

       “谢谢你。”他出手大方地递给侍者小费，然后从容融入伦敦的车流，不近不远地跟在那辆不显眼的黑色的士身后。终于有点真正的间谍工作可做了。

       一路上没有任何可疑的停留，Lysander从沙威直接到达贝克街221B。迈出车门时，耳机仍在原位，且处于开启状态，Bond能听见走路时轻微的摩擦声和锁匙转动开门的声音。

       看来Sherlock给他的小弟配了一把他公寓的钥匙。

       不然的话，就是Lysander Holmes相当擅长溜门撬锁。

       Bond在侧街找到车位停稳，Lysander也被迎进了房间，属于Sherlock的低沉嗓音简单地招呼道：“Q。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

第三章

 

       “我们亲爱的哥哥Mycroft近来怎样？”Sherlock倒好两杯茶，把其中一杯递给Q，然后坐下来。

       一圈野玫瑰图案环绕着精致的瓷杯口沿，深红的花瓣覆盖在橙黄的背景色上。这种茶具可不太符合Q心目中他哥哥会选择购买的种类，多半是从房东那里“借”来的，或者属于他室友继承的东西。

       转了转杯子，捏住杯耳，Q撇撇嘴：“我可不会特意为Mycroft穿上这么一身。刚才在沙威吃的午饭。”佛手柑的香气在屋子里飘散，多糖少奶的伯爵茶调配得恰合Q的喜好。

       对任何一个正常人来说，这点小细节显现的是主人的热情体贴。但Q知道他哥明明更喜欢大吉岭，这招纯属炫耀：我知道你会过来的。不过，他的手指抚过细腻的瓷杯，在抿下茶水时禁不住闭上了眼睛；不管怎样，这是杯上好的茶。

       再睁开眼时，他正碰上Sherlock戏谑的表情，立马不满地眯起了眼。他是到这儿来索取情报，再稍微打个招呼的，没打算再来一场兄弟间的低级争吵，顺带给监听他们对话的双零特工提供点笑料。

       “Watson医生在吗？”他转移性地问道，“我非常想会会他。”

       “在工作，”Sherlock简短回答，“你到这儿也是如此。”

       “是你打电话叫我来的。”Q迎上兄长的眯眼打量。他早预料到对方可能会反对，每当事情朝古怪麻烦的方向发展的时候，他的思维方式就会染上越来越重的过度保护欲。至少这次他对情况的判断没什么大错：臭名远扬的黑客和MI6合作，这个主意本身就满是矛盾。为避免为人掣肘，自从成年后，Q大部分时间都在不断地变换居住城市和国家，现在还要为人所控，想都别想。

       先是万分隐晦地寻求帮助，在他现身后却瞻前顾后百般阻挠，的确是Sherlock的一贯作风。但他依旧回到这里，站在眼前，不曾考虑转头离开。当Sherlock向他求助时，他不会做出另一种选择。

       对方的视线缓慢仔细地扫过Q浑身上下。一般情况下，兄长会问：“你最近怎么样”，而弟弟会以“我很好”或者其他差不多意思的句子作答。但这并不是Sherlock与Q的相处方式。他们知道言谈可朦胧可明晰，话语能描述事实，也能被轻易扭曲；只有找到依据，才叫眼见为实。

       于是Q安稳地坐着，小口抿茶，让Sherlock自己得出Q近来怎样，在做些什么的推断。不知道Bond会对这段漫长的沉默有什么看法，也许他会以为他们在用手语交流。这确实有可能。Q还记得小时候跟哥哥一起研究各式密码暗号的日子，Mycroft抓狂地看着他们用好几周的时间只用点线交流，或者光打手势，甚至发明一种只有他们俩知道的手势语，以免将来遇到什么突发情况。有时候Mycroft懂得或者愿意学他们之间密码的用法，但有时候他也会恼火地冲他们说：“好歹也去学一种正常的语言，至少能有点实际作用！”

       学语言是后来的事情了，至少得等Q和Sherlock能乖乖端坐的时间长一点。但Q仍然坚持认为德语或者俄语远没有使用旗语和日光反射通讯器来得有趣。

       上下检视后，Sherlock重新对上Q的视线，张嘴准备说什么或问些问题，但Q抬手打断，微微向右转头。右边自然什么也没有，但已足够让对方明白隔墙有耳。

       Sherlock点点头，嘴角翘起：“你觉得MI6怎么样？”

       “才开始，没什么感觉，不过刚刚那顿午饭有人请挺好的，”Q抿了口茶，问道，“Moriarty的审判在什么时候？”

       “两天后，”Sherlock的笑容有点扭曲，“我会作为关键证人入庭。”

       “一个从没在任何罪案现场出现过的关键证人，你跟他面对面的时间有足足，我想想，十五分钟？”

       “十分钟，”Sherlock纠正道，语带不屑，“就算只有五分钟也足够了。”

       “对你来说当然如此，但我认为陪审团可不会有这样的信心。”

       Sherlock将杯子放回到茶碟上，紧盯着Q，像一只正在追踪气味的警犬：“你不赞同。”

       “这个男人闯入了三处英格兰安全防护最完善的建筑，两天后案件将开庭审理，然而，没有人能说出他是怎么做到的。判决完全取决于你一个人的证词。”

       “还有记录他击碎皇冠权杖外的防护玻璃，全副穿戴好，坐在王座上静候苏格兰场到来的监控摄像头。”

       Q看过那段录像。看到Moriarty在打碎玻璃前特地在上面写字，要求找来Sherlock那部分时，他觉得尤其不寒而栗。这无疑是场咨询侦探与咨询罪犯间指名道姓的较量。

       “你怎么没早点联系？”

       除了左眉的微微上挑与归位，Sherlock苍白的脸上几乎没有任何变化：标准的惊讶神情，纯属表演。他居然认为这招会对Q有效。

       “我觉得这没什么关联。”Sherlock说，表情木然无解。

       “没关联？Moriarty似乎写出了某种能让世界向他敞开大门的电脑代码，他能字面意义上地打开任何一扇门，而你觉得我在这方面帮不上忙？”

       Sherlock摆摆手：“你当时在跟进别的线索，我不想打断，代码的事可以先等等。”

       这就是他的哥哥，眼中世界错综复杂，件件事都大题小做：“你又开始把现实当游戏了，哥。”

       “这不是个游戏。我不搞游戏那一套！”Sherlock大吼道，尖锐严厉的语调让Q愣了愣。

       他踩到了对方的痛处，以前从未有过的痛处。

       “Sherlock，你还好吧？”Q问道，“有什么麻烦吗？”

       镇定下来，Sherlock对Q摆出一副百无聊赖的表情：“我当然很好。我怎么会不好？”他又挥了挥手，然后抿了口茶：“不管发生什么，我的对手正好好地待在牢里，而且他们保证在可预见的将来他是没什么出来的机会了。”

       “你不相信他们。”

       一声夸张的长叹，彻头彻尾的Sherlock式戏剧化效果：“你什么时候见过我盲目轻信任何事？”

       “那么你同意Mycroft的看法，Moriarty在下更大的一盘棋，所有发生的事情都是精心计划的。”

       “这就是亲爱的哥哥所推断的？”Q扫了他一眼，无心参与两位兄长的不合，而Sherlock的表情仅仅稍微收敛了一点，接着快速回到原话题，不满地呼口气，说：“我怎么可能不同意呢？他得出的结论也太简单了，完全显而易见。”

       “Moriarty关注的焦点只有你，”Q把心中所想说出来，“如果这是整件事的真正结局，抓获他的人只可能是你，他会确保你是那个押他进局子的人，而不是警察。”

       Q知道这从逻辑上说不通，但他依然心存愧疚。Moriarty的计划多半能追溯到他出生之前，至少也绝对在他离开伦敦前就已经完成了，但他还是忍不住想，如果他当时选择留下，也许事情会有所转机。

       当他弃伦敦而去的时候，他能信口举出很多条理由，但从没向任何人解释过。一段时间之后，Q干脆直接认定Sherlock能自己从细节处演绎出来。在这点上，他肯定是正确的，但他依然抱有歉意。“让我帮你。”他提议道。

       “我不需要帮助。”Sherlock的神情带着浓重的讽刺与愤怒。他在维护自己的尊严，Q想，而且还在掩饰担忧。他怎么摊上这么个哥哥。“另外，我认为你会忙于MI6的任务，无暇于此。他们这次的麻烦比他们当下意识到的要复杂的多。别问我怎么知道的，一番演绎即明。”

       “没人说过我不能同时协助你们两方，”Q争辩道，“我会骇进Moriarty的系统，看看他是怎么做到的，然后找到那段密钥。”

       “你不能这么做。你只需要找到沃克斯豪尔的内鬼就够了，把Moriarty留给我。”

       “你明明知道我不可能只顾一边的。找到他所安插的人的最好方式就是沿着他的组织架构顺藤摸瓜。另外，在清除内鬼之后，MI6绝对会针对Moriarty的犯罪团伙展开行动。说实在的，我很诧异他们居然让这个组织生存了这么久。”

       “多半是力不从心，”Sherlock语调阴沉，“还有，那不是个‘团伙’，也不是‘组织’，更不是‘集团’，”内心的激动急切让语调越来越尖锐，如果不是Q，对方一定会误认为他是在表达鄙弃，“从头到尾只有一个人，一个坐在百条细丝织就的蛛网正中操纵一切的人。”

       “但为什么呢？”Q问道，“你不觉得奇怪吗？他为什么要这么做？而且怎么做到的？”

       “Moriarty跟你我又有什么不同呢？这答案对我们都适用：因为他有这个能力，而且他正好觉得无聊了。”

       如果Mycroft坐在对面这样指责他，Q绝对会立刻恼怒地反对，但面对Sherlock，他静下心来，这些话不无道理。也许这就是兄弟之间年龄相差几岁与跨越十多年的区别。也许这也因为他与Sherlock所并肩走过的路程。

       “虽然如此，”Q语带犹疑，“我依然难以相信有这么简单。”他身子往前靠，想要打趣一下对方，就像多年前Sherlock还没带上这副严肃的面具时那样，问道：“他不会是众多被你玩弄抛弃的情人之一吧？这种事情也算是时有发生。”

       Sherlock的嘴角微微抽动，脸上的线条显出几分微笑的痕迹，眼中的阴沉也消散了些。考虑到现在的情况，Q觉得这已经足够了。审判就在两天之后，而万事悬而未决。在Moriarty被定罪、判刑、移交监狱系统之前，他仍然是不可忽视的威胁。

       就算到了监狱，Moriarty可能也会找到逃出铁笼的办法。

       “你就真不准备给我点有用的信息了吗？”Q无奈地问道，“任何关于Moriarty的？该从什么地方着手？”

       Sherlock长吸一口气：“他往Watson身上捆炸弹。一开始给我提供各式谜题而我兴奋万分，让我以为他尽在我掌握之中，事实却恰恰相反。他布好了一个完美的陷阱，并且提前预知我会像个傻瓜那样径直走进去。”

       “我记得这件事。”Q对那天Sherlock打电话时的愤恨口吻记忆犹新。他甚至直接拨给了仅作紧急联络用的手机。两人的用词精准，对话自然很简短，但丝毫不影响Q对当时形势的理解。

       “你看不出来吗？”Sherlock反问，“这摆明了是针对我的，Q。其他参与其中的人都是Moriarty的棋子。他的对手是我，我也是他唯一的目标。”

       “我明白。”Q把杯碟一并放在桌上，站起身来。

       他没什么可说的，也无所谓争辩，他不能完全否决Sherlock的判断。Moriarty的全部心神都在Sherlock身上，说他执迷于此也不为过。但这并不等于Sherlock把所有能提供帮助的人都推到一边是个好主意。

       事实上，Q彻头彻尾地反对这种想法。

       “如果你有需要，我可以在伦敦多待一阵。你有我的联系方式，请别犹豫。”他在走到对方椅子旁时停下，拉出耳机，放在手掌上，伸出手臂确保Sherlock注意到。

       嘴角颤动，微笑，Sherlock熟悉的灰绿色眼睛迎上他的，耐心的眼神意带询问。Q手指盖住无线电设备，让它保持静音。

       终于，这里只有他们二人。

       “如果我们都是棋子，那就好好利用，”他神色坚定，“他绝不会对棋盘上的一兵一卒有丝毫顾虑。我已经回到了这座城市，已经是盘上一子。如果你需要我，那么利用我；我能帮上忙。我们都能。”

       Sherlock低头看向Q的手，依然伸向他，依然捏着无限电设备。他的嘴角不由得翘起，‘我们’的指代再清楚不过了：“狂妄自大啊，Q。”

       Q笑道：“多愁善感呢，Sherlock。”

 

 

       耳机停止工作。

       Bond尽力待在车内，不去多想极有可能在另一端发生的背叛与阴谋。但作为一个生性多疑、坚信人性狭隘的人来说，漠视这种多次救他于水火的本能，难上加难。

       关闭无线电讯号传输，无疑是违背了他们之间的口头协定。不管达成约定时有多么随便，这种行为都预示着他与Lysander将来的合作不会太顺畅。

       作为一个在托付性命时极端谨慎的人，Bond倾向于独力完成任务，无论是工作还是生活，他都力求做到自力更生。如果不能对Lysander抱以十足的信任，他便又绕回了原点：寻找一个能够通过网络追踪Moriarty同时揪出总部间谍的人。

       然而，对Lysander Holmes的不信任恰恰是他要求对方带上耳塞去与兄长见面的原因。转念再想，他当时提出这样的要求，更多是因为自己不习惯与他人协商，讨厌差人一步的感觉。

       “我本不需要来问你的。”Lysander几小时前才说过。

       “可以说你现在正在面对的，从根本上讲是一桩家务事，没必要由你插手。”

       Lysander直截了当地告诉了他情况，交付给他一定的信任。也许执意让他戴上无线电这事，他做得有些轻率了。

       副驾驶一侧玻璃上的轻敲打断了他的思绪，还没等他回过神来，车门已经被拉开，穿着深灰色外套的Lysander Holmes轻巧地坐到身旁，仿佛刚才只是下车从路边超市买了点什么。

       Bond没打算问他是怎么知道自己跟着过来，又是怎么找到这辆车的。与总是领先五步的Holmes兄弟斗智斗勇，实在太累。

       “我想去看看那部手机，”Lysander看了Bond一眼，警告他别装傻，但Bond依旧沉默，“有什么办法吗？”

       “你是说苏格兰场已经不再把重要物证随手发给路过的每个人了吗？”Bond打趣道，伸手发动引擎。

       Moriarty的审判就在几天后，他的手机无疑已经被苏格兰场的顶尖专家从里到外研究了个遍。但即使Bond才认识Lysander，他也能清楚地想象出对方听到这句话时的嘲讽表情，也许还会说些类似于“我可对他们没什么信心”之类的话。

       不管怎样，Bond没有表现出任何异议。就他所阅读的那些关于James Moriarty的资料来说，警局的资源的确远远不足。

       车至半途，Bond划去了脑中最后一种涉及到后备箱里的几枚烟雾弹的方案。

       Lysander似乎也意识到了这一点：“真是的，我们不能使用你的证件，因为大家都认为你不在国内。如果我们直接冲进去的话，说不定正好给了Moriarty一个申请驳回诉讼的机会。”

       “真是的，”Lysander又小声重复了一次，像是在自言自语，然后从外衣口袋里摸出手机，按下一串号码，“你最快能多久帮我搞定检查Moriarty手机的权限？”

       他顿了顿，然后不满地打断线路另一端的那位：“对，是我，还没，我的社交礼仪可能被狗吃得还剩一点。真对不起。‘您好！’现在能回答我刚才的问题了吗？我们这儿有点赶时间。”

       Bond试着想象Mycroft Holmes在议院某处接听这通电话的样子，也许他的身边还围着几位能轻易左右英国政局的显赫人物，说不定还正巧开着免提。不过有Lysander和Sherlock这样的弟弟在，Mycroft应当不会犯这样的错误。

       也许他可以再观察一会儿，不必太快得出结论，与这三兄弟相处起来可能会很有趣。

       “我真怀念老式翻盖机，”Bond愣了一下才意识到年轻人已经挂断电话，正对着他说话，“切断通话的时候只需要啪地关上，既潇洒又痛快。但话又说回来，除了这点，其它的都不怎么样。”

       Bond偷偷往旁边看了看，仍然有些难以把眼前这个衣着齐整、发型规矩的年轻人同昨晚那位戴着眼镜、衣服皱巴巴的家伙联系起来。他隐约觉得自己应该会更欣赏这种整齐正式的穿着，毕竟他更乐意同注重打理仪表的人交往；但是那些有着明显磨损和使用痕迹的鱼尾短大衣和高帮运动鞋反而更真实，那副眼镜和一头乱发也更自然，像是卸下了伪装。

       他用力握了握方向盘，以求转移注意力：“刚才我听到你哥叫你‘Q’。”

       “什么？”Lysander皱着眉抬头，似乎刚才正盯着手机屏幕陷入深思，“噢，对。有段时间我觉得‘Lysander’这个名字带着一股浓浓的莎剧风，中间名也没好到哪儿去，”他微笑起来，像是在回忆什么美好的事情，“大概是青少年叛逆期吧。但是Sherlock对我很纵容，所以后来这就变成了一个昵称。”

       “你更喜欢这个？”

       Lysander脸上依旧挂着微笑，偏了偏头，说：“嗯，确实有点。”那双绿眼转而望向Bond：“希望你没有往别的方向想。”

       “当然没有，”Bond极力隐藏脸上的微笑，“叫你‘Q’绝对会显得太过亲密了。”

 

 

       Lysander轻快自如地走进苏格兰场，像是一位在这里工作多年的警长或是探长，而不是一位年龄不明，多半违法的时间远超过守法时间的年轻人。

       “我找Lestrade探长。”他礼貌地对前台女士说，表情亲切友好。她从电脑屏幕前抬头后双颊泛红，之后更是朝Lysander的方向看了好几眼。

       Lysander似乎全无反应：“我是他叫来分析涉案科技证据的技术人员。”

       “你需要在这里登记。”她说道。Bond觉得她可能在撒谎，但她接着拿出一张表格。递出笔的时候她故意放慢速度，与Lysander手指相触，而他飞快地写下名字，盖上笔盖。“他呢？”那位女士问道，用怀疑的眼神打量着Bond。

       “跟着我的实习生。”Lysander头也不回地解释，把笔递过去，Bond用假身份也在登记册上签好字。

       “在七楼，对吧？”Lysander边说边朝电梯的方向走去。

       “你得先戴上……”前台女士大声冲他喊道，继而声音陡然变小，“胸牌。”她失落地把两个牌子递给Bond。

       “我会让他戴上的。”Bond向她保证，但即使露出最有魅力的笑容也没能转移她的注意力。

       “天哪，”电梯门刚打开便听见这句感叹，“你们家居然有三个！”眼前的男人不高，有着一头银灰色的头发和温和的棕色眼睛。他友善地笑着伸出手：“我是Lestrade探长。”

       Lysander伸手握住，眉头略微皱起：“不好意思，我不太明白。但对我来说，这儿只有一个我。”

       Bond轻易便能分辨出年轻人口气中的冷幽默，继而感到一种奇怪的成就感。这种话只有拥有兄弟姊妹的人才会说，他们需要借此区分，以创造个人特质。他体味着这丝幽默，勾起笑容。

       “噢，”Lestrade的笑容染上几分困惑无奈，“我只是在说你们确实长得挺像。”他摇摇头，指向走廊：“走这边。”

       他带着他们走进一排整齐排列的办公室中的一间，里面放着一张办公桌，两把椅子，几个纸箱杂乱地堆在墙边的搁板上。办公桌上只有一个灰色的托盘，放着Moriarty的手机。

       “我让人加急送过来的，”Lestrade双手插在口袋里，靠着门，像是在对自己说，“也许不该这么做的。”

       “这次申请没有经过正常程序？”Lysander神情无辜，抬起手想去拿那部手机却又犹豫着放下。

       Bond绕着房间缓慢地走了一圈，注意着磨砂玻璃的朝向。Lestrade自嘲地笑了几声，摇摇头：“Mycroft Holmes的私人秘书给我打了个电话，言辞非常正式严肃，她还提到了两三个有关文书工作和惹恼‘高层人士’的威胁。就书面文件而言，这次肯定不会有什么疏漏，不过我依然不觉得这是个好主意。”

       Bond倚着搁板，在Lestrade转向他时挑高了眉毛：“Lacey，就楼下那位前台刚刚打电话上来，她说你是实习生？”

       “确实如此。”Bond答道，从眼角的余光瞥见Lysander脸上转瞬即逝的微笑。

       “嗯……”年轻人再一次伸出手，又在拿起手机前停了下来。抬眼看见Lestrade怀疑的目光，他微微眯眼：“我向你保证我相当专业。”

       “哦，”探长没表现出丝毫信心，“有相应证件吗？”

       Lysander往后退了一步。“没带在身上，”他朝门口走去，“如果你需要的话，我可以从电脑上调出来，三分钟就好。”

       在Bond看来，Lysander多半准备通过一系列违法手段来制造出一套假文凭。他相信年轻人能轻松完成，不过一想到Lysander准备在伦敦警察厅用一名探长的电脑侵入有关数据库来伪造个人历史，他还是觉得有些不自在。

       Lestrade歉意地抬起手：“不用了，没关系的。”Bond松了口气。

       站在门和桌子之间，Lysander似乎不太确定该点到即止还是坚持到底。Bond短暂地想象了一番年轻人雄赳赳地走出房间，坚持要求展示那些假文凭的样子。虽然他们才认识不久，但Bond早已看出对方的固执本性。

       短暂犹豫之后，Lysander决定就此罢休。他脱下外套，走回桌前，把衣服随意地搭在椅子上，而后终于拿起了手机。

       “我们彻底研究过了，”Lestrade看着Lysander在开机前仔细地从每个角度观察那部手机，“没有陷阱，没有疑点，甚至连稍微不同寻常的地方都没有。你哥哥认定我们会在这东西上有所发现，但是就我们看来，这是死路一条。通话记录也被清空了，除非这本来就是一部新手机。”

       “你们找到解锁密码了？”Lysander在开机时问道。

       “对，”Lestrade冲塑料托盘点头示意，“就贴在侧面那儿。”

       Bond侧身去看那串用蓝笔写在方形黄色便利贴上的数字。在Lysander将其键入的时候，他思考了一会儿这串数字的含义。以他对James Moriarty的了解，这些数字一定另有深意。

       Lysander低头研究着那部手机，Bond还在斟酌那些数字的含义。“这样的话，”Lestrade打破房间内的沉默，“你们还需要什么吗？”

       事实证明，这不只是一句客气话，Lysander需要很多东西。一开始自然很简单，“一部笔记本电脑”，但是接下来就越来越复杂。多种型号的电线与缆线之类的线路，让Lestrade听到后来只好放弃：“我对这些毫无概念。”而最后一项，是茶。

       “还有伯爵茶，”Lysander补充道，“如果可能的话。”

       他冲Bond茫然地眨眨眼，看上去有些不知所措，但最终点头道：“好的。”

       “需要帮忙吗？”Bond问。

       “不，没关系，”Lestrade从笔记本上撕下那张写满要点的纸，在墙边站直，“我去找个熟悉这些的人帮忙把连接线送过来，可能要稍等一会儿，不过我会很快就把笔记本和茶拿过来。”

       “谢谢你，探长。”Lysander重新低下头，眉头皱起。

       办公室的门安静地合上，Bond走过来，靠近办公桌：“想到了什么？”

       “嗯……”Lysander语调游离，像是他正陷入深思，喃喃自语，“密码是一串随机数字……但是这没道理，所有数字都是有意义的……”他呼了口气，让手机黑屏锁定，盯着它：“里面什么都没有。”

       “你认为里面该有什么？”

       “至少该有点什么，”Lysander抿抿唇，接着解释道，“从塔顶的监控录像来看，Moriarty当时站在皇冠节杖旁用手机听音乐，”他说着朝Bond挥挥手机以示强调，“他往手机上输入了什么，很短很简单的东西，不需要多长时间键入。但是我翻找了一会儿，什么都没有发现。”

       靠着桌沿，Bond想了想说：“有可能给手机内存分区吗？”

       “不行，除非……”Lysander歪着头想了一会儿，继而猛然吸了口气，“噢，我真是个笨蛋。”

       Bond笑道：“别对自己要求这么高。”

       “不，真的，”Lysander坚持道，把他自己的手机从外套口袋里拿出来，“我就是个彻头彻尾的白痴。”

       虽说Bond是这场顿悟的灵感来源，但他完全不知道现在是什么情况。就目前而言，与Holmes家最小的一位共事是一段打磨耐心与信任的过程。他安静地看着Lysander拨出电话，等待连接。

       在对方沉默等待的几秒中，Bond消遣性地猜测他拨打了哪一位的电话，正巧猜对。

       “Sherlock，”Lysander飞快地接着说，“别打断，先听我说。那个女人，叫Adler什么的那个，她的手机密码是什么？”

       用肩膀夹着手机继续通话，Lysander抓起Moriarty的手机，按了几个键。“没有，”他过了一会儿回答道，“我只是有点好奇而已，它们之间没有关联。”

       当Lysander将手机从耳边移开时，Bond隐约能听到Sherlock Holmes抑扬顿挫的低沉嗓音。“麻烦你了，再见。”他立刻挂断，把手机放回口袋。

       此时，Lysander望向Bond的眼神里充满了兴奋：“顺利进入。”

       “所以是分了区的？”

       “是的，”Lysander说道，“不知道我为什么一开始没想到这点。Moriarty的这场游戏与苏格兰场没什么关系，他的全副心神都放在我哥身上，而且他已经为之做了很长时间的铺垫工作了。”他一边说，一边翻阅着手机上的内容。Bond看不到上面具体显示了什么，但看上去比之前的要有用得多。“所以密码肯定是有关Sherlock的，那个案件又刚好与警局没有瓜葛。”

       “那，密码是什么？”

       “Sherlocked，”Lysander在解释时比划了几下，“与一个前段时间的案件有关。那次Moriarty在我哥哥们的计划中掺了一脚。”

       显然，两位兄长都与Moriarty有所关联，但Bond没再追问。他们当下面对的问题更加紧迫：“找到什么了吗？”

       “给我一支笔，”Lysander飞快地说，“我需要笔和纸。”他抬起头来，环视四周，不禁皱眉：“还有一部笔记本电脑。Lestrade哪儿去了？”

 

 

       三小时后，经过Lysander一番细致入微的研究，那部手机已经变成了几排仔细放置在桌布上的细小零部件。“我一定会把它们重新组装回去的。”他头也没抬，向在他旁边担忧地晃悠的Lestrade保证道。

       四小时后，Lysander炫耀似的举起组装完毕的手机：“喏，感觉好点儿了吗？”然后接着处理信息，注意力在手机，以及手机所连接的电脑之间切换，电脑屏幕上充满了一条条Bond没有丝毫概念的代码。

       五小时后，年轻人面前堆起了一小沓用铅笔做满记号的横格纸。有可能是代码，也有可能是Bond从未见过的速记方式，让他无从下手破译。不过Lysander倒是驾轻就熟，时不时翻弄一下，盯着字迹，抿抿嘴唇，然后翻到下一张，偶尔再加上一笔。

       见状，Bond转向Lestrade，说：“谢谢您的帮助，我们不胜感激。”然后抓住Lysander的左肘，引他走出办公室，穿过走廊，离开苏格兰场，走到街上。年轻人全心沉浸在他手中那些难以辨认的字符中，说不定一放手就会直接撞上墙。

       “希望你写下来的这些能对我们有所帮助。”Bond在开车时说。

       “也许有帮助，”Lysander喃喃道，又翻了几页，“主要觉得很费解。”

       “费解？”

       “很巧妙的应用程序，”Lysander说，“非常有趣，像一个笑话那样。但这些程序没什么用，它们连着另一串数字。英格兰银行，伦敦塔，本顿维尔（Pentonville）监狱，每个应用指向一串不同的数字，都藏在一个搞笑动画后面。”

       “有关吗？”

       “什么叫做‘有关吗’？”Lysander讶异地抬起头，严肃地朝问出这个奇怪问题的Bond眨眨眼，“当然有关。”

       “那，有用吗？”Bond颇有耐心地纠正用词。

       Lysander紧抿双唇，低头继续钻研他的笔记：“异常费解。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些语句没处理到十分满意的程度，但还是腆着脸发上来。如果觉得什么地方很奇怪，或是读不懂，或是没逻辑，或是出戏了，或是读了浑身不自在（……），请一定告诉我。[鞠躬]


	4. Chapter 4

 

第四章

 

       “麻烦在前面找个位置停一下，让我下车。”Lysander终于放下了手中翻了一遍又一遍的记录。趁着他沉浸在字符里的这段时间，Bond只差四分之一的路程就能把车开到沙威酒店了。

       Bond本以为他还得再开一阵子，年轻人才会注意到他们在往哪个方向走，但毕竟重在尝试：“外面雨太大了。”

       “这没什么问题。”

       用力握了握方向盘，Bond试着以理服人：“我住的地方就在下个街口。你到现在为止就只吃了两块饼干，喝了大概三壶茶，也许我们能叫点客房服务，然后你可以睡在沙发上。”

       Lysander嘴角翘起：“这提议倒是蛮诱人的。”

       “其实，”Bond接着说，“我本想邀请你跟我一起睡床的，但考虑到你还不愿意直接称呼我的名字，这会显得有点莽撞。”

       一双绿眼转而望着Bond，神色难辨：“我可不相信拒绝以名字相称会让你止步不前。”

       Bond大笑：“这倒不错。”

       他选择两人目的地的初衷很单纯。在以往执行任务的过程中，他需要始终保持活跃：追逐，拼杀，搏斗，四处打探，偶尔勾引一两个目标。这样呆坐着等待别人来告诉他该做些什么，往哪里去，为什么会这样，让他很不习惯。这些工作，本该由Q支部在任务分配给他之前就解决好的。

       任务进行到现在，Bond几乎没派上什么用场，反而全靠Lysander获取的信息才算有所进展。Bond准备仔细问问他从早些时候与Sherlock的会面中了解了什么，以及Moriarty的手机中有什么玄机。之后，有他在Lysander身边晃悠，说不定还能提高年轻人的工作效率。

       可惜这会儿，Bond的心思全跑到一边儿去了。虽然对工作毫无帮助，但他们一同回到房间，脱下湿衣服，试试看套房里那张大床的想法具有相当的吸引力。

       “停在这里就好。”Lysander打断了Bond的想象，把手中的记录对半折好，塞进外套内袋，接着竖起衣领以遮挡雨水。他把手轻轻搁在车门把手上，耐心等待着Bond在街边停稳。

       “真的决定不到酒店坐坐吗？”

       Lysander摇着头打开门，正好踩进一片水洼：“我会再与你联系。”

       “你连一把伞也没有。”Bond倾向旁边的空座位，朝门外说。

       Lysander俯身看向车内，左眉挑起，微笑道：“天哪，Bond先生，你刚才的口气简直与我哥一模一样。”接着，他关上门，走上人行道。

 

 

       接下来的整整三天，Bond都待在酒店房间里翻阅军情六处有嫌疑雇员的纸质个人档案，没有从Lysander那儿得到分毫消息。

       长时间的等待，让他越发后悔跟踪对方回Anthea准备的酒店或者公寓时，没有尽力而为。如果找到Lysander的落脚点，他至少能了解当前的进展，拿得出来些许成果来安慰自己，尤其是在他面对文件这么久之后仍然毫无头绪的时候。

       首先，沃克斯豪尔对相当多员工的忠诚度抱有怀疑。那天Eve把装着文件的纸箱子送过来时，对他说：“这些都是跟总部起过冲突的，什么不听指挥，自行其是，造成过大伤亡、损失之类的。也就是手脚不利落。”

       Bond抿嘴瞥了一眼放在右边沙发上的箱子，回头看着她。Eve俏皮一笑：“我看过了，里面没有你。”说完便转身离开。

       翻看Q支部成员的档案要稍微轻松些。他能轻易想象这些整天做着解码，骇客，或者这之类的单调无聊工作的技术员们，在遇见Moriarty时的心情。他们不再需要遮遮掩掩，被遗忘在庞大建筑的深处，而是获得直接的认可和感谢。但同时，他们毫无防备地跨出了英格兰拉起的安全线，置身于国与国，人与人，血与火的交锋中。

       负责技术支持的程序员们与佩枪特工所经受的训练完全不同，他们不像Bond，或任何外勤特工那样，不能要求他们时刻准备着为国家的利益舍生忘死。至少，他是这么安慰自己的。

       事实上，箱子里外勤特工的档案比Q支部的要多。他们具有一定的电脑技术和“特殊”经历。Bond听说过他们，了解他们，同他们并肩战斗过，有的甚至是他一度敬仰的对象。

       看着这些名字，他在阅读时有种因窥探而起的歉意：没有哪一名特工，尤其是加入双零项目的，有一个值得回味的过去。这项职业本就不是为生活幸福、无忧无虑的人所设计的，但这也并不代表从事这项事业的人内心阴暗。他们有相似的晋升之路，立下相同的誓言，也理应为同一个目标而奋斗；他们中的每一员都做好了为心中唯一信仰——祖国，而牺牲一切的准备。

       “这不会有结果的，”Bond在第四天对Eve说，“我做不来这种对着文件抠字眼的事情。”

       “觉得受不了了？”Eve先是反问，接着重重叹了口气，“Bond，我们别无选择。现在，这是唯一的线索。”

 

 

       尽管说服Sherlock待在家非常困难，但John一开口，就打消了对方的念头：“如果你还要去的话，绝对又会评头论足、哼哼唧唧个没完，接着法官就会再一次判你蔑视法庭。我可不想在这短短几天里再把你保释出来一次。”

       出门时，Sherlock正穿着睡衣躺在沙发上，他不由得感到有些羡慕。John对再在法庭里坐一天没有丝毫兴趣，但他觉得自己需要这样做。经历过James Moriarty主导的这一系列事件，仅仅知道他锒铛入狱，正义终究得到伸张已远远满足不了他。John需要亲眼见证这件事的发生，需要亲自确认。

       “陪审团的各位，”法官的声音平稳低沉，“被告James Moriarty，被指控主导多起盗窃未遂案件。若罪名成立，将面临多年监禁的刑罚。然而，他的律师团队却选择不提供任何证据以进行辩护。尽管不同寻常，但我由衷建议陪审团做出这样的裁决：你们必须判他有罪……”

 

 

       “无罪释放。”Q在Bond拉开门时说道。接着眯起眼：“就只有我，把枪拿开。”

       “如果我不呢？”Bond虽然嘴上这么说，但后退几步让对方进来，关门上锁，“听上去，这个裁定在你意料之中。”

       “确实。”Q上下打量着只穿着一条熨烫整齐的西裤，毫不避讳地展示精壮躯干和手臂的Bond。对方显然刚洗完澡，发尖挂着水珠，皮肤湿润：“别特意为我停下，继续穿。”

       Bond笑着看他，半是邀请半是挑战。而Q神情依旧淡然。于是他就着未干的肩膀穿上衬衫，偏头盯着Q，双手缓慢开始系纽扣。

       清了清喉咙，Q说道：“难道你会相信一个能轻易打开本顿维尔的大门、英格兰银行金库、拿到伦敦塔内皇冠节杖的人，不能在审判之前轻松离开监狱吗？”

       淡色眉毛挑起，嘴角上翘：“当然不。Moriarty想要待在那儿。被捕是他计划的一部分。”

       “是他营销策略的一部分，”Q纠正道，“这可是免费的广告。这几天，每家报纸的头条，每位记者的报道，每家新闻机构的关注重点都是他。”

       Bond系好扣子，理了理袖口。“为了出售那段计算机编码，”他皱着眉说，“这三场非法入侵相当于一场演示，证明这把万能钥匙确实有用。”

       “当庭释放之后，所有人都会对这笔交易感兴趣，主动与他联系。”Q接口说出结果，语调中带着对方能跟上自己思路的满足。作为一名特工，Bond的头脑自然不可能差，但能在       这段讨论中与Q并驾齐驱，着实让他惊喜。

       Q从床上拿起外套，抖了抖灰，递过去：“谁能抗拒一把万能钥匙的诱惑呢？你的上司估计也会与他联系。”

       Bond套上外套，没管纽扣：“你那边有什么进展吗？”

       “有一些，但依然复杂难解，没有明确的结果，”Q答道，“你的那些个人档案呢？”

       “我们的情况相当类似。”

       沙发边放着两个文件大小的纸箱，上方都有盖子挡住视线。即使Q没有丝毫相关经历，但翻阅这些熟人、同事、生死之交、甚至仰慕对象的档案，以怀疑的姿态字斟句酌，必然不是什么好受的事。

       对Q而言，除了家人、兄长，其他人都属于负担。有时候，甚至很多时候，他的哥哥也会给他带来不必要的麻烦。

       所谓情感，Q用自小习得的冷淡旁观者思维想着，也就是对另一人的记挂，可谓一无是处，还会让事情变得更加复杂棘手。他原以为双零特工不会因此受制，但看来Bond也没能幸免。

       “我准备去我哥那儿喝杯茶，”他说，没继续想下去，“你要来吗？”

       “噢，”Bond检视着镜子前的自己，拉直西服，调整袖口长度，“哪一位？”

       “Sherlock，”Q答道，继而忍不住问，“你所有场合都穿西服？”

       他看着那双蓝眼睛，觉得自己像面对标本师的蝴蝶，感受对方锐利的目光缓慢划过下摆外露的素色衬衫，深色领带，发白的红色毛衣背心，蓝色的绒外套，最后落在脚上那双帆布运动鞋上。

       再一次直视对方双眼的时候，Q注意到他的视线略微向右瞥了一下，估计把鼻子上架着的眼镜也包含在了完整检视的过程中。特工挑起嘴角：“毕竟属变色龙的只是少数。”

       Q无视对方的意有所指。他挺喜欢这件绒外套，许多人也说他穿着好看：“与环境格格不入和刻意特立独行有很大区别，Bond先生。”

       特工闻言笑了：“我还是更喜欢西服一点，谢谢关心。”

       在那一瞬间，Q很想笑着再添上几句调侃，但他没有这么做。他们不是朋友，甚至不算熟人，他没道理相信一位秘密情报局的探员会乐意与他相处，更别提信任，一个他这样居无定所的黑客：“我们坐你的车去。”

       “是吗？”Bond语调上扬，车钥匙已在手中。

 

 

       John刚洗完澡，只穿着浴袍和拖鞋，坐在椅子上看报。跟Sherlock Holmes住在一起有种能改变生物钟的效果，不论是他半夜兴起拉小提琴，层出不穷的试验、混乱和鸡飞狗跳，还是长达三天一动不动、一言不发地拉直躺在皮沙发上思考人生。

       相处没多久，John便不再考虑体面举止和颓废生活方式的区别。此外，在这样的一周之后，他也理应今天晚些起床。

       “也许你需要把衣服穿上，”Sherlock走进房间，领口敞开的衬衫和暗色外套外披着蓝色丝质睡袍，流畅地倒在John对面的椅子上。John抬起头，见室友拿起了小提琴和琴弓：“我倒是不介意，不过考虑到你对待访客和礼节之类的态度的话。”

       这话居然出自一个裹着床单就敢进白金汉宫，甚至连一条底裤都没穿的人。

       “等等，”John有点措手不及，“你刚说‘访客’？”

       除了Lestrade，所有踏进221B门槛的“访客”都是由John邀请的，甚至包括他们都认识的Molly Hooper。Sherlock从没邀请别人来过这里，说不定他这辈子都没做过这种事情。

       “我兄弟。”Sherlock架起小提琴，搭上弓。

       John在第一串音符响起时偏了偏头，折起报纸：“Mycroft什么时候来之前还会先打电话了？”Sherlock没理他：“好吧，我这就去穿衣服。”

       他正披上条纹棉衬衣时，Sherlock手中的琴弓突然停下，打断了即兴奏出的轻快旋律。想到多半是Mycroft过来了，John在房间里多站了一会儿，把自己上下打理整齐。一个美好悠闲的下午就这样一去不返，如此悠哉放松的一天就此结束。

       John总是在Sherlock的哥哥面前感到手足无措，从不知道他究竟在想些什么。而且，Mycroft从不“顺道拜访”，而是目的明确，而John今天挺想找个时间打个盹什么的。

       “啊，John，”Sherlock在他终于回到客厅时招呼道，“这是我兄弟。”

       长年的军事训练让他对任何潜在威胁相当敏感，注意力瞬间转移到了站在门右侧的佩枪男人身上。Bond在他们上次见面时表现得很友好，就职于MI6，也没有与221B中的任何人起冲突，但这不意味着John能安之若素。

       “呃，”他有些难以从那双冷静凝视的蓝眼睛前移开目光，去跟Mycroft打招呼。接着便意识到房间里的另一位明显不是Mycroft Holmes。

       其一，他看上去要年轻得多，穿着也没有那么优雅老成。浓密的深色卷发，一副大框眼镜，表情平和，朝他伸出的手，手指修长：“您好，Watson医生。”

       John惯有的礼仪让他也伸出手，但大脑显然没有跟上，表情想必也很纠结：“什么？”年轻人的嘴角略微翘起。“对不起，”John赶紧道歉补救，但下一秒就又未经大脑脱口而出，“你们家居然有三个？”

       “我的小弟，Lysander，”Sherlock解释道，“我一般叫他‘Q’。”

       John似乎仍处于震惊之中，还握着对方的手，下意识地重复：“Q？”

       “也就是‘Quillon’，”Bond补充道，“是他的中间名。”他向前走了几步，主动伸出手，觉得眼前这个像一台卡带播放机一样呆板重复的John可能需要一点帮助。“我们又见面了，Watson医生。”他在John改握住他的手时说。

       “是Bond先生，对吗？”

       “是的，”Bond从容微笑，“叫James就好。”

       “噢，好的。那么，就叫John就行。”他觉得James似乎若有所指地看了Lysander一眼，虽然不明白为什么，但他也不明白这两人怎么会有所交集，他们看上去应该来自截然不同的生活圈子。

       Lysander的声音平稳沉静：“似乎我们的来访有些让您措手不及，希望没有太过打扰什么。我早些时候来过电话的。”

       “不，没有，”John立刻否认，试着让大脑回到正轨，“没什么……只是Sherlock告诉我他的兄弟会来，于是……”

       “噢，所以你以为是Mycroft。”

       “确实，”John点头同意，“我从没听说过Sherlock还有另一位兄弟。”

       Sherlock丝毫没有帮忙的意思，转而坐到椅子上：“那是因为Q并不存在。”

       “我……”John顿住，用力眨眨眼：“什么？”

       “这个嘛，”Lysander看上去有点不好意思，“从严格意义上讲，确实是这样。至少没有任何档案记录。”

       Sherlock对这句模糊回答加以解释时的口吻带着一丝兴奋：“Q把自己存在的痕迹从每份文件中抹除，于是他也就消失了。嗯，除了那份被Mycroft藏起来的纸质文件。”他朝John撇了撇嘴，小声说：“应该是以防万一。”

       John的视线在这两位莫名兴奋的兄弟间转了转，感觉不是一般地迷茫。“Mycroft会时不时把我的信息重新上传，相当讨厌。”

       “嗯好，”John清了清嗓子，“快，请坐。要来点茶吗？”

       在John坐到他惯用的那把椅子上后，James和Lysander都坐到了房间里仅剩的沙发上。就算沙发不大，两人之间也尽可能保持了相当的距离，所以他们不是恋人。另一种可能便是两人都为MI6工作，虽然他不太敢相信这位年轻人会从事这种职业，但关于Holmes一家的事情，没人敢下断言。

       他一边倒茶，一边想着一会儿该怎样试着从Lysander或Q，或者他还有其他名字，那里打探点信息。他看上去挺温和的，不像大哥那么具有威胁性，也没有Sherlock那么狂躁。说不定他不介意聊聊家庭，哥哥之类的。

       他礼貌地问了几个问题，打算旁敲侧击，引出他真正想知道的内容，但是Lysander同样礼貌流畅的回答不知怎地反而让John不知不觉把自己的种种经历讲了个遍。如果不是他在讲述大学学医的某件事时中途停下来喝口茶润润嗓子，继而突然想起他明明决定永不提及这件尴尬事的话，他甚至都不会有所察觉。

       他叹了口气，果然是Holmes家的，与另外两位一样的聪明狡猾，难以捉摸。

       “算了，”他停下来，“这件事挺无聊的。”

       “噢不，很有趣。”James语带笑意。

       Sherlock看上去不太高兴：“你从没给我讲过这件事。”

       “我觉得你多半看一眼我的袜子什么的，就能演绎出来。”John翻了个白眼。

       “怎么可能，”Sherlock轻蔑地冷笑两声，“至少也得有一只靴子才能分析出所有细节。”

 

 

       Q本来没打算待太久，但面对亲和友好的John，他在接过茶之后便不自禁地窝进沙发，安逸又自在。

       John Watson的性格如此完美地与Sherlock互补，平衡了他的生活，让Q有些羡慕。

       “你又打算说我多愁善感吗？”Sherlock在客厅里只有他俩时问道。Bond正在门廊里打电话，而John在厨房里翻箱倒柜地准备午餐。

       “不，”Q放下茶杯，“我挺喜欢他的。”

       Sherlock摆摆手：“他只是我的室友。”

       “没关系。”Q注意到兄长刚才漫不经心的口气，与先前同John说话时明显不同，不过没再多说。

       他们独处的时间并不多，Q深吸几口气，目光扫过Bond所处的门厅，接着是通往厨房的拐角：“我过来不是单纯为了聊天。”

       “我知道，”Sherlock手指搭成塔状，挨着嘴唇，“说吧。”

       “四名国际杀手最近搬进了这条街，”Q小心地控制音量，“这间客厅的窗户正对着一位俄国顶尖杀手。如果有兴趣，你说不定能看到她早晨穿衣服。”

       “她几乎从不打开百叶窗，”Sherlock迎上Q恼火的目光，不屑地说，“嗯哼，那又怎样？”

       “那又怎样？”Q重复道，“你被Moriarty捏在手心，很快他就会缓慢地用力合拢手指。你有什么打算吗？”

       Sherlock轻轻耸了耸肩，似乎答案显而易见：“没有打算。”

       “你不是这样的人。别一副漠不关心的样子，”Q说道，“你现在的处境很危险，Sherlock。Moriarty的目的是彻底摧毁你。让我帮你，就算不为你自己，也为John想想。”

       Sherlock干笑两声：“看看现在谁才是多愁善感的那一个？”

       Q无视了他的讽刺：“我这几天在……”

       “跟你说了别管这事。”

       “你自己也说过，Moriarty总是棋先两招。如果我能成功，我们就能占据优势。”

       Sherlock像只被惹恼的猫一样嘶声道：“这件事里，没有‘我们’，Q。”

       “好吧，”Q扶了扶眼镜，告诫自己慢慢来，在这种时候生气全无助益，“ **你** 能占据优势，只是我帮你得到而已。”他努力地维护着冷静的外表，手指飞快地捋了捋头发，接着说：“有件事我觉得应该告诉你。说不定你已经知道了，但是……”

       Sherlock向左边看了看，Q立刻打住，回头看见Bond绷着脸，双眼微眯。“怎么了？”Sherlock问道，眼神敏锐地扫过全身，观察着他举止的变化，顺理成章地得出结论。

       Bond直视着Q：“我们得走了。”

       “什么？”Q问，“现在？”

       “对，”Bond说，“现在立刻马上。”他转向Sherlock，僵硬地点点头：“非常抱歉，我们得提前离开了。”

       John突然从厨房里走出来：“等等，你们这就走了？”

       “必须得去处理，”Bond说，“紧急情况。”

       “紧急情况？”John好像准备也去帮忙似的问道，“发生了什么？噢对，都是机密。”

       “确实如此，”Bond点点头，“改日再见。”接着目光落在Q身上，直到他不得不站起身来，拿起短大衣，跟着离开。

 

 

       在安全到达Bond车上之前，Lysander一言未发，但门关上后，他伸手握住变速杆，不得到解释拒不离开。

       “紧急情况”，就四个字，有这么难以理解吗？

       “告诉我。”Lysander坚持道，语调平缓却强硬。

       “我现在问你一个问题，虽然我大概已经知道答案。但是，请仔细想想，诚实地回答我。”过了几秒，年轻人点点头，Bond继续说：“我们头一次见面的时候，你骇进了MI6的系统，下载了一些加密文件。”

       Lysander舔舔嘴唇：“是的。”Bond没说话，等年轻人进一步解释：“我想写一个监视MI6内部反常活动的程序，为了让它在系统内部运作，不被查探发现或是打断进程，我需要了解基础架构的运转。”

       “所以你窃取了数据？代码？”

       “本质上来说，是的，”Lysander说，“所有能帮助程序安稳地待在系统中，而不是简单地进入系统的资料，能让它隐藏其中，即使是内部进行安全检查也探测不到来自它的监视。”

       “而不是名字。”

       “不是，”Lysander困惑地看了Bond一眼，“对这个程序，如果缺少着手之处，就会像是从图书馆的各处随意取下书籍，想要凭这些书研究英国文化一样。没有办法知道这本书是否有用，甚至是否相关。有可能从书架上拿了一本查尔斯•狄更斯（Charles Dickens）的下来，但也许你不记得他了？根本不知道他写了些什么？但实际上，他的书是进行研究所必需的。”

       “我相当讨厌狄更斯。”Bond在一旁喃喃。

       “这次是关于什么？”

       Bond低头看了看Lysander依然紧捏着变速杆，以此把他们“胁持”在停车场的手，说：“一小时前，MI6发现含有所有受北约派遣，在世界各地的恐怖组织进行卧底的人员名单遭到偷窃。”

       “别傻了，”Lysander语带嘲笑，“为什么MI6会有这么一份名单啊？”

       “不知道。”

       往上坐了点，Lysander又问道：“他们怎么还会不小心让这种东西流出去？他们明知道机构里有至少一个内鬼的。”

       “我不知道！”Bond咬牙回答。

       “于是你现在的计划，就是满世界乱跑，说不定哪天就能找到它？”

       捏了捏鼻翼，Bond答道：“不。我准备带你去沃克斯豪尔，让你看看那些电脑，也许能想出什么有用的办法。你觉得这主意有道理吗？”

       “噢，”Lysander把手从变速杆上拿开，拉过安全带扣好，“好吧，确实蛮有道理的。我们走吧，就现在。”

       “很好。”Bond踩油打档，车子开动。

 

 

       把他们俩神不知鬼不觉地带上Mallory的办公室，全靠Bond的技术。毕竟他此时应该在古巴，而Lysander没有任何权限，走正门显然是不可能的。

       “你可以用我的电脑，”Mallory在简短的介绍后说，“这样可以吗？”

       “只要能登入内网就行。”Lysander无视了Mallory打量的眼神，不是没察觉，就是已经全然沉浸在手头的工作中，进入系统。

       Mallory神色难辨地看着Lysander开始操作，然后招呼Bond和Eve到房间另一头，以求一丝隐秘：“你确定他能就这么上？”

       “他能就这么上。”Bond立刻回答。

       Mallory瞟了他一眼，表明自己意识到了他的把戏，只是不想多加评论：“我们已经派出三名特工去追回名单。Bond，你的任务保持不变，找出那个窃取情报的人。”

       “抱歉打断，长官，”Eve插嘴道，“我们仍假设这件事的责任人还在这里？在这幢建筑里吗？”

       Mallory点点头：“我们已经在着手召回大多数外勤特工。在这场混乱解决之前，只有一小部分绝不能停止的任务还在运转。也就是说，过去的一周中，出外勤的人员不足一掌之数。在这期间离开，会让他成为我们的重点怀疑对象。总之，这时候离开太显眼了。”

       “这种说法只在仅有MI6对他构成威胁时成立，但现在看来不尽如此。”Lysander敲打着键盘，双眼盯着屏幕，耳朵却显然在听他们的对话。

       “不好意思，您刚才说？”不管Mallory的声音有多么礼貌，Bond觉得他此刻脸上的表情分明在说“关你什么事”。

       Lysander跳动的手指顿了顿，抬头看向他们，神情有些惊讶：“待在沃克斯豪尔中能够让他暂时不被MI6发现，但却把他自己暴露在了另一个更大的威胁面前。”

       “Moriarty。”Bond朝桌子的方向走了几步。

       Lysander点点头：“如果他们还在合作的话，这可不是什么好时机。而James Moriarty偏偏擅长把握时机。”

       “你的意思是？”Mallory问道，照他说话的习惯，这次是真心想要听听他的意见。

       “计算机编码。”Bond语调缓慢。虽然任务期间，他只向Eve传递信息，但这条消息在报纸上随处可见，Mallory却没有发现其中联系，他不免有些失望：“Moriarty有一把能在瞬息之间黑入世界上任何机密站点的万能密钥。”

       “有这把钥匙，他甚至能按照字母表的顺序，挨个轰炸北约各国，”Lysander说道，“他怎么会去窃取北约特工的名单呢？这对他有百害而无一利。”

       “所以现在的情况是，找到内贼，或者拿到打开世界之门的钥匙，”Eve想到什么似的点点头，“说不定他打算引发一场大竞价？或者制造一场恐慌？”

       Bond摇头道：“如果有那把钥匙，就能直接打开相关文件，确定内鬼的身份。”

       “又一个这人为什么如此在意这份名单的可疑之处。”Mallory说。

       “除非，这个拿走名单的人脱离了Moriarty的组织，”Lysander说，“你对你们的军需官有什么了解？”

       “Hamish？”Mallory的惊讶之意溢于言表，“怎么了？”

       “因为数据是从他的电脑上流失的，可能有人黑进去栽赃。”

       “军需官倒是一个相当好的掩护，”Eve说道，“每个人都尊敬他，而且几乎所有情报都会在某个阶段由他经手。”

       “Holmes先生说得对，”Mallory思考片刻后点头同意，“在他窃得数据之后，先耐心等待时机，直到确保自己能彻底脱离局里之后再做打算更为明智。这就是说，我们最近派出的特工中有一人已经反水，只是我们还不清楚究竟是谁。”

       “我调出了上周出外勤的人员名单。我们要找的这个人电脑技术高超，能够轻易遮掩踪迹。同时，信息包是通过一个早已编好的程式自动转移的，说明此人早有预谋且计划严密。”

       “他能在身在他国的时候，把名单上传到另一个隐秘站点？”Eve问道。

       Bond绕到桌子另一边去看屏幕，而Lysander手上不停。正如Mallory所说，名单很短。

       “我认为他正是这样做的，”Lysander点头确认，“所有目前仍在外勤状态的特工都在数据上载之前动身。我试着追踪数据路径，但源头在多个信号站之间跳跃，应该不会有什么结果。”

       “等等，”Bond仍盯着那串名字，“Tiago Rodriguez。你交给我的那些档案里有他的。”

       Mallory愤愤地说：“对，他绝对有做出这件事的能力。外勤特工，但非常擅长电脑。”

       “我们需要确认，”Eve说，“没有证据，一切都只是猜想。”

       “如果这人是Rodriguez，他不会向总部报到，”Lysander说，“他会切断所有联系，改名换姓，让Moriarty找不到他。”

       Mallory叹了口气：“所以我们要等24小时后，才能确认Rodriguez是不是内鬼？”

       Bond很想即刻确认，然后马上跳上飞机去抓回Rodriguez。二十四小时太长了。等到那时，他可能在世界上的任何一个角落。作为一名特工，他绝对有这样的能力。

       “还有另一种方法，”Lysander缓慢地开口道，“可以从Q支部找个人，用面部识别软件过一遍沃克斯豪尔的监控录像，找到Rodriguez操作过的电脑，然后去看看那些电脑有没有传输过奇怪的数据。对于外勤特工而言，想必没有太多操作电脑的需要，如果他频繁接触总部电脑，肯定有人会起疑的，所以他碰过的电脑一定不多。”

       “能在二十四小时内完成吗？”Mallory语调存疑。

       “只要操作正确，绝对能节省很多时间，”Lysander说，“还有，Q支部里要有能信得过的人。”

       Bond立刻注意到了他的措辞：“你说的是Q支部的技术员吗？”

       绿眼迎上Bond：“不，我不指望Q支部里的任何一名技术人员有追踪Rodriguez的能力。他在隐藏踪迹方面非常厉害。如果他们没有足够的时间仔细检查，就会错过那些他因为来不及而没有掩藏好的蛛丝马迹。”

       Mallory眯起眼，露出发现中了圈套时的冷硬表情：“你想要Q支部的权限，好找到Rodriguez留在沃克斯豪尔的电子足迹？”

       Lysander向后靠了靠，转而直视着Mallory，声音平稳流畅：“不，我非常乐意就此离开，去欧洲大陆走走看看。我是在主动提供帮助，证明Rodriguez就是那个内鬼，然后为下一回合做好准备。”

       “下一回合？”Eve问道，“什么下一回合？”

       Lysander看向她：“Rodriguez选择了远程上载数据，也就是说，他现在拿到了名单，但是他没有阅读名单的转换矩阵。”

       “文件还需要解译。”

       “对。正因为如此，他还需要黑入MI6拿到解密程序才行。像现在这种情况，黑进系统对他来说不是问题。如果时间充足，我能赶在他前面加一层防御。虽然不清楚究竟来不来得及，我觉得还是告诉你们一声比较好。”

       “Bond？”Mallory挑起眉毛。

       Bond非常想坚持自己不可信任Lysander Holmes的论调。

       就现在看来，他强烈怀疑Lysander想要操作MI6内部的电脑，完全是为了他自己。然而，他同样相信不管他有什么计划，都不会损害Bond决意守护的一切。

       不过，一旦Lysander在MI6出现，Moriarty、Rodriguez都会注意到他，就算他们的实际能力只有现在显现出来的一半。Bond几乎可以肯定MI6还有其他人被收买或被胁迫，在向Moriarty传递信息。把Lysander放进Q支部等于是把他推上了前线，手中还举着一块“向我开炮”的木牌。

       一般情况下，前线上只有Bond一人，最后的亦是仅有的防线。

       不管他有多想就此谢过Lysander，请他离开，Bond想不出第二种从Moriarty和Tiago Rodriguez手中夺回主动权的方案。他们需要Lysander的帮助。

       于是Bond迎上Mallory的目光，点头。

       “非常好，Holmes先生，”Mallory脸上僵硬的笑容一闪而逝，“欢迎加入MI6。”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

第五章

 

 

       眼前这座房子，像是个隐者的小屋。但即使还没走到近前，Bond也能看出它的占地面积并不小。巧妙的构造和错觉的运用，让宽敞的二层别墅轻易融入到环绕的山峦之中。墙体外杂乱地种着一圈花草，更是容易让人误以为此处荒废已久。

       但这并不是Bond此时伫立凝视的原因。

       真正原因在于：在苏塞克斯唐斯（Sussex Downs）广袤荒芜的平原上，在荒无人烟的原野中间，有着这么一间安闲典雅的小屋；屋主无人交谈，无事可做，整天只需照料花园，最多也就饲养蜜蜂罢了。

       这与他印象中的那人全然不同。

       “007，你准备在那里站上一整天吗？还不快点进来？”声音倒是同往日一样威严，不紧不慢的调子里带着些不满和不耐。Bond笑着从一小片薰衣草上移开视线，看见对方正站在门口：“我煮了点咖啡，不过如果你想要威士忌也没问题。”

       她没关门，径自向房间深处走去。他顿了顿，跟上去。

       第一眼，屋子里没有寻常祖母喜欢的碎花垫子和藤椅，Bond松了口气。仔细看了看，虽说室内装饰精细，明显侧重于舒适性，但他并没有发现装着毛线和钩针的篮子。不过，他仍不太放心。

       “噢，别这样看着我，Bond，”她在他找进厨房时说，“这就是一间休假用的小屋而已，没有任何象征意义。”

       作为M，她总是在MI6一派严谨的办公室里，大气的线条，金属桌面，与Mallory相左的玻璃门；要不就是在她的公寓，电子壁炉，浅色硬木家具，一目了然，井井有条，连随意放置的咖啡桌书都没有；就算是在她后来搬去的新家，装修风格中也处处透着现代气息。不管建筑本身是什么年代的，她选择的颜色向来就只有纯白和银灰两种而已。

       “你选的这个地方跟我想象的大不相同。”他接过对方放在面前的咖啡。

       “拜托，”她坐到桌子对面的椅子上，不以为然地说，“我伦敦的房子还没卖，也还没准备就此告老还乡。”她挑高眉毛，愤愤地喷了口气，对自己已经老无所用的暗示分外不满：“我在执掌部门之前就买下了这个地方，人总需要时不时找个安静的地方有所调剂。”眼神扫过他的时候笑意一闪而过：“亏我还以为你能理解呢，Bond。”

       他没上钩，只是用杯沿遮住了笑意。她调制的味道完全符合他的喜好，连添加的威士忌也恰到好处。依他的印象，共事的这么多年来，两人从没一同喝过咖啡。继而不禁为她如何清楚自己的喜好而感到费解，不过很快看开：作为MI6的前任长官，眼前这位女士对他的了解，比简单的口味倾向要多得多。

       “那么，”她搁下杯子，换了个坐姿，“切入正题”的语调让Bond没来由地一阵亲切，“我们都知道你没事儿不会到这儿来的，毕竟太远了。”

       又抿了一口咖啡，他决定依她所言，直入主题：“我们发现MI6的一名特工在向国际犯罪分子Moriarty传递情报。最近，他彻底脱离了秘情局，可能也断绝了与Moriarty的联系。”

       她抿唇想了想，嘴角漾起几道皱纹。“你到这儿来，就是认为我可能能提供一些线索，”M说道，迎上他的目光，果断地点头，“该名特工的名字是？”

       “Tiago Rodriguez.”

       一时间，她神情难辨。Bond知道，在她在任期间，她对待特工的态度并非一视同仁。她更相信其中某几位，会在其他人失败陷落时依靠他们解决问题。他并不清楚Tiago Rodriguez是否是其中一员。但看着对方用指尖敲了敲杯壁，接着抿了一口咖啡，让他不禁想知道她是否有足够的先见之明，也在自己杯子里加了酒精。

       “我确实对他有所了解，”她放下手中的杯子，“或者说我曾经了解他，负责H支部，长期驻扎在香港。很优秀的一名成员，但后来违反规章，擅自骇进了中国的政府系统。”话语中的不赞同清晰可闻，但Bond还捕捉到了一丝失望。她清了清嗓子，继续说，这次音调平稳，不带任何感情：“他一个大意被抓了现行，于是我放弃了他，换回六名特工和平稳的交接过程。”

       “他怎么回到MI6的呢？”

       “你们每个人又是怎么回来的呢？”她笑了笑，“你就从没相信过会有逃脱不了的困境，不是吗？”她接着说下去：“总之，他回来之后就进行了一系列体能和心理检测，虽然结果合乎要求，但他还是多少没有再受到重用。我们不敢再派他出外勤，考虑到他的电脑技术，把他重新安排在了Q支部。”

       “从双零特工变成了Q支部的技术员。”

       “不，”她解释道，“当时他还只是一名外勤特工，但如果他能控制住自己的话，应该会很有前途的。”她叹了口气，头一次表现出Rodriguez对她而言不只是公文上的一个姓名：“你们确定吗？”

       Bond点点头：“今天早上得到确认。Mallory派人追查了他的行踪。”

       “所以你是来带我回去的，”她接口说道，“我可能帮不上什么忙。香港那件事之后，我跟他几乎没有什么交集了。”

       “就目前的形势，任何信息都可能极有价值，”Bond说道，“同时，Mallory非常担心你的安危。Rodriguez已经展现出了袭击前任合作伙伴的倾向。”

       “天哪，他做了什么？”Bond向她解释了名单一事，特别提到按他们现在掌握的情况，文件还没有被破译或是转卖。“那又怎么样，”M厉声说道，“信息仍然流失在外，硬盘一天不销毁，每位特工的生命安全都会受到威胁。”她推开椅子站起来，把两个杯子一并放进水槽，转头看了Bond一眼——“我这就去拿外套。”

 

 

       六处大楼的电梯门叮地打开，还没等M和Bond走进去，Mycroft先一步跨了出来。“噢，Bond先生。”他老练客套地招呼道，嘴上的弧度完全没有延伸到眼角，“真巧啊，不知我可否占用你一点时间？”

       M打量着两人，在发现Bond的迟疑时笑了笑。“那我先行一步，”她朝Mycroft点点头，“回见。”对方同样微微颔首。金属门无声地合上，M离开了。

       Bond无比希望自己也能如此轻易的离开。简单直率一向是他行事的准则，遇上Mycroft这种胸中装满了秘密，把真实动机裹进曲折言辞，一言一行皆为操控人心的官僚，他总想摸出点炸药，或者拿出一件更大的趁手武器来。

       Mycroft抬手示意两人从电梯前离开：“我注意到，MI6最近把我的小弟列入了饷金名单。”他们在几米之后停下来，远离了大厦内的喧闹。

       Bond挂上一副友好的表情，语调轻快地回答：“这是他以新雇员身份作掩护，参与调查的一个步骤。我们给了他一定的权限，还有一张带照片的塑料身份卡。”他转头看了看对方：“有什么问题吗？”

       Mycroft若有所思地冲他微微一笑，显然对Bond的回复不甚满意。他紧抿着嘴，提起伞柄仔细查看伞头的磨损情况，然后嗒地放下，像撑拐杖似的靠在上面。“我觉得，万事万物都在平衡二字，”Mycroft说道，“有强势之处，自然就会有弱点，让这些事物不至于飘得太高太快，以至于忘乎所以。”

       Bond完全不知道这跟Lysander暂时受雇于沃克斯豪尔有什么关系，不过他会意地点点头，说：“正如阿喀琉斯之踵1。”

       “不错，”Mycroft前后摇晃了几下，双手在伞柄上张开又握住，嘴唇抿成一条紧绷耷拉的线，“千万不要轻信误判，Bond先生，认为我的小弟年轻聪颖，就一定有年轻人的热情天真。”

       “自然不会。”

       Mycroft挑起半边眉毛，若有所指地侧眼看着Bond，确保他依旧在认真听着：“Lysander从没有让自己的顾虑削弱过他安然置身事外的能力。他甚至比我更能专注于目标，不受主观情绪的影响。这也是为什么他当年能毫无迟疑地离开英格兰，把他所认识的所有人，经历的所有事情抛在脑后，甚至连一张便条都没有留给母亲的原因。”

       这正是Bond厌恶与有血缘关系的人一同工作的原因。他对Lysander是不是一个好儿子没有半点兴趣，他只关心他能不能完成工作：“如果你担心他会不忠，为什么一开始要推荐他呢？”

       Mycroft翻了个白眼，眉头微皱，但脸上闪过的不屑很快消失。“我的两位弟弟都不是盲目献忠的人，他们无时无刻不在质疑一切，”他摇了摇头，“我的这番话，并非为了我们脚下的这片土地。英格兰和军情六处走过的岁月比我们漫长得多，也会在我们离去后继续存在，没有你的上级所说的那样脆弱。”

       “那你为什么要告诉我这些？”

       对方此时脸上的表情让他想到了刚才M离开时眼中的笑意。Mycroft用鞋跟敲了敲地面，说：“我有些担忧。”似乎他已经展示得非常明显了：“如果他也像伊卡洛斯2一样有一双蜡制翅膀的话，太阳的火焰亦会将他吞噬。”

       Bond受够这一串弯弯绕绕，毫无意义的对话了：“像你这种如此关心弟弟的兄长，竟然一点也不相信他们自己的能力。”

       Mycroft挑高嘴角：“对于一位才认识Lysander的人来说，你对他的信任可不是一点半点。让人不免要问，你真的了解他吗？”他顿了顿，挑起红棕色的眉毛：“你真的准备把你的所有：国家的利益，自己的，朋友的，甚至爱人的，所有人的性命，托付在一个才认识了几个小时的人身上？”

       Bond已经有了答案，但还是不明白这跟Mycroft有任何关系，于是转而说道：“我们还一起吃过一顿午餐。虽然不如晚餐那样私密，却已经让我足够了解他了。”

       Mycroft依旧面无表情：“对于一名训练有素的双零特工，如此轻信，实属难得。也许有人会直接把这种行为归入鲁莽无知的范畴。”

       “怎么会这样，”Bond干巴巴地说，“我可不想就此葬送在鲁莽无知上。”

       “有道理，”Mycroft嘴角下撇，“你的档案里可写得很清楚。”恰巧一位女士从眼前走过，两人安静地目送她逐渐远去。

       “既然如此，”Mycroft的神情再次回到先前的处变不惊，“我就不打扰你了，祝你有愉快的一天。”

       Bond握住Mycroft伸出的手：“好的，也祝你有愉快的一天，Holmes先生。”

       Holmes家的长子身体略微前倾，猛然压低了声音：“Bond先生，你想好选哪一边了吗？”他退后，转身，从正门大步离开，雨伞随着步伐在地上敲打，像一把拐杖。

       当电梯门又一次打开的时候，Bond还在回味着刚才的谈话。直觉告诉他，语焉不详的一来一往是某种测验。但这仅是一种感觉，他并不确定对方究竟想知道什么，也不知道自己有没有通过考核。

       也许Mycroft就只是想拿自己寻开心，对这些隐晦难解、似有深意的话情有独钟，就像Sherlock面对谜题时的兴奋和Lysander接触到电脑时的如鱼得水一样。说不定他惯于用这种方法，绕晕惹恼手中有枪的人。这样的话，John Watson应该也有类似的经历，甚至Lestrade探长也一样。

       走到Mallory办公室的门口时，他把这些思绪暂时放到一边。屋里的Mallory和M中断谈话转过来看他，他皱起眉头，看着两人平淡的表情和眼中闪现的严肃。

       “Bond，”Mallory从桌前站起，招呼他进来，“M刚才告诉我她也许能给我们提供一些有关Rodriguez的信息。我准备让她直接与Q支部接触。”

       Bond看了一眼M，对Mallory说：“长官，您确定吗？”

       “你那位朋友可一点也没有闲着，”Mallory说道，“我们已经取得了不少进展，大幅缩短了嫌犯名单。Moneypenny正在与其中嫌疑最大的几个面谈。”Bond想了想自己要不要前去协助，转念意识到他确实对跟内贼同处一室相互试探没什么兴趣。

       “此事危机重重，必须要动员最顶尖的人才，”Mallory接着说，“我已经派人去叫Holmes先生了。鉴于他差不多连续工作了四十八小时，我需要你把他带回家，确保他好好休息，明天一早，等你们都精神些了，再过来。”

       M突然转过来，眉毛挑起：“Holmes先生？”

       Lysander推开外间办公室的门，大步穿过房间，在注意到M时顿了顿。“真高兴你还是到这儿来了。”她笑着站起来，走上前伸出手。上扬的语调与眼中的欣喜与Bond不时有幸看到的别无二致。

       “您好，夫人，”Lysander点头示意，眼神不断在M与Mallory之间来回，把他的惊讶之情展露无遗。他看了一眼Bond，继而又看了看两人。“不过，”他有些迟疑，“我并不是……”

       “Holmes先生是暂时借调过来的。”Mallory大声插话道，脸上挂着假笑。Bond知道，他不喜欢应对意外情况，现在才发现Lysander早就与MI6有过某种形式的联系，只会让他更加不爽。

       “如果是这样，”M眼中闪过一丝明悟，“也许你会决定留下来的。”

       Lysander微微偏头，神情异常恭顺：“也许您是对的，夫人。”

       “Holmes先生，你今天的工作到此为止，”Mallory清了清嗓子，“好好休息休息，明天再继续。”

       “是，长官，”Lysander小心地退了一步，“我拿上外套就走。”年轻人从衣帽架上拿起昨晚挂上去的短大衣。在Mallory把临时证件发给他之后，这还是他第一次迈出Q支部的大门。

       “他似乎没有任何可供追踪的身份，”Mallory压低声音，以免被对方听到，“我甚至都不知道他还与MI6有过交集。”

       M转向书桌，说：“我们几年前试着招募过他。尽管他的电脑技术非常出色，但当时最吸引我们的是他的工程设计能力。由他设计制作的不少东西，都对外勤工作有独到的助益。”

       Mallory略微皱眉，看上去对M所说的有些疑虑，往正在穿衣服的Lysander的方向飞快地看了一眼：“之后呢？”

       M偏了偏头，这是Bond见过她做的最近于耸肩的动作了：“他看上去也很积极。当然那时候他相当年轻，不过我们也早有类似的先例。但当事情就快谈妥的时候，他消失了。”

       Mallory又往Lysander的方向看了一眼：“而你完全不知道他去了哪？或者那之后做了什么？”

       “就我的经验来说，”M的口吻莫名地轻快，“当一个人像他那样消失的时候，他要么是在追求某种极高的目标，要么就是想要逃脱当下的生活。不管是哪一种，我再也没有听说过他的任何消息。”

       此时，Lysander已经系好纽扣，伸手理了理衣服，多半正在考虑是该趁此机会偷偷溜走，还是回到办公室打声招呼。Bond觉得Lysander极有可能会选择两者中更方便的前者，直接回到他暂住的地方，于是对房间里的两位颔首说道：“抱歉，先行一步。”

       “晚安，007。”M说。

       “好的，记得明早回来，你们俩都是。”Mallory在他转身追赶年轻人时补充道。

 

 

       Lysander双臂交叉，侧头望着副驾驶窗外的街景：“你不需要这么做，我完全能自己回家。”

       “但是你没有车，”Bond答道，“这样要快得多。”

       绿眼瞥了他一眼，接着若有所思地转向两人身后：“后座上还有个包，你是还准备搬过来一起住吗？”

       虽然路上车流量不大，一切正常，Bond还是看了看两侧和头顶的后视镜：“这只是权宜之计。”他本以为对方至少会在口头上反对几句，表示一下不满，甚至还可能用一长串句子来表现心中的气愤。但是，他相当平静，只是僵硬地点了点头。

       “这跟那天晚上Mallory对你说的有关，对吧？”Lysander问道，抬头看了他一眼又飞快地移开视线，“说你要对我的行为负责什么的。”

       Bond早该知道，就算年轻人当时正忙着与Eve一起创建个人档案，也不代表他就没有注意听自己与Mallory在一旁的对话：“是的。”

       Lysander再次点了一下头：“那么你也就收到指示，一旦发现我有任何叛变的迹象，格杀勿论。”

       这的确是Mallory那番话的意思。作为一个还没有被彻底审查的人，MI6在他身上下了很大的赌注。如果他忠心不二，Bond将会不计一切代价地保护他；如果他对国家造成了威胁，Bond的使命便是将他从世界上抹除。在确定究竟是哪一种之前，他必须要近距离监视年轻人的一举一动。

       “这样就清楚了，”Lysander转而面向Bond，“也许你得告诉我，你的上司把哪些行为叫做‘叛变’。”

       Bond嘴角翘起，朝副驾驶一侧笑了笑：“要是我们一开始讨论的就是这个，多半也走不了多远。”年轻人脸上的笑意一闪而过，转头重新看向窗外。

       一路上，他没再说话，直到车子从一座破旧的棕色三层砖制屋子前开过：“就这儿。”Bond环视四周，终于找到一个类似于车位的地方，熄火下车。

       Lysander走向屋子前的锻铁大门，再往前，拱梁下是一扇漆成亮蓝色的前门，一盏门灯在风中左右摇晃。

       Bond用前臂勾起包，跟着Lysander穿过前门，走上台阶，迈进一间舒适的小型公寓。整齐干脆的现代化线条，配上成套的古典精致家私，让这个地方看上去既矛盾，又充满美感。裸露的棕色砖墙下方置有一台电子壁炉，雕工精细的深色木制壁炉台居于其上，周围的地面上铺着青绿色的大理石。墙上挂着一幅大小可观的油画，偏向印象派的粗犷随性的线条勾画出一匹奔跑的骏马，用色也十分丰富大胆。进口波斯毛毯上放着一组矮背软皮暗色沙发，同时朝向壁炉和一旁的平板电视。而正对面的是两把配着鲜绿色天鹅绒垫的洛可可木椅，纹饰细腻，但没有如其他同时期的家具那样包上金箔。

       “我来的时候就是这个样子，”Lysander环视四周，似乎他也是第一次见到这个地方，“Anthea帮我找的，说是请专业人士帮忙做的装修，不过我觉得她肯定自己加了不少东西，可惜证明不了。”

       Bond又看了一眼屋子正中那两把惹眼的绿色天鹅绒面椅，毫无道理地摆在光面的皮沙发对面。他难以想象是什么促使Mycroft的私人助理做出这样的决定，但他更不能理解什么样的设计师会把这两把椅子塞进这间屋子。

       “要用浴室的话，从那边往下走就是。”Lysander往肩膀后面指了指。“厨房在那边。”他扬起下巴示意，Bond从主厅往那边看了看：宽敞亮堂，花岗岩的台面，崭新的厨具，粘满即时贴的墙面。他决定一会儿去仔细看看。“里面什么都有，想要什么自己拿。”

       年轻人的眉头突然皱起，似乎才想起Bond是一位不请自来，还可能暗藏祸心的客人。他微微抬起下巴，绿眼睛中现出一丝轻蔑：“我之前并不知道会有杀手到这里借住，所以让Anthea把次卧清空，改成了一间办公室。你可能只能在沙发上将就一下了。虽然看上去就不怎么舒服。”

       “你不准备把床让给我吗？”Bond故意调侃道，想要挽回几分钟前的轻松气氛，“不管怎么说，我也是你的客人。”

       Lysander呼出一口气：“我去给你拿点被子枕头之类的。”

       处于职务需要，Bond跟着他走进卧室，查看周围的环境。他需要掌握出入口的位置，安保的强弱，还有所有可能的藏身之处，以便应对将来有可能会出现的需要以此为据点进行防守，或是从此处逃离的情况，

       Lysander从亚麻衣橱里抽出床单、毛毯和两个备用枕头，转头发现Bond靠在卧室门框上，正意有所指地看着房间内的四柱紫红色大床，立刻眯眼瞪了他一下。

       把手里抱着的东西推给Bond，Lysander说：“我作息时间一向不规律。当我在书房里工作的时候，不要来打扰我。如果你发现我早上三点在厨房里泡茶，请试着别一枪把我干掉。”

       “我尽量。”Bond开口还想说些什么，但Lysander直接转身关上了房间门。

       Bond站在走廊里，手上抱着一摞床上用品，盯着眼前关上的门。他之前希望能有一个好一点的开始，不过这也好歹不算是最坏的情况。等了一会儿，Bond转身走回客厅，把堆在手臂上的东西全数倒上沙发。

       虽然Lysander刚搬进这间由别人代为装修的屋子，但这里感觉上比Mycroft那儿更舒适，也更有人气，让Bond不禁想知道这里是不是有真正属于他的东西。

       他往墙边摆着几本书的书架走去，想研究一下书名，突然发现一双蓝色的眼睛从书架上盯着他，像黄玉一般在暗处发亮。

       “你好呀！”他打了声招呼，慢慢向书架走去。身边的书挡住了光线，他只能看见一张巧克力色的脸，一双黑色的耳朵，还有小猫毛茸茸的浅色身子。

       “你看见……”Lysander从房间里走出来，顿了一下，注意到Bond的动作，“噢，是她在那儿吗？”他的语调变得介于怜爱和气恼之间：“我跟你说过多少次了，不要往书架上爬？”他打了个响指，猫立刻从架子上窜出来，轻柔地落在地上，一边不满地叫着，一边轻快地跑到年轻人身边，蹭着他的腿。

       “我听说过你养了只猫。”Bond笑着目送对方尽力避开脚下乱蹭的猫，往厨房走去。她还在大声地喵呜叫着。

       “她非常优雅地跟我分享了这间公寓，不过我觉得这跟猫科动物的慷慨大度没什么关系，完全是出于我能给她提供的零嘴。”Lysander在冰箱里翻了翻，拿出一个猫罐头，然后用勺子把里面的东西舀进一个水晶小碗里。

       “她叫Scheherazade3（谢赫拉莎德）。”他回头看了一眼靠在走廊一侧墙上的Bond。

       猫咪迫不及待地晃了晃尾巴，眼睛直直地盯着柜台上Lysander倒出食物的动作。Bond勾起嘴角：“她确实享受的是王后的待遇。”

       Lysander也笑了笑：“每次我准备晚餐的时候，她都趴在冰箱上冲我不停地叫，就像是想用故事来多换一份晚餐一样。”

       “所以她只用水晶餐具进餐？”

       “也没有。我们第一次见面的时候，她在街上能找到什么就吃什么，而且至今还保持着对中餐外卖的高度热情。”Lysander重新把罐头包好放回冰箱，拿着碗走到厨房一角。紫色的小垫子上放着一个水碗和一碗干猫粮，Scheherazade已经等在那儿了。

       Bond看着Lysander在她低头开始吃的时候，给猫咪从脑袋到毛茸茸的深色尾巴尖从头到尾顺了一次毛，问：“她是只暹罗吗？”

       “是只巴厘猫，”Q纠正道，站起来时在裤子上擦了擦手，“她挺聪明的，所以记得把所有能吃的东西都收好，不想被她碰到的物品也要装好。不过我觉得拉链也不保险，只要足够滑她就能拉开，打开柜门对她也不是问题。晚上的话，她一般跟我一起睡，但她挺粘人的，要是你早上起来发现头上多了一顶帽子，请别直接一挥手就把她打下去了。”

       “好的。”

       “你要知道，”Lysander神情恳切，“你们俩之间我更担心你。她有四只爪子，讨厌大声嚷嚷不守规矩的人，对陌生人的戒备心尤其地高。但只要是你没有招惹她，她会是一个很可爱的伙伴的。”

       扶了扶眼镜，Lysander回头看了一眼他的猫，然后低头看了看手表：“我去书房了。”在Bond回应前快速离开。

 

 

       Lysander钻进了书房，Bond觉得无事可做，于是把瓦尔特手枪拆开，把零部件摆在厨房台面上，仔细清洁起来。吃完晚餐的Scheherazade中途跳上桌子，好奇地打量他在做什么。她闻了闻散碎零件的味道，用肉垫碰了碰用来固定的架子，试着偷走Bond垫在零件下避免划伤台面的茶巾。最后，她嗅了嗅Bond的右手和脸颊，跳下桌子，小跑着离开了。

       重新组装好手枪，Bond站在书架前浏览上面的书目，想着这些书是设计师一并安排的，还是Anthea后来添加的。他随意拿起一本，翻开扉页，想找找看有没有署名，说不定其中真有Lysander自己的书。不过他不得不承认，除非直接开口问，不然他没法确定这些书的来路，索性拿着这本书，坐到沙发上。

       读完两章之后，他意识到这本书完全是用俄语写的，也不知道是Lysander会用俄语，或者Anthea在细节处开了个玩笑，还是设计师想要让住在这个地方的人显得既充满智慧又分裂复杂。

       Lysander走下来的时候，他仍然坐在沙发上，读一会儿，想一会儿。Scheherazade照例轻快地跑着，跟在穿着宽松长裤和大号棉T恤的主人后面：“你吃了吗？”

       “还没。”Bond起身时合上书。

       “吃泰国菜怎么样？我知道有个地方的娘惹咖喱做得挺好吃，可以直接打个电话。”见Bond点头同意，Lysander又钻进了厨房，去打电话订餐。

       他没多久就回来了，眼神在Bond仍拿着的书上停了一秒，Bond这才意识到自己还把拇指卡在书页之间：“大概二十分钟送到。”

       “我来付吧。”

       “没关系的……”Lysander想要回绝，但中途想起了什么，“好吧，也行。”

       “你把沙发借给我睡，还有这件事上主动帮忙，就把这当做一句‘谢谢’。”

       Lysander平淡地看着他：“你把我放在了现在这种无法自保的位置上，让我站在你们系统防线的第一排、正中间，成为了失控特工最好的目标，还一点信任或是支持都没有。请我一顿咖喱饭连个感谢的开始都算不上，Bond先生。”

       Bond迎上对方的视线：“至少这算是一个起点。”见对方没有回应，他问道：“如果你觉得无法自保，为什么要主动提出这个建议呢？”

       “记得吗，”Lysander说，“我回来，是因为Sherlock。我之前并不知道是MI6让他发出的请求。”

       “但那之后，”Bond追问道，“你并不需要主动要求到MI6卧底。”

       Lysander皱起眉头，没有理解对方为什么要这么问：“当然需要。我没办法一边避免被总部的电脑系统拒之门外，一边给解密系统添加防护。我只能从内部进行操作。”

       “别装糊涂，”Bond指责道，但Lysander没有移开目光，神情依然迷茫，“你哥哥认为你有伊卡洛斯情结。”

       “哪个哥哥？”Lysander问道，“Mycroft？对，绝对是他，他就是这副腔调。”

       Bond偏了偏头，承认道：“我觉得他说的不无道理。”

       “他说的不错，”年轻人简单地总结道，“你很快就会发现我的长兄无时无刻不在担心Sherlock和我会有朝一日被太阳吞噬。之所以他不会，是因为他觉得自己做事太有条不紊了。我们俩的行事风格让他紧张。”

       “这话是什么意思？”

       Lysander揉了揉头发，在房间里缓慢地走了几步，继而坐到一把绿色天鹅绒面的椅子上，双脚收在身下。“我们三个都挺聪明，”他说道，即使Bond还没认识年轻人很长时间，他也明白这句话说得相当低调保守，“Mycroft比Sherlock和我年长许多。从很多角度来说，他才是那个抚养我们长大的人。”

       Scheherazade轻盈地跳上他的大腿，慵懒地趴在那里：“我对上学这件事没什么耐心，”Lysander伸手用拇指来回抚摸着她的眉头。“我能跳级就跳级，假期都泡在大学里，尽可能地迅速毕业。并不是我不喜欢学习，”他解释道，“我接着去考了博士学位，只是我不想再继续做一个‘学生’。所以我抓住每一个可以快速升级的机会。学校对我来说很无聊。”

       Bond身体前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上：“我还是不明白。”

       Lysander接着说：“Sherlock估计也会这么做的，甚至他当时也想过要这么做，但他对学校的耐心比我的还要少。一遇到任何事情，不论是案子还是谜题，他都直接翘课。对于任何他觉得不值得记住的事情，甚至还没等到第一次测验，他就会有意识地忘记，所以他的成绩起伏不定，经常相当一般。全凭聪明，他还是考上了大学，但情况大同小异。虽然我从没问过他，但我觉得他之所以撑到了学士学位，完全是因为母亲的意愿。在我看来，为了拿到那个学位，他几乎要死在大学里了。”

       “你这也太夸张了吧。”

       “我真的没有。”Lysander的语调低沉，似乎背后还有许多故事，Bond相信了他。他顿了顿，移开目光，继续往下说：“Mycroft则在学校里待了很长时间，因为他很早就意识到这是他发展交际圈的重要方式。他一路都按照自己的计划，拿着不出众的平庸成绩。把自己塑造成一个不具威胁，智商尚可，值得信赖的年轻人，让别人想要操纵他，至少在将来有兴趣把他带到相同的路子上来。当然，他人的想法都只是空想罢了，不可能实现。但这证明我的长兄可以为了实现目标而相当耐心。”

       Bond仔细听着，把这则新信息与他脑海中对三兄弟的认识融合到一起：“他担心你和Sherlock会鲁莽行事？”

       “差不多吧。”Lysander答道。他舔了舔嘴唇，抬头好奇地看了一眼Bond，落下来的乱发遮住了眼睛：“你什么时候见到的Mycroft？”

       “今天下午回总部的时候，他听说你现在为MI6工作，好像很担忧。”

       Lysander皱起眉头：“担忧？”

       “然后，”Bond忍不住接着说，“他似乎还想警告我。”

       “警告你？”

       Bond直视着年轻人的双眼：“说你不是个盲目轻信的人。”

       Lysander微微一笑，立刻卸下了身上的紧绷：“就这些？这年头还有谁敢轻易相信别人啊？我可不觉得他这话能有什么用。”

       “而且说你冷漠淡然。”Bond继续说道，没有移开目光。他注意到Lysander抚摸Scheherazade的手停了下来，接下来的对话不会像先前那样轻松。

       Bond犹豫了片刻，不知道是否应该继续。Mycroft说的那番话有可能只是为了在Bond和Lysander之间制造不和。至于他为什么要这么做，Bond实在想不透，但这也不失为一种可能。他在一开始积极鼓励自己去找他，了解到弟弟被MI6聘用后却有所保留，确实奇怪。不过Bond也有一种整场对话就是一场测验的感觉。会不会Mycroft只是单纯地想要保护他？为他担心？

       但就算以上几种假设里包含了真实情况，Bond也不愿在现在停止追问。在一旁干坐着等Lysander露出真面目是不现实的。早一点认清年轻人究竟是什么样的人，他就能早一点决定自己是该保护他还是该清除威胁。既然Lysander不愿意主动告诉自己他的过去，Bond也没有别的选择。

       “你哥哥的原话是，‘专注于目标，不受主观情绪的影响’。”他说道。

       “这没有什么不对。就我所知，每个人都会时不时想要‘不受主观情绪的影响’。”Lysander依然泰然自若，眼中的绿色像水晶般泛着光芒。他直视着Bond，说：“你是在审问我吗？那就别套话了，直接问吧。”

       “Mycroft影射你会因为拥有MI6内部系统的权限，而像他宣称你有的那种情结一般陨落。他这话是什么意思？”

       “我不知道，你只能去问他。”

       Bond从善如流，换了一个切入点：“M说你有被招募过，你也曾经有意愿加入MI6。”

       “她就是招募我的那个人，她当然知道。”

       “但是，”Bond不依不挠地继续，“你之后把一切事物，把所有人都抛在身后，头也不回地离开。”他想起Mycroft先前小心维持的表情，还有刻意强调的一则信息，Bond希望现在抛出来能激起对方的某些情绪：“你甚至连一张便条都没有留给母亲。”

       然而，这句话并没有激发Lysander的怒火或是反击，他反而变得更平静了：“他是这样跟你说的，是吗？冷血无情的小儿子不顾家人的担忧，独自外出环游世界？”

       Bond不禁对这反应感到好奇，年轻人的口吻中有一丝受伤，但微弱得让他不敢确定。他显然已经触到了问题的本质，但引领这场对话非但没有让他拥有掌握全局的自信，反而有一种一叶木舟面对滔天巨浪的失控和无力感：“你当时是在旅行吗？”

       “这有意义吗？反正你也没理由相信我。”Lysander叹了口气，肩膀微微内弯，“你想知道你需不需要给我一枪，但我对你说的话没有任何价值，因为我总可以撒谎。”

       “这是信任问题，”Bond说道，“诚实地回答我一个问题，我保证相信你。你为什么要逃开？”

       “我没有逃开。我离开了。这不一样。”

       “你在对我说谎，”他向前挪了挪，想要直视年轻人的双眼，“MI6当时已经在准备相应文件，甚至开始制作你的出入证件了。你不是简简单单地离开了。没有人像你这样走到这么远，然后没有任何理由就决定退出。”

       察觉到房间里气氛的紧张，Scheherazade不再打盹，而是警觉地坐在主人身边的椅臂上。Bond避开她饱含指责的蓝眼睛，专心盯着Lysander充满戒备的绿色双眼。

       “我改主意了，然后觉得要是直接告诉MI6‘谢谢，但不必了’会有非常严重的后果。”他的声音依旧异常平稳，但他避开了Bond的目光，低头轻轻地搔着Scheherazade背上的毛发，在她不耐地甩了甩尾巴后露出微笑。

       “所以你是想逃离MI6？”Bond追问道，“你原先以为在这里工作会很有趣，但后来注意到了工作要求，于是改了主意，像个懦夫一样掉头就跑？”

       “你在说些什么啊？这根本讲不通。MI6关注的是英格兰的国际利益，离开英国只会给我招来更大的麻烦。”

       “那你怎么解释？M说的有道理，当一个人像你那样消失的时候，他要么是在追求某种极高的目标，要么就是想要逃脱当下的生活。”

       Lysander眨眨眼，惊讶地看着他：“这是她说的？”

       Bond没有理会这个问题：“所以也许你是在追求什么。也许你爱上了不该爱的人，对方的身份会影响你在MI6的职位，或者你在MI6工作会影响对方的安危。是这样的吗？”

       Lysander气恼地喷了口气：“什么？因为我对一个恐怖分子有感觉？”

       他们似乎下一秒就会冲着对方咆哮。Scheherazade再也忍受不了了，从椅臂上跳下来，跑出了房间，脖子上的银质铃铛随着动作叮当作响。Lysander望着她的背影，刚才一直用来安抚她的手落到扶手上：“我们为什么要讨论这个问题？这有任何意义吗？”

       Bond拒绝放手。这正是他不喜欢与搭档配合完成任务的原因。多疑与好奇让他有一种古怪无理的坚持。也许Lysander是正确的，也许这些事情没有任何意义，也许Bond现在的坚持纯属无理取闹。但是，如果他不了解Lysander，不了解他当初为什么离开，他怎么能确定这一切真的与现在没有任何关系呢？

       简而言之，他更喜欢自己作出决定，既然Lysander拒不合作，他只能换用另一种办法，反正使诈行骗已经不会让他有丝毫不安：“问题在于，你的哥哥似乎认为这会影响你往后在MI6的工作。”

       “Mycroft这样认为的，是吗？”

       “看上去是这样的。你说他为什么会这么想呢？”

       “我不知道，”Lysander一字一句地大声说道，“你怎么不直接去问他呢？你们俩不是挺亲密的吗！”

       “当我们准备你的证件的时候，为什么你没有告知Mallory你跟MI6还有一段历史？”

       “什么叫‘有一段历史’？我从没为MI6工作过。”

       “但是你完成了所有文书工作，通过了所有测试，经过了彻底审查。他可以调出你的个人档案，至少能减轻一点他的顾虑。”

       Lysander捋了捋头发。越是焦虑，年轻人手上的动作就越多。他回应时的声音几乎算得上是在吼叫：“我没有什么个人档案。我早就把它删除了！”

       Bond任沉默延长了一会儿。对方此刻的表情准确无疑地告诉他，激烈的来回和瞬间的失误后，现在满心懊悔。斗争和反抗从Lysander的肢体语言中悄悄溜走，整个身体都耷拉下来，他犹豫地看了Bond一眼，在正好撞上对方的目光后立刻闪开。

       “你删除了档案，”Bond重复道，Lysander重新看了过来，“听上去很像是你不想被找到，像是你准备躲到什么地方去。”

       他们像棋盘两端的对手一样注视着对方，也像一局棋走到频频将军，结局显而易见又不可挽回的境地。Lysander退让了。“那时候跟现在不同，”他闭上眼，缓慢地呼吸，再睁开时，他直视着Bond的双眼，“Mycroft跟现在不同。”

       他把双手都搭在椅臂上，手指来回敲打着，思考着该怎么继续。Bond清楚Lysander正在从往事中挑选要透露给自己的部分。尽管他想要知道整段故事，但他决定不再多说，他只需要确定自己的信任并非空穴来风甚至受人操纵即可。

       “我的兄长喜欢凡事谋划在先，”Lysander说，“那时候，只要能达到他想要的结果，他便丝毫不计代价，不计后果，愿意赌上一切。我当时孤身一人，而Sherlock……他也有自己的烦心事，所以最简单的处理方法，……最好的办法……所以我离开了。”

       Bond想象着什么样的计谋会需要Holmes家的长子利用他的小弟。不过现在，这已经不重要了：“而Mycroft没有再找你？”

       Lysander点点头：“在搜寻无果之后。但过了一段时间他又开始了，也许是想要求和。”他把头偏到一侧，勾起嘴角：“但那时候，这都无所谓了。既然我已经离开，不如就这样吧。”

       坐在对面的年轻人突然显得有些脆弱易碎，似乎在疲惫和压力中勉力支撑，他这才想起Mallory让他们回家的本意是想让Lysander好好休息。

       他已经四十八小时没有合眼了。尽管时间不算很长，比不上Bond作为海军军官时不眠不休的小时数，自然也比不上在MI6出任务的时候。但是，缺乏睡眠终究会对人有所影响。

       “我确实一直置身事外，”Lysander在一段沉默后说道，“情感、热忱、欲求，都会影响判断力。应当不徇私情，全然依仗理智。这是Mycroft教给我的，他在这方面说得很对。”他看着Bond：“你也知道，孤身在外，交友是不现实的，你无法确定对方真是他所宣称的那个人。也许第二天，你就得一枪了断，只要有丝毫不舍，丝毫迟疑，扣下扳机时只要晚了一秒，付出的就是自己的性命，也许还有他人的性命，还有身后的一切。”

       Bond点点头，他经历了太多，对这点早就了然于心。

       “我不认为我的思维方式有任何问题，”Lysander接着说，“我还想告诉你，你不会有需要杀掉我的那一天，因为我不会背叛自己的祖国。但我早就不再信任任何机构，体系，或是政府。它们太容易腐朽，太容易屈从于个人的意愿。我希望能告诉你更多，但是……”

       “足够了。”Bond从沙发上站起来，走到年轻人面前，单手放在他瘦削的肩膀上。

       Lysander摇摇头：“不，你还是没理由……”

       “你刚刚已经给了我一个，”Bond抬起放在对方肩上的手，转而挑起他的下巴，让两人眼神交汇，“我能分清真实与谎言。”

       空气中似乎有隐形的电流穿过，危机四伏中蕴藏了无限可能。那一瞬间，Bond差点就决定依直觉行事，但房门处传来一声轻响，他立刻往后退了一步。

       低头看了一眼手表，他笑了笑，想要驱散刚才紧绷的气氛：“好像不止二十分钟。”

       “多少还是给点小费。”他看着对方从咖啡桌上拿起钱包。

       “Bond，”在快要走出房间时，Lysander叫住他，回头看去，年轻人浑身上下都散发着疲惫，但那双绿眼中却闪烁着一丝顽劣，“尽管我哥没有发现，但这并不代表我离开英格兰前没有给母亲留下便条。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 阿喀琉斯之踵（Achilles’ heel）：希腊神话中，阿喀琉斯的母亲西蒂斯（Thetis）把还是婴儿的他倒提着浸入冥河，以求得到刀枪不入的躯体。然而，没有被冥河之水浸泡的脚后跟成为了他唯一的弱点，在一场战争中被毒箭射中，身死战场。常用来比喻强者的致命死穴。  
> 2\. 伊卡洛斯（Icarus）：希腊神话中，伊卡洛斯用父亲代达罗斯（Daedalus）以羽毛和蜡所做的翅膀逃出克里特岛（Crete），途中不听父亲劝告，飞上高空，高热的太阳烤化了翅膀，坠入海中。  
> 3\. Scheherazade：谢赫拉莎德/山鲁佐德，One Thousand and One Nights（一千零一夜/天方夜谭/阿拉伯故事集）中的女主人公。相传国王山鲁亚尔（Shahryar）因妻子不忠而迁怒所有女性，每夜要求一位处女进宫陪伴，次日清晨处死。如此三年之后，谢赫拉莎德主动要求进宫，她每夜给国王讲一个故事，但把故事的高潮和结局留到次日，终于在1000天后感动国王，成为了王后。


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

第六章

 

 

       在贝克街221B门前，躺着一个装满面包碎屑的信封。

       John差点没有发现，因为他满脑子都是刚刚再一次被Mycroft“绑走”聊天的内容。那个男人从来就不会带来任何好消息，拜访的目的也从不单纯，对他们的生活究竟如何没有半点兴趣。

       从他口中说出来的话，就只有：“好几位国际杀手都搬到了你们的公寓附近”，以及“拜托你照顾好我的弟弟，因为他是个固执己见，喜怒无常，听不进其他人建议的白痴，而我作为一个自我放逐的伟大殉道者，就是拉不下面子来为我的所作所为向他道歉。”

       不管他们俩之间到底是怎么一回事，John确信当时一定是Mycroft直接导致了兄弟之间的彻底决裂。不然的话，像他这样保护欲过度的兄长，怎么可能一直作壁上观？至于Sherlock古怪的脾气，John现在都已经适应了，一起长大的兄弟俩自然不该有什么问题。

       John时常觉得Mycroft的言谈中透着一股悔意，面容下浮着一层愧疚，小心翼翼的举动像是在赎罪。不过，每当John问起Sherlock时，他总是闭口不言。

       这没什么好奇怪的。Sherlock对什么该说什么保密尤其讲究。就拿他甚至都没暗示过他有个弟弟这件事来说吧，John后来追问他的时候，得到的回答干脆利落，全无道理，他现在都还没消气。

       John当时这样开的头：“朋友之间一般会分享这种信息的。”

       而Sherlock的回应是：“你就从没告诉过我你有个姐姐，或者提到她酗酒。”

       “那是因为我们见面才五分钟你就演绎出来了！”

       “拜托，当时绝对没有五分钟。而且你就不能也演绎出来我有个弟弟吗？”John一时间找不出任何文明的反驳方式，那场对话也就到此为止了。

       他是个无理取闹的混蛋，John再一次意识到这一点。没什么好说的。

       回家路上，他看见了Mycroft那叠档案中的三位，不禁有些慌张地加快了脚步，似乎一颗子弹即将破空袭来，正中后脑。

       所以，差点没看见那个信封绝对不是他的问题。

       他拿着信封走上楼梯，想着这又是什么鬼把戏，但跟Sherlock住了这么久，他早就知道不能把这些奇怪的东西顺手扔掉。

       “Sherlock，你看……”John迈进房间时开口说道，但立刻注意到自己的室友又在旋风般地四处乱窜，而Lestrade转头朝自己打了声招呼，神情有些焦虑。

       屋子里站了不少人，但John只认出了Sally Donovan，每个人脸上都笼着一层紧绷和焦躁，就像赛马在比赛开始前敲打着蹄子，想要冲出马栏一样：“发生了什么？”

       “绑架。”Sherlock戴上蓝色围巾，言简意赅地答道。

       “今天清晨收到报案，驻美大使Rufus Bruhl的两个孩子，”Lestrade接着阐释，“七岁的Max和九岁的Claudette，从寄宿制学校被带走了。”

       Sherlock已经在穿大衣，John也将信封放到长几上，随手在外套上抹了抹，转身引路下楼。孩子的安危比危险的杀手和古怪的邮件要紧迫得多。

 

 

       在沙发上睡了三晚之后，Bond意识到Lysander对睡沙发不舒服的评价完全真实可信。实际上，他觉得年轻人似乎对所有事物的评价都很保守。现在，他不但左臂发麻，脖子落枕，关节僵硬，而且后背还疼得慌。

       睁开眼时，Lysander正站在沙发旁边，头发向四周杂乱地支楞着，穿着睡衣，抿着茶，眼镜架在鼻梁上。

       “我昨天骇了四个颇有声名的犯罪组织，包括黑莲会（Black Lotus）。为了追踪一切有关Rodriguez和Moriarty的信息，我在中国政府的数据库里放了条蠕虫病毒，反正他们多半也不会主动分享情报。另外，我还顺道查证了一条国内议员贪污的线索。”Lysander用这么一长串话来代替简单的打招呼，喝了一口茶后接着说，“早上一觉醒来发现自己还活着真是个惊喜。”

       “不客气，”Bond坐起来，动了动肩膀，想要多少恢复一点活动能力。他又朝一边偏了偏头，脖子发出一声响亮的“咔嗒”，回归原位：“你这沙发睡起来真是够难受的。”

       “我早就警告过你了，”对方的视线从脸跳到光裸的胸膛，然后转向堆在一边的毛毯，“如果你不打算干掉我的话，为什么还要待在这儿？已经这么长时间了，MI6还没决定到底要不要信任我吗？”

       “我在这儿是为了保障你的安全。”

       两条深色眉毛同时挑起，结合Lysander黑色的塑料镜架，瞬间有种长了两对眉毛的错觉：“噢，拜托。”

       “你那天还在抱怨处境危险，无人支援，”Bond说道，“现在怎么反而想让我走了？”

       “派一个双零特工来看门？”Lysander丝毫不买账，“整天睡沙发，吃外卖，还兼职司机？这可不是什么明智的资源分配。”

       “你想让我走？”Bond从沙发上站起来，双手交叉，向上伸直双臂，过了一会儿才放下来，又转了转肩膀，然后套上T恤，往厨房走去。

       “是的，”Lysander答道，语调坚定，跟在他后面，“我觉得我已经表现得很明显了。”

       “别担心，你确实说得相当清楚。”Bond打开冰箱，拿出一罐咖啡。这是他发现年轻人橱柜里只有茶，甚至只有伯爵茶后专门去买的。这样的弯腰动作，正好给Scheherazade提供了可乘之机。她最近的新游戏就是助跑，起跳，爬上Bond肩膀这一连串动作，其间尖利的小爪子自然会勾住衣服，甚至经常划伤皮肤。

       如果Bond不是一名双零特工的话，他绝对会因为突然的重量，下意识把背上的小可怜拽下来扔到一边。然而，他在那张沙发上睡了一晚之后还能奇迹般地绷紧全身肌肉，在确保她站稳之前纹丝不动。

       “现在你开始收买我的猫了。居然鼓励她养成这种坏习惯。”Lysander不满地说，看着Bond一手拿着咖啡，从冰箱前站起来，猫则安稳地坐在他的肩头。她摆动着尾巴，打在Bond脸上，而男人用空着的手轻轻挥开。

       “容忍她的坏习惯不等于鼓励。我从没叫她跳上来，也没让她甩尾巴。不过，她似乎跟你一样，在对待客人时有着无可挑剔的礼节。”

       “事实上，我的礼节的确无可挑剔。”Lysander把空杯子放进水槽，耸了耸鼻子，与猫咪刚才的动作几乎一模一样。他走出厨房时右手在腿侧敲了几下，Scheherazade立刻松开爪子，从Bond的肩头跳下来，一蹦一跳地跟在主人身后。

       自从Bond在Lysander的沙发上安家落户之后，他每天的生活几乎没什么变化。在这种相对简单无聊的被动位置上，作为一个“保镖”，本该让他浑身不自在。然而，这种反应却没有他预想的那么剧烈。

       当他洗漱换衣，手枪入套，准备好钥匙后，Lysander正好边穿外衣边从楼梯上走下来。“稍等一下，”他说，“我得去……”Bond站到一边，让年轻人去厨房给Scheherazade换水、加猫粮。

       Lysander一边翻找外套的口袋一边往回走，说：“你看见……”

       “我来锁门就好。”Bond举起对方一贯随手放在门厅边桌上的钥匙。

       “谢谢。我该再喝一杯茶的。现在好像还没清醒。”Lysander走下楼梯，而Bond在他身后锁好门。

       他们并肩走到街对面。“拿好钥匙，”Bond把房门钥匙递给对方，从口袋里拿出租借车的钥匙，“我能问问你在书房忙到凌晨四点是在做什么吗？”

       “别插手他人在私人书房里做的事情，”Lysander坐在副驾驶位上，舒服地长叹一口气，闭上眼睛，“其实有个司机也挺不错的。到总部的时候叫我。”

 

 

       到达之后，Lysander搭电梯前往地下的Q支部，Bond则上楼到Mallory的办公室汇报情况。告知MI6的总负责人“一切如常，没有进展”并不需要太多时间，接下来他就需要继续最近绝大多数工作时间都在进行的工作：排查MI6的双零特工。

       听上去似乎有趣，但这意味着Bond得一直待在七楼那间灰褐色的压抑房间里审问特工。

       在Eve和他的交叉审讯之后，他们最终锁定了三人，也成功让他们承认用情报换得高额回报的罪行。尽管他们交代的比己方掌握的证据要多得多，但Bond没感到太多慰藉，反而觉得其中还大有文章可做。

       而今天，当他敲了两下Mallory大开的办公室门之后，官员招手让他进来：“关上门。”等Bond依言完成后才继续说：“我们跟丢了那份名单。Ronson三小时前在伊斯坦布尔中枪。派出的小组没能追回电脑硬盘。”

       Bond皱起眉头。这确实是个坏消息，但并非出乎意料。这场任务的成功几率本来就非常低。“有任何关于Rodriguez动向的消息吗？”

       “很少，”Mallory松手让文件夹落在桌上，“不过我们怀疑Moriarty与基尔库克（Kirkuk）的某个组织有联系，Rodriguez可能也在那片区域，至少那里可能是负责运送名单的人的目的地。”

       “如果Ronson的小队已经接近到伊斯坦布尔了，就算原定计划是在基尔库克交接，他们也相当有可能改变计划。”

       “不管怎样，”Mallory答道，“我需要你前去确认，我们不能放过任何一条线索。”注意到Bond的迟疑，他接着说：“驻扎伊斯坦布尔的情报人员目前无暇分身，他们需要尽快处理这次任务失败后造成的严重影响。有好几名特工伤情严重，已经确认至少一人阵亡。而伊拉克分部正在全力进行另一项任务。直接派你前往是最简单的处理办法，007。如果有所发现，全力追查；如果没有，马上返回。”

       “是，长官。”Bond利落地点头。他听得出对方“毋需再议”的语调，就算他想反驳，也无济于事。

       他下楼时停在四楼，轻轻敲了敲门，等Eve走出来：“007，有什么事吗？”

       “我收到了一个任务。”

       她笑了：“真绅士啊，还特意在出发前过来告别。”

       “我需要你帮我多注意一下Lysander。”

       “噢，想让我帮你照顾你的另一半（better half）？”

       “他怎么可能比得上我（Hardly my better half），”Bond挑起一边眉毛，忧虑地看着她，“看来坐办公室不太适合你，Moneypenny，你已经无聊得开始胡思乱想了。”

       “你已经认识他一个多星期了，也在他那儿住了好几天。你既没有给他一枪，也没有跟他上床，我可不相信你对他没有那么一点儿小心思。”

       她眨了眨眼，然后严肃起来：“你也知道，他没有问题，他通过了所有我们有时间进行的测试。Q支部的人全部都服服帖帖的，他们可都是相当警醒的人。Mallory也时常下去视察。对总部来说，他已经是值得信任的人了。”

       “他是一位平民，Moneypenny，而他的生命安全受到威胁，”Bond解释道，“他的两位兄长都分别成为了Moriarty的重点关注对象，其中一位甚至把彻底摧毁Moriarty作为自己的个人使命。如果总部的任何一名内鬼发现了Lysander的真实身份，或者Moriarty发现了他究竟是谁，他需要身边有人能立刻给予援手。”

       “这不还是担心他吗？对打消我作为秘书的无聊幻想可没什么帮助，”她笑着眨眼，“放松，Bond。Mallory已经知会过我了，你不在的时候，保护他是我的职责。不会有问题的。”

       他接下来去找Hamish，现任军需官，拿到文件、护照和机票。然后特意穿过Q支部，找到Lysander，对方正坐在电脑前，聚精会神地盯着屏幕。“我有个任务……”

       “在伊拉克，基尔库克，”Lysander头也没抬，“是条死胡同，但还是小心别被子弹打中。”

       “你怎么会知道这些？”

       Lysander停下手上的动作，转向Bond，轻蔑地挑起一边眉毛。Bond看了看一侧的屏幕，右下角的小窗口里显示的正是他的代号和任务地点。

       Bond撇下嘴角：“跟踪狂。”

       “如果他们找到了有价值的线索，我可不想被困在地下室里无所事事，让你一个人去追踪Moriarty。”

       “还好没人真的打算把你晾在一边，Holmes先生。”

       Lysander抬起头，露出略带挑衅的微笑：“我倒是不介意让他们试试看，Bond先生。”

 

 

       在John看来，许多人看不惯Sherlock的原因，都在于他在面对自己感兴趣案件时的态度上。他弱化了涉案的生命，透过表面的残暴，把一切都作为解谜的线索，棋局中的策略。而那些做不到高度镇定客观的人，就会在看见Sherlock冷静淡然地穿梭于可怖现场时，心生惊骇，以至于质疑他的所作所为。

       现在，他依然不时想起Anderson的评价：“看见了吧，他就是个反社会……”

       相处得越久，John越觉得这些贴在Sherlock身上的标签并不准确。如果说他的演绎推断能力有一半来自天生的直觉的话，另一半其实应当归功于不懈的练习与磨练。于是，在看到他人用评判的眼光偷偷打量他时，John总忍不住站出来维护他的朋友。

       “玩得开心吗？”他跟着Sherlock蹲在足迹旁，看着对方用小刀切下沾了亚麻籽油的木地板表层，装进塑料袋，一会儿拿去圣巴茨医院分析。

       Sherlock此时的神情与一只正在大口舔着奶油的猫没有什么分别：“嗯，差不多吧。”

       “也许别笑得那么明显？”John提醒道，“还记得儿童绑架案吗？”

       Sherlock立刻收住笑容，回归严肃。“对。”他拿起袋子，满意地点点头，然后猛地站起来，大步向前走去。

 

 

       基尔库克是条死胡同。Bond一落地就感觉到了，但他还是从所有可能的角度仔细查探，直到确认Moriarty在当地留下的每一道踪迹都对他们的调查没有任何帮助。就算这些蛛丝马迹曾经能有所助益，现在也都已经无迹可寻。

       当Bond向Hamish回报情况时，对方告诉他：“我们正在跟进另一条线索。通过从一位受伤特工身上取出的子弹碎片，我们也许能够确认负责运送名单者的身份。”

       “Ronson怎么样了？”Bond问道。

       “他还活着，依然垂危，但情况乐观。回来吧，007。”

       Bond叹了口气：“这次算是白跑一趟了。”

 

 

       第一个征兆，是M告诉Q支部：“我收到了一则令人不安的留言。”

       第二个征兆，是Q支部的每一台电脑屏幕在闪烁几下之后全部黑屏。

       Lysander双手悬在键盘上方，等待着，他预料到了这种情况的出现。几秒钟后，他提前编写的保险系统开始运转，显示屏恢复工作，但也就仅此而已。

       十指在键盘上舞动。

       “天哪！”不少Q支部技术员和Hamish同时惊呼，“所有人镇定，我们能赶在时限之前！”

 

 

       从基尔库克返回伦敦的航班长达五个半小时。Bond把机上的大多数时间都花在了跟空乘小姐调情上，至少能让他暂时忽略心中越发沉重的沮丧。

       Tiago Rodriguez消失了。或者说，不管从哪个层面来看，他不复存在。而他们对他当下的身份没有任何头绪，也就是说，Bond全无用武之地。

       这种感觉不常有，也不好受，他甚至理解不了对方窃取名单的动机何在，而猜不出对方的最终目的更是让他担忧。

 

 

       这场案件，是现代版的糖果屋：有Hansel，有Gretel，还有一名女巫。不过从统计学的角度出发，是男巫的几率要大得多。John丝毫没觉得Moriarty能像Sherlock一样把周遭万物看做一场棋局是一件值得欣慰的事情——以人命为棋子，冷酷无情，心机费尽。

       如果这只是一本Agatha Christie的侦探小说，John也许能舒服地靠着椅背，翘着脚品读用混了铅的巧克力慢慢毒杀两个孩子的情节，感叹其中微妙的隐喻和精彩的设计。“远程谋杀，”Sherlock颇带欣赏地总结道，“他甚至都不需要出现在现场。”

       而现在，John只因这个逍遥法外的疯子而感到毛骨悚然。他对自己室友，自己朋友的执迷，竟足以让他随意把无辜的人，无辜的孩子，牵涉到这场诡异扭曲的游戏中；就像交配季节到来时，迷乱公猫放在门口的死老鼠一样。

       “阿德斯顿（Addlestone）!”Sherlock兴奋地把手机举到John眼前。他毫不惊讶Sherlock创建的流浪汉情报网能够比警方更快地搜集证据，说实在的，他已经差不多能对涉及Sherlock的一切淡然处之了。

       “行动！”Lestrade叫道，屋子里的每个人都抓起外套，匆匆忙忙往门口跑去。

       John快步跟上Sherlock加大的步伐。他觉得自己听到了身边人极具辨识度的短信提示音，但没作评论，因为此时对方一口回绝了与Anderson坐同一辆车的安排，Lestrade试图劝告两人他们正在浪费宝贵的救援时间，而一旁的Sally无奈地摊手，直骂两人幼稚。

       四小时后，他们在苏格兰场的一间空办公室里等待Lestrade和Donovan询问两个孩子。Sherlock这时才摸出手机，屏幕上Mycroft发来的短信十分简短：沃克斯豪尔发生爆炸。情况不明。

       Sherlock的脸色立时刷白。

 

 

       希思罗机场的每台电视机上都在报道这场爆炸。刚下飞机，他看到的就是红橙黄三色的火焰，像巨浪般吞噬了整栋建筑的上层。

       他看了两遍回放。从口袋里拿出手机时，新闻评论员正在猜测爆炸的原因：恐怖袭击。这确实是真相，好在MI6出了内鬼的消息还没有传出去。

       据不完全统计，六人死亡，十二人重伤。

       “喂？”Tanner的语调没有丝毫改变，还是一如既往地沉稳镇静，全然听不出几小时前他差点被炸成碎片。

       “没想到再回来时会有这样的事情发生，”Bond说道，“现在总部应该是停用了，我应该去哪里报告？”

       “我们正在着手处理，”Tanner顿了顿，呼了口气，“现在你也做不了什么。我们从Hamish那里了解到了任务情况，所以也不需要你立刻汇报。”

       “六人死亡……”

       “感谢上帝，仍然只有六人，”Tanner说道，“据说情况本可能更糟的。Mallory没受伤。Moneypenny负责的那位只受了轻伤，她已经陪他回公寓了。先回家吧，007，有消息再联系。”

       “好的。”Bond挂断电话，拿到托运行李，向出口走去。

 

 

       他照例横坐在那把丑兮兮的绿色绒面椅子上，双腿挂在一侧扶手，脚上什么也没穿。Scheherazade蜷在主人大腿上，因为Bond进门打断了抚摸而不满地看着他。

       “我很好。”Lysander在Bond大步走进客厅时说道，略微拉长了音。他的鼻梁上有一道划伤，就在眼镜下面；左颊上也有一些小伤口；但都不严重，不需要缝针也没有包上纱布。

       Lysander朝泰晤士河和总部的大致方向不耐地挥了挥手：“他们勒令我回家，就因为……”

       “因为脑震荡。”Eve调侃地接口。她从厨房里走出来，手里拿着一杯冒着热气的茶，立刻引得Lysander伸手去接。她的脸上和手臂上有一些轻微擦伤，但其他部位都完好无损。她看向Bond，夸张地叹了口气：“说真的，他简直太难对付了。”

       “确实，”Bond状似严肃地回答，看着她把茶杯稳稳地交到Lysander的左手，退开前摸了摸Scheherazade的脑袋。

       Lysander满足地闭眼喝了一大口茶，继续轻轻顺着猫咪的毛。“我真的很好，”他重复道，在咽下茶水后睁开眼，“医生也说我只不过是轻微脑震荡而已，如果今天早晨没有出现并发症的话，根本没什么好担心的。”他说最后一句时特意面对着Eve。

       “相信我，”她仍笑着朝Bond继续说，“如果你觉得自己每次任务回来给医护人员找了不少麻烦，你在这方面完全比不上这个男孩。”

       “我才不是个男孩！谢谢您嘞！”

       Eve咯咯笑了两声，然后压低声音，大声地用气音说道：“而且还一点就着。”

       “六个人死了，”Lysander说道，“又有多少人受伤？都是因为我。”

       她叹了口气，让Bond意识到两人已经围绕这个问题谈过好一会儿了：“还有所有Q支部成员，他们本该把Rodriguez拦在系统之外；以及整个负责诊断他心理状态的诊疗师，是他们同意让他继续在六处工作；更别提那些曾与他一起工作的高级职员，那些与他有所来往的受训特工，那些理应注意可疑行径、学过怎样辨别叛徒和内鬼的人。”

       “但他们都不是我，”Lysander不为所动，“我才是那个最终决定放弃整个上层建筑，就为得到他的标志的人……”

       “他的标志？”Bond问道，主要是对着Moneypenny发问，因为另一人手中倾斜的杯子几乎遮住了整个鼻子。

       “他的记号，”她答道，似乎也不太明白，“差不多吧。”

       “我能用它找到他，”Lysander解释道，“但你们的睿智无比的上司居然决定让我回家卧床休息！”

       Eve双手倒插着腰，看着年轻人：“整栋建筑里的人都疏散了，在新总部设立之前，你什么也做不了。我想就算是你，在没有电脑或是网络的情况下，也没办法用Rodriguez的标志找到他。”

       “先不提MI6的腐化和敌方的渗透，光是这种不负责任的态度就让我异常担忧。”

       “你又来了！”Eve无奈地甩甩手，转向Bond，“也许你认为他现在是受了药物影响，但是，他并没有。”

       “我明明吃了一片阿司匹林（Aspirin）。”Lysander反驳道，看上去既暴躁又任性。他再喝了一口茶，继而姿态完全变了，突然朝Eve眨巴了几下绿色的大眼睛，抿了抿嘴唇才开口说道：“Moneypenny小姐，能再帮我倒点茶吗？”

       “你这幅模样谁都骗不了的。”Eve还是伸手接过马克杯。

       当她走回厨房后，Bond往房间里走了几步，坐到沙发上：“你真的没事吗？”

       “真的没事，”Lysander一字一顿地说，“就只有几个伤口一开始的时候有点疼，现在都没什么感觉了。”

       宽慰，Bond讶异地想到，他才意识到自己刚走进这间屋子后感受到的是强烈的宽慰。他从没在松了一口气的时候，有过如此剧烈的情绪波动：“我想你的哥哥们都已经来过了？”

       “Mycroft来过了，”Lysander说，“Eve在他开始忧心忡忡地磨叽时把他赶走了。Sherlock发了条短信。”他从咖啡桌上拿起手机，拨弄几下，递给Bond。

       那条信息是：如果你还能使用手指和大脑的话，立刻回复。

       “我让他有多远滚多远。他回了一个笑脸，让我相当不安。我以前从不知道我哥还会发表情符号，但愿是John帮他回的。”

       “真神奇，”Bond把手机放回桌上，往沙发上一靠，努力抑制住脸上的笑容，“你工作的那栋楼发生了爆炸，但这还比不上你哥突然开始用表情符号这种事情。”

       “我一直没睡，”Lysander坦白道，“我一直想等Eve睡着后溜进书房接着工作，可惜她总能逮住我。”

       “别因为她现在负责行政工作就小看她，她仍然是一名受过训练的外勤特工。”

       “我已经多次体会到这一点了，”Lysander苦恼地长叹一声，“为什么你们都不让我接着工作呢？”

       “好好喝茶吧。”Bond在Moneypenny走回来时建议道。

       Lysander愁眉苦脸地问道：“最后一杯了吗？”

       “今天就到此为止了。你可以真心去睡睡觉什么的，说不定还能改善一下性情。”

       “我的性格非常完美，Bond先生，”Lysander接过满满的马克杯，真诚地道谢，然后重新面向Bond，“你随便问谁都可以，我绝对是最讨人喜欢的。”

       “也许你能骗过别人，亲爱的，但你骗不了我们。”Eve语带怜爱，伸手揉了揉Lysander的脑袋，而年轻人既没有口头抗议，也没有闪躲，一动不动地小口抿着茶，神情与趴在腿上的Scheherazade一模一样。

       “你们俩的关系进展得真快。”Bond有些惊讶地说。

       “差点一起被炸死的必然结果，”Lysander忍住一个呵欠，把猫轻轻推下去，犹犹豫豫地站起来，“我方寡不敌众，而你方二人没有丝毫同情之心，我决定就此撤退，回屋睡觉。”

       “我已经锁了工作间，”Eve说道，“钥匙也会一直揣在我兜里的。”

       “我这是去上床睡觉，Moneypenny。”

       “当然，我完全相信你，”她在年轻人离开后坐到他刚才的位子上，对Bond说，“注意着他点儿，我觉得他应该会撬锁。”

       Bond把脸埋进手中，接着双手向上穿过头发，长呼了一口气。“Bond，你还好吗？”她语调中的调侃消隐无迹，只手贴上他的右膝。

       “我挺好的，只是才下长途飞机而已。”

       感受到对方落在自己身上的眼神，他把注意力集中在眼前华丽的驼色螺旋纹地毯上，尽力清空大脑，推走自听到爆炸发生后就一直在脑中回放的可怖结局。

       “你知道吗，是他救了我，”Eve小声说道，“看样子，Rodriguez原本的计划是对总部发起一场复杂的大范围袭击，他改写了安全协议，锁定了整个上层建筑。因为那些该死的电子锁，就算Hamish发出了疏散警报，我们也都出不去。”

       “Q支部不是一直在更新防火墙，防范这种事情吗？”

       “Hamish说，要不是他们早有准备，总部已经被夷为平地了，”她答道，“不管爆炸有多严重，对方这次的计划既为拿到解密程序，也为表明立场。Q支部当时不得不匆忙做出决定，先解决疏散问题，降低人员伤亡，把保护程序放到了第二位。Lysander当时抱着笔记本电脑冲上楼，直接接入安保系统，才得以延缓攻势，争取到足够的时间重新打开门，让大家有机会逃生。”

       “包括你和Mallory，”Bond上下抹了抹脸，向后靠去，“那他为什么要为六名死者自责呢？听上去这场救援是Q支部合力拯救了总部。”

       “我不知道，”见Bond仍直视着自己，她移开目光，“我猜他连上安保系统后突然有了个主意，或者他发现了什么，然后跟了上去，而没有全力处理门的问题。”

       “天哪，”Bond小声骂道，“他只是个平民而已，Eve。”

       “我不这么认为，Bond，”她再一次前倾，捏了捏他的腿，“你当时不在那里，但他相当沉着镇定，就像他每天都在面对这类突发情况。他不会像你想的那样因为这件事就崩溃。”

       “我知道他不会崩溃，要真这样还简单些。”

       “什么意思？”

       “只是他哥哥说的有些话，”Bond摇摇头，“没什么要紧的。在伊拉克绕了那么多圈子，又在飞机上窝了太久，我全靠咖啡才撑到现在。”

       Eve笑了：“我帮你把他的书房打开吧。”

       “书房？”Bond疑惑地问。

       “对，你这段时间一直睡在外面这张折叠沙发上，是吗？”

       Bond大笑起来：“他真是个讨厌鬼！”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

第七章

 

        金属摩擦的声音吵醒了他，一开始的迷蒙在听到标志性的咔嗒声后立刻消失。Bond保持呼吸平稳，身体静止，看着把手旋转，房门无声地开启。

        直觉催促他去拿枪，但他没有动，一直等到桌上的台灯亮起，Lysander平静地回头望了他一眼：“噢，看来你找到这张折叠床了。”

        “你这会儿不应该在睡觉吗？”

        Lysander在书桌前坐下，从上层抽屉里拿出一个黑色革皮本子和一支笔。“我突然想到了点东西，需要记下来，”他回头看了看Bond，添了一句，“门本来就没锁。”

        这是个赤裸裸的谎言。Bond躺下前特意亲自确认门是锁好了的。注意到对方丝毫不买账的表情，Lysander扬起下巴：“这本来就是我的工作间。”

        看着对方翻开本子，Bond犹豫着要不要开口，问问他感觉怎么样，有没有受到爆炸的影响，是否还惦记着那六名死者。他自己也有过类似的经历，明白这种事件所带来的冲击，沉重的无力感会一直压在心头，赶不走驱不散，只能接受适应。

        但他没说出口，而是转而说道：“真不敢相信你竟然明知道有一张折叠床，还让我睡了这么久的沙发。”

        “你那时候可是不请自来的，Bond，”Lysander低头在本子上飞快地写写画画，“而且，你这种间谍不就是那种会在听我说完‘请别进书房’后立马破门而入的人吗？”

        “显然我没有这么做，”他注意到“那时候”这个时间限定，“为什么呢？因为我是个遵守基本礼节的人。”

        “哈，”Lysander回头看了Bond一眼，眼带笑意，“好极了。还有别的吗？”

        Bond眯起眼，觉得是时候换个话题了：“你在写什么呢？”

        “不是跟你说了吗，记点东西。”年轻人合上本子，啪嗒一声收回圆珠笔尖，把两样东西一同塞回抽屉，推开椅子站起来。

        “所以你其实不介意我等你离开后拉开抽屉，自己看看本子里写了什么？”

        “不，这其实是一种信任，”Lysander在往外走时停下来，“既然我已经让你睡在我的私人书房，就是相信你会尊重我的隐私，不会背地里乱翻。”

        Bond伸手抓住年轻人纤细的手腕，对方瞬间僵住了，呼吸也乱了一拍：“你还好吗？”

        “我很好，”他的声音低哑，在Bond把他拉近时踉跄了几步，“这是做什么？”

        恍惚一个魔咒，无尽的可能将这个瞬间慢慢拉长。他们四目相对，两人间的共鸣愈加清晰可触。Lysander舔了舔嘴唇，而Bond的目光停滞其上。

        公寓里突然传来房门关闭的声音，接着又有桌腿与硬木地板的摩擦声。两人间的暧昧倏忽消散，Bond握住瓦尔特，快速起身。

        “放一边去。”Lysander嘶声道。

        Scheherazade跑进来，跳上桌子，紧盯着房间门，一副怒气冲冲的样子。Bond仍举着枪：“有人闯进来了。”

        “没错。放下枪。”Lysander重复道，“我知道是谁。”

 

 

        这是自夸骑士的故事。

        自夸骑士是圆桌中最勇敢，也是最聪明的骑士。但年复一年，其他骑士渐渐厌倦那些讲述他多么英勇，颂扬他屠龙伟业的故事。他们开始怀疑：自夸骑士的故事是真的吗？

 

 

        “噢天。”John一看见从楼梯上下来的两人就叹了一口气。尽管两人都站在阴暗的走廊里，但John还是能看出他们的疲惫不堪，立刻感到一阵歉疚。

        这就是跟Sherlock相处时间太长所导致的后果。跟在男人身旁，让他把所有礼节、常识都通通抛在了脑后。他不自觉地套用了直接闯入嫌犯家中，甚至杀手住所时的思维方式，虽说要真是这样可能结果更糟，但几秒钟前，他确实觉得不告而入是一件明智合理的事情。

        “真是太对不住了。”他诚心实意地道歉。

        Lysander Holmes在镜片后眨了好几下眼睛，头发乱蓬蓬的，光着脚，身上穿了一套深蓝色的睡衣。似乎Sherlock也有一套，只是颜色不同罢了。

        James站在他身后，手中举着瓦尔特，上身赤裸，下身随意穿着一条灰色短裤。如果他不是平头的话，肯定也会乱糟糟的。John觉得他好像能看见了对方脸上的枕头印。

        “亲爱的弟弟。”Sherlock坐在绿色绒面椅子上，不紧不慢地招呼道，仿佛他正坐在英格兰的王座上。

        “别这样，”Lysander从镜片下伸进一根手指去揉了揉右眼，“别一副面对Mycroft的样子，你知道现在几点了吗？”

        Sherlock左右看了看，挑起眉毛：“现在是晚上？”

        “‘晚上’可不是一个具体的时间词。”

        James拉上枪的保险栓：“我去泡点茶，怎么样？”

        “太好了，”Lysander答道，“Bond，谢谢。”

        “还‘谢谢’呢，”James笑着说，“看来你还是懂点礼节的嘛。”John看着他往应该是厨房的方向走去，但在那之前，Lysander朝天花板翻了个大大的白眼。

        神情与他的哥哥异常相像。

        但不同的是，Lysander会礼貌地邀他坐下，打开电子壁炉和一盏小灯，再坐到另一张绿色绒面椅子上。

        一只猫咪跟着跳到他的腿上，舒服地趴卧下来，明亮的蓝色双眼警惕地打量着两人，神情与正在备茶的特工没什么分别。

        “你受伤了，”Sherlock说道，“所以我带了John来。”

        要是其他人用这种送饼干递香烟的随意口气让他帮忙，他应该会有点意见。但面对Sherlock，John只是微微前倾：“虽然没带医疗包，但还是能帮忙看看。”

        Lysander摇摇头：“只有几个小擦伤，要是严重的话，他们也不会放我回家。”

        John再次意识到他一点都不了解Sherlock的弟弟，完全不知道“他们”指的是谁。而Sherlock双手成塔，淡定地坐在一边。如果他不主动询问的话，估计没人会告诉他发生了什么：“不好意思，你的意思是？”

        “MI6，John，麻烦跟上时事好吗？”Sherlock不满地说，“它爆炸了。”

        “它怎么了？”

        “不是整栋楼，”Lysander说话时嘴角微微上翘，让他莫名的心安，“只有几间顶层办公室而已。”

        “多少人受伤了？怎么会有这种事情？”他竟然没注意到这条新闻，John想，一定是因为那件案子。

        天哪，在探案时忽视周遭一切的明明该是Sherlock，而John总会留心现实世界，诸如地标性建筑有没有爆炸，人类身处的地球绕着太阳运转之类的。

        Sherlock颇无奈地叹了口气：“这不是重点。”

        “没关系，”Lysander调停道，“只有六人死亡，差不多两倍的人受伤，但他们的情况都已经稳定下来。据新闻报导，燃气管道泄漏导致了爆炸。”

        “据新闻报导？”John问道，“那实际上呢？”

        “还是因为燃气泄漏。”James套上了一件T恤，用盘子端着四个不成套的马克杯走了回来。John拿到的蓝色的杯子上，用白色字体写着“天使抢走了电话亭1”。（The angels have the phonebox.）

        Sherlock手中的纯白杯子上有一个大大的八字胡。他举杯喝茶时看见John的窃笑，不解地问：“怎么了？”

        “没什么，”John连忙说道，转向James，“所以隐瞒的部分是？”

        Lysander揉了揉眉头：“爆炸的直接原因确实是燃气泄漏，作案者侵入了环控系统，修改了安全协议，释放了燃气。”

        “你觉得是他吗？”John问道，“Moriarty？”

        “不，”Sherlock转向他的弟弟，神色莫辨，“他不可能满足于炸掉几间办公室的。”

        “确实，但爆炸的影响是我们竭力控制后的结果，他还同时拿走了一个解码程序。现在，北约的每名外勤特工都面临身份暴露的危险，更不用说MI6的内部人员了。”

        “所以，”John看了看也坐到沙发上的James，然后看向Lysander，“你们俩现在都是MI6的？”

        Sherlock再次大声叹了口气：“说了这不是重点。”

        “只是暂时这样安排。”Lysander眼带笑意，刚好与他大哥皮笑肉不笑的表情相反。他从印着“保持冷静，继续前行2”（Keep calm and carry on）的亮红色杯子里喝了口茶，转向他的哥哥：“你呢？今天怎么样？希望你在解决大使孩子们的问题上能比我多点运气。”

        “等等，”John举起一只手来，“你怎么会……”

        “因为他比Mycroft还多管闲事，”Sherlock叹了口气，慢吞吞地解释道，显得异常幽怨，“我从女巫手里救回了兄妹俩，搭车时遇到了某位罪案天才，非逼着我看了一出他自写自导自演的儿童故事节目，下车后差点被另一辆出租车撞飞，而救了我的阿尔巴尼亚杀手因为跟我握了握手一枪毙命。”

        说完，房间里一片寂静。

        “所以，”Lysander说道，“也就只是平常的一天罢了。”

        几天以来，除了发现新线索的时候，这是John第一次见到灰绿色的眼睛再次亮起，嘴角牵开。但这个笑容也稍纵即逝。

        Sherlock舒了口气，说道：“就在我们说话这会儿，一张监视网络正向John和我合拢。”

        Lysander摇摇头：“并非如此，Sherlock，这张网已经成型了。”

        “你能反向追踪吗？”John问道，“通过信号找出是谁在监视我们？也许我们这次终于能占据优势了。”

        “我可以。”Lysander看向他的哥哥——纹丝不动地坐在一边，一副充耳不闻的样子。

        “你不想让他帮忙，”John惊讶地说，“如果这样的话，你当时为什么要叫他回来？”

        “因为MI6，”Bond加入讨论，“也因为Mycroft。”

        “为了Mycroft？”John不解地问。

        “为了兄弟团聚，”Sherlock朝弟弟笑了笑，“你整天劝我要学会冰释前嫌，但这次要是Mycroft叫你回来，你肯定不会听的。”

        “别一副尽在掌握的样子，Sherlock，”Lysander说道，“你再这样试试。”

        “还是算了吧，”Sherlock把杯子放回托盘，起身说道，“时候不早了。”

        “你这个固执己见的傻瓜！”Lysander生气地说，猫咪也跟着爬到椅背上呲牙露出一张万圣节的招牌鬼脸来。

        “呃，”John看着Sherlock大步离开的背影，“我……”他叹了口气，索性摇头跟上。

        快走到临街大门时，James叫住他们。“你也知道他说得对，”他站在楼梯半腰处，脚上什么也没穿，“固执己见那句。”

        Sherlock眯起眼：“我不是来听这些大道理的。”

        “没错，”James答道，“你只想确认他还安好。”

        John等着Sherlock说点什么，他一向强辩到底，总是呛得对方下不来台。但这次，Sherlock抬头看了James一眼，神情模糊，然后转身离开。

        没有反驳，没有评论，他随手拉开门，闪身出去，大衣在身后飘舞。

        “晚安，James。”John迟疑地说。

        James点点头：“早安，John。回见。”他转身上楼，留John一人站在门厅里，疑惑不解，又力有不逮。

 

 

        Bond回到客厅时，Lysander已经不见了。壁炉已经关上，但灯还亮着，Scheherazade坐在椅背上，尾巴焦虑地左右摇摆。听到Bond锁好门的声音，她立刻跳下来，来回转了几圈，似乎着急确认屋子里没有别的陌生人，然后跑上了楼。

        关上主厅的灯之后，Bond回到书房，希望在回总部之前还能再睡几个小时。Eve之前离开时收到了MI6新址的通知，挂掉电话后马上告诉他：“Tanner让你和Lysander明天一早就去报到。”

        “好的，”Bond答道，“看来一切如常了。”

        他躺上折叠床，睁开眼时，已经是早晨六点。自觉醒来的唯一原因，是从厨房传来的叮叮当当声。

        下楼后，Bond发现Lysander正挨个打开橱柜，翻找一通，再关上。他面色苍白，只有眼睛下吊着两个黑眼圈。虽然没带上眼镜，却还动作跳跃，神情沮丧地四处查看。

        “我没找到咖啡。”他看见Bond时说道。

        “你不是不喝咖啡吗？”

        “确实不喝，只是想帮你准备一点，”他啪地又关上一个柜子，“糖也找不到了。”Lysander两手同时捋了捋头发，再揉了揉眼睛，向后靠在柜台边：“我哥真讨厌。”

        “是有点，”Bond拉过一把椅子，有些心疼地说，“快坐下，你昨晚一点儿没睡吗？”

        Lysander瘫倒在椅子上，手肘撑着桌面，把脸埋进手里：“我光顾着想该怎么神不知鬼不觉地干掉我哥了。”

        他侧脸看见Bond从冰箱里拿出咖啡，皱眉问道：“你为什么要把它放在冰箱里啊？”

        Bond按开电水壶：“这样能让咖啡粒保持新鲜。”

        Lysander斜着瞟了他一眼，重新低头用手盖住脸，似乎连假意维持兴趣都做不到了：“他好像也对你有意见，我完全想不通这是为什么。”

        Bond用勺子舀出磨好的豆子，笑了一声：“你想不通？”

        “骗你做什么？”

        年轻人打开糖罐的盖子，仔细盯着里面的白色晶体，仿佛不确定里面到底是什么。要是昨晚Bond泡茶时没有找到三个装着不同东西的糖罐，而且其中内容都与厨房八竿子打不着的话，这一幕定会很有趣。

        研究了好一会儿，Lysander似乎得出了结论，合上盖子，安心地向后靠着椅背：“我能从他的小动作里分辨出他什么时候生气了，昨晚，他甚至都没有正眼看你。难道你没有注意到吗？”

        “你们兄弟三个真是各有各的迟钝。”

        “什么意思？”

        壶里的水烧开了，Bond把茶包放进马克杯，倒入热水。刚把杯子放到桌上，Lysander就伸手握住，睡眼惺忪地盯着杯口氤氲的雾气。

        Bond接着把煮好的咖啡倒进另一个杯子，也坐下来：“你离开英格兰这么些年，就没想过也许你的哥哥希望你能回来？”

        “你是说，Sherlock叫我回来是因为他想我了？拜托。”

        “这是个绝佳的机会，”Bond接着阐释，“他一定早就知道你离开前想要加入MI6的打算，我去找他帮忙正好合适，他也不必担心你在与双零特工一道工作时会有什么危险。当然，Mycroft肯定还安排了另外的保护措施。”

        Lysander拿出茶包，往杯里加了几勺糖，倒了点牛奶。绿眼睛向上看了看Bond，若有所思地抿了口茶：“那他又为什么生你的气呢？”

        “MI6发生燃气泄露，而你被困在楼里。显然我没有尽到保护你的职责，”他咽下一大口咖啡，笑了笑，“还好他不知道我当时甚至都不在英国。”

        咽下茶水，Lysander想了想，说：“想法不错，但你还不了解Sherlock，他注重的更多是策略。”

        “策略？”Bond勾起嘴角，“几个小时前你还在叫他傻瓜。”

        “他完全可以同时具有这两种特质，”年轻人耸耸肩，“他拒绝我的帮助，只是因为他已经有了计划，而且不想变动。”

        “或者他就只是想要保护你，”Bond再次提议道，“你们家是怎么回事，一个个的都对情感牵挂敬而远之，避之不及？”

        “一位双零特工居然也好意思这么说，”Lysander拿着茶杯站起来，走过Bond身边时顿了顿，“关心则乱。”他走出厨房：“我去换衣服。”

 

 

        MI6转移到了地下。路程短了，但得穿过更加拥堵的区域。两人一路上十分安静。

        Tanner在地下停车场迎接他们，先向Lysander指出Q支部的方向：“喏，新地盘。”再转向Bond：“Mallory的办公室在这边，就等你了。”

        整片区域都有一种未干油漆的味道，除了Q支部显得悠然自得，其他地方都有种莫名的错位感。

        与M，Mallory，Tanner和Eve同处一室，听着Hamish滔滔不绝地用复杂术语阐释整个袭击，Bond大致能把他所说的总结为：非常糟糕，但是Q支部在守护总部上做出了杰出贡献，所以完全没有达到Rodriguez计划的效果。

        接着，大家开始分析袭击前，M笔记本上收到的信息。Bond先前还不知道，现在只觉相当厌恶Rodriguez所为。Hamish再次吐出连串计算机术语，差不多等于：我们重新给了M一台电脑，加强型防火墙应该能挡住对方的入侵。

        到目前为止，他们依然没有任何有用的信息。除了大家早就知道的：Rodriguez这一连串动作有其最终目的。

        “Ronson还在伊斯坦布尔，他正逐渐好转，完全复原不是问题，”Tanner提供了整场会面中唯一的好消息，“子弹碎片已经送往实验室进行分析，希望结果能带给我们点有用的信息。”

        “除此之外，我们没有任何进展，”Mallory说道，“外加现在，每一名外勤特工出勤时将会面对更大的风险，以及这周之内，五个北约卧底特工的身份将会暴露。”

        “嗯，”Tanner答道，“对，就是这样。”

 

 

        下班时，阳光几乎被天边的乌云全数遮掩。Bond穿过错综复杂的通道，向停车场走去，Lysander半路走到他旁边。

        这已经成了两人的相处模式，并肩同行的时长仅因所处位置而稍有变动。大多数时候，年轻人不再抱怨二十四小时的保护措施，Bond也没再提每天驾车载对方上下班，住在他的公寓的事情。

        “你今天看起来没那么紧绷绷的了，有什么好消息吗？”Lysander滑进副驾驶座，关上门。

        Bond发动汽车，小心地驶出拥挤的停车场，由坡道上行：“从一名特工体内取出的弹片送去实验室分析了，可能会有所发现。”

        “那位特工还活着？”

        “是的。”

        “这样看来，”Lysander在车子爬上地面时微微一笑，“你终于有机会开枪了。”

        “是啊，相当激动，”Bond在汇入车流时看了一眼身旁的年轻人，他双颊有了血色，不再像早晨那样疲倦苍白，“你呢？Q支部今天怎么样？”

        “完全没概念，”Lysander听上去挺高兴，“Hamish让我在他的办公室里待了一整天。”

        “这是件好事吗？”Bond拐进公寓所在的街道，开始找地方停车。

        “没人来打扰，终于能做点实质性的工作了，”Lysander在Bond熄火时回答，“有不少进展。”

        “用那个标志？”他们停在公寓门前，Lysander冲对方眨了几下眼睛才意识到钥匙在自己身上，翻找起口袋来，“能稍微解释一下吗？”

        “什么？”Lysander在梯级间顿了顿。“噢对，”他打开房门，把外套随手扔在沙发扶手上，径直朝厨房走去，“跟指纹有点像……”

        Bond挑起眉毛：“电子指纹？”

        Lysander眯起眼：“你的电脑技术怎么样？”

        “还过得去。”

        “唔，那还是别往指纹那个方向想好了。”Lysander捋了一把头发，往电水壶里装满水，从橱柜里拿出一盒伯爵茶。然后偏偏头，闭上眼睛，双手合拢靠在下巴上，像是突然开始祈祷。

        “好的，”他忽然出声，双手分开，睁开的绿眼中闪着光芒，“把电脑和骇客想象成画笔和画作。”

        “行，”Bond干瘪地说，“我对艺术的了解明显比电脑技术多得多。”

        Lysander不耐烦地挥挥手：“不，先听我说。比如你刚完成了格尔尼卡（Guernica），天才之作，不能就这么随便挂在墙上。你想让人们一眼就能认出这是你的作品。”

        “你的意思是Rodriguez在总部的爆炸上署了名？”

        “只不过不是他的名字，”Lysander举起一根手指，纠正道，“就像街头涂鸦一样。过路的行人看见了只会觉得那是随意乱画的，但另一位涂鸦艺术家则能看懂，知道哪一部分是独有的标志，而且明白该怎么解读。这种记号并不在于昭告天下，因为对大多数人而言，就算你一字一句地解释，他们也不见得看得懂。这只是为了告诉所有其他骇客，‘这是我做的’。所以在长串的指令中，会反复出现一些短小无用的片段。”

        “一位骇客专属的代码，”Bond接口道，“像指纹一样独一无二。”

        “我已经把这个过程简化得不能再简单了，但就是这样，”Lysander打开锡罐，拿出茶包放进杯子，然后把盒子放回橱柜，“我今天在MI6的系统里查找这个标志，发现到处都有Rodriguez留下的痕迹，跟我们预想的一样。但更重要的是，我能借此看清他在每个地方做了什么。”

        水壶响了，Lysander倒水泡茶，再转向Bond：“他想让系统彻底瘫痪。不仅如此，就算MI6试图重建网路，加大对相似程度网络攻击的防范，也不会有任何效果。因为他一直在系统内部。”

        “像一扇活板门？”

        “对。也就是说，他还没有完成整个计划。不久之后，他还需要再次利用MI6的内部系统。而我现在所做的，”他接着说，语调兴奋愉悦，“就是逐步净化那些被他动过手脚的指令，等Rodriguez先生下次再想继续，便会发现他又回到了起点，再也不能利用那些小漏洞打我们个措手不及了。”

        在句子结尾，Lysander顺势将茶包扔进垃圾桶，放入一块糖以及少许牛奶，满足地抿了一口。等他放下杯子睁开眼，目光落在Bond身上，不禁皱起了眉头。

        “你在盯着我看，”Lysander周身的气场立刻从刚才的自信满满变成了犹疑，还露出几分好奇来，“为什么这样盯着我？”

        “我在仔细听你讲的话。”

        那双绿眼睛依然直视着他，像是面对一个谜题。“不，”Lysander缓缓地说，“这不是你这样的原因。”

        Bond绕过桌子，朝他走去：“你说得对，确实不是。”他停在Lysander的私人空间之内，近得让对方需要仰头才能迎上他的双眼，一杯茶仍挡在他们之间。

        “Bond先生，你这是想在我的厨房里勾引我吗？”

        “很有可能，”Bond从年轻人手里拿过茶杯，放在旁边的柜台上，“有效果吗？”

        “有人警告过我，你比一般的外勤特工还要更情欲旺盛，”他挑眉说道，似乎想看看他是否会否认，“你的档案中，所有性爱背后都另有目的。所以，你现在想从我这里得到什么？”

        Bond露出一个调戏的笑容：“除了显而易见的目的？”

        “是的，除了那个。”

        “什么也没有。”他试探着前倾，气息贴着对方颊侧流转，在下颌落下一个轻吻。“我们并没有在执行任务，”他向下移动了一点，再在颈侧印上一个吻，“这不算外勤，我不需要借此套出情报，或是确保你与我站在同一阵线。我已经相当确定你是我们这边的。”

        “这怎么不是外勤？你没有注意到吗？MI6已经成为了战场。还是说你根本就没听我在说什么？”

        “但我们现在不在MI6，”Bond退后迎上那双绿眼睛，“我们在这里，在你的公寓，只有你我二人，而我无意向你索求任何你不愿给予的。”

        对方的神情变了，目光也滑落到了自己唇上。Lysander舔了舔嘴唇，倾身向前，一手轻轻环住Bond的后颈，另一只手抓住衬衣左前襟。

        纵然Bond不确定这个吻会如何发展，他一开始也更倾向于轻柔的双唇相贴，将将擦过的温存，似是而非的允诺。

        尽管的确以温柔开始，几秒后便变得深沉贪婪，层层热浪铺卷而来，从外而内，直到Lysander不知不觉坐上了台面，双手抚过Bond的皮肤，发丝，衣服，而Bond站在对方两腿之间，衬衫大开。

        “希望你不会就此产生情感牵挂，Bond先生，”Lysander在两人终于分开喘气时说道，“这件事情解决之后，计划依旧，我还是会重新归于阴影。”

        “你脖子上已经开始有吻痕出现了，Lysander。你的勃起也正压在我身上，”Bond说道，“也许是时候叫我James了。”

        “Bond，”Lysander在他耳边轻轻吐气，温热的气息像一声叹息，从Bond左耳廓拂过，嘴唇跟着覆上同一片区域。然后Lysander推开他，从柜台上滑下来，眼中闪着顽劣的光芒。他脱下羊毛衫，修长的手指一粒一粒缓慢地解开衬衣上的纽扣，一分一毫地露出其下苍白的皮肤。

        “天呐，”Bond盯着在寸寸展露在眼前的肌肤，“别人一般都拿你怎么办啊？”

        Lysander勾起嘴角：“我会直接告诉他们。”

        “真好。我遇见你之后就只得到了一连串谜语。”

        扣子终于全部解开，年轻人将衣服随意扔在身后，抬眼透过额前乱发看着他，粉红色的唇瓣在舔过之后变得晶莹：“上楼来，Bond。”然后转身大步离开厨房。

        Bond只得跟随。走到卧室门前时，他已经解下皮带，脱掉外衣，踢开了鞋袜。

        Lysander身上仅剩一副眼镜，纤长的躯体在柔软的棉质床单上伸展开，床罩自然已经掀开了。“你以为会见到一个犹豫不定的处吗？真不好意思。”语调里没有分毫歉意。Bond站在门口，一动不动地看着对方握住阴茎，缓慢上下。

        一只变色龙——从一位拘谨温和，寡言少语，穿着羊毛衫的Q支部天才，自如地变成现在这个恣肆放纵，挑逗多情的小妖精。他不禁勾起嘴角。

        爬到年轻人身上，Bond挥手撞开对方放在中间的手，从左髋处的突起，一路断断续续舐到右耳，仔细品味其中滋味。

        “要是不戴眼镜，你能看得见吗？”

        Lysander以手肘撑住身体：“别离开床就行。”

        “这很好解决。”Bond取下年轻人的眼镜，小心叠好，放在床头柜上。转身回看时，Lysander眨了眨眼，眼中的绿色没有了镜片的阻隔，看上去几乎有几分脆弱。

        “你得……”他没说完，“抽屉。”

        Bond依言拉开抽屉，一小盒安全套和一瓶油剂旁放着一本原版的《逻辑哲学论》3（Wittgenstein, _Tractatus_ ）。他拿起一小包金属薄片和润滑油剂，关上抽屉：“别乱扭了，乖乖躺好。”

        他全无防备的眼神中还带着刚才的若有所思。Bond两手捧住他泛红的双颊，拇指贴着颧骨，倾身轻柔缓慢地接吻，但Lysander的双臂突然脱力，两人一同倒了下去，额头也撞在一起。

        “不好意思。”Lysander笑着说道，伸手揉了揉前额。

        “我还从没在床上撞过头。”

        “所以这是你的第一次？”

        “调皮的家伙。”Bond低声说道，伸手牵开年轻人的右腿，另一只手翻开瓶盖。

        “真有趣，”Lysander懒洋洋地说，两手向上伸长，顺着Bond的动作，“我以为你会对床伴有别的要求的，比如时刻记挂着祖国什么的？”

        闻言，Bond将一根裹上油的手指缓慢地推进年轻人的身体：“嗯哼。”对方在Bond舌尖舔过下唇时顺从地张开嘴，落入缠绵的吻中。

        “还牵挂着英格兰吗？”Bond转动手腕，慢慢地抽出手指，然后换成两根，推得更深。

        Lysander喘息着问：“什么？”

        “我就说嘛。”

        紧致在小心侍弄中缓缓打开，距上次有一阵子了。不知道上一位也是这样缓慢挑弄，还是动作粗糙笨拙。Bond突然意识到自己的思绪正在飘向Lysander的前任床伴，立刻打住。

        “我可以了，上来。”Lysander要求道，伸手握住对方手臂，把腿分得更开。

        “真没耐心。”

        “你又不是不知道，”Lysander将手指穿过Bond的短发，轻轻拉了拉，短暂相吻，接着便随意在Bond身上游走，舌尖顺着脖颈向下划过胸口，轻轻含咬住左乳尖，“我从不在你面前掩饰我的缺陷，Bond。”呼出的气体吹走了胸前湿润皮肤上的水汽，一阵凉意。

        “叫James。”Bond纠正道。

        “James。”他贴着Bond的嘴唇吐出这个名字，然后从他手中溜开，把对方推来平躺在床上，骑跨上去，双膝紧贴着臀侧，用牙齿撕开方形包装。

        他不只是妖精，更是恶魔。

        他之前自然有过这种经历，甚至MI6的档案中也有不少记载。这么些年来的露水情缘也并不局限于任务需要，毕竟每个外勤特工都有回家待命的时候。

        然而这次不同。他不知道该将它归为哪一类。这种感觉似曾相识，但毕竟太过渺远，他情愿装作洒脱，不再挂怀，甚至不愿给这种感觉命名，认定语言无法说清的事情太多，这便是其中之一。

        汗水涟涟，气喘吁吁，他将额头抵在年轻人胸口，而对方的双手从后背划上肩头，落在脑后：“感觉怎么样？”

        “还好，”Bond咽了一口，让自己放松下来，躺倒在床上，“你呢？”

        笑意从Lysander的眼中漾开：“当然。”他伸手去触Bond的颧骨。“我们该睡了，”他的眼里再次映出几分脆弱来，“你想留可以留在这儿。”

        Bond没有回答，而是把年轻人拉过来，让他侧脸靠在自己胸口，一头毛茸茸的乱发挨着自己的下巴。

        片刻之后，他合上双眼。

 

 

        弹片分析交给他们一个名字：Patrice，和一个地点：上海。

        穿过Q支部去取装备时，Bond在Lysander桌边停下。“Good luck out there in the field（祝外勤好运），Bond，”年轻人说，“尽量别被击中。”

        Bond笑了：“别熬夜等我。”

        他拿到了一个装有相关文件，机票和护照的信封，一把手枪，以及一个方形小型无线电发射器：“真是超乎寻常啊，Hamish。”

        “我已经放弃让你归还设备的打算了，007，”Hamish回击道，“但这也算是换个风格。祝你好运。”

 

 

        John还记得大学时某节冗长乏味的哲学课讲到过奥卡姆剃刀原理4（Occam’s razor）：当你对同一结果有两种推测时，简单的那个更可信。

        很多缘由，都能引发一个刚被绑架，坐在苏格兰场的小姑娘的尖叫。John自己就能轻易想出三十种解释来。

        但据Lestrade所说，问题在于，她只在看见Sherlock时尖叫。“我是警局的探长，”他说，“我必须考虑每一种可能性。”

        也许绑匪也穿着同样的厚重大衣，戴着蓝色围巾；也许他也有深色卷发；也许他身材高挑，四处移动时跳跃迅速的动作也像一只长耳大野兔。这才是警局应该考虑的可能性，显然有人想要陷害Sherlock：“太荒谬了。”

        Lestrade嘴角抽动，像是赞同，却又有所保留。他转向Sherlock，他还蜘蛛般攀在书架边缘，寻找监控摄像头：“你能跟我回趟警局吗？”

        “不，”Sherlock从一个背光的角落取下小型摄像头，“这张照片会是他的下一步。”他拿着小镜头走到书桌前：“先是尖叫，然后是我被带走问讯的照片。他想要一点一点毁了我。这是他的游戏，Lestrade，而我无心参与。”

        John想冲上去骂他笨蛋，Lestrade是一向是他们的朋友，只要Sherlock肯开口，他一定会尽力帮忙。但他没有出声，直到Lestrade转身离去。

        “接下来他们会决定要不要带着拘捕令回来逮捕我。”Sherlock敲了几下键盘。

        他再一次猜错了John的心态，以为他此刻的担忧是源自缺乏信任，看不透根本所在。John想对着他笑一笑，这位天才同伴的心里，住着一个可怜的笨蛋。

        “我知道眼前的你是真实的，”John说，“没人能整天装出一副讨人嫌的样子。”

 

 

        数小时的蛰伏后，一刻钟的剧烈打斗。上海与大多数任务没有区别。

        多彩炫目的光线，在漆黑的背景下亮得耀眼，光影在玻璃隔断之间跳跃。

        悄无声息的潜行，没有打断Patrice的一枪致命。对面建筑物里有一个男人倒下，洒出的血液晕开一朵花。

        熊熊燃烧的怒火，为Ronson，为几近丧命的特工组，为之后还将牺牲的人们；为窃取名单背后或钱或仇，无关紧要的借口，为他接下的这份夺取硬盘的工作。

        “名单在谁手上？”Bond动作过猛，没能拉稳挂在粉碎玻璃外的Patrice，他缓缓下滑，惊喊在百层高楼间碰撞。

        莫迪利安尼的画作（Modigliani），身着低胸晚装的女郎遥望夜色，一个男人从天空扑向地面。

        Bond并非一无所获，一枚黑色筹码，下一站：澳门。

 

 

        上次Q走进伦敦塔，还是一次班级旅行。再站在这里，他觉得有些不自在，也并不确定自己做出了正确的决定。不过，箭已在弦上。

        四周许多游人，三五成群，漫步观赏，闭路监控覆盖了每个角落，卫队来回巡视检查。没有人注意到他，就算是传闻全知全能的Mycroft也不会在一切正常时关注监控记录。骗过Eve也并非难事，但Q觉得有一丝愧疚，这种感觉既陌生又不适。

        “我收到了你的短信，”男人吐字慢吞吞的，百无聊赖中带着嘲讽，“有点意思。不算聪明也不显得笨，真想知道你到底算是哪一类人。”

        他看上去毫无特征，穿着休闲，极易融入人群。帽檐下压，有几许胡茬，但毛发稀疏，并不成形。在帽檐阴影中，眼睛棕色偏黑，但他转身看向Q时，阳光正好从他脸上跃过，映得虹膜泛红。

        “暂时还看不出你究竟怎样。”Moriarty接着说，双手随意地插在口袋里。“一方面呢，主动叫我出来聊聊天，”他挤脸笑了笑，用右肩蹭了蹭耳朵，“似乎不算是个很好的主意；但是，如果你真是个平淡无奇的人，你亲爱的哥哥恐怕就要失望咯。”

        他呲出一口白牙，朝他微笑。“没想到我已经知道了吧，Q，”他问道，“噢，你介意我这样叫你吗？”

        Q维持着面部表情，身体一动不动，而他的大脑则在飞速运转。Moriarty怎么会知道？不该有其他人知道这个昵称，知道的人自然也都不会轻易告诉他人。

        至少绝不会透露给Moriarty这种犯罪头目。

        “所以我又踩中了？”他尖声问道。

        Q挑起眉毛：“你以为会踩中什么？”

        “哟，镇定自若！”Moriarty大笑起来。“所以我才这么喜欢你们家的男孩儿们。甜心，来陪我逛逛，”他搭过Q的肩膀，紧挨在一起，开始沿着绿塔5（Tower Green）转悠，“你自以为来无影去无踪，可其实呢，并不是这样的。我对你的一举一动了如指掌。你甚至还帮过我几个小忙呢，记得吗？”

        “记得。”

        “你就骗我吧！”Moriarty哈哈笑道，从侧面撞了一下Q。“谢谢你这么可爱地安慰我。实际上，我已经关注你们兄弟仨有段时间了，简直是太有趣了。跟我说说，”他拉近两人之间的距离，贴着Q的耳朵问，“你的两个哥哥都是好孩子，都是维护正义的英雄。守护女皇和祖国，简直太没劲了。他们怎么受得了你啊？”

        “你忘了吗，他们俩把我赶出去了。”

        “所以你才来找我？想报复？”他眯起棕色的眼睛，突然闪身站到Q正面。Q反射性地抬手阻挡，两人才没撞在一起。Moriarty微笑着低头凑近，伸手搂住Q的后脑勺，几乎额头相抵：“不管你想耍什么花招，Q，不会有好结果的。”

        “我既然决定要跟你见面，就已经考虑过了你会杀掉我，把尸体扔到我哥门前的可能性。我不知道这是不是你的计划，”Q语调平稳，“但你跟Sherlock很像，都醉心于谜题和棋局。而我，就只有电脑而已。”

        “啊，电脑，”他夸张地翻了个白眼，退到一旁，接着往前走，“所以呢？”

        “电脑和军情六处。”

        “我手中已经有不少木偶，就等我抖动绳子，让他们跟着跳动。声名赫赫的MI6，如此轻易就被腐化了。”他不屑地咂咂嘴，然后尖声笑起来。

        Q看了一眼：“希望这其中没有Tiago Rodriguez。”余光里，Moriarty僵硬了一瞬，散发出几分危险的气息。“你没听说他是个内贼吗？MI6已经高度戒备，不惜一切代价要把他抓捕归案。不过考虑到他做的事情，这也算情有可原。”

        他舒缓紧绷肌肉的过程清晰可辨：“他做了什么？又是窃取机密？”

        “他偷走了北约卧底特工的名单，”Q答道，“然后告诉MI6他会每周公布五个名字。”

        “他想要什么？”

        “什么也不要，”Q说，“个人恩怨。”

        “真无聊！这也太平常了，”Moriarty听起来失望极了，怀疑地看了Q一眼，“为什么你要告诉我？”

        “出于好意。”

        Moriarty不屑地翻个白眼：“朋友交情？”

        “不管你对Sherlock的计划是什么，你都需要借助新闻媒体的力量。至少现在，他还是个名人。如果要摧毁他，你需要在短时间内让很多人相信他们被骗了。”

        “有道理。”

        “是的。”Q止住脚步。他们站在树荫下，离游人已经有好一段距离，但还是压低声音，说：“试想一下，当你的帮手，Rodriguez先生，开始公布卧底特工姓名时会发生什么。”即使Moriarty开始露出冷笑，他也没有收住脸上的戏谑：“似乎他不太像个帮手，反而算是对手了。”

        “我懂了，你想让我帮MI6解决Tiago。你们太慢了，至少也得牺牲前五名特工，甚至更多人。我觉得么，”他再次凑近，轻声说道，“越多越好。”

        “我不需要你的帮助，Jim，”Q笑着回答，“你不会介意我叫你‘Jim’，对吧？”他顿了顿，在绿塔这棵树下被扼死也算不错的死法5，但Moriarty耐心地等他继续：“是你需要我的帮助。”

        对方笑了：“不，你完全没搞清楚……”

        “我怎么会不明白。你是一位咨询罪犯，一个天才。我能看出这种特质，就像小时候看着Sherlock一样，”他露出一丝苦笑，“Sherlock一直在为警方工作，你知道为什么吗？因为这样更有趣。与警察对着干是一件很无聊的事情。他们的每一步都被条条框框管得规规矩矩，思维受限，行动固定。而罪犯就要有趣得多，他们目无章法，随机应变，各有所长。那些成天担忧他有一天也会堕入犯罪之流的人，都没有想清楚他的动力何在。但你肯定能理解。”

        “确实。我们的Sherlock醉心于巧妙的设计。”

        “电脑对我也是一样。自由自在，无拘无束，”Q说，“我能够用电脑做到任何事。但具有类似能力的人，不是屈就强权，为政府卖命；就是通缉追捕，身陷囹圄。”

        Moriarty笑起来，似乎尝到绝世美味：“你在寻求保护。”

        “就凭那条你让MI6的小玩偶编写的电脑代码，整个世界都在你的股掌之间。不过，”Q偏偏头，皱起眉，“他从没用过那段代码，不是吗？”

        沉默了半晌，Moriarty摇摇头，鼓起掌来：“真不愧是他的弟弟。挺不错的嘛。”他敛起笑容，翻了翻眼睛：“你不会真相信能凭几行计算机代码，就把整个世界毁于一旦吧？”

        “只凭几行代码，多半不行，”Q放慢语速，“但一个程序，也许可以。”他从口袋里拿出一个闪存盘，举在两人之间：“当整个世界都是锁着的大门，有钥匙者即为王。你说呢？”

        “你监听了你哥的公寓？”Moriarty发出一阵张狂破碎的笑声。“还好我是个独生子，看起来，兄弟间的争斗真能要命，”他把Q拉近，伸手揉了揉他的头发，“亲爱的小Q，我们这算是结盟了？”

        “搜集情报不是我的强项，需要你的帮助。”

        “现在你开始助长我的虚荣心了？那如果你不搜集情报的话，你的长处是？”

        Q勾起嘴角：“创造力。”

        Moriarty笑得身体前倾，连拍了两下手。“噢，我真喜欢你。真是太喜欢你了。不过你说错了，”他说道，“你是很聪明，非常非常聪明。但你要怎么证明你确实有那把万能钥匙呢？我可是打开了三个安保系统最严密的门。”

        “而你并没有那把万能钥匙，”Q补充道，“你想让我怎么演示？再开一次那三扇门？有点不够精彩，你觉得呢？”他往四周看了看：“不过，既然我们已经买票进来了，皇冠节杖近在咫尺。”Q转了个身，朝珍宝馆（Jewel House）走去。

        “我会彻底摧毁你的哥哥，”低沉阴暗的口吻，坚定的承诺。Q回头看去，Moriarty面带威胁，头部微微向下，瞪大眼睛盯着他：“不管你有什么打算，为友或是为敌，都不会影响他最终的毁灭。”

        Q迎上对方的棕色眼睛，说道：“悉听尊便。”

        “你没有说谎，”他的口气中有几分惊讶，满足的笑意爬满了脸，“那把钥匙真能打开所有电子锁，而且你也一点都不在乎你哥会怎么样。”

        Q耸耸肩：“他背叛我在先，但也说不上什么个人恩怨。人没法选择家庭，只是离开英格兰的那一天，我对两位兄长仅剩的那么点儿亲情也就此了结了。”

        “你准备用那把钥匙来交换保护？”

        “不，你得到的是我的忠诚——唯一一个能够做出这把钥匙的网络恐怖分子，任何时候你都能用它开锁，”Q保证道，“只要你能保障我的安全，我绝不变心。至于那把万能钥匙，是我送给你的谢礼，在你帮我离开MI6，离开这个国家之后。”

        “拜托，这也太简单了吧。”

        “并不完全是这样，我还有一个条件，”这次，Q上前一步，挡在Moriarty面前，“别牵扯其他人。”

        “可爱的Q，”Moriarty责怪道，“你这也说得太模糊了。”

        Q挑起眉毛：“不涉及苏格兰场，圣巴茨医院，Hudson太太和Watson医生，以及其他平民。”

        “你不打算也顺带保护一下MI6里面的某些人吗？我的朋友Tiago似乎能轻松威胁到很多呢。”

        “对我而言，他们选择加入的那一刻就同时接受了随之而来的危险。MI6于我没有任何意义，越早离开越好。至于我的两位兄长，他们本来就是你的目标。你应该知道‘平民’的含义。”

        “我亲爱的Q，我们一定会成为很好的伙伴的，”Moriarty说道，“不过我必须得承认，这会影响我现在的计划。”

        “你能解决这种小问题，”Q朝珍宝馆偏偏头，“还需要演示吗？”

        “算了吧，”Moriarty打量了卫兵一眼，大步朝前门走去，“他们很有可能还记得我。这会儿再进监狱会相当不方便。不如这样，用你的程序复活Tiago Rodriguez，撕开他用来遮掩的新身份，然后我再派人去追踪。如果成功的话，你就是我新的最爱。”

        他突然揪住Q的外套，把他推到临近的墙上。“如果没有的话，”他嘶声威胁道，“我就亲手把你劈成两半。”

        “嘿！”一位路人朝他们喊道，“你们什么情况？”

        Q挑起一边眉毛，看着Moriarty，而他双手举起，低头缓缓后退。“没事儿，”Q淡定地招呼对方，“谢谢！”

        “别这样推推搡搡的，”男人厉声说道，扫了Moriarty一眼，似乎只要他表现出一丝不满，就会冲过来一通狠揍。过了一会儿，那位陌生人才退开，继续沿着人行道往下走。

        “你不需要威胁我，”Q等人行道上只有他们两人时开口道，“要记得，是我主动来找的你。我本可以把这把钥匙交给Sherlock，或者Mycroft，甚至MI6。然而，现在我在这里。”

        他又等了一会儿，直到对方的神情不再咄咄逼人，眼中顽劣的光芒再次闪现：“你为什么决定要相信我？这一切可能都是假的。”

        “喔，找个人同居一定很有趣，”Moriarty轻声说道，“我了解你，Lysander Holmes先生，你的所作所为不会出乎我的意料，自然也不存在隐瞒欺骗。你会老老实实向我证明你那把万能钥匙真的有用，但不管怎样，你会站在我这边，知道为什么吗？”

        “不知道。”

        Moriarty双手捧住对方的脸，额头相抵，他笑着闭上眼睛，说：“因为鬼怪作乱乐趣多，而你已经欲罢不能。”

        棕色眼睛再次睁开，盯着Q。片刻犹豫之后，他点点头：“我需要二十四个小时，如果你改主意了，你知道怎么联系我。二十四小时后，我给你找到Rodriguez。”

 

 

        他们回来了。Sherlock没有分毫惊讶，但John确实感到讶异。

        他对Lestrade，对整个苏格兰场狭小的气量相当失望。就因为他们平时屡受打击，就情愿抓住这个荒谬的解释，好安抚一下受挫的内心。

        身边的一切突然变得幼稚可笑，亏他当初还对警局抱有那么多信心。

        楼下警察的数量，远远超过执行逮捕令所需的警力，应门时更是看到警车封锁了整条贝克街。Donovan推开他，招呼也不打一声，径自迈上楼梯，笑容里全是自鸣得意。她用力推开房间门时，John只觉得胸中怒火即将喷涌而出。

        他们架着Sherlock走下楼梯，把手铐扣上去，一路推推搡搡。John跟在身后大吼：“你们简直荒唐，他压根儿没有抵抗。”

        “别管了，John。”Sherlock对他说。

        John不能不管，不愿不管。

 

 

        “这则消息简直铺天盖地。”Eve在他滑入副驾驶座时招呼道。他系好安全带，接过对方递来的早报。

        “说好的五个名字，”她汇入车流，“为了避免有人错过这份情报，他们还特意在每份报纸的首页清清楚楚地印了出来，而且在广播和电视中作为最新消息，每小时滚动播出。”

        “真是一团糟，”Q仔细扫过整篇报道，虽然这样很傻，但他还是认真看了看那五个名字，确认其中没有他认识的人，“你觉得他有重新排序吗？比如先泄露这五个会导致最严重的损失？还是说完全随机？”

        “我完全不清楚，”Eve用力握了握方向盘，“在我看来，这就是一场变态的游戏。”

        报纸的第六页，有一篇简短的无图报道，描述昨晚逮捕Sherlock时，他持枪胁持了他的室友，单身汉John Watson，继而逃脱。而Watson之所以沦为目标，是因为他朝警局总警司的脸上来了一拳。

        听见外套右侧口袋里手机的短信提示音，Q没解安全带，在座位上挪了挪，把手机拿出来，飞快地键入密码，打开短信界面：

        “鬼怪作乱乐趣多。依照约定，给你24小时。JM x”6

        “有什么事吗？”Eve看了他一眼，面带担心。

        “没，挺好，”Q关上手机，放回口袋，“没什么出乎意料的。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 天使抢走了电话亭（the angels have the phonebox）：出自Doctor Who，第三季第十集，Blink。Doctor在录像里说了这句话，Lawrence Nightingale接着评价道，That’s my favourite， I’ve got it on a T-shirt.（大概是这样的）于是出现了很多印着这句话的周边产品。  
> 2\. 保持冷静，继续前行（Keep calm and carry on）：二战时英国鼓舞民众士气的宣传口号。  
> 3\. 《逻辑哲学论》 ：Wittgenstein的Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus。原文为德语。出版于1921年。二十世纪最重要的哲学著作之一。除了进一步发展前人的逻辑原子论，logical atomism，书中比较独到的观点，是语言在哲学中的作用和限制，即语言只能描述现象，而不能描述现象之间的内在联系；人们对内在联系的理解，是借由在大脑中重新建造一个缩小版的现象，而不是直接通过人与人之间的语言；所以，用语言来讨论更高层次问题是不现实的。  
> 4\. 奥卡姆剃刀原理（Occam’s razor）：十四世纪由William of Ockham提出，又叫lex parsimoniae/law of parsimony/简单有效原理，即“如无必要，勿增实体”（Entities should not be multiplied unnecessarily）。  
> 5\. 绿塔（Tower Green）：也有译作“格林塔”的。但实际上不是一座塔，而是过去用于斩首处死贵族的一片相对私密的区域。所以死在绿塔就相当于“享受”了贵族待遇，Lysander会觉得是“不错的死法”。（顺道来一句，伦敦塔也不是一座塔哟，是一片建筑群。）  
> 6\. x：短信结尾加x差不多是“mua”或者“么么哒”的意思。但是，森森的违和感啊……求建议~


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

第八章

 

       Lysander抬眼透过额前的卷发看着她，亮闪闪的绿眼睛里有一丝无奈：“Moneypenny小姐。”这里是Q支部，而他奉行职业至上。像个缺乏经验的年轻人一样规规矩矩地遵守办公室守则，在一片怀疑的目光中期望能证明自己的能力。

       Eve则完全没有在意过任何规章制度或是他人的看法，更不会就此改变她的行事方式。就算是当年她初到MI6，其他所有的男性特工次次都在她拔出枪时，向她投来担心的目光，她也不曾退缩。

       她双手捧住对方的脸。“Lysander，”他眨了眨眼，神情难辨，“亲爱的，遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

       他翘起嘴角，语调干瘪地回答：“你了解我的日程安排，还亲自提供二十四小时监控，我怎么可能有时间遇得到麻烦？”

       她眯起眼。尽管她最近长时间坐在办公室里，但她过去可是一名相当优秀的外勤人员。他看起来太茫然，太无辜了：“我不知道。但你显然有这种能力。”

       就算她分辨不出他的神情，但绝不会看错对方眼中浮现的暖意。“这是前往澳门的机票和配套证件，”他拿出一个信封，眼神染着几分愉悦，“我们都知道他需要支援。”

       “但为什么会选我，”她反对道，“严格意义上来说，我已经不负责外勤了，而且我也没法向Mallory解释为什么他的秘书会暂时离岗……”

       “别担心，已经处理好了，”Lysander压低声音，“Eve，我需要你去做这件事。”

       她知道自己该仔细想想眼前这位甚至不属于MI6的年轻人，究竟是怎么跟她的上级讨价还价，能把这个任务安排给她。她也该想想她本来的任务，就是保护眼前这个急于把她送出国的人，避免他被敌方干掉，或者说，先被发现，再被干掉。

       但看着他，张得大大的眼睛里满是真诚和恳求，她只能说出：“这不公平。”

       他一动不动地看着她。当他说出“拜托”二字的时候，她几乎是不自觉地伸手接过了那个信封。

       这并不理智，但她还是接受了。对她来说，拒绝Lysander Holmes似乎是一件不可能的事情。

       至少Bond挺高兴见到她。入住的酒店也像她所想象的那样奢华，缩在拥挤飞机上的好几个小时她可全靠想象落地后的情形坚持。

       当Bond开门时，他只在腰间系了一条浴巾，饱受阳光洗礼的皮肤上还覆着一层水汽。显然他刚洗完澡，还带着肥皂的清新味，无可救药地就这么在房间里走来走去，自鸣得意地散发着荷尔蒙。

       说实在的，她倒是不怎么介意。挺漂亮的胸肌，看看也无妨。

       他往脸上刷剃须膏时注意到了她的眼神，眉毛与嘴角同时挑起，说：“有什么我能帮到你的吗？”

       “也许吧。”她露出一个调皮的微笑。

       轻笑两声，他刷好泡沫，拿起旧式剃刀，然后顿了顿。直到她注意到他的眼神，她才想起自己还没有向他解释为什么会突然出现。

       她准备对他笑笑，然后告诉他迷人的小Holmes先生似乎对某个自大难搞身材好的双零特工异常关心。也许再添一句，现在可不能再说这是秘书的无聊幻想了。但她没有这么做。在对方漫不经心的挑逗背后，他终究是一位敏感易怒的特工，有些话题经不起玩笑。

       “他已经在网上公布了第一批名字，”她转而说道，“看样子每周都会再公布五个名字。迄今为止，他没有提出任何要求，也没有索要钱财。”

       Bond转身从水池前走过来，眼神中仍带着打量：“既然你这么大老远地过来了，不如物尽其用。”他穿过房间坐到一把椅子上，意有所指地看着她。

       从浴室柜台上拿了条毛巾，她跟在他身后：“Bond，你想说什么？”跪在对方两腿之间，她调整了一下手中剃刀的位置，贴上他的面颊。

       “Mallory已经知会过我名单的事了。”他一动不动。对Eve来说，比起枪，她更喜欢用刀。在坐了这么长时间的办公室，每天收拾纸笔，记录摘要之后，手下刀片压着皮肤的感觉异常美妙。而Bond眼中的戏谑显然是因为他完全能读懂对方心中所想：“这样的话，我不禁想问，你实际上是过来干什么的呢？”

       “旅行观光？”她沿着对方颈子的右侧向上，“也许我就是专程过来帮你剃须的？”

       在她侧身将泡沫抹到毛巾上时，他抓住她的手：“你是来监视我的。”

       对于双零特工，他们对谎言的敏感程度，丝毫不亚于在鱼市上闻到鱼腥味的几率。毕竟，他们全靠这点避免一头栽进圈套，丢掉性命，只要对方企图误导或是言辞含糊不清，他们就一定得发现。

       对于Bond，Eve觉得他可能真有读心的能力。

       她小心地擦干净刀片，挑转对方的下巴，贴上另一侧：“我的官方指示，是尽一切可能提供协助。”

       “官方指示，”他笑了笑，“所以不是Mallory派你来的，而是另有其人。”

       “有趣的理论，”她再次擦了擦刀片，“别动，这部分可很难处理。”

       关键在于压力和角度。剃刀很锋利，所以并不需要怎么用力。而她相当清楚怎样调整角度会让刀片刺进皮肤，于是也能保持手的稳定。

       非常完美。她挺自豪地想，看来自己并未因疏于运用而生疏了技巧。并不是说她常常帮人剃须，实际上，连偶尔也算不上。而是在干了这么久秘书之后，发现自己并未失去操控尖锐物件的能力，着实是个安慰。

       “是因为Lysander，”Bond在她擦去脸上余下泡沫时说，“对吧？”

       “他关心你。”

       他笑得像是Eve刚讲了一个笑话，没有回应。但这已经足够表现出他的态度。毕竟对其他任何事情，Bond总会机智地反驳。Eve很想翻个白眼，男人啊，总是这么固执又愚蠢。

       “你到这儿来守着我，谁守在他身边呢？”

       她闻言翻了个白眼：“这可不是‘守护’，亲爱的。这叫‘协助’，我可是个‘助手’。”见他依然盯着她：“好吧，004在看着他。”她朝手包的方向扬扬下巴，想要转移他的注意力：“Hamish让我带来了几件小设备。”

       “除非有能爆炸的，不然我肯定会失望。”

       “不好意思，没有爆炸物，”她站起来，“只有几个通讯耳机，以及备用的无线电发信器和手枪。他似乎非常确定你已经弄丢了带过来的那一套。”

       而Bond甚至没有显露出丝毫羞愧，只是朝她露出柴郡猫似的大大的微笑。

 

 

       John一直在计算着时间。

       从被警察围在贝克街，语无伦次地说：“我必须要说一句，枪完全是他的主意，我只是，嗯……”然后Sherlock换手握枪，指着自己太阳穴接口道：“我的人质！”而他感受到浪涛般的安慰与感激。

       已经过去十四小时二十二分钟了。

       他明白一般人在枪口顶上太阳穴后不会感到踏实，但他也清楚自己并非一般人。希望生活循规蹈矩的人不可能跟Sherlock合得来，更不可能与他生活在同一个屋檐下。

       现在，John成为了逃犯。因为他在总警司叫Sherlock“怪胎”后朝脸给了前者一拳。现在想来，他当时有点反应过度了，平心而论，这个称谓可以说是合理而准确。但神经紧绷地度过了那么几天之后，John并不为自己的反应而后悔。此外，他实在是受够这群人对他的朋友落井下石的行径了，就算Sherlock常常让身边的人都觉得自己是个傻瓜。

       他实在是受够了。

       James Moriarty自由自在地在伦敦畅游，向全世界宣布他是个备受误解的演员，而Sherlock是个冒牌货。有些他认识的人，甚至有些视Sherlock为朋友的人已经开始相信那个疯子所说的话，而John完全不知道该怎么扭转局面。实际上，唯一值得庆祝的，就是他没有再与Sherlock铐在一起了，那感觉实在是相当奇怪。

       已经过去一小时了，从他们已经离开Kelly Reilly的公寓开始。离开那个愚蠢的记者，离开那个急于报道人生首个头条，无知地囫囵吞下谎言，就因为Sherlock当时断然拒绝了她的采访请求。赤裸裸的报复。狭隘、可怜的报复。

       已经一小时了，从Sherlock快步走在街上开始。“他拿到了我的全部人生经历。他可以把这个巨大的谎言，层层包裹在真实事件之中，方便人们一口吞下。”这是Moriarty精心耕耘的杰作：命定对手——Sherlock Holmes的毁灭。他耗时费力地想让伟大侦探走向堕落，而胜利已近在咫尺。

       已经一小时了，从Sherlock说：“为了完成这场游戏，他只需要……”他没有告诉John最后一个步骤究竟是什么。

       John非常想知道Sherlock打算怎样摆脱这场闹剧，他确信对方一定能想到些什么。他最好想到了些什么。冒险没什么问题，但这次，危机来得太快，已经近在眼前。John也忍受不了越来越多的人就这么轻易地相信Sherlock是个冒牌货。

       已经一小时了，从Sherlock宣布道：“我需要去处理一件事，一个人去！”然后消失在街角，留John一个人立在街道中央，心中似有火山即将爆发。他仅有一个可去之处，一个显而易见的方向，一个消息来源。

       Reilly小姐的公寓与第欧根尼俱乐部（Diogenes Club）之间有好一段距离，但John并没有招出租车。其一，他有点担心司机会认出他，打电话向警察举报。其二，他怕待在密闭空间里时间太长会引爆胸中的怒火，直接掐上司机的脖子，或者在后座上骂骂咧咧，被司机扔出来，甚至直接被送到医院。

       Sherlock的通讯录里只有两个名字，一个是John，另一位则是Mycroft。而John显然不是一个把朋友出卖给疯子的人，所以Moriarty绝对是从别的人那里了解到了Sherlock的私人信息。

       当然，也许Lysander也有所涉及，但John坚信自己做出了正确的选择。毕竟，用黑色轿车绑架他到一个高级俱乐部，就为告诉他“好好照看”Sherlock的人，不是Lysander。

       尽管那场会面中他并没有直说，但他在解读Holmes一家的潜台词上已经驾轻就熟。再说，Mycroft已经表现得非常明显：请帮我照看好Sherlock，因为我不在他身边，而且我因为干了某件愚蠢至极、不可原谅的事情，从此不敢直面我的弟弟。

       十四小时十六分钟之前，John还和Sherlock铐在一起，在一片漆黑中沿着伦敦阴暗的后巷一路狂奔，五分钟后又跳到一辆迎面驶来的公交车前，企图从一位受命保护他们的杀手口中套出信息。

       “我们不能去找你的哥哥吗？”John那时问道，“Mycroft肯定能帮得上忙的。”

       Sherlock抿抿嘴，皱起眉头：“家庭大和解？现在可不怎么适合做这件事情。”也许Sherlock那时候就已经知道了，或者他只是顽固得不想求助。John知道自己更倾向哪一种答案，他也希望至少他视作朋友的人之中，还有人依然相信Sherlock。但如果他在其中一个愿望上没能交得好运，另一个也不太可能成真。

  

 

       当特工开始外勤工作后，他们总会对一些事物产生个人见解，无线电通讯就是其一。

       Bond对无线电通讯有很独到的看法。

       在执行小组任务，传递信息，了解任务进展上，无线电非常有用。虽然他不会对任何人承认，但有时候，就算最简单的通讯功能也对他有很大帮助。当他把黑色的筹码滑过桌面时，耳边Eve轻快挑逗的声音，“有时候稍有起伏也挺好”，能把他的注意力从跟随直觉上转移开，不至于立刻蹲下，滚到一边，抽出枪来，依次朝每一个可疑人士扣动扳机。这是一场赌博，找到下一条线索的可能性，与他下一秒被猫在房梁上一直锁定他的狙击手一枪干掉的可能性差不了多少。

       但这也就差不多是无线电通讯的全部用途了。Bond不喜欢耳边有人告诉他下一步该怎么做，因为千里之外的人根本不可能比他更好地检视现场情况。不管怎样，他才是那个孤军深入，承担风险的人。

       MI6的前后两位长官都不欣赏他这种做派。虽说Mallory在Bond执行任务时私自切断通讯或是关闭视频监视时会更不高兴，但M更喜欢亲自指挥。所以，他们的态度其实没什么差别。

       这一次，他赌赢了，收获了大约装着四百万欧元的手提箱和一摞筹码：“这是赌场的一点心意。”

       “现在别看，”Eve的声音从耳边传来，“不过有人对你很感兴趣。”

       “有人”指的是站在赌场对面楼梯上的一位女士。她穿着一条透视部分比遮盖部分还多的黑色裙子，手上夹着一支香烟。Bond在递出筹码时就注意到了她。一部分是因为那条裙子，另外则是柜台后的女士从侧门走进小隔间后，站在神秘香烟女子身后的男人抬手按在了耳朵上。这又是一条关于无线电通讯的故事：好几次，与Bond合作外勤工作的特工被杀，就是因为他们不停地触碰耳朵。

       “她朝你的方向走过来了，”Eve讲道，而Bond接过箱子，转身往外走，“James，你用的是什么香型的古龙水啊？猫薄荷？”

       通讯器的触感，耳道被填满的感觉，一直提醒他有另一人在一旁冷眼旁观。如果搭档碰巧是Eve，安静旁观就会变成肆意评判。

       他停在一张赌桌旁，好让那位女士靠近，也正好想想该采取什么策略。她知道自己不是Patrice，所以要么是想当个线人，要么是想揭穿他的伪装。毋庸置疑的是，这位女士就是上海那夜，当Patrice一路尖叫着从百层高楼坠落，立在破碎落地窗前遥望Bond的人。

       “你现在该有钱请我喝杯酒了吧。”她站到他身边，转头对视，深吸一口，从鼻子与嘴中缓慢呼出的烟雾给她蒙上了一层暗影，像是下一口便会喷出火焰。

       “不如两杯？”Bond简短地自我介绍，直入主题，明确地告诉Severine他记得对方，也相信自己给她留下了印象。

       虽然他并没有中断与对方的交流，但眼神却落到了走过来的Eve身上。她站在Bond视线正好可及的另一张桌子前，随着两人的对话时不时挑高眉毛。当Severine提到：“要不我们找个地方坐着聊？”Eve再次挑起了眉毛，举杯抿了一口香槟，但嘴角的笑容依然清晰可见。

       调情与勾引本就是工作的一部分。虽然Eve与Bond都明白，但在另一人丝毫不加掩饰的调侃目光中，实在是难以专心套出情报。更别提耳中还不时有：“她确实挺漂亮……”

       “一会儿再联系。”趁着从她桌前走过，他顺手将耳机丢进了对方的酒杯中，跟着Severine向吧台走去。

       酒水备好之前，他已经将对方的基本情况摸得差不多了。微笑时露出的牙齿和夹烟的方式，表明吸烟并非故弄玄虚而是确有所需。右侧大腿上绑着一把贝雷塔70，指甲油色泽亮丽，姿态时刻带有防备，再加上右腕内侧的刺青——性交易，最少数年，已经不再轻易相信任何人。

       她已经学会看透每个童话故事中包裹的谎言。

       “介意我问你一个稍微严肃点的问题吗？”些微口音将她平滑的声线酿成一杯精妙饱满的上品红酒，无需招摇，魅力自来。“关于死亡？”倾斜的香槟杯沿靠着她的下唇，双眼看着对方，等待答案。

       Bond抿了一口自己的酒，笑道：“正巧我对这个话题非常熟悉。”

       她抬眼看了看站到吧台后方的眺台上，俯视着他们的保镖，继而飞快地转回目光。“我相信是你杀了Patrice，”她又吸了一口，同样放任烟雾从鼻子与嘴巴中飘散出来，“你的理由是？”

       如果直接表明来意，对方也许会立刻转身离开。不过，要是她在听到他真正的目的后依然斜靠着高脚凳，继续有一搭没一搭地聊天的话，那她极有可能是在戏弄自己。既然如此，不如在对话深入之前试探清楚：“我想见见你的老板。”

       她大笑起来，继而微微偏头，深色的眼睛打量着他，轻笑着说：“小心事与愿违。”

       她再次呼出烟雾。一般人常会在此时聚拢双唇，做出O的口型，但Severine只是分开唇瓣，让烟雾自然地飘出去。两瓣暗红色在灰暗的雾气中分外明显。每次看到这个动作，Bond总想到守护古庙的石狮。

       “多谢款待，Bond先生。”她从吧台凳上滑下。

       所以，她值得信赖，对待线人的那种信赖。只要他有办法让对方提供信息，就能利用她达到目的。

       Bond握住她的手腕，拇指扣在刺青上方，将自己对她身世的推测全数说出，包括她一开始对现任雇主的幻想和后来的破灭。她颤抖起来，笑容变得虚假僵硬，鼻孔张大。

       有那么一瞬间，她看上去像是要哭出来了。但她终究没有。只要理智不允许，有类似境遇的女人不会如此轻易地流泪。“你对我的生活究竟怎样没有任何概念。”她虽这样说，但坐回到吧台前。

       她再抽了一口烟，暗色的眼睛带着刺探，在两人见面前戴上的面具渐渐消融。也许现在他能真正与她本人谈谈，而不是继续跟她所扮演的角色兜圈子。

       Severine转过身，在石制烟灰缸里摁灭香烟，瞥了他一眼，问：“你有多了解恐惧？”

       这个问题像是个测试，但Bond只有一个答案：“一切。”

       “但不包括这种。”Severine语调坚定。

       “让我帮你，”虽然有保镖监视着他们，但Bond还是抬起腿，碰了碰对方，“带我去见他，我能帮你杀了他。”

       当她看向他时，Bond的眼中盛满了自信和承诺，让她能直接读出他定会依言而行。有几秒钟，她似乎接受了，小声说道：“也许你真能做到。”

       接着便飞快地眨眨眼，像是急于摆脱一场幻梦，面具也重新成型。但她微笑的时候，嘴唇的弧度上挂着允诺，棕色的眼睛里也带着一丝挑战，说：“我一从这里离开，他们就会对你下手。”

       Bond冒险朝保镖的方向看了一眼：三个大块头，就算不用腋下枪套里的手枪，也都个个难缠。其中一位的胸前内袋里还藏着一把刀。

       再看向Severine时，她偏偏头，像是在说“这就是生活”（c’est la vie）。“如果你没死的话，我在Chimera（凯米拉）上，北港，七号，一小时后起航，”她优雅地起身，离开时只手从对方肩部滑到后背，“祝你好运，Bond先生。”

  

 

       Q没想到会有人到这里来找他。主要是因为他特意没告诉任何人他准备去哪里。喜欢独自工作只是其一，但更重要的是，他并不确定自己的临时权限覆盖了这间屋子——MI6的中枢神经。

       他并没有碰房间里那张摆在角落的小桌子和上面矮矮的金属台灯，而是坐在冰凉的地板上，给服务器室嗡鸣的一排排机组再添上一个部件。

       应该不会有人在他用完这个小零件，再从这里取回，这么短的时间中发现任何异常。鉴于他还没想好要不要让MI6知道这个东西的存在，现在，他需要尽可能毫无痕迹地把它加入内网，再添上重重防护程序。

       当一声身份核实后的电子音和解锁时的“咔嗒”从门的方向传来时，他刚好打完一行代码。但他正靠着房间的角落，像个青少年似的用膝盖撑着笔记本电脑，无处可藏。他的安保权限本不够用于出入这个房间，而来人正从仅有的出口走进来。

       “你好，Holmes先生。”M说道。她环视四周，看了看角落空荡荡的桌椅，再看向缩在角落里的年轻人时挑起了眉毛。

       他点点头，手上不停。既然她不一会儿就会叫来保安，或是质问他在这里干什么，不如趁这段时间再多加几层安全网。扣留审讯，任君处置，但他相信Q支部里没人能在程序开始运作前看出他究竟做了什么。

       “噢，别一惊一乍的，”她摆摆手，坐到角落的塑料椅上，把一个革制公文包放在小桌子上，“我不准备叫你停下来，也没打算问你在对局里的服务器做什么。虽然大家都觉得MI6的前任长官惯于怀疑一切，但我对自己的人向来抱有绝对的信赖。”

       他手上的动作停了下来：“你信任我？”

       “我信任Bond，而他似乎非常信任你。他可是为你冒了很大的风险，”银灰色的眉毛挑了起来，“不过你好像并不大乐意。”

       Q收敛住瞬间的晃神，快速眨眨眼，重新开始敲打键盘：“并非如此，长官。”

       而她的神情没有分毫改变，冷静的蓝眼睛平静稳定地看着他：“也许你希望我能说出，我本来就相信你，这样的话。但我觉得你能自由出入这栋建筑已经足够说明问题。另外，我不常把信任托付给我几乎不了解的人。”

       她用指尖敲了敲手边的公文包，检视的目光依然锁在他身上：“自从你消失以来，我一直在关注你的动向。这里面是所有资料，有兴趣看看吗？”

       好奇心促使他点头同意，于是她取出一个深蓝色的文件夹。虽说两人间的距离不近，灯光昏暗，但Q觉得那个文件夹看上去像是空的。

       他意识到自己的双手已经彻底停住，注意力也完全被带到了另一边。至于这是不是她的目的，他并不确定，但他无法无视对方。几年前的招募依旧在脑海中清晰可见。如果他没有决定离开伦敦，他绝对会非常乐意在她的手下工作，这么一个直率坦诚，身居高位的管理者异常难得。他接过对方递来的文件夹。

       翻开档案，他首先看到的是一张黑白照片，招募过程中拍摄的，本来将会用于制作出入卡。看上去，那时的他与现在并没有多少不同，最多只是头发短一点罢了。

       把照片放到一边，接下来是一张列出他的姓名，出生日期，父母及家人名字，甚至还有家庭住址的表格。接着，他飞快地翻过几张当时申请加入MI6时，所做的繁琐文书工作和几份测试报告的副本。

       然后，文件夹里便没有其他内容了。

       Q抬起头来，而M嘴角弯了弯，蓝色的眼睛反射着台灯的光芒：“我没能找到更多关于你的资料，但你的两位哥哥则完全不同。”

       她递出另外两个厚实得多的文件夹。Q把自己的档案放到一边，小心地接过来。“也许你并不会感到惊讶，不过他们两人，都曾经是局里考虑招募的对象。”

       他的确不会为Mycroft名列其中而感到惊讶，但Sherlock的话：“他们两人？”

       “在MI6与你联系之前，我们曾短暂地考虑过吸纳Mycroft，把他培养成一名外勤特工。在大学期间，他展示出了非常卓越的掩盖真实意图与操纵人心的天赋。”

       Q一时没忍住笑了出来。“非常抱歉，”他压制住自己的笑意，“我实在是很难想象Mycroft作为一名外勤特工的模样。”

       她也笑了：“确实，这个想法的可行度很低。他似乎相当排斥……出行，无论以何种方式。”

       “这算是原因之一。”Mycroft也是一个排斥亲自动手的人，不管是字面上的意思还是其引申义。他不喜欢操作任何设备，尤其是枪支，甚至对驾驶汽车都避之不及。无论目的地有多远，只要能避免走路，他都会自恃有理地选择乘车或是其它交通工具。

       “最终，”M继续说道，“我们把他的档案移交给了MI5，看上去是个更适合他的地方。”现今，就他的地位而言，MI5可以说既为女皇与国家服务，更听从Mycroft的调遣。

       “我相信，你还能记得我们招募你时的过程。”她仔细看着他，银灰色的眉毛拱起。

       Q从Mycroft的档案上抬起头，冲她笑了笑：“你当时告诉我，如果我愿意为你工作，而不是与你对着干的话，对整个机构会大有助益。”她当时的原话其实是，这些小动作之所以违法，只是因为他缺少政府的许可罢了。

       她的眼睛里染上一层暖意，接着说：“而你的另一位哥哥，Sherlock，最近才被纳入考虑范围，主要是因为你们之间的纽带。”

       “看看是不是整个家族都有类似的天分？”他合上Mycroft的档案，打开另一本。Sherlock的文件还要厚上许多，包括了不少医院就诊单，他的个人网站与John博客的打印件。

       不知为何，她的神情露出些微同情或是后悔：“显而易见，我们认为他并不合适。”

       “是因为他的行为难以预测，还是蔑视权威？”

       “都有，”她答道，“而且不尽如此。”她直了直身子，但先前并没有放松，像是在做好准备，说道：“实际上，Holmes先生，你是兄弟三人中唯一适合MI6的人。至少是唯一一个我真正抱有信心的征募对象。最终却没能成功让你加入，实在是万分遗憾。”

       “不，那是因为……”看来现在他还并不是很清醒，差点出口解释了。

       那时候，是他人生中最孤独的一段时期。嗜权如命的Mycroft不顾一切地想要尽快晋升，而Sherlock刚刚戒除了毒品，甚至连尼古丁都放弃了，在帮助他这么久之后，Q最不希望的就是自己的私人事务导致他毒瘾复发。至于母亲，她的健康情况也不允许他去寻求帮助。

       M抬起一只手，示意他不用解释：“我明白发生了什么。那段时间你一定过得很艰难。”

       她安静了一会儿，房间里设备的嗡嗡声填补了两人之间的沉默。接着，她清清嗓子，身体微微前倾：“也许我应该说清楚一些，我们绝不会容忍MI6的雇员受到任何来自国内或是国外势力的干扰。考虑到你两位兄长的聪明狡黠，这句话可能听起来不太站得住脚，但你不妨多给我们一些信心。”

       不管那时怎样，现在的情形已大不相同。Mycroft已经安定下来，而Q也更年长，阅历更多，处事也更明智灵活。最起码，在国外漂泊的日子磨练了他的各式技能。“听起来几乎像是你准备给我一份工作。”

       “别傻了，”M笑着呼了口气，“我已经退休，不管事了。”她站起来，接过对方递来的文件夹，放回公文包里：“只不过你可以考虑考虑罢了，Holmes先生。”

 

 

       Sherlock去找了她。一个很重要的人。他们的关系远早于John Watson，早于Lestrade，早于他颤抖的双手，索求更多的肉体，在混沌与过于敏锐中尖啸的大脑，乞求摆脱的神志。

       早于Q叹息着将湿毛巾覆上他的额头，念叨着：“Sherlock，你得向我保证”，而Sherlock全心全意地回答：“我保证”，直到一小时后下一波袭来。

       她很重要，因为她是头一个不被他的态度举止所影响的人。更确切地说，除了家人，她是第一个谅解他的生硬唐突，而不为这些看似粗俗无礼的行为所扰的人。

       他伤害过她。他意识到过。他甚至有意识地伤害过她。

       因为好奇心，他很想知道自己会不会踩到她的底线，有一天也让她放弃地摊开手，转身离去。但这么多年来，她在实验室里安静地陪伴着他，既不阻碍他的工作，也从没有任何犹疑。她尴尬笨拙，缺乏自信，沉默腼腆，但她也能点出Sherlock经常忽视的：“我知道这意味这什么，在无人注视的时候神色哀伤。”

       他去找她，因为当他说出：“如果你认识的我，我以为的我，不再成立；你还愿意帮我吗？”

       而她的回答是：“你需要什么？”没有分毫迟疑。

       她是Molly Hopper——Sherlock Holmes的秘密武器。

 

 

       走到木桥上时，Bond被围住了：一个挡着前门，两个拦住他逃回赌场的路。Eve已经在往这边赶，他权可以等到后援再动手，但手中正好有一个大小适中装满钞票的金属箱，而他也很久没赤手空拳地干上一架了。与其等待，Bond选择挑战：在不动用瓦尔特的情况下干掉他们。他将箱子向上甩，正中站在身前男人的面门。

       击晕第一个保镖后，Bond以左腿为支点，顺势将颇有分量的箱子向后甩了一圈。身后的两个男人也晕倒在地。

       然而头一个男人显然脑壳比另外两个要稍微厚一些，他在Bond放下箱子整理袖扣的当口从后方猛然一击。就算他的身形毫无流线型可言，但这丝毫不影响对方飞起一击，将Bond向后撞到木制栏杆上，扼住他的脖子。

       挣扎了十秒后，身下的栏杆在两人的重压下断裂。Bond后仰着倒飞而出，两只大手依然掐在喉头。

       Bond承受了大部分的冲撞，胸腔里仅剩的氧气也在身上的大块头挪动位置时被挤了出去。唯一的好处便是他终于放开了自己的脖子，双手撑地。但Bond依然仰面躺在地上，气喘不止。

       这里要暗一些，Bond想着，五感随着呼吸缓缓恢复。而保镖终于起身后，呼吸一下子变得顺畅了。他试探着身体各处的情况：没有骨折，最多背上有一片淤伤，不算永久性损伤。

       他跌撞地站起来，意识到周围的黑暗是因为他们掉进了桥下的土坑。走进赌场时他便注意到了这个养有科莫多巨蜥的地方，里面还有一个点着蜡烛的大型神坛——典型的火灾隐患，可惜没人在意这些。

       不过，现在可不是考虑这种事情的时候。不管他现在是否还在喘气，一同掉下来的保镖已经朝他猛冲过来。Bond后退几步，侧身挥拳，全力打中他的侧脸，淤青怕是好几个月都不会消散；但这没能阻止对方轻易地从自己的枪套里拿走手枪。

       不过拿到枪也没用，它在识别Bond的掌纹后才能开火。他暗记下回去后好好谢谢Hamish，然后向他提出在所有随身武器上都加装这套程序的要求。接着保镖便将瓦尔特扔到一边，又朝他冲了过来，倾身向前的姿态像一只被激怒的公牛，想将Bond捅个对穿。

       Bond的应对方式则是在最后一秒向左闪避，抓住对方的右肘旋转，顶上后背，想必会对左肾有所损伤，而当即可见的效果便是将他打倒在地。

       他正准备朝头踢上几脚，让他彻底昏迷，但注意力被一旁阴影中的黄色眼睛所吸引，还有一条长长的顶端分叉的舌头，伸出又收回，探测着空气中的气味。

       片刻的失神让他失去了优势。保镖回过神来，当胸一击，Bond又一次跌跌撞撞地后退几步。对方再次冲过来，Bond再次严阵以待。这一回，他在对方临近时跳起，虽有瘀伤，仍忍痛收紧腹部肌肉，下落时手臂从侧面横向打中对方头部。

       他们落在地上。

       Bond借地面反作用力重新跳起，稳稳站好。他浑身脏乱不堪，身上的西服应该是毁了，可惜他还挺喜欢这套的。以戒备姿势站好，他想起自己完全可以再买一套。至于损坏的这一套，他可以算进工作开支，反正他经常用这种方式更新衣橱。

       保镖则趴在地上，低声呻吟着。他努力地抬起头，晕眩无神的目光缓慢地扫过Bond的方向。还没等他挣扎着站起来，巨蜥突然从阴影中窜出来，咬住男人的腿，将他拖进了黑暗。

       对手被彻底击败。Bond自觉可以撤退，于是快步跑上插满蜡烛的神坛，借力上跳抓住桥上栏杆，往上攀爬时目光正好对上刚才用箱子击晕的其中一位保镖。他已经差不多清醒了，手中握着拨开保险的手枪，枪口正对Bond的眉心。

       他正想着要不要松手，到下面去跟巨蜥碰碰运气时，一只亮皮细高跟刺中对方持枪的手，枪也被打到了一边。之后，Eve用公文箱朝他脑袋狠狠来了一下，彻底昏迷。

       “下面那只巨蜥刚吃了个人。”Bond跃过栏杆，站到桥上。

       Eve靠过来，向下看去：“它们真是好胃口。”然后递出箱子，朝他笑了笑：“这是您的？”

       Bond尽可能地把外套沾上的尘土掸掸干净，整了整袖口：“全压红色。”

       “今天运气不错？”

       Bond眨眼笑道：“一向如此。”

 

 

       John收到一条短信。手机发出的高频铃声打断了他再一次试着向Sherlock解释，为什么放任朋友当众出丑是一件不礼貌的事情。

       “你明知道我以为是Mycroft。”他当时说完这句话，深吸一口气，准备用更气愤的语句表明自己的不满，但就在这时，铃声响了。

       John立刻停下来，拿起手机。因为喜欢一条接一条地给他发短信的人，只有眼前这个穿着蓝色丝质睡袍懒散地躺在客厅沙发上，一副事不关己高高挂起的男人。其他John所熟识的人，都更倾向于直接打电话。

       那条短信的内容是：“如果发生紧急事件”，接着便是一串数字，看上去应该是电话号码，署名则是“Q”。

       他不太确定自己现在为什么按下了拨号键。也许是因为跟Mycroft的谈话完全没有缓解他心中的怒气。当他就快忍不住朝脸给对方来上一拳，或是随便抄起一把椅子扔出窗外时，他觉得自己还是尽快离开第欧根尼俱乐部比较好。

       “我很抱歉”四个字，没有任何意义。对已经发生的种种，起不到丝毫弥补的作用。

       实际上，拨出这个号码很可能是因为John已经不太清醒了，但他没有就此止步，而是希望能把整件事摆在桌上看看清楚，到底情况有多糟糕，还有没有补救的可能。

       然而，当对方接听时，John突然无话可说。

       “喂？”他们才认识没几天，几乎没有任何了解，Lysander Holmes的声音听起来却如此熟悉。“Watson医生吗？”疑问的语调中带着关心，顿时驱散了不少怒气。

       关心正好对上忧虑。

       “John，”他清了清嗓子，“叫我John就好。”

       听筒那边顿了顿：“John，发生了什么？一切还好吧？”

       “你知道吗？”他脱口而出，“那篇报道？你哥干的那些事情？”

       又是一个停顿，对方问道：“我的哥哥？”语调里的迷惑几乎能让John肯定，对方对此一无所知。

       但他依然追问道：“要是你早就知情的话，最好现在就告诉我。”虽然如此，John却急切地希望能找到一个站在自己这边的伙伴，一个不会背叛Sherlock的朋友，一个能帮得上忙的人。

       “我不知道你说的这些是什么意思，”Lysander答道，“请直接告诉我，John。”

       于是John对着手机讲出James Moriarty假扮Richard Brooke的事情。告诉对方周六将会有一篇爆料登报，把Sherlock Holmes捏造成大家都愿意相信的模样：一个傲慢自大的骗子，一场惊世骇俗的骗局。

       John叹了口气：“Mycroft给Moriarty提供了不少关于Sherlock的信息，让这个故事足以鱼目混珠。所有人都信以为真，就连Lestrade也……”

       他还没缓过劲来，依然难以接受Mycroft怎么会犯下这种错误，怎么会这么愚蠢，而且在明知局势不妙时，还懦弱地不敢承认。他甚至根本没有提前告知Sherlock，好让他准备好应对方式，提高人们的戒备心，或是做点什么。

       这样的话，至少整个苏格兰场不会满城缉捕他们。

       “天呐，”John这才意识到，“你在MI6，他们不会也在找我们吧？”

       线路另一端传来一声轻笑：“我可以向你保证，John，MI6对你和我哥没有任何兴趣。你有安全的地方可去吗？”

       “有。”至少Sherlock刚才发来了短信，让他去圣巴茨医院，那地方应该是安全的。自从昨晚警察包围贝克街之后，他们一直在四处奔波。

       “不要告诉任何人你的去向，还有……”Lysander再次顿了顿，这次的沉默与之前不同，带着一丝紧绷，“Watson医生，麻烦照顾好他。”

       听到这个请求，John有几分恼火，他不需要任何人的提醒，尤其是在Sherlock身边大概只有他一人依然相信他的时候。但对方简单几个字背后的沉重，口吻中的欲说还休，让他不禁重重点了点头，就算对方看不见他。

       “当然。”John耸了耸肩，答道。他挂断电话，将手机放回口袋，朝圣巴兹医院走去。

 

 

       她正在淋浴。一走进游艇的主舱，他便能听见淅沥的水声。桌上有一支冰镇香槟和两只杯子。看来Severine并没有全然放弃童话故事。不过自己究竟是被她看做白马王子，还是聊胜于无的过客，Bond就说不清了。

       这个选择题的答案在她深棕色的眼睛里。在喷头撒下的水中，她赤裸而湿润，抬头看着他。而他将毁坏的外套弃置一旁，脱下衣衫，拉开玻璃门，走入水帘之中。他是她用来寻求解脱的工具，她也是他达成目标的借力，但这并不意味着，他们的相会无法带来享受。

       “没有贝雷塔的时候，你更可爱了。”他贴着对方湿润的肩头轻声说道。

       她渐渐止住颤抖，紧绷的身体放松下来。“不带枪的时候，我没有丝毫安全感。”他松松地扶着她的髋部，而她缓慢地转过来，吻上他。第一下是轻柔的摩擦，之后便是有力地相撞，唇舌交缠。

       这是一份不成文的合约，他们在工作完成前便走完了付款程序。既给予安慰，也从对方身上获得慰藉。在梦醒之前，他们逃离现实世界，不再畏惧。

       柔软的肌肤，顺滑的曲线，倾身时从他胸前划过的发丝。她的口中带着他找到游艇前独饮的香槟的味道，但恍惚间Bond似乎尝到了熟悉的甘甜，舌尖扫过唇瓣。

       “怎么了？”她轻声问道。抬起头来，将身子贴得更近，双手一路向下抚上臀线。

       “没什么。”他笑了笑，沿着她的身体落下一串吻，将眼前人和随之而来的任务，换为记忆中佛手柑的清甜。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

第九章

 

 

       没有明确的方向，甚至没有任何经纬度可供Bond稍加推测。Severine既不知道他们要去的地方叫什么名字，也不知道它究竟在哪里：“他只说那是他的岛。”她系好晨袍的腰带，靠在浴室门边，看着Bond洗漱：“每次离开，我都坐这条船，回来也一样。船长肯定知道这些，但他拒绝告诉我。”

       “老板的命令？”对方的眼神立刻游离开，Bond心下了然，用干毛巾拍去脸上的水珠。

       对那座岛的历史，她倒是能说得上来：“原来属于一个矿业公司。”她又倒了一杯香槟，小口抿着，仔细打量着衣柜里的服饰：“岛上住的全是矿工和他们的家人。”

       她从柜子里拿出一条深红色的及膝连身裙，随意扔到床上，在Bond系好衬衣纽扣时看了他一眼。“几乎一夜之间，他们都逃走了，”她接着说，“他让他们相信岛上的化工厂发生了致命泄漏。”

       “他想要一座岛，于是他拿到了一座岛。”

       Severine低声笑了两声：“这就是他，Bond。他就是这样的人。”

       走上甲板，Bond第一次看见了那座岛：灰黄的建筑挤满了视线所及的土地。荒无人烟，了无生机，摇摇欲坠，毫不起眼。

       “现在还来得及，”Severine语带苦涩，“要是想回头的话。”

       Chimera上的船员均带有武器，就算Bond现在要求转向，船长也多半不会依言而行。尤其是此时大副走上前来，用绳子将Severine的双手绑在身后。

       他不确定该怎么理解对方不发一言的屈服。她既没有质问为什么要绑她，也没有问他准备对她干什么。她安静地配合，深色的双眼空洞地盯着前方越来越近的岛。

       也许这就是Bond也容忍对方捆上自己双手的原因。他权可以用手肘倒击身后的大副，抢得对方的手枪，在靠岸前解决所有船员。但这一系列动作没有任何意义，他不能就此回头。抓捕Rodriguez，追究他的责任才是这场任务的目的。

       再者说，在看清对方的招数之前，Bond还是先留一手的好。

       岛上的道路没有用混凝土或是砖块铺平，土路上泥灰遍布。Severine脚上的高跟鞋不时磕在凸出的石块上，跌跌撞撞地走着，还扭伤了脚踝。“对不起。”她低着头，神情低落。还没等Bond回答，押送他们的人把两人带进了不同的巷口。

       整个秘密基地的情况没有让Bond感到任何惊叹之情。从矿业公司手中窃得一座岛固然显其厉害，但作为一个犯罪头目，至少应该稍微改善一下总部的内部装潢。这里的一切都蒙着一层灰，像是个临时据点，时刻都有可能崩塌。碎掉的窗玻璃无人修缮，破旧的布帘在窗外迎风飘舞。压抑萧条的氛围，激不起丝毫赞叹。

       身后的一位匪徒用机关枪口顶了顶Bond的后背，把他推到一扇门前。“开门。”他听见身后人说道。跟在他身旁的三个人都持有火力十足的枪械，要求他沿着破败大楼阴暗的走廊一路向下。

       Bond想象着这里以前的模样，一幢公寓楼，还是公司的营运总部，或者是一家餐厅。口袋里，Hamish派发给他的无线电正在无声地发送讯号。如果Bond知道这座地狱岛究竟在哪的话，他还能估计一下MI6大约需要多少时间才能调集支援小队，到达他所在的位置。但现在，他能想到的最佳策略，就只有尽可能用言语与对方周旋，拖延时间，以求后援能及时赶到。

       这个房间挺大，水泥地面坑洼不平，阳光从巨大的窗户照进来。虽然看不出这间屋子之前的用途，但现在，这里全是放满服务器的金属架。他不禁想象起Lysander见到这种景象的反应来。年轻人一定会大声嚷道：“电脑需要稳定的低温环境！”也许再加上几句：“看看这些灰尘和沙子！完全不适合养护计算机硬件！”

       Bond被推坐到一把金属椅上，反绑的双手越过椅背吊在身后，姿势不怎么舒服，坐的位置正对着电梯门。带他进来的几位后退站成一排，面无表情地挡住出口。周遭一片寂静，远处传来海风咆哮着吹过空城的啸声，像模糊的哀号。

       一会儿后，机械的嗡嗡声盖过了风的哭喊，电梯随之下降。

 

 

       她听起来像是个偷偷接听妈妈电话的小姑娘，语调里全是不确定，因担心母亲的斥责而惴惴不安。但一听到他的声音，她立刻放松下来。“我一直很想念你。”全然的真诚。

       他们从一开始就是朋友。从Sherlock莽撞地冲进她的实验室，而她非但没有直接将他赶走，反而分给他一片实验区。“他是个非常神奇的人，”他记得她当时这样说，“我觉得你的哥哥相当聪明。”

       “最好别当面告诉他，”Q建议道，“他已经是个自视甚高，令人忍无可忍的混蛋了。”

       离开英格兰后，他只与她保持了联系，仅接听她的电话，仅会告知对方一人自己手机号码又有变动。“这事儿感觉不太见得光，”她在一开始时这样说，“你确定没问题吗？也许可以给你的哥哥打个电话，他看上去有点担心。”

       “他知道我很好。”他向她保证道。

       他们的友情因令人抓狂的Sherlock开始。但随着时间的流逝，Sherlock不再是他们仅有的共同话题。Molly Hooper的性格本就惹人亲近。

       她并不为他回到伦敦而十分惊讶，听见“我知道Sherlock的事情，Molly。也清楚他的计划”时，也没表现出太大震惊。

       “这真是太好了，”她呼了口气，“这件事连Watson医生都不知道。我刚才还在担心他又会独自面对这个问题，你也知道上次他这么做的时候发生了什么事情。刚刚就想着要是他能告诉你就好了，你们俩的关系一向很好……”

       她以为他已经知道了，于是将一切和盘托出。作为真诚相交的朋友，Molly忘记Q是Sherlock的弟弟，也有相同的不择手段和冰冷算计。“他想要保护每个人，”她说道，“一想到他准备……”

       “他有我们，他不需要独自面对这些。”至少这时，Q没有说谎。

 

 

       Tiago Rodriguez的声线流畅，略带口音，音调偏高。当电梯门打开时，他站在正中间，双手背在身后，脸上挂着安然自得的微笑。他有一头浅金色的头发，穿着乳白色的西装夹克。“你好啊，James，”他迈步走进房间，电梯门在身后嘶声合拢，“觉得这座小岛如何？”他向身体两侧伸出双臂的模样，像是在展示引以为豪的收藏。

       “我觉得还有很多值得改进的地方，”Bond朝两边看了看，“刷刷油漆，添一两把舒服点的椅子之类的。”

       Rodriguez仰头大笑，声音断续勉强。他举起一根手指，朝Bond摇了摇，像是面对一个调皮的小孩子。“你的那张嘴呀，”他笑着说，“迟早会给你惹上麻烦的。”他偏偏头，挑起脱色的眉毛，慢悠悠地走过来。

       “我亲爱的Severine有没有跟你讲这座小岛的故事？嗯？”他问道，“凭一台电脑就能有如此成就实在是令人惊奇，你觉得呢？”

       “现在能让我觉得惊奇的事情已经很少了。”

       “真的吗？”Rodriguez站在Bond面前，“太遗憾了。”他拉来一把椅子，放在Bond正对面，一屁股坐上去，偏头打量着对方。“唔……”他把椅子往前拉了一点，盯着Bond。

       仔细检视之下，Bond打破了沉默：“Tiago Rodriguez，原属H支部，负责香港。”

       “对，没错，”Rodriguez依然盯着对方的胸口，伸手解开衬衫最上方的两粒纽扣，抬头调侃地看了他一眼，“你知道吧，我原来是她最喜欢的，但她就这么突然翻脸不认人。有朝一日，你的Mallory也会对你做出这种事情。特工皆是棋子，可弃可留。”

       “这本来就是我们的工作性质。”

       “不，她背叛了我，”Rodriguez说道，“她用我跟中国人做了一笔交易，就像我是她手里一张全无分量的棒球卡一样。”

       他的话正好给了Bond一个机会，得以解决自从发现是谁窃取名单以来，就一直在他脑中盘旋的疑惑：“你当时是怎么逃出来的？”

       “我可是非常厉害，”Rodriguez得意地挑起嘴角，“你连我当时的一半都比不上。”

       “但那都是你背叛之前的事情了。”

       Rodriguez将手滑进Bond的衬衣，指尖轻轻擦过对方右侧锁骨下枪伤留下的疤痕。他的皮肤上还有很多类似的伤痕。“嗯，你这么说的话，就像是特工不再为女王和国家效劳后，能力会渐渐衰退。但实际上，正好相反。”

       Bond笑了：“因为Moriarty，对吧？”

       Rodriguez抽回手，向后靠在椅子上：“你对他了解多少？”

       “足够了。”

       “我可不这么觉得，”Rodriguez说道，“你所了解的远不足以形成理解。”他又靠过来，双手松松地握住Bond的大腿：“MI6，那个老女人，我的祖国，给我的都是背叛；而Jim拯救了我。”

       “但你现在所做的可跟Jim没什么关系。”

       “这个嘛，”Rodriguez嘴角翘起，再次抬起手，慢慢抚过Bond的脖颈，“在他的手下做事，恐怕满足不了我。”他说：“他并不了解我们，也不能全然理解我的心情。”

       他左手挤了挤对方的大腿，右手颇具爱抚意味地捧着Bond侧脸。“还想得起来当时是怎么训练的吗？”他笑起来，“面对这种情况，该如何应对？”他的双手依然在Bond身体上流连：“没关系，凡事都有个第一次。”他偏偏脑袋，猫一般的棕色眼睛看着他：“现在我让你感到惊奇了吗？”

       “恐怕还差得远，”他在双手被缚所允许的范围内尽力向前靠，压低声音，迎着Rodriguez的兴趣说道，“说到底，你为什么会认为这是我的第一次？”

       “噢，Bond先生，”Rodriguez猛然后退，语调半是兴趣，半是调侃。他笑着站起来，绕到Bond身后：“体力活实在是太无趣了。唉，全是追踪间谍的老一套。”

       Bond感觉到对方倾下身来，手指触到腕部，绳子松开，彻底落下。他大觉松了一口气，将手臂收回身前，揉了揉被绳子磨得酸痛的手腕。

       “你也生活在一片废墟之中，”Rodriguez重新站到Bond身前，接着说，“英格兰，伟大的帝国，军情六处。”他大笑几声：“至少我这里没有发号施令的小个子老妇人，也没有Q支部那些蠢货们制作的傻里傻气的小设备。”

       “听起来像是你准备给我一份工作。”

       Rodriguez弯起嘴角，但仅仅拉长了嘴唇，没有开口露出任何牙齿。他靠在一张放了好几台电脑的金属桌边：“只要你愿意，这里的秘密任务随你挑选。就像我一样。随你高兴。”

       Bond没有答话，于是Rodriguez接着说：“操纵股票市场以扰乱跨国公司。小意思。”他耸耸肩：“截断喀布尔上方间谍卫星的信号传输。没问题。控制乌干达大选结果，价高者得。”

       “或者是伦敦市内的燃气爆炸。”

       “没错，”Rodriguez点点头，从桌子旁走过来，“只需要鼠标轻轻一点。科技决定未来，没人知道它最终会具有多么强大的力量。”

       Bond勾起嘴角，摇摇头：“你打算将这一发现公之于众？”

       “正是。”

       “好吧，看来每个人都需要一个爱好。”

       “一个爱好，”Rodriguez重复道。他低头叹了口气，左右踱了几步，双手在身后合拢，摇摇头，说：“你为之出生入死的机构，早就过时了。它拒绝改变，拒绝适应新格局，像只受惊的动物一样蜷成一团。科技部门被藏在地下室里，荒唐的重重条例局限了发展，拖累了创新。你难道还相信这些人能做出明智的决定吗？难道真能把你的信赖交到这些蠢货手中？”

       “那你的朋友Jim还会在你背叛他之后，张开双臂欢迎你吗？”

       “我已经说过了，Moriarty满足不了我。他想要的是混乱和罪案，他喜欢的是谜题。他是个没长大的小屁孩，”Rodriguez再次张开双臂，“而在这片废墟之上，我将会建造起新的帝国。”

       “我仍然不觉得惊奇。”

       Rodriguez微笑道：“你总有一天会的。现在，我们去看看别的。”

 

 

       尽管Q并无此意，但伦敦依然有家的气息。他提醒自己，这只是暂时的安排，是短时间的逗留。一旦确定Sherlock能自己解决这个问题，他就会再次启程。不管他曾经对这座城市有怎样的幻想，那个未来已经随着当时的选择与时间的流逝而不复存在。他已经放手，已经改变。

       他本不应该再次被夹在两位哥哥中间，但不知怎地，他又站在了这里。他本该预计到这种情况，但琐碎的担忧影响了他的判断。Q之所以回到英格兰，就是因为这份关心；他根本无暇思考。

       如果有任何人能理解Q远离此地的需要的话，那个人一定是Sherlock。即使病危在床，他也绝对不会要求自己回到伦敦。真到了最后一刻，Q觉得他也只会突然收到一条简单的手机短信，里面甚至连“告别”二字都不会出现。而那条叫他回来的信息，明显是在Mycroft的授意下发出的。但这就无法解释他为什么会回来。

       这些年来，对方已经把歉意表达得非常清楚，虽然没有直说，但两人都心知肚明。Mycroft甚至还动用多种手段，想促使他回来：派出特工，或是用“母亲生病了，她想见你一面”这种借口激起他的责任感。他的努力当然全都无功而返，因为Q只把这些事情当做对方道歉的方式，情绪上可以理解，但其他的就算了吧。

       头一次离开的时候，自然异常艰难。但他坚持下来，在漂泊与工作中得以谋生。这些工作当然常常迈出了合法范围；有时候也会与Mycroft合作，保卫女王与祖国。Moriarty说他曾经帮助过他，这话确实不假。但他认为Q没有意识到这一点，则是彻头彻尾的错判。身处国外并不意味着他无从得知圈内的消息。

       Q权可以继续假装，帮助Bond和军情六处与从前的工作没什么两样。无非就是暂时介入，收集情报，然后寄希望于最后有人能阻止Moriarty的计划。但他心里清楚，事实并非如此。

       “这就是你把我的名字交给Bond的原因，对吧？”戴着白手套的男仆还没关好厚重的大门，他就已经开口质问。Q以前没有来过第欧根尼俱乐部，但这个地方并不难找。他的大哥从来没有掩饰过对这个地方的喜爱，Q甚至怀疑Mycroft在这儿的时间比坐办公室的时间还长。不过，不管这个地方本身能给他带来什么样的好处，也早就被这个喜好人尽皆知而消磨殆尽。

       Mycroft抬起头来，手中玻璃杯里的酒液无疑是高品麦芽威士忌。“晚上好，Lysander。请，随便坐，”他举杯问道，“要来一杯吗？”

       “不用。请直接回答我的问题。”

       “这个嘛。”Mycroft挑起一边眉毛，仔细地打量起Q，从卷曲凌乱，未经打理的头发，特别爱穿的鱼尾短大衣，绿色领带配上普通西装，到脚上那双绿色运动鞋。

       一开始，Q特意换成运动鞋是为了方便直接从公寓走过来。但看到对方僵硬的表情，他的哥哥显然怀疑自己的着装还有另一层目的：故意刺激他。

       对于这点，Q觉得他可能下意识里真有这种意图。

       上下检视之后，Mycroft才迎上Q的双眼，在看到对方戴着框架眼镜而非隐形眼镜时又顿了一秒，叹了口气，说：“你刚才问了什么吗？”

       “的确，而且相当直白，”Q坐到对方刚才所指的椅子上，“是怎么发展到这个局面的？”Mycroft咽下一大口威士忌，没有任何回应。

       “你必须跟我解释清楚，”Q接着说，“你跟Moriarty讲了Sherlock的事情？你当时怎么会觉得这个主意有任何理性可言？”

       他移开视线，将杯子放在边几上，沉默着。摇晃的琥珀色液体似乎远比眼前的Q更引人注目，至少不会像Q那样投来斥责的目光。“也许就是自负与虚荣吧，”Mycroft过了一会儿才答道，重新看向Q，“你应该没什么好惊讶的了，是吧？”

       “证明你也有犯错的时候当然没什么好惊讶的，Mycroft。”

       “嗯，也对，”Mycroft嘴角翘了翘，自嘲的神情很快消失不见，“这么多人，偏偏是你。”

       兄长刚才转瞬即逝的表情，让Q愣了一秒。向来神秘莫测，惹人讨厌的平淡神情竟然出现了一丝裂痕。Q突然意识到自己似乎想错了，转而说道：“我不相信那是出于虚荣。”

       “不是虚荣？”

       “不是。”似乎这才是他第一次看清对方。一瞬间，他不确定刚才看到的Mycroft是否从一开始就这样包裹在层层面具之下，从Q眼中的世界依然明朗、简单、坦诚那时候开始。这是突然的领悟，也是猛然的震撼。“你把所有事情都告诉Moriarty，与你让Sherlock叫我回来的理由是一样的。”

       Mycroft眯起眼，漆黑紧绷的视线几乎让Q望而却步。但他这才开始理解自己的兄长，无法阻止自己突然的醒悟。在他走进俱乐部的时候，他本准备冲他怒吼，指责他还是像父亲一样，是个冷酷无情，只知道操纵人心的混蛋。

       而现在，Q远远没有想到，甚至压根没有考虑过这种情况。也许这就是当时James所说的“迟钝”，在面对家人时的极端迟钝。

       “是因为担心。”

       Mycroft大笑起来，声音空洞虚假。这种笑声在各式派对上伴着Q长大。来宾都比Q年长得多，而他则需要穿上一身不舒服的衣服，与沉闷的人们一一说话。他们总想知道他长大后想要从事什么职业，但也总爱想象他成为一个高级律师或是会计师的模样，彻底无视他想要造出两栖赛车，以驾驶潜艇的方式进行水下操作的坚持。Mycroft就会在这时与周围的人一起发出这种低沉的笑声，一副无可奈何的神情，说一句，“他还小，”次次都让Q气愤万分，就像他伸手拍拍他的脑袋时一样。

       “这可不太可能，你觉得呢？”Mycroft慢吞吞地说，语调中的了然与小时候别无二致。

       “随你怎么说。”碎片在Q的脑海中拼接成完整的图像，他真是蠢透了，竟然现在才理解这些。“对这位咨询罪犯。”他说道，“你多半远在他对Sherlock感兴趣之前就已经注意到他了。然后，他忽然出现在了伦敦，玩起了涉及平民伤亡和爆炸的游戏，还差点让Sherlock和John在一个游泳池边，企图引爆自己身上的炸弹，以求也许能与他同归于尽。”

       Mycroft翻了个白眼：“James Moriarty大幅提高了犯罪活动的成功率和破坏性——恐怖行为，走私，奴隶买卖，毒品交易。破坏与混乱扰乱了世界秩序。”

       “这些问题你完全可以远程处理。但这次，你决定亲自负责，”Q说道，“你担心Sherlock，所以想要代为处理，避免事件发展超出你的控制。然而，Moriarty打败了你。”

       “拜托，这根本没道理。”Mycroft在椅子里挪了挪，将跷起的左腿放回地面，又把右腿跷了上去。他在紧张，这是对方少有的情绪。

       “你意识到情况进一步恶化了，于是叫我回来，”Q接着说，“寻求帮助。”

       “差不多行了，Lysander，”Mycroft说道，“这样草率地认定我就是Moriarty的消息来源似乎没有任何证据作为支撑。你考虑过电脑代码……”

       “没有那种代码。至于这个推测，其实说是基本逻辑，或者常识更为准确。再者，John在电话里告诉我了。”

       “果然，Watson医生。”

       “他目前对你没有任何好印象。”

       Mycroft看上去依旧强硬，没有任何妥协的意思；让Q觉得他还会继续坚持说自己并没有参与这场闹剧中的任一环节。但他突然叹了一口气，姿态也放松下来：“确实，我也这样认为。”

       “其实我现在也对你没什么好印象。”

       “然而，”Mycroft的眼中闪着好奇，“你在这里，而亲爱的Watson医生则没有。”

       Q能对兄长没有完全问出口的问题给出好几种答案。其中有几个太真诚，太完整了。而他已经不再轻易将信任交付到任何人手中，或是在他们面前暴露自己的脆弱。

       但他同样飞快地否决了其他几种回复：模糊不清，缺乏诚意，并不适合这场对话。毕竟，这是他们头一次如此坦诚的面对彼此。

       如果他面对的是Sherlock，整场对话会有完全不同的进展。首先，绝对会轻松简单得多。以他与Sherlock对彼此的了解，讨论复杂困难的议题甚至不需要将各自的见解全然付之言语。

       鉴于此，Sherlock从来没有直接表达过对Q帮助他戒瘾的感谢，也没有为他那段时间的疯狂举动表达过歉意，自然更没有明确地表示他没有再犯。取而代之的，是随意提及的日常生活，用完尼古丁贴片后发现手机在房间的另一头，于是发短信让John回家时顺便购买是不可取的，由此问问Q觉得John在离开诊所前检查邮件的可能性，值不值得Sherlock登录邮箱，给他发个消息。

       比起香烟，Sherlock更喜欢烟斗，但他只在处理案件的时候渴求烟草，而在面对问题的时候需要毒品。Q一向能理解兄长这类信息下的隐含意思：我很好，有案子可破，没再滥用药物。而他也会回信让Sherlock从沙发上下来，去发条短信，或者干脆自己出趟门，正好还呼吸点新鲜空气。他相信Sherlock也能轻易读出自己的潜台词：真为你高兴，好好照顾自己。

       而面对Mycroft，Q则没有类似的交流方式。他无法表达出愤怒：在得知对方在多次告诫Q要规避情感后，还会放任自己的判断被情绪所影响。无从表现出感动：Mycroft主动向他求助，间接承认Q不但能照顾好自己，还能对家庭有所贡献。还有他想到，如果自己能力有限，Mycroft便不会通知自己的不满；以及Sherlock或许也不会告诉自己的担忧。

       他的脑海中有这么一幅骇人的画面：他与John Watson，Hudson太太，Lestrade警官一同站在一座空坟墓前，哀伤万分；而Mycroft与Molly沉默地站在一旁。

       既然无从交流，Q索性放弃尝试，说：“我知道Sherlock的计划，我也知道你负责了其中一个部分。”

       “是吗？”

       “我知道Sherlock可用的所有资源，”Q信心满满，“既然他没有来找我，就意味着他从其他渠道获得了离开这个国家，在事情结束后在另一个地方重新开始生活的方法。”

       Mycroft叹了口气：“谁告诉你的？”

       “这重要吗？”

       “是的，”Mycroft答道，“这意味着这个计划可能已经泄露。”

       Q安静地思考了一会儿：“我了解Sherlock身边的人，甚至比你的了解更为全面。就我所知，没有泄露，更不会有任何泄露。”

       Mycroft双手成塔，指尖贴上下巴，说：“你不准备问我，是否有把这个计划告诉你的打算。”

       “如果你觉得我不知道这个问题的答案，你对我真是没有任何了解，”Q说道，“必须得承认，在我们两人之间，Sherlock选择向你求助，确实让我有些惊讶。他已经有相当长的时间没有主动接近你了。不过John打来的那通电话正好能解释这一点。”Q叹了口气：“他真的想要借此保护我？”

       “你听上去像是受了冒犯。”

       “确实如此，”Q皱起眉头，“简直难以置信。不过这并不是重点。”

       “如果不是为了向我宣泄不满，你过来是准备干什么呢？”

       “实际上，”Q承认道，“我一开始确实是来宣泄不满的。但我也是出于好意，毕竟你这个小圈子里，需要有人注意到外面更大的计划，谨防改变这个小计划的可行性。”

       “非常有趣，”Mycroft说道，“再稍加阐释？”

       Lysander嘴角翘起。“我相信你能自己想出来的，毕竟，”他站起来，“我不就看出了你的计划吗？”

       “Lysander，我在想，我们有可能暂时休战吗？”Q已经搭上了门把手，但停了下来。“James Moriarty找来了很多高水准杀手，枪口对准了Sherlock亲近的每一个人，除了我和Hooper小姐。想来他是认定我与Sherlock的关系并算不上友好。而Moriarty最信任的一位副手，在你迈进沃克斯豪尔的那一刻起，就尾随在你身后。”

       Q转身迎上兄长的目光。

       “而十四小时前，那位副手转而参与了另外的事务。直到现在，除了MI6派来保护你的特工外，没有其他的杀手再出现在你的附近。”

       “Mycroft，你想说什么？”

       他眯起眼：“请一定当心，亲爱的弟弟。我已经用亲身经历证明，James Moriarty是最危险的对手。”

 

 

       “这些景物背后都是故事啊，你说呢？”Rodriguez带着Bond走到荒凉的院子中，几辆自行车倒在一旁，立着的只有锈迹斑斑的街灯。几丛野草从干裂的土地里钻出来，但也已经枯萎泛黄，融入了萧索的背景。

       “岛上的人匆忙地逃离，压根决定不了该带上什么。”Rodriguez接着说。他们穿过院子，走向一座高大的水泥雕像，它的头和双臂在时间与气候的双重侵蚀下，变成了地面上的巨大碎块。“这些东西每天都提醒我，要专注于最重要的，别把生命消耗在无用的东西上面。只要多余，就得清除。”

       他停下脚步，朝前方靠着雕像右臂的人影笑了笑。她的双手依然绑在身前，鞋跟断了一只。抬起头来的时候，睫毛膏晕黑了眼眶，不知是因为强烈的日照，还是泪水；神情也疲惫不堪，似乎已经不再担心接下来的发展，只求能拥有片刻安宁。她的嘴角染有血迹，左颧骨带着淤青。

       “麦卡伦五十，”Rodriguez走到旁边的可折叠桌前，银托盘上放着一个酒瓶，两个杯子，还有一个插着两枝小花的白色花瓶，“你最喜欢的。”Bond戴上墨镜，转身接过酒杯。“看吧，”Rodriguez说，“我了解你，了解你的爱好。”

       他又倒了一杯，举起杯子，问道：“该敬什么呢？”想了一会儿，说：“我们都爱的女人？”叮声碰杯，他大步走到Severine面前。

       “亲爱的。”他拂过她的头发，压上嘴唇。“诶诶，别，”他在对方身体渐渐离开作为支撑的水泥手臂时不满地说，“乖乖站直，抬起下巴。”他将玻璃杯放在她的头上：“千万别动。”Rodriguez转身走回来，嘴角又露出笑容，似乎对现在的情况十分满意。

       然后对Bond说：“我们来试试看谁会占上风。”院子里还站着另外六个人，都在Bond身后举枪瞄准着他。Rodriguez自顾自地打开一个小箱子，取出两把老式手枪：“谁先将杯子打下来谁获胜。如何？”

       握在手中的枪沉甸甸的。拨开保险，周围的人立刻收拢包围圈，甚至有一位直接将枪管贴上了他的侧颊。“希望这不会影响你的发挥，”Rodriguez说道，“作为一个接受多重训练的双零特工，想必你应该能在赌注如此巨大的时候，依然保持注意力集中。对吧？”

       他也拨开保险，冲Bond眨眨眼，一同举起手臂。

       Bond短暂地计算了一下生死概率，不确定是该让Severine抓住机会逃跑，还是站着别动。余光里，Rodriguez握紧枪柄，食指指扣上扳机，而就在此时，空中传来螺旋桨破空的声音，院子里积累的尘土随着气流飞旋，没人看得清发生了什么。

       除了Bond，因为他知道援军即将到达。

       “怎么回事？”听见Rodriguez在跑动时的大喊，他从侧面冲过去，打落他的手枪。直升机降落时制造了更多烟雾，而Bond趁机在保镖的几发胡乱射击中把他们全部解决。

       “你要把我带回去见她吗？”Rodriguez大吼道，“这是怎么回事？”

       “Q支部的新发明，”Bond举起Hamish交给他的矩形小玩意儿，“叫做无线电。”

 

 

       Moriarty坐在Q最喜欢的椅子上，从他最常用的马克杯里喝着茶。他在Q关上前门，注意到自己时眼带兴奋地望着对方，显然非常期待看到他惊讶的神情。

       他败兴而归，而Q没有丝毫歉意：“希望你没有干掉那个监视这间公寓的特工，不然明早我再去总部时会相当尴尬。”

       Moriarty露出一个大大的笑容，放下马克杯：“等这件事情结束以后，我们俩一定会有找不完的乐子。”

       “到时候再说，”Q脱下外套，搭在沙发扶手上，“你到这儿来可冒了不少风险。”

       “噢，别这样说，”Moriarty不耐地挥挥手，“没什么风险可言。另外，我只是想确认，你没有忘记那件保证过会交给我的东西。”

       “当然没有，”Q看了一眼搁在木制咖啡桌上的茶壶，“里面还有茶吗？”

       “还有一点。”

       他走到厨房去给自己拿个杯子，安心地发现Scheherazade躲在下方的橱柜里。她用小爪子将柜门推开一条缝，偷偷瞄了他一眼，而他挥挥手，示意她乖乖躲好。在他们刚认识的时候，Scheherazade就能自己开关柜门。一开始只是翻垃圾的小毛病，但在他意识到这个能力的实用性后，就常鼓励她这么做。

       猫咪在柜子里藏好，手中拿着马克杯，Q回到客厅，倒了杯茶，坐到另一把绿色绒面椅子上。虽然明明与另一把一模一样，但就是感觉不大舒服。“你那位MI6失控木偶的新名字叫作Raoul Silva，”他说，“他伪造了可证实的全套背景资料，非常厉害。”

       Moriarty戏剧性地翻了个白眼：“他当然很厉害，不然我也不会对他感兴趣。这件事的重点在于，你告诉我，你能比他更厉害！”

       Q叹了口气，倾身从咖啡桌下取出藏在那里的笔记本电脑。飞快地敲打之后，调出需要的页面，放在Moriarty面前：“我确实更厉害。”

       Tiago Rodriguez的双重身份清楚地摆在屏幕上，任人检视，而Moriarty的目光一行行浏览着：“你没有运用那个程序。”

       “有个小麻烦，”Q说道，“目前，Silva先生是MI6工作的重中之重。他们已经派出特工追踪，就在我们说话这会儿，他们正在返回总部的路上。如果我使用了这个程序，Raoul Silva将不复存在，而Tiago Rodriguez将会被MI6拘禁，直到他们终于决定到底该怎么处理他。”

       “而如果你不插手的话？”

       “如果我不插手，”Q说，“Tiago Rodriguez就会有可能逃脱，消除所有过去的个人记录，以Raoul Silva的身份开始全新的生活。”

       “啊，”Moriarty的笑容里全是阴暗，“噢，这可真是相当有意思。”他靠过来，手腕倚着膝盖，双手合拢：“你觉得，怎样才能从MI6逃脱呢？”

       “我不敢妄自揣测，”Q抿了口茶，将杯子放在一边，“不过他们一定会将他安置在某间上了锁的房间里。”

       “有道理，”Moriarty说道，“我们绝对能有找不完的乐子。”

 

 

       MI6派出了三架直升飞机，意味着Bond无需在回总部的路上与Rodriguez同处一个密闭空间，也不需要与Severine待在一起。但当他解开她手腕上的绳子，对方直接倒在了他的怀里，似乎突然耗尽了最后一丝力气。于是他将她安置到座位上，裹上一层毯子，让她靠在自己的肩膀上。

       她在第一段旅途中昏昏沉沉地打着瞌睡，中途停下加油时才清醒过来。她整了整披在肩上的毯子，从他身上挪开，看着他的双眼，问道：“他刚才那句话是什么意思？关于你的爱好？”

       Bond思考了一下该如何措辞：“我猜他想试探我愿意为你付出多少。”

       “付出多少，”她重复道，“你有吗？”他没有移开目光，依旧注视着对方，凌乱的妆容，脆弱而疲惫。“如果直升机没有来，你会怎么做？给我一枪？”

       “我会瞄准玻璃杯，”Bond答道，“Rodriguez会瞄准你。”

       “而你不会阻止他，”她的语气中没有疑意，“从我们踏上那座岛开始，你就在拖延时间。”

       “是的。”

       “你早就知道他会试探你，他会发现我对他不忠，至少也会将我作为筹码。”

       “这只是一种可能。你也知道他还可能会直接发现你背叛了他，将我们俩当即处死，”他挑起眉毛，“我们是互相利用，Severine。”

       她沉重地叹了口气，转头看向窗外：“那位日夜在家里等待你的女人一定不好过。爱上你这种冷酷的男人，在任务中甘冒如此巨大的风险，又像我一样无情地利用身边的人。”

       Bond抿抿唇：“没人在等我。”

       她回头看了他一眼，扫过整张脸，再次转了回去：“有的。”

       他的回答被手机铃声打断，只说了声“抱歉”，伸手从口袋里拿出手机来。

       “Bond，”Lysander的声音依然轻柔低沉，但Bond却听出了一丝急迫，也许还有些微忧虑，“记得你第一次到我公寓，主动表示用付晚餐费用的方式，来表达对我帮忙处理局里事务的感谢吗？”

       “是的，”Bond想到当时情景，勾起一抹笑容，“你那时候说，请你一顿咖喱饭连个感谢的开始都算不上。”

       “对，”Lysander沉默了一会儿，说，“我需要你的帮助。”

       Bond立马收起笑意，在座位上往前挪了挪，问：“你需要我做什么？”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

第十章

 

 

       当他们离开直升机时，Bond注意到Rodriguez被推进了一辆装甲汽车，手腕与脚踝上都带着镣铐，身边还站着五位特工。Bond觉得这似乎有些没必要，不过转而想到Rodriguez一旦逃走能造成的破坏，觉得Mallory的小心谨慎还是能说得通的。

       “007？”一位女士招呼道，打开一辆光面黑车的后门，朝他点头。

       Severine小心地看了看车和一旁的Bond。一位特工扶着她走下直升机，她的脚步还有些虚浮，但应该不是因为惊吓，而是因为饥饿和疲惫：“你不跟我们一起走吗？”

       他看了看依旧扶着门的女特工，挑起眉毛。“Mallory的命令，”她低声解释道，“带她到安全地点，开始审讯。”

       “她得先去看看医生。”Bond说道。

       她点点头：“那是自然。”

       他看不出对方有任何撒谎的迹象，也没有理由怀疑Mallory会不公正地对待Severine。对于Rodriguez的计划，她极有可能还掌握其他信息，因为时间所限没来得及告诉Bond；甚至了解某些关键环节而不自知。

       他转身面向Severine，摆出一副安慰的神情：“只要你配合工作，他们会好好照顾你的。”

       她挑起下巴：“我没有见不得人的事情。”

       “那就没问题。”他爬上后座，拉上车门。

       “我负责送你回总部。”特工滑进驾驶座。

       “好的。”他们一路沉默。Bond想过要不要问问她叫什么名字，也许还可以调调情，权当消磨时间，但他无心于此。在任务完成前，他需要集中注意力；只要Rodriguez还没有被安稳地关起来，他的任务就还没有结束。

       到达总部后，她尽职地指出关押Rodriguez的地点，转身消失在人群中，留Bond一人独自穿过曲折复杂的走道。

       他刚好与Rodriguez一同到达目的地。对方仍然被好几个神情严肃的特工团团围住，金属链在缓慢的行走中发出叮叮当当的声音，引得路过的职员频频回头，看上去正好合乎Rodriguez的心意。

       “007。”Mallory从人群中招呼道。Rodriguez也看过来，Bond眯眼瞥了他一眼，对方则俏皮地眨了眨眼。而Mallory似乎没有注意到两人的眼神交流，拍了拍Bond的上臂：“做的不错。”

       他将注意力从缓慢前进的押送队伍上转回来：“谢谢您，长官。”

       “我已经派人将你带回来的那个女人送到安全地点了。”

       “明白。您派来的特工已经知会过我。”

       Mallory点点头：“希望她不是你带回来的又一个花瓶，007。”

       “绝对不是，”Bond挑起嘴角，“此外，如果我没有把她带回来的话，您一定会抱怨我错失良机，无视全力追查每一条线索的必要性，不懂搜集情报的重点。”

       “从一定程度上来说，”Mallory的右嘴角抽动了一下，顺着Bond偏向一旁的视线看过去，Lysander正整理着手上的一叠文件，快步朝Q支部走去，“——啊，Holmes先生，见到你真好。”

       “是吗？你们已经不需要我了？”Lysander转而向他们走过来，而Bond依旧分辨不出年轻人的表情究竟代表什么情绪。

       “是的，”Mallory确认到，“感谢你的帮助，没有你，我们就完不成这项使命。”

       Lysander撇撇嘴：“我倒是觉得MI6应该能自己解决的。”

       “我也希望如此。”Mallory语调干瘪，露出一丝微笑。

       他们站在关押区域的大门口，两名警卫已经站到两旁。Rodriguez身上的铁链缠上了脚下的金属格板，队伍停了下来，Bond朝他们的方向看了看，Mallory也在两名特工屈身理清链条时瞟了一眼。“也看得差不多了，”Mallory说道，“Holmes先生，Moneypenny会帮你安排好接下来的事务。再次感谢你做出的贡献。”他朝Lysander伸出手，短暂相握，扫了一眼四周围观的人，警告他们回去工作，转身走向自己的办公室。

       “这个嘛，”Lysander目送着Mallory远去，又最后看了一眼迈进关押室的Rodriguez，说，“真是异常地令人扫兴。”

       Bond笑了：“你看起来有点失望啊。”

       年轻人夸张地叹口气，耸耸肩，说道：“看来他是不可能给我办个派对，再买个蛋糕，送几个气球之类的了。我其实也不会回绝一块奖章，甚至爵位？”

       “恐怕Mallory并不是这样的人。”

       Lysander看了他一眼，挑起眉毛：“显然如此。”

       “不过，”Bond单手搭上对方肩膀，朝他轻佻一笑，“我很乐意代表Mallory和MI6向你表达我的感谢。”

       “噢，别闹了。”Lysander耸肩从Bond的手下退开，而Bond笑着跟上年轻人。最后一次回头时，他在门板合上前，看见Rodriguez的撑得大大的笑容，牙齿尖利，眼色墨黑。

 

 

       Sherlock一向准备有应急方案。

       他的父亲从前时常提醒孩子们，诺亚是在雨水到来之前就建好了方舟。虽然Sherlock并不信教，也觉得这个故事全无逻辑可言，但这并不代表这则寓言故事毫无价值。

       不过第一次就奏效，总是一件比设计出有效的应急措施更美妙的事情。这种无须依靠计划B或是计划C，甚至在最后时刻基于未能预见的可能性而临时更改的计划F，会带来更大的满足感。

       这就是他现在在圣巴茨医院实验室里来回踱步的原因。他焦躁而沮丧地费力想着，他漏掉了什么。他知道自己总会漏掉点什么。

       “你是说，只要我们找到那段计算机代码，就可以借此打败Moriarty？”John在Sherlock喋喋不休了十分钟之后终于跟上了思路，“我们就可以用它删除Richard Brooke……”

       “然后把James Moriarty带回来。就是这样。”Sherlock接口道。他双手合拢，指尖靠着嘴唇，接着说：“在221B的某个地方，他在裁决当天把它藏在了那里。”

       John此刻一闪而过的神情可能是宽慰，但Sherlock没有时间仔细思考为什么John会如此关心Moriarty创设的巨大谎言，整场事件完全没有波及到他，但他却不知怎的，在自己想出可能揭示真相的方法时，放松了不少。Sherlock没有再向对方做进一步的解释，不然他就得告诉他，在自己一番搜索，又拜托Hudson太太留心，而且Lestrade也搜查过之后，没有找到任何代码。房子里没有存储卡，没有神秘的蚀刻记号，没有遗留的小东西，什么都没有。

       那么：Moriarty是怎么把代码留在221B的？

       “这样的话，”John说道，“他当时接触过哪些东西？”

       Sherlock不耐地挥挥手：“一个茶杯，一个苹果，没别的。”要真有这么简单的话，他也不会在实验室里走来走去，肯定已经找到了。

       他撑着试验台，试着思考。

       肯定是什么小东西，毫不起眼的那种。因为Moriarty能一边坐在椅子上喝茶，一边将它藏好，而且丝毫没有引起Sherlock的注意。

       喝茶，说话，轻敲膝盖。Sherlock当时只觉得他似有韵律的敲击完全是对方难以集中注意力的体现。

       也许他恰恰忽视了这种显而易见的讯息。

       Moriarty当天在膝盖上敲出的节奏，在Sherlock脑中一遍遍回放的节奏，一串敲击与停顿，现在从他搭在台面上的指尖流出。

       二元码。

       “好吧，也许我们应该给你的弟弟打个电话，”John提议道，“他应该对代码很有了解。”

       Sherlock完全不明白John这话是什么意思。给Q打电话？为什么？他打算开口询问，但正忙着从口袋里摸出手机，键入：“来玩儿吧。圣巴茨医院楼顶。PS 我这儿有件你可能想要回去的东西。-SH”完全没空转向自己的室友。

       按下发送，他将手机放回口袋里，转过来正好看见John也拿出手机来：“你这是干什么？”

       John顿了顿，看起来很迷惑：“我以为……给你弟弟打电话？”

       “我弟弟？为什么？”Sherlock问道，就着突然意识到了什么，眉头皱的更深，“你有他的电话号码？”

       John耸耸肩，完全没觉得这有什么可大惊小怪的：“他在我们第一次见面后，给我发了条短信。事实证明，他是为数不多的几个我们还能信任的人之一。”

       Sherlock再次觉得相当费解：“你信任他？”

       “呃，”John也皱起眉，“对啊。难道你不信任他吗？”

       “只是有时候，”他挥挥手，道，“不管怎样，不用打扰他了。”

       “我的天哪，”John厉声说道，“你有时候可以试着寻求他人的帮助，Sherlock！”

       Sherlock则摆出一副恨铁不成钢的样子，甚至半翻了翻眼睛，他知道这样会让John产生受到轻视的感觉：“我的弟弟现在正在女皇陛下的秘密情报局总部。就算他有时间接电话，我也不觉得他能保证通话线路的安全可靠。”

       John眨眨眼：“什么？”

       “想想看，John！”Sherlock大声说道。他完全是在现编，但基于对John的了解，一点点逻辑加上居高临下的气势就能激怒对方，让他暂时放手。现下，Sherlock只要达到这一点就够了。

       “MI6正在追踪内鬼，也就是追踪Moriarty。也许那名特工并不介意让我弟弟担当明面上的发言人，但你不能凭此确定他没有暗中监听，以此获取情报。不管雇佣时间有多短，你也不该相信MI6一点防范措施都没有。监听通话只是最基本的，不是吗？你觉得他们听见你们谈到他们正在寻找的那个人会有什么反应？”他失望地摇摇头，“说实在的，John，这实在是太显而易见了。”

       John虽然翻了个白眼，但还是将手机揣回口袋里，捏了捏鼻翼，说：“好吧，你说现在怎么办？”

       “安静，”Sherlock答道，“我需要思考。”

       John叹了口气：“行。”两分钟后，他摇摇头：“我去趟自动贩卖机，太饿了。”Sherlock挥挥手，装出一副全神贯注的样子。等实验室门重新合上，他坐下来，等待着。

 

 

       “其实，你们几乎不需要我。”

       “虚伪可不太适合你，Lysander。”Bond假意斥责道。

       “好吧，你说得对，”年轻人的嘴角翘起，“要是没有我，MI6会被彻底摧毁。没有Mallory的指令，侥幸剩下的特工将是一片散沙，根本无力抵抗Rodriguez，甚至整个国家都有可能……”Bond把他拉过来，捧住他的脸，把对方剩下的话堵在亲吻中。

       他们甚至还没有走到停车场，还在总部的工作区里，任何人都有可能通过监控摄像头看到这一幕，也随时有可能有另一人走进这条狭窄的走廊。但是Bond毫不在意。他的双手贴着Lysander的脸颊，指尖挨着皮肤与柔软的发丝，对方的回应温暖湿润，顺应着自己的步步推进。

       这个吻热烈而短暂。Bond强迫自己放开对方，站到一边，朝走廊尽头看了看，他能听见有人正朝这个方向走来。

       Lysander扶了扶眼睛：“这是什么情况？”

       “一定得有个理由吗？”

       “也对。”他顺着对方的目光看过去，朝走过的一小群人点点头，他们想必也是要回家了。再次开口时，他压低了声音：“我想你也知道刚刚不管是时间还是地点，都不合适。”

       “你已经上交了通行证，MI6雇佣你的记录也全部清除了，”Bond指出，“以你的说法，这段相当有前景的间谍事业就此虎头蛇尾地迈向终结。”他迎着Lysander的瞪视：“能有什么大不了的？”

       年轻人偏偏头，思索着说出：“你觉得就到此为止了？”

       “不是吗？解决Moriarty安插在MI6内部的棋子，带回窃取名单的内鬼。两个目标都达成了。”

       “那Moriarty呢？情报局在抓住叛徒之后就如此大方地忘了他吗？”

       Bond挑起眉毛：“你这是想要委婉地提醒，我还欠你一个承诺？”

       Lysander笑着说：“还算委婉吗？”

       Bond也笑着摇摇头：“非常好，Holmes先生。很抱歉，我刚才似乎错误地暗示这件事已经就此解决。现在，我任您差遣。敢问您有什么高见？”

       Lysander环顾四周，开始重新朝停车场走去。他的头稍稍前倾，头发的阴影遮住了脸，相机将很难捕捉到他说话时嘴唇的动作。

       绿眼睛看向Bond：“你应该还带着枪的吧。”

       Bond勾起嘴角：“自然。”

       “那么我们先离开MI6。”Lysander推开通往停车场的门，在自己通过后依然扶着把手，让Bond也一并通过。“让我们奋勇向前1，但首先，”他伸手从短大衣口袋里拿出手机，“我得先打个电话。”

  

 

       诡异的好奇心驱使Mycroft打开了实时监控。除此之外，还因为他向Sherlock保证Lestrade，Hudson太太和其他人不会受到波及。

       然而，如果Moriarty还留有一手的话，他也无法做出回击。他手头已无特工可供派遣，Sherlock也一再要求他在最后一刻到来前维持原状，按兵不动。

       最后一刻。

       Mycroft咽下感伤。他会遵照Sherlock的意愿，这是他至少能做到的。文件已经准备就绪，后续安排也安置妥当。就算他的情绪再怎么波动，他也能告诫自己，这样做对大家都有利。Sherlock能全心解决Moriarty旗下的每一个杀手，用不了多少时间就能根除这张犯罪网络，显然对整个世界的格局是有好处的。

       之后他就能回归，向大家解释究竟发生了什么，将一切拨乱反正。

       虽然他知道实际情况不可能有这么顺利，但这个计划让他暂时免于为另一个问题而忧心：他最小的弟弟。

       Mycroft与Sherlock之间紧绷难解的关系，是当下没有杀手跟踪他的原因之一。此外，他身边有专人负责解决刺杀一类的事务。毕竟，对他存有祸心的远不止Jim Moriarty一人。

       而Lysander与Sherlock之间的关系要亲近得多。他们从小就很亲密。Mycroft能清楚地记得他俩待在一起无人看管时的破坏力，只消一会儿，就是一场浩劫。

       他知道他们一直保持联系，难以想象以Moriarty的技术，他不会发现。那么，为什么跟踪Lysander的杀手中途离开了？

       他提到了一个计划。Mycroft不愿多想，因为他能得出的唯一结论就是Lysander跟Moriarty达成了某种协议。这样的话……他的小弟很有可能被卷入枪战，而他根本没有任何后备计划。

       如果Lysander在制定计划的时候有屈尊把他包括在内，那就好了。但依现在这种情形，他只能静观事态如何发展。

       “长官，”Anthea突然开口，“摄像头似乎有些问题。”

       “这不可能。”Mycroft不屑地说，越过她的肩膀靠向屏幕，准备向她指出一切正常。

       然而，他最关注的几个镜头：苏格兰场正对Lestrade探长办公室玻璃墙的，贝克街朝向221B前门的（刚刚Hudson太太开着门以便维修线路），以及覆盖圣巴茨医院附近道路的摄像头均是一片漆黑。

       “这是什么情况？”他朝快速敲打键盘的Anthea问道，“你能修复吗？”

       “系统显示，没有故障。”

       “什么叫‘没有故障’？显然有什么东西出问题了！看在老天份上，不行就打电话叫人帮忙！”

       自然，这就是友好的黑体字从空无一物的屏幕下方缓慢出现的时候：监控中断。请稍等。

       Anthea皱眉看着屏幕，继而在椅子上挪了挪，皱眉看向Mycroft：“长官，我不明白。”

       “感谢您的耐心等候，”那条信息继续滚动，“亲爱的哥哥。”

       Mycroft嘶声长呼了一口气，说道：“靠。”

 

 

       向来将应急方案作为解决问题的必备要素，意味着Sherlock总有所准备。于是，当John的手机响起，听到对方在短暂的对话后挂机说道：“天哪，Hudson太太中枪了，她快不行了，Sherlock，我们得……”他并没有感到任何惊讶。

       好戏开场了，Sherlock想着，说出口的则是：“你去吧，我还有事。”

       不出意料，John受情绪所控，抛弃了理智。当Sherlock依然安坐在椅子上，不愿立刻赶到垂危的房东身边时，John对他的事不关己越发恼怒，终于大声吼道：“她就要死了，你这个冷冰冰的怪物！”

       “管它呢，”John扔下一句话，“你要想待在这儿，就一个人待在这儿好了。”

       “我仅有孤独相伴，”Sherlock说道，“唯有孤独才能保护我。”

       John在门口停住脚步：“不，朋友们才能互相保护。”接着消失不见。

       不到一分钟，Sherlock的手机发出尖利的提示音，收到了一条短信：我在等你哟…… JM

       他盯着屏幕。拖延是没有用的。他已经做了他能做的，剩下的就是依计划而行。

       Sherlock从椅子上站起来，立起衣领，大步走出实验室。

 

 

       John拦下他看到的第一辆的士，上气不接下气的说出自己的地址，再加上一句：“请开快点。”

       他想象着Hudson太太倒在John现在视作家的地方，血流不止。她是孤身一人吗？身边只有急救医护人员？他还来得及吗？

       他低声骂着Sherlock一遇上案子就固执愚蠢，成了一个只顾自己的混蛋，无视身边一切与案件无关的东西。与没有案件时那个自私自利，晕头晕脑，在无聊中想要毁掉一切就为找点消遣的混球，没有多大不同。

       他在出租车上紧张地喘着气，指尖焦虑地敲打着车门，盯着窗外的双眼什么都没有看见。当车子停在221门前，John将车费扔向前排，着急地钻出车厢。

       “你还好吗？”他一路小跑，穿过敞开的大门，与一个好像正在门厅修理线路的陌生人擦肩而过，冲穿着紫红色裙子的Hudson太太喊道。

       “噢，John，”她站在一旁，单手捂着胸口，“你吓了我一跳。”

       硬币翻腾，迷茫无解。2

       John目瞪口呆地看着她。“已经没事了？跟警察那边？”她问道，“Sherlock都解决好了？”

       硬币落地，恍然大悟。2

       “Sherlock。”John茫然地重复道，后退几步，终于恢复清醒，转身朝街上冲去，一边挥手招呼的士。

       总是这样，他看到了，却没有看见。

 

 

       “终于走到了这一步。”Moriarty在Sherlock踏上楼顶时招呼道，他站起身，双臂展开，露出笑容。“站在医院楼顶的天才，”笑意渐渐从嘴角滑落，打量Sherlock的眼神染上阴暗，“只不过我们中一个资质平平，而另一个则非同寻常。”

       Sherlock站在门与Moriarty中间，双手在身后交握，像是面对射击队的死刑犯，停了片刻。旁边的建筑与这一栋距离不远，层数也要高一些，狙击手很有可能潜伏在内。他思考了一下这种可能性：Moriarty的所有杀手都隐藏在那面墙之后，只等他一声令下。

       不太可能。不符合Moriarty的风格。

       “你有没有开始怀疑我究竟是不是真的？”Moriarty朝前走了几步，步伐里带着食肉动物的审慎和嚣张，“我是不是差点就骗到你了？”

       Sherlock保持静止，但听到这些问题，还是没忍住挑高眉毛，翻了个白眼。“你说你是Richard Brooke？”他不屑地喷了口气。

       Moriarty笑起来：“除了你，没有其他人听懂这个笑话。”

       “当然，Richard Brooke在德语是Reichenbach（莱辛巴赫），让我一举成名的案子。”

       “现在你是个名人了，对吧？伟大的侦探，Sherlock Holmes。哇，”他绕到Sherlock身后，“你也看出来了这个，不错嘛。”

       Sherlock用身后的手敲打出节奏。“你说你把代码放在了我的公寓里，但这么说并不准确，对吧？你把它存在了这儿，”他抬起一只手，指了指自己的脑袋，“用一个紧张时的小动作，以二元码敲打膝盖，相触时是1，分开时是0。”

       “我没有紧张时的小动作，Sherlock。普通人才有小动作，普通人才会紧张。”

       “所以我记下了这段代码，短短几行，就能侵入任何系统，更改所有档案。我可以抹杀‘Rich Brooke’，重新创造‘Jim Moriarty’。”

       “唔，”Moriarty背着拍了拍手，皱眉问道，“这可不太妙，你说呢？”他敲了敲鞋跟，咂咂嘴，摇了摇头，说道：“你不会真以为这么几行电脑代码就能打开世界上的所有门吧？直接把世界带向终结？”

       “我见识过。”

       “自然，你的弟弟，”他用舌头顶着口腔内壁，露出一个假笑，“他确实很不错，你觉得呢？许多人对他的评价都很高。”

       Sherlock皱起眉头：“你说什么？”

       Moriarty亮出牙齿，轻笑起来：“看来这就是我宣布，并不存在这种代码的时候了。一个巧妙的谎言，而你像个笨蛋一样一脚掉进了陷阱。”他佯装痛苦地双手捂脸，摇着头说：“可怜又平庸的Sherlock啊，这简直太简单了。我很失望，我对你非常失望。”

       “但那段节奏……”

       “拜托，跟上思路好不好，”Moriarty挥舞双手，像是在指挥一曲交响乐，“巴赫的第一变奏曲！”

       “但你怎么……？”

       “怎么闯入银行，伦敦塔和监狱的？”Moriarty向上甩手，冲天空叫道，“无非是个劫案，”他转了个圈，大衣下摆迎风飘舞，“有同伙就行。而价钱谈好了，每个人都会被收买，不是吗？”

       “这不可……”

       Moriarty摇摇头：“你的错误在于，认为我们，你和我，是一样的。在意的只有谜语和难题。你总觉得每件事都会安排得恰到好处，就被困在了为数不多的事实和线索中。这就是你的弱点，现在知道了吧。”他在Sherlock鼻子前摇了摇手指，又晃了晃头。

       “但我的目的并不在于解决难题，Sherlock。我是在创造谜题。而想要困住Sherlock Holmes，最好的方式就是用一目了然的简单办法，”他背起手，耸耸肩，“还有什么比贿赂更简单的呢？”他摇着头，摆出一副居高临下的姿态：“你就压根没考虑过这种可能性，对吧？”

       Sherlock考虑过这种可能性，虽然他很快就否决了。他讨厌承认这一点，但Moriarty说得有道理。他快速否决这种可能的原因，就是因为一段巧妙的电脑代码显然更加有趣，也更符合Moriarty的这种罪案大师。

       Sherlock清清嗓子：“这跟……，跟Lysander有什么关系？”

       “直接叫‘Q’吧，我知道你习惯这么喊。”

       他猛地转身，一把揪住Moriarty的衬衣和外套前襟，朝后一推，顿时让对方失去平衡，再多一下就会从屋顶垂直坠落：“收起你的沾沾自喜，说清楚！”

       “哇，”Moriarty喘着气，双手在身侧扑腾了几下，音调陡然升高，尖利兴奋地笑道，“现在我能确定你没能预见到这个了。之前还不怎么……”他伸手握住Sherlock的上臂，紧紧扣住，问道：“要不我们一起？你觉得怎么样？不愿意吗？”

       “我觉得你需要解释清楚。”Sherlock低声咆哮。

       “我保证过，我会毁掉你，Sherlock。我只不过是在遵守诺言罢了，”Moriarty轻声回答，“一开始，我只是打算杀掉你这位疏远的弟弟，用某种诗意的方式。虽然还没决定到底怎么操作，但那时候就知道干掉他绝对是个浪费。我们每次的合作，都相当……令人享受。”

       “Q没有帮你工作过。”

       “说出来你会吓一跳的，”Moriarty挑起眉毛，“他也是个狡诈的小东西。也许这就是他主动找上我，还保证效忠，只求我确保不会有任何政府，集团，或是讨厌无趣，天天指摘的哥哥来找他的麻烦。”Moriarty发出几声轻浮的笑声，甚至还厚颜无耻地朝Sherlock眨了眨眼：“他真是个小甜心，我想我会把他留在身边的，就当是解决掉你的奖励。”

       Sherlock放开对方，往后退了几步，想要思考：Q真的会加入Moriarty吗？他漏掉了什么？

       Moriarty煞有介事地整了整西服外套，把衣服层层拉平。调整领带时瞪了Sherlock一眼，然后双手一拍。“好了，我们是不是该结束这场游戏了？虽然我非常享受这种沉溺于自己天分的时刻，跟与另一位哥们儿共度时光差不了多少，……好吧，”他笑了两声，“也许现在要更爽那么一丁点，但这么多独白，实在是有点无聊了。”他靠着防护台，朝下面看了看，语调混杂着平静和挑衅：“你选的这栋楼还挺高的，正好合适。”

       “合适？合适什么？”Sherlock突然理解了，呼出一口气，“当然，我的自杀。”

       “天才侦探原来是个冒牌货。报纸这么说，所以肯定是真的。我超喜欢报纸，里面全是童话，而且还有特别暗黑的那种。”

       Sherlock将有关Q的思绪推到一边，专注当下。“哈，”他慢吞吞地开口道，“你叫我往下跳，我就会照你说的做？”

       “多么美好的献身，”Moriarty嬉笑着说，“但实际上，你会跳下去，因为我光明正大地打败了你。我给了你线索，提前告诉你结局，但你还是赢不了我。”他又啧啧了一声：“你该感到羞愧，Sherlock Holmes。我夺走了你的所有，你现在至少得拿出点风度来，承认你被我击败的事实。”

       Sherlock摇摇头：“我依然能证明你捏造了现在的假身份……”

       Moriarty仰头发出一串笑声：“你觉得你能在骇客上强过你的弟弟？那就请便吧，应该会很有趣的……”Sherlock甚至没有注意到他是怎么走到自己身后，贴上耳侧，说：“跳吧，为了我？”

       Sherlock嘶了一声，飞快地转身，把对方推开。“真敏感，”Moriarty踉跄几步后站稳，笑着伸出手，“你真是一点就着，对不对？”

       “这不好笑。”

       “噢，只是有一点好笑而已，”Moriarty接着说，“还需要另外的动力吗？我非常乐意为您效劳。”他脉脉地看了Sherlock一眼，说道：“如果你不跳，你所有的朋友都会死。”

       整场对话都超出了Sherlock先前对情况的预计，但这个“动力”，却是他刚才在实验室里坐着等待时想到了的。不过，他还是装出一副震惊的样子：“你说John？”

       “不止。”

       “还有Hudson太太？”Sherlock追问道，他需要确切信息，需要确认。

       “还有。”

       “Lestrade？”

       “三发子弹，三位枪手，三个目标，”Moriarty说道，“箭在弦上，除非他们看见你跳下去。”

       他很庆幸自己提前准备了计划，即使他站在顶层的防护台上，知道自己并没有被彻底打败，终究是个安慰。

       这意味着他不需要考虑，如果他没有预计到Moriarty的这部分计划，会有什么结果。他会跳下去吗？还是会转身离开？

       “来吧，”Moriarty从Sherlock的腿侧往下看，“看，下面都有观众了。”

       当他向下看时，Sherlock确实看到了下方人行道上走来走去的过路人，坐在医院旁边长椅上的行人，但他们都是Molly的朋友，她的同事。他们已经准备好了，等待着。

       “跳吧，”Moriarty说道，“你的死亡是叫停杀手的唯一方法，我肯定不会让他们收手的。”

       如果现在已经到了最后时刻，如果这件事已经不得不为；一切都准备就绪。

       Sherlock只需要跳下去即可。

       “能让我独处一小会儿吗？”Sherlock问道，“就一会儿？”

       他不需要回头看，就能知道Moriarty翻了个白眼，因为他的语调里全是轻蔑：“当然可以。”

       如果他要跳的话，最好就趁现在。这是个戏法，如果没有把握准时机，他的所有计划都会付之东流，因为Moriarty会立刻看出其中的破绽。

       他往外面挪了挪，但还没有跳。Moriarty说的话在他脑中一遍遍回放，突然，Sherlock大笑起来，低沉而愉悦。

       “怎么了？”Moriarty质问道，“我错过了什么？”

       “你肯定不会让他们收手的？”Sherlock缓缓转过来，跳下防护台，嘴角挂着笑容，“所以叫停杀手还有其他的办法。你准备了一个撤销口令，一个词，或者一个数字。”

       这次换作他绕着Moriarty，换他嘲弄对方的计划，语调轻快愉悦：“如果我手中有你，我就不需要死。”

       “噢。”他依旧挂着笑容，但Sherlock觉得自己从那双张得大大的棕色眼睛中看到了恐慌，也许他真的没有考虑到这种可能性？“你觉得你能让我这么做？你觉得你能让我告诉你？”

       “是的，”Sherlock简短地回答，“而且你也这么认为。”

       “拜托，你的哥哥，还有那么多宣誓为国效忠的人们（all the King’s horses3）都没能让我做出任何我不愿意做的事情。”

       “但你面对的不再是我的哥哥，”Sherlock朝他走去，直到两人几乎胸膛相抵，“我就是你：准备着做出任何事情，准备着毁灭，做得出普通人不会做的事情。”

       Moriarty难以置信地向后退去，摇着头。“不，你是个普通人，你就是个普通人，”他重复道，依然在后退，“你站在了正义的那一方。”

       Sherlock则向前走去，低头俯视，音调低沉，充满威胁：“也许我站在正义的一方，但别以为我是他们中的一员。”

       他神情坚定地迎上Moriarty的目光，想着：如果他要在抛弃一切，与不择手段地从对方那里逼问撤销指令，二者之中选择的话，他不会有分毫迟疑。

       “你就是我。你就是我！”Moriarty喘着气，眼中盛着泪水，重复的句子中Sherlock只能勉强分辨出安慰来。“谢谢你，”他伸出手，而Sherlock疑惑地握住，对方则舔了舔嘴唇，点点头，“只要我还活着，你就能拯救你的朋友，你就还有第二条出路。”突然间，他用力握住Sherlock的手，猛地一拽，另一只手从身后摸出了什么东西，嘶声道：“祝你好运。”

       “不！”Sherlock绝望地大叫着甩开对方，即使他已经听见了砰地闷响和骨骼陆续碎裂的声音。他转到一边，手已经被松开，却依然止不住随惯性摇晃的身体，即使他看见几秒钟前James Moriarty站立的地方，只剩一层红色的血雾。

       现在，Moriarty四肢摊开，躺在砾石地上，弹孔从他大张的棕色双眼之间穿过，血液在脑后晕开，而他的手中，拿着一把还未击发的手枪。

 

 

       她没有看见那辆停到221号门前的黑色光面轿车，因为她正倚着栏杆，听Yuri向他解释门口那盏闪个不停的灯究竟出了什么问题。她之前并不认识Yuri，但对方保证能帮她修好灯，挂在嘴边的专业词汇听上去也相当复杂，如果不是正巧碰上他，估计会花去不少修理费。

       有人敲了两下门框，她抬头看见一男一女站在门口，姿势有些僵硬。但她自己就因为长年的秘书工作影响了腰椎，那时候还没有现在这种基于人体工程学而特殊设计的座椅。

       “Hudson太太？”男人问道。

       “有什么事情吗？”她推开栏杆，站直向他们打招呼，“噢！你们是来看地下室的吗？真不好意思，这儿有点乱，我们只是在修理灯具而已。”

       等她伸出手，她被粗鲁地拽出自家房门，弯下腰来，完全不清楚究竟发生了什么。一切都模模糊糊的，年轻人架着她，手臂勾在她背后，而那位女士不知去向，也不知道这一幕在别人眼中像是什么样子。“放开我！”Hudson太太叫道，“这是怎么回事？快放开我！”

       当她拍打着年轻人的手臂，要求知道发生了什么，她看见那位女士走进房门。一阵乒乒乓乓之后，屋子里一片静默，接着便是两声钝响和一声稍大的“砰”。她能听出后者是消音后的枪响，毕竟Sherlock在这儿住了好一段时间了。

       “危险解除。”女士叫道，而男人放开了Hudson太太。

       “你们在搞什么鬼……”她转过身，猛然安静下来，听见枪响，与在家门口看见一个被枪杀倒地的人完全是两码事，“他死了？”这是她能想到的第一句话。话出口后立刻觉得自己很傻，因为那个男人显然死了，但她的注意力很快就转移到努力维持平衡上，她的双腿突然变得无力，难以站稳。

       “非常抱歉，夫人，”那位女士将枪插进皮套，“我们是MI6的，现在一切都解决好了。这个男人是一个杀手。”她翻开证件，在Hudson太太眼前晃了晃，然后快速收了回去。她必须得承认，如果什么人非得在她的门厅给另一个人来一枪的话，开枪的有证件，挨枪的是杀手，绝对算是件好事。

       然而，证件可不能帮她洗干净铺在门口的地毯。

       “把他从地毯上挪开，这样会弄得一团糟的。”Hudson太太扶住墙，朝屋里走了几步。“一个杀手，”她喘着气说道，“天哪，他是来……，来杀我的？”她也不知道自己为什么声音越来越小，她更对眼前的这些毫无概念，要是John在这儿就好了，实在不行，只有Sherlock也成。

       两名特工间交换的眼神已足够回答她轻声提出的问题。男特工上前将尸体推到硬木地板上，而那位女士走过来，扶着Hudson太太的肩膀，再次向她保证已经没事了。“需要坐下吗？或者我帮你拿点什么东西？”她提议道。

       Hudson太太提醒自己别犯傻。出了这种事情，她还活着，甚至毫发无损；她看了看地毯，上面也没什么损伤。要是Sherlock在，他一定会说，没必要在自家的门厅里像一条跳上陆地的鱼一样来回乱蹦，大惊小怪。于是她挺直身子，试着让自己平静下来。

       “茶，”她开口说道，“你们想来点吗？”

       “呃，好的？”女特工答道，她看向同伴，两人都点点头。

       “行，我去准备一点，”她半路停下来，“噢，天哪，现在谁来修理线路啊？”

       两名特工又对视了一次。“我来？”男人提议道。

       Hudson太太怀疑地看了看他：“你知道该怎么修，对吧？”见对方点头，她决定接受。“记得关上门，我可不想让别人看见他的尸体……啊，”她深吸两口气，单手在嘴前摆了摆，以求平稳呼吸；地上的尸体，与她的房客装在特百惠保鲜盒，放在冰箱里的局部肢体大不相同，“真是一团糟。”

       “我会打扫干净的，”那位女士匆忙应下，“别担心。”

       “原来，这儿的生活可平静、简单了。”Hudson太太叹了口气。“噢对，”她重新朝厨房走去，“茶。”

 

 

       在苏格兰场的办公室里，Lestrade正专心写着报告，无意间从电脑屏幕前移开眼，惊讶地发现两个穿着高档西装的男人正架着他手下的一位分队长走出办公室。外面还有另一个穿着色彩亮丽的紧身短裙的女士，她正向大家说道：“请继续，各位。你们做得很好。”

       “等等，”Lestrade推开门，力度稍微有点大，“这是什么情况？”

       她转过来，而他仿佛被冻住了一般，动弹不得，半个身子吊在办公室门外，还半张着嘴。那位女士的短发布满了小卷儿，大大的眼睛里显得兴味盎然。他不知道这有什么好笑的，就算他知道，也笑不出来，她的裙子实在太紧了。

       “我已经结婚了。”他宣布道。“好吧，”接着承认说，“我们正在试着解决一个小危机。”

       “很高兴知道这一点，”那位女士缓步向他走来，不知道是为了营造气氛，还是踩在这种高度的高跟鞋上的最快速度，“我叫Eve Moneypenny。”

       Lestrade差点在伸出原本握住门框的右手时摔下去：“我是Lestrade探长。”

       “非常好，”她说道，“我刚刚救了你一命，Lestrade探长。你可以一会儿再感谢我，也许有空喝一杯什么的。”

       “呃，”他四处看了看，等待大脑重新启动，这才又看见押送Billings警官出去的两人，想起自己出来的原因——是因为Billings手腕上的金属铐，而不是这位女士的短裙，“到我的办公室里来一趟，你最好能解释清楚。”

       “不好意思，时间有限。”Moneypenny答道。她退后一步，微微前倾，他见状便知对方根本不会给出任何解释，马上就会离开。“相信你能理解，今天公务繁忙，需要逮捕太多叛徒和杀手。”

       “叛徒？杀手？”

       她停下来，朝他笑了笑，冲门的方向点点头：“他接受了James Moriarty的交易，用你一命换一万英镑。”

       他正试着理解有人居然只给他的性命标了如此之低的价码，没来得及拦住Moneypenny，直到Donovan警官走到她面前。

       “你刚刚说Moriarty？”Donovan一副要求解释的语气。

       Moneypenny叹了口气，停下脚步。她们立刻成了整间办公室的焦点，即使Lestrade知道自己应该让他们该干嘛干嘛，但他也相信此时没人会听他的。“是的，确实如此。”

       Donovan不屑地喷了口气：“但他不是真的，只是个故事而已。”

       Moneypenny此时朝Sally Donovan露出的微笑虽然甜美，但却透着居高临下的虚伪。“你真可爱，”她说道，“千万别放弃，你最后一定能明白的。”

       Donovan语无伦次地争辩了几句，而Moneypenny再次朝门口走去。Lestrade喊道：“至少告诉我们你是谁派来的的，我有继续调查的打算。”

       “请一定追查到底，Lestrade探长，”Moneypenny笑了笑，“我的雇主是MI6。不过现在是午休时间，也可以说我是在为Holmes兄弟服务。”她推开玻璃门，朝身后挥了挥手：“期待接到你的电话。祝各位有美妙的一天！”

 

 

       James Moriarty死了。Sherlock试了试脉搏，仔细检查了一番。虽然Moriarty自己手中的枪装载的是空包弹，但他眉心那一枚是实打实的子弹。

       血液也是真的。

       这就是Sherlock此刻站在圣巴茨医院顶楼边缘的原因。没了Moriarty，他没法拿到撤销口令。除了十二小时前想出的计划，没有其他保护自己关心的人的办法。

       他不准备跳楼，至少不会以寻死为目的。但凡事都有危险，巧妙的计算达到一定的限度后，就只能各凭运气。不过，这不是他此刻犹豫的原因。

       他不会死，但站在这里，他突然有种强烈的命丧于此的感觉。他突然难以想象一个没有Lestrade带给他案子，没有Hudson太太数落他把手指冻在冰箱里，没有John……

       身后传来金属门缓缓转开，鞋子嘎吱踩上砾石的声音。Sherlock没有回头，而是单凭来者的步伐推测他的身份。也许刚刚死在楼顶上的真是Richard Brooke，而接下来，他将会头一次与真正的James Moriarty面对面。

       “你真是一个大笨蛋，Sherlock。”

       他感到喉头一紧，全然不知当下汹涌的情绪该怎么解读，只好把注意力转移到小心翼翼地转身，以免不小心滑下去：“Q。”

       Q扬起眉毛，盯着Sherlock脚下的防护台，鞋尖朝外点了点：“这就是你的好计划，是么？”

       Sherlock不知道该如何是好。其一，他不知道自己还剩多少时间，不清楚那些杀手需要看他在五分钟，还是十分钟之内跳下去。其二，他非常不喜欢这种对峙，而他弟弟眼中的居高临下没有丝毫掩饰，让他觉得站在台子上的自己像个傻瓜。

       于是，他不得不憋出一句话来：“我没准备自杀。”

       “对，”Q点头同意，“你只是打算让这件事看起来像是你自杀了。整套布置非常可信，能骗过John，骗过所有人。”

       “是的，就是这样。”这个计划万无一失，天衣无缝。他花了不少心思才布置好，Q不应该如此无动于衷。

       “你固执地独自解决问题，准备假装自杀，割断所有在伦敦的联系。”

       Sherlock不屑地喷了口气：“你不也是这样。”

       “我当时没什么可放弃的，朋友也没几个。”Q笑起来，声音清亮低沉，Sherlock几乎忘记了对方的这种笑声。“你知道吗，他说得对，”Q朝Moriarty倒地的方向抬抬下巴，“你确实有这个弱点：总想让所有事情都恰到好处。”

       “你怎么……？”

       Q两手插进短大衣的口袋里，朝Sherlock走去：“我跟你说过的。”他偏偏头，一根修长的手指点了点耳朵，又收回口袋里，然后转头看了一眼Moriarty。

       “哦。”Sherlock叹了口气，一下子有些腿软。迷雾散去，兄弟俩过去的交流，Moriarty刚刚的只言片语，整场事件越来越清晰：“噢。”

       “你不会真以为Moriarty会准备‘撤销口令’吧，他哪有这么光明正大？”

       Sherlock皱起眉，问道：“那这是为什么？”

       “不好意思，什么为什么？”

       “你跟Moriarty的协议，”Sherlock语带恼怒，“为了确保会有撤销口令？这就是你的算盘？”

       Q耸耸肩：“当然。”

       “真是非常有用，”Sherlock嘲弄地笑了笑，“你看不见他已经死了吗！”他指着两人之间Moriarty四肢摊开的尸体。

       Q顺着对方的动作看去，目光又回到Sherlock身上，神色平静，令人恼火。Sherlock已经习惯了身边这些情绪外露的人：John，Hudson太太，Sally Donovan，Lestrade；习惯了与普通人打交道。他们高兴的时候就笑，心烦的时候会皱眉，备受煎熬的时候脸色也会跟着变得痛苦。

       他太久没有练习，已经不知道该怎么解读他弟弟现在想要表达什么。

       “我能看见他死了，”Q说道，“我不明白你有什么想不通的。”

       “他，死，了，”Sherlock又重复了一边，“你冒生命危险加入的口令，现在对我们没有一丁点作用！”

       Q叹了口气，肩膀也沉了下去。就算两人间有这么一段距离，Sherlock还是能看明白对方的无奈和气愤。“你真以为他就只安排了三个杀手？”

       Sherlock不屑地回答：“当然没有。我没那么蠢。这就是我站在这儿的原因。不然要怎么阻止他们的行动？”

       Q没有立刻回答，而是弯腰从Moriarty的大衣口袋里拿出对方的手机来。“我跟他达成的协议是，”他的语速稍微有点慢，像是不确定Sherlock能跟上思路一样，“他针对你的计划不能造成任何平民伤亡。作为交换，我保证效忠，尽我所能地帮助他。”

       “这个协议蠢透了，”Sherlock说道，“另外，他刚刚在这儿明明说……”

       “他怎么威胁你是他的事，但只要他伤害了任何一个平民，他跟我的这份协议就此结束。”

       Sherlock想了想：“你是说，根本没人想要杀掉John和其他人？”

       “完全没有，”Q答道，“他们只是跟踪监视了他们三个星期。”

       “这样的话，那……”Sherlock一下子明白了，“你在要求保全这些人的时候就向他摊明了底牌，这些杀手之所以没有走，是因为你还没有完成他给你提出的条件……”顿了顿，Sherlock叹了口气：“双面间谍，那个MI6的内鬼，Moriarty想要他。”

       “看样子他并不相信MI6的处理方式。”

       “但为什么还要特意加上撤销口令呢？”

       Q举起手机：“因为这个。”

       Sherlock瞬间领悟，他既惊讶，又感到安慰，或许还因为累得不行，差点后退一步从楼顶掉下去：“因为手机。”

       “为了能及时撤销行动，Moriarty需要与所有参与行动的人保持联系，”一抹微笑爬上嘴角，“也就是说，他手下的所有杀手，只要在伦敦，就一定会带上手机，而且保持开机状态。”

       “而你就趁机渗入，绕过他们的防火墙，挨个定位。”

       “不费吹灰之力，”Q将Moriarty的手机往空中一抛，又用另一只手接住，“快下来，Sherlock，看得我怪紧张的。”

       “你怎么抓住他们的？那些杀手？”

       “我最近在MI6工作，考虑这个计划也有一段时间了。有一两个人欠了我人情。再说，抓获国际级杀手这种事情，说不定还能对James Moriarty的犯罪网络有所了解。想要参与这件事情的外勤特工完全够用了。”

       “你确定所有的杀手都被逮捕了？”

       “市内的都解决了，”Q答道，“这肯定不是全部，但已经争取到了足够的时间。”

       Sherlock从防护台上跳下来，在这时，通往楼梯的门又被推开了。

       “Sherlock！”John大叫道，跌撞地跑上楼顶，大睁着双眼，气喘吁吁。在看到Q时猛然停下，眨了眨眼：“Q，噢，我是说，Lysander。”

       Q嘴角翘起：“叫‘Q’就行，John。”

       “呃，好的，”John的视线在Sherlock和他弟弟之间快速来回了几次。Sherlock立时知道对方不一会儿就会抛出一长串问题，而自己一点儿也不想回答。这次铁定比他上次给John下了某种不明化学制剂，然后在军用实验室里骗他来得更惨。

       上次完全是为了科学，虽然John并不领情。

       “那是……”John终于注意到躺在地上的Moriarty，仍有血液从他头颅上渗出来，“那是Moriarty？他真的死了？”

       “他绝对死了，”Q确认道，“实打实的子弹，正规渠道的真枪，MI6的正牌双零特工。”

       John点点头，但神情有些呆滞，Sherlock不确定他到底听进去了多少：“那，那就好。”

       “我差不多该走了。”Q在Sherlock控诉的目光中向后退了几步：真是混蛋，至少帮他向John解释清楚再走。

       Q朝他笑了笑，继续向楼道口慢慢走去：“我从MI6借了几名特工，是时候还回去了。一会儿见。”然后从两人面前消失。

       “Sherlock，”John盯着Q刚刚潇洒离去的方向，“这究竟是怎么回事？”

 

 

       “你就这样抛下你哥，让他在圣巴茨楼顶上独自面对他的室友和一具尸体？”Bond走到他身边，并肩同行。虽然Q知道这个特工就潜伏在附近，但他确实没看清对方是从哪里走过来的。

       Q偏了偏头，说：“如果我回答‘是’的话，会显得很不负责任吗？”Bond期待地挑起眉毛，而Q笑了笑：“好吧，我只是想要保护那些我哥在制订计划的时候可能忽略的人。Sherlock才是那个准备从楼顶纵身一跃的人，为什么你不去问问他准备怎么处理那具尸体？”

       “我怀疑他根本就没考虑过，这件事绝对会被报道成一件自杀式谋杀案，”Bond答道，“而且，我也没机会去问你哥，他被你扔在楼顶上，正有人对着他念叨呢。”

       “他不是没想过这种可能，而是根本不在意报纸会怎么编排他。而且，别告诉我你害怕Watson医生，”他挥挥手，在Bond组织语言反驳前接着说，“Mycroft应该是负责移走Moriarty尸体的人。”

       “对，你的大哥，在政府内的职位说不清道不明，似乎全权在握，”Bond以一副毫不在意的神情来面对Q的冷淡平静，“用你的话来说：‘为了关照全局，保障大家的长久幸福’，你特意不让他看到你的计划是如何展开的，但忽然之间，你毫不在意地把一具尸体扔给他处理，那人的头上还留着我的弹孔。”

       Q停下脚步：“你说的有道理。”

       “嗯，我也这么认为。”

       Q转身，原路返回。Bond跟上他的脚步：“说实在的，我没想到你真打算让我开枪干掉他。”

       Bond笑了笑，摇摇头，接着说：“不过你给出的理由很有说服力。”

       “那肯定，”Q看了看身边人的侧脸，“但MI6可能更想问他几个问题。”

       “我觉得他们不太可能会比Mycroft有机会审问他的时候，更有进展。”

       “你会有麻烦吗？”

       “会有一点，”Bond承认道，“但我还因为更含糊的理由做过更见不得人的事情。Mallory不会在意的，如果他想不过的话，我大不了跟你一起逃出去。”

       Bond冲他挑逗地笑了笑，但Q没能回以笑容。他原以为自己在此事尘埃落定之后的感受，与现在不尽相同。他会因为Sherlock的平安而欣慰；为计划成功实施，无人受伤而骄傲；也许就单纯因为一环紧扣一环的巧妙安排而激动。

       现在，他有这些感受，但他觉得有什么地方绷得紧紧的，也没法想清楚其中缘由。

       然而，保持沉默只会加重这种超出控制的感觉，Q也不能让Bond看出事情并未全然依他所计划的发展。所以，Q轻轻撞了撞对方，压低声音，知道这样会转移他的注意力，说：“Bond，我得向你坦白一件事情。”

       明亮的蓝眼睛飞快地看过来，又马上移开：“你说？”

       Q舔了舔嘴唇：“我完全不清楚自己为什么在往医院走，我既没有带尸体袋，也没有开车过来。不知道找出租车运送尸体的话，额外费用会怎么算。”

 

 

       在他们走到圣巴茨之前，MI6已经开始处理现场了。“你通知了他们？”Lysander看着特工们忙着询问Sherlock，John，以及在楼下人行道上反复打转的医护人员。

       “就在我解决那栋楼里的杀手之后，在击杀Moriarty之前。”Bond确认道。

       Lysander转身看了看，现场虽然喧闹，却井井有条，呼了口气，说：“既然不需要我来处理尸体，为什么要回来？”

       Bond耸耸肩：“我觉得你可能想亲眼看看，所有事情都解决好了。”

       “终于找到你了！”Sherlock朝他们快步走来，大衣在身后翻飞，看上去像是一只终于破笼而出的鸟，“一定要仔细检查那具尸体，确保死的的确是Moriarty本人。”

       Bond从善如流地点头，做出相应的保证，尽力在Lysander哥哥连珠炮一般的问题和要求下保持耐心和镇定。“如果我们有那段计算机代码，事情就简单多了，”Sherlock叹了口气，“立马就能对比记录和数据，确认身份。”

       “他没有告诉你那段代码在哪里？”Bond问道。

       Sherlock不耐烦地挥挥手：“那是假的。都是假象。”

       “真的吗？”Bond看了看Lysander，想知道对方有没有意识到这一点。他还记得Lysander当时抄在纸上的笔记和嘟哝的那些话，更别说独自在上锁的工作室里待了相当长的时间。这不仅是Bond个人的怀疑，他余光也注意到Sherlock瞥向他弟弟的疑惑眼神。

       “实在可惜，”Lysander飞快地同意，语调中的懊悔和失望掌握得恰到好处，“唉，真是的。”

       Sherlock眯起眼：“我们一会儿再谈这个问题。我得在有人给我披毯子之前赶快回到贝克街。我看起来像是受到惊吓的人吗？”在任何人有机会回答之前，他大步离开，衣角依旧随着步伐在翻飞。

       “行了，”Lysander在Bond问出下一个有关代码的问题前打断了他，两人前方，有人正把James Moriarty和Bond先前杀死的那位杀手的尸体抬进一辆无明显特征的黑色卡车，送往MI6，“现在你可以说那句话了。”

       “说什么？”

       Lysander朝他笑了笑：“现在可以说，一切到此为止，都结束了。”

       “Rodriguez羁押待审，Moriarty和他手下的好些顶级杀手都死了，MI6也有了几条颇有前景的线索，有希望除掉这个犯罪集团。”

       “叛变的特工，没被你干掉的杀手，还有你带回来的那个女人。就算Rodriguez拒不合作，你们也有了不少突破口。”

       Bond转向他：“关于那个女人……”

       “她怎么了？”Lysander一定是注意到了Bond眼神中或是态度上的变化，笑着摇摇头，“你不需要向我解释，Bond，有这么多理由，我甚至都不知道该从哪一条开始。”

       但不知为何，Bond还是想要：“不过，我还……”

       Lysander摇头说道：“我们当初就说好了，等一切尘埃落定，我可以就此消失，重新回到阴影中。”他若有所指地环视四周：“看起来，这项任务已经走到了终点。”他伸出手：“有幸认识你，Bond先生。”

       “你准备跟我握手。”Bond盯着对方朝他伸出的修长的手，抬头望着那双明亮的绿色眼眸。

       “有什么问题吗？”

       “问题不小。”Bond拉过对方的手，让年轻人的上半身与自己靠在一起。当Lysander还没站稳时，他一手穿过对方卷曲的深棕色头发，捧着后脑，另一只手贴上他的侧脸，拇指停在下巴下方，在这个吻中牢牢占据了主导地位。

       本该是个告别，但Bond并没有这种感觉。他对“告别吻”相当熟悉，而现在这个更像是一个开始，对他来说正好合适。他还没有准备好放对方离开，这个年轻气盛，调皮讨厌，嘴上不饶人的天才。

       放在西装内袋里的手机响了。Bond为此放开Lysander，仅仅后退一小步，取出手机，查看呼叫人——Mallory。

       “James。”Lysander的声音沙哑破碎。

       “就一会儿，”Bond做了个嘴型，转而冲手机话筒说道，“等等，请重复一遍？”Mallory的声音依旧很不连贯，他塞住另一边耳朵，挡住街道上的喧闹，移动了几步，以求找到信号稍好的位置。

       “好的，”他在Mallory传达完指令后答道，“明白。”切断通话，Bond将手机放回原处，说道：“我需要回总部一趟，你……”但当他转过身来，Lysander已经不见踪影。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 让我们奋勇向前：Once more unto the breach, 出自莎士比亚《亨利五世》，第三幕，第一场，’Cry God for Harry, England, and Saint George!’ , 亨利王在率军攻打法国Harfleur城时鼓舞士气的演讲。这句话是第一句。（Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more; Or close the wall up with our English dead.）  
> 2\. 硬币翻腾，迷茫无解。硬币落地，恍然大悟。：Penny in the air. Penny drops. 一开始想过要不要翻成“乌云蔽月”，“云开月明”。但是莫名觉得画风不对，然后就“直译，意译”了。求建议~  
> 3\. 那么多宣誓为国效忠的人们（all the King’s horses）：这里呼应了一下标题。想试试看能不能找个成语或者四字词出来，但是就只想到了“王侯将相”……（中文啊……你死得好惨……）求建议~~


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

第十一章

 

       刷上白漆的冰冷石墙，匆忙铺就的单调地砖，狭窄的走道连接着挤满桌子的办公室和空无一人的房间；单看某一部分，MI6的新总部人员齐整、目标明确；再看另一部分，萧索的空旷中就差没闹鬼了。这并不是Bond第一次到这里报到，但他觉得自己需要一段时间来适应。踏上Q支部简约的白瓷砖时，他及时收回了自己不自觉飘向某一边的视线。

       “都还好吧？”Moneypenny的问句随着高跟鞋敲在地板上的脆响一并传来。他快速抬眼看去，迎上对方了然的目光。她的嘴角似乎还挂着一丝调笑，不过这也有可能是因为他太过敏感。

       “没问题。”他没再说什么。

       这个答案显然不足以满足Moneypenny，但她也没再追问，而是朝磨砂防弹玻璃的方向指了指，那是关押Tiago Rodriguez的地方，“我们派了最好的几个人去审问，甚至Mallory也亲自试了试，但Rodriguez拒绝配合。”

       以立正姿势站在临时关押处大门两侧的警卫身上弹药充足，身体姿态透露出他们经过严格系统的格斗训练，面朝房间来回扫视的警戒目光在时刻重新评估是否有潜在威胁。Bond满意地转过头，面朝Moneypenny：“他在中国人手下待了六个月，而MI6距控制住他还没到四十八小时，拒绝开口是很正常的事。”

       Eve偏了偏头，算是勉强同意：“问题是我们没有多少时间。”

       守卫身侧的玻璃门突然发出了嘶嘶声，变得透明，缓缓滑开。Bond余光注意到，他们二人都立刻紧握住枪。看见从房间里走出来的是Mallory，并且确认只有他一人出来，房门再次合上后，守卫才放松下来。Bond在玻璃门彻底闭合前的瞬间，瞥见门后Rodriguez晃眼的金发和张扬的笑容。之后，玻璃重新变得模糊。

       “很好，你到了。”Mallory朝他点头示意。

       “长官。”

       Eve在Mallory走过来后换了个位置：“我正在向他说明现在的情况。”

       “好的，”Mallory转向Bond，接着说，“我们有充分理由怀疑，Rodriguez安排了自动公布北约特工真实身份的计划。除非能证明他没有类似安排，不然，我们有理由确信，不管Rodriguez自己身在何处，另外五个名字将会在下周一被公布。我们需要尽快封死这条泄密管道。”

       Bond在脑中权衡着榨取信息的方法，却在快速略过勾引这招时，眼前出现了Lysander用狡黠绿眸凝望着自己，嘴角微微翘起的画面。

       Mallory不满地抿唇，打断Bond的思绪：“他坚持要求与我的前任交谈。”

       Bond眯起眼：“而你真这么决定。”

       “我也不喜欢这个主意，但只要有再轻微的可能性，能换得他的配合，我们别无选择。当然，她得同意。”

       “她会同意的。这不是问题。”

       Eve朝他笑了笑：“Bond，你是在担心她会掐断他的脖子吗？”

       “是的，”Bond严肃诚实地回答，“如果你在她手下工作的时间有我这么长，你也会有相同的担忧。”

       Mallory挑起嘴角，轻声笑道：“好吧，那么这层危险我们也必须考虑在内。如果她接受的话，007，你也需要在场。”

       “作为保镖？”

       “对，”Mallory眯着眼看向他，“到时候别手一抖把谁杀了。”

       “我会尽量控制的。”

       Mallory看上去则没什么信心：“但愿吧。我去告诉她这件事。你们俩留心这里的情况。”

       等Mallory走后，Bond瞟了一眼Moneypenny，说道：“我们是不是也太过小心翼翼了？”

       “比起慎重行事，确保万无一失；你更乐意面对松懈懒散，悔不当初？”她反问道。

       “也没有。可能是Moriarty留下的乱摊子对我有所影响，不过，抓获Rodriguez这一步太过轻松了。”

       “对呀，你一弹未发就解决了问题，”Eve佯装同情地说，朝他扯出一个笑容，“应该是因为有Lysander吧，他的效率非常之高，而且异常聪明。我会很想念他的。”

       他就不该相信她真的会放过这个话题。Bond没理会对方若有所指的眼神，却还是接口说道：“Q支部的运作绝对会有不同。”

       而现在，如果他有心看过去的话，她的脸上写满了调笑：“只是Q支部吗？”

       Bond别过脸，尽全力无视对方，答道：“没错。”然后转身离开。Mallory的确吩咐他们关注这里，但关押Rodriguez的房里房外都各有两名守卫，更别说守在出口与磨砂玻璃门之间这么一条短短走廊里来回踱着步的多名特工。Bond觉得他完全是在浪费时间：“我去看看Hamish。”

       Moneypenny笑起来：“你是说，你准备去骚扰他。他现在正在处理Rodriguez的计算机设备，没空理会你对新装备的要求。”

       Bond没回头，依然向Q支部走去。他刻意提醒自己的双眼，不要去看右侧那个空荡荡的工作台，但他还是望了过去。漆黑的电脑屏幕，紧靠着桌面的办公椅；没有随意摆放的个人物件，没有任何使用者留下的痕迹。Bond从桌边走过，继续向前。

 

 

       当Q终于走回公寓时，他双脚酸痛，饥肠辘辘，但劳累成功地平息了乱成一团的思维和情绪。当他身边没有了保镖兼司机，他才意识到这间公寓的地理位置有多不方便。没有直达的公交线路就意味着他在伦敦街头跋涉的时间比他预计得要长上许多，虽然这次也有接连两次迷路的原因。

       曾经有一段时间，他能记得市内每一个停车标牌的位置，所有单行道的分布。Sherlock和他曾一同在市区地图上花掉好几个小时，在无尽的街道里搜寻、追逐，想要胜过对方。多半Sherlock依然了解这座城市的大街小巷，然而Q在转角后见到的是毫无印象的建筑和标志，蹒跚迟疑的步伐像是在探索异国他乡。真是讽刺，Q对海峡另一边土地的了解，反而比自己家乡的了解更深。

       不，这里并不是他的家，不管如何，不再是他的家。

       “真是太好了。”他把钥匙扔在桌子上，关上门，由衷地希望Mycroft知道这句话是彻底的反讽。他哥哥突然出现在公寓，完全 **不是** 一个令人高兴的惊喜，尤其是在他站在楼梯口，花了两分钟思考究竟要不要干脆在那里将就一夜，以及现在的饥饿程度是否足以克服突然变得可怖的“上楼梯、进厨房”之旅后：“你会留下来吃晚餐吗？”

       Mycroft正坐在Q的另一把绿色绒面椅子上，摆弄着手中的雨伞。“不必了，谢谢。”他抬起头，朝身边那把Q喜欢的空椅子偏头示意。

       Q没有搭理他，他的眼神暗示，他身边的那把椅子；径自往冰箱走去。“希望你不会介意我先吃点东西？”他边走边说，“我错过了午餐，对早晨的印象也很模糊，有可能早餐也没吃。”

       “不必客气，”Mycroft依然坐在椅子上，但布料轻微摩擦的声音表明他稍稍移了移位置。坐在那把椅子上，刚好能看见厨房里的动静，Q挡在冰箱面前，试图避免对方发现里面的情况。Anthea在一开始保证了厨房里应有尽有，但大多数食物不是已经被消耗了，就是过期扔掉了，而Q没有特地再去补充。他在之前完全没有意识到储存食物的重要性，就算现在只是为了避开又一场说教。

       Mycroft稍微清了清嗓子，显然意识到了Q的打算：“顺便一说，你对付监控视频那招非常厉害。”

       前几天的中餐外卖还剩了一点，他也可以另做个三明治当晚餐。权衡了一下哪种方案更简单，Q拿出纸餐盒，从抽屉里随手抓了一双筷子，走回客厅：“听上去够勉强的。”他呲牙笑了笑，将筷子往里一插，靠进沙发。

       “请允许我假设你能清除这番操作后留下的痕迹。不然，有心人只怕会抓住那条可疑的讯息，不但会毫无疑问地牵涉到你，也会影响其他在政府身居要职的人，”Mycroft挂着伪善的笑容，语调的起伏异常分明，“亲爱的弟弟。”

       “你是想问是否需要修订你的履历吗？”见对方抿紧了唇，Q摇摇头，将一颗宫保鸡丁扔进嘴里，故意仔细嚼了嚼，才继续说道，“真是对我缺乏信心。”

       “并非如此。”但Mycroft没有多说。

       Q大口咽下盒子里的饭菜，两人都没有说话。他可以稍微就技术方面解释一下，虽然Mycroft不见得听得懂，但Q觉得自己也许最起码应该直白地告诉他万事无虞，不必担心。然而，他还没有完全原谅对方，于是维持着空白的面部表情，什么也没说，低头吃饭。

       Mycroft叹了口气：“所以这就结束了？危机解决，你也就继续无忧无虑地满世界乱跑？”

       “算不上无忧无虑。”Q用筷子在盒子里绕了一圈，将满满一夹面条放入口中，缓慢地嚼着。

       Mycroft从来没有直截了当地询问过Q他在离开伦敦后做了些什么，Q也没有告诉过他。这样一来，他们仅有的几次交谈里，都是Mycroft不停地念叨着Q不负责任和心血来潮的生活态度，而Q只能装作一副乖乖受教的样子，不然就得面对一场关于“合理风险”与“玩命游戏”的说教。当然，Mycroft总会在最后暗示他去“试探这位叫做Moriarty的可疑人物”，或者“给那个中国的走私团伙带句话”。虽然这种平衡很难维持，但两人已经保持了这么长一段时间。而现在，兄长向自己投来的深邃目光，意欲颠覆这种状态，但Q累得无心回应。

       他累得只求快速解决晚餐，将自己的东西塞进行李包，然后找辆出租。逗留没有好处，他的计划就是尽快离开。

       简单直接。不需要详加设计。

       也许他可以在路过贝克街的时候停一下，但就算没有，Sherlock也会理解的。他有时会离开英国去找他，不像Mycroft。

       也许他可以往东走，Q想，去布拉格，明斯克。也可以去俄罗斯转一圈。那里够大，也与这边大不相同，他能把这些关于家庭、MI6、伦敦的思绪全部清理掉，回归正常生活。

       Q吞咽时Mycroft仍然眼带期待地看着他，于是他捏了捏筷子，偏偏头说道：“你怎么进来的？噢对，Anthea那儿的备用钥匙？”

       “这是自然。”Mycroft确认道，语调与假笑中的不屑正好呼应。但接着，他脸上的神情不说刻意冷淡，摆出一副置之事外的样子，也一改刚才的居高临下：“那么，无论我再说什么，你都心意已定？”

       “我很久以前就不属于这里了。”

       Mycroft挑眉盯着他：“你确定？”片刻沉默后，他像是从未开口问出刚才那个问题般地继续说道：“关于那段代码，你交给MI6了吗？”

       Q清了清嗓子才没一口呛住：“什么代码？”

       “我们一定要这样绕圈子吗？”

       Q在完成设计之前就做出了决定。他从不轻易交付信任，而要把这种代码交出去，他必须得彻头彻尾地相信对方才行。然而，无论是Mallory，MI6还是Mycroft，在他看来都并非完全可靠，万无一失，也更没有让Q全然信赖。

       于是他说：“Moriarty从来没有拿到过那段代码。”他知道Mycroft明白这是实话，也听得懂其中的隐含意义：他自己创造了那段代码，如果遇上恰当时机，会考虑转交或是销毁，但在这之前，他将拼尽自己的一切来保护。

       从前的那个Mycroft，那个用尽手段执意要找到Q，将他逼得彻底消失的人，不会接受Q现在的决定。他会坚持要求Q把代码交出来，威胁动用手下每一丝不容忽视的权势，直到达到目的。

       而现在的Mycroft，这个比起原来更加成熟圆滑的男人只是说：“我明白了。”

       这句答复再次唤醒了当Q意识到事件处理完毕时，站在圣巴茨门前街口感到的钝痛，空洞，让他突然噎住般喘不过气来。他想告诉Mycroft自己为他的改变而感到欣慰，他看上去过得更快乐，更踏实，至少不再像从前那样专横霸道。但他开不了口，不愿被汹涌的情绪推入深渊。

       他告诫自己，就在几小时前，眼前安适地坐在自己公寓里的男人还准备伪造Sherlock的自杀现场，放任Q在对方忙于追捕杀手时被悲痛淹没。

       他又将一块鸡肉扔进嘴里，不慌不忙地咀嚼，和着堆在喉头的情绪一同咽下：“可惜浪费了你的一番谋划。”

       Mycroft握着伞把的右手指轻轻抽搐了一下，这是他用来代替依次敲打手指的安抚性小动作，但嘴上说道：“说不上浪费，不过是一个防患于未然的保险计划罢了。”

       Q再次失算，如果Mycroft拒绝咬钩，他怎么激得起自己心中对长兄的愤恨？

       于是他蹬落鞋子，缩到沙发上，毫不在意这样会显得任性又幼稚，却只看见对方好笑的神情，不免皱起了眉头。

       “我只是路过便顺道进来向你表达计划成功的祝贺，外加确认无需担心接到首相打来的电话，无意叨扰。”

       “等等，你这就走了？”

       他看着兄长流畅自然地起身，冲自己点头：“是的，我诚挚地希望你接下来还会吃点别的，而不只是一盒冷掉的外卖。”他整了整外套，查看了一眼雨伞，在Q身边停住脚步：“我只是想在你离开之前道一声再见。”他特意顿了顿，似乎给Q补上一句嘲讽的时间：“如果可能的话，请保持联系。”

       Q有很多回应的方式，他真正想说的话更是多得堵在喉咙口，但坐在沙发上，手里拿着软趴趴的纸盒，他将筷子平放在盒沿上，抬头看向朝门口走去的兄长，说出口的却只是：“也许可以……”

       “好的。”Mycroft拉长嘴角，露出政客常用的虚伪微笑，而Q看得出这副面具下的真实情绪。该死的温情。

       等他离开，Q已经不觉得饿了。他把纸盒放在边桌上，将头埋进手里。这么多麻烦事，现在还得加上头疼。

       当他再抬起头来时，惊讶地发现Scheherazade正站在椅臂上，低头打量着冷掉的鸡肉，蓝绿色的眼睛随着鼻子深吸一口气而闪着愉快的光芒。他丝毫没有察觉到她是什么时候走过来的，而她的脖子上戴着的银铃铛，本该在她走路的时候叮当作响。看来，铃铛响不响完全随她的意。

       她只是在嗅，没有无礼地直接将头探进Q的晚餐。但她本来就喜欢中餐，Q这么晚了还没帮她打开今天的罐头，也许这就是今天回来时她没有过来打招呼的原因。

       “我最近有些忽视你，对吗？”他伸手抚上猫咪的脑袋，一路顺到尾巴尖。

       她迎着抚摸蹭了蹭，但看向他的浅蓝色眼睛明确地表达出她对最近待遇的不满。“好吧，来，是时候给你开个罐头了。”

       她从椅臂上跳下来，欢快地蹦跳着向厨房走去，铃铛随之作响。Q拿上中餐盒，跟在后面。

       Q往她常用的水晶小碗里舀了一大勺她最喜欢的兔肉，又在另一个茶碟上放了一点鸡丁，然后一并放在她的垫子上，希望能借此重新讨得她的欢心。

       在她吃饭的时候，他攒够了力气，冲了个澡，随意在腰上围了条浴巾，走到床前时终于明白没必要接着自欺欺人，今晚就他这种筋疲力竭的样子，不可能走得了。

       于是横着躺倒在床上，盯着天花板，没力气先擦干，换身睡衣，即使床头灯亮得晃眼，完全睡不着，他也不想坐起来关灯。

       等到了布拉格，头一件事就是给公寓配上声控开关。用拍手的声音，他想着，“不然你的尖叫也行，”他对跳上床Scheherazade说，“但这样只要你一生气，屋里的灯就会全部灭掉。”她对着他湿润的头发抽了抽鼻子，直接趴在两个枕头中间，这样，他一个完整的枕头都睡不到。

       Q眯着眼看向她：“真贪心。”而她不知悔改地低头舔起爪子来。

       他又等了一会儿才有力气撑起来，爬到床头，瞥了一眼她留给自己的那点位置，关上床头灯。“别太得意忘形，我们明天一早就走。”他警告道，而她舒服地打了个呼噜。

 

 

       禁闭室的门安静地滑开，让他们走进关押Rodriguez的区域。方形区域灯光暗淡，正中的平台上是向上直连到通风系统的透明玻璃圆柱，Tiago就在其中。他坐在一把椅子上，照的亮堂的玻璃间里再无他物，本就漂白的浅金色头发像是彻底变成了白色。

       深棕色的眼睛简单扫过Tanner和Bond，落到M身上，龇牙露出鲨鱼般的笑容：“你比我印象中还要瘦小。”Rodriguez起身走到玻璃前，低头从监牢向下看着他们。

       M直接迎上他的目光，脸上没有显露任何情绪变化：“而我几乎完全不记得你了。”

       “还是这么冷酷，不知悔改，”Rodriguez轻笑道，声音破碎跳跃，愉悦的调子里带着疯狂，“就像我想象的一样。”

       “外行人才会后悔。”M停顿了一会儿，应该不是受到对方评论的影响，而是在调整策略，果然，她下一句的语调变得公事公办，透着不耐烦，似乎眼前这事纯属浪费时间：“Rodriguez先生，基于你的要求，我来了。来这儿是为了问出你为什么背叛了你的祖国，并且确保所造成的一切破坏到此为止。如果你拒绝配合，我马上离开，我们不会再见面。”

       Rodriguez捏紧双拳，敲在面前的玻璃上，大吼道：“你知道他们对我做了什么吗？整整五个月，关在一间连空气有时候都没有的房间里。他们拷问我，折磨我，而我保护了你的那些秘密，我保护了你。我苦苦承受，生不如死。”他轻声笑起来，缓慢绝望地摇着头：“而你现在站在那里，还来问我为什么背叛了你？你还来问我？”

       M没有点明Rodriguez在成为MI6的特工之时就明白与之俱来的危险和后果。她没有评价他处于当时境地的原因是因为他违反了规定，因为自大或是自负擅自更改任务要求，总部才会有放弃他的打算。也没有指出不管他私下作何感想，她都只是他的上级，从不是一个必须无条件接纳他的母亲。Bond觉得她至少会选一条作为反驳，但她什么也没有说。

       没必要跟疯子讲逻辑。

       “你抛弃了我，”Rodriguez接着说，“我就只剩下这个了：左侧臼齿里的氰化物胶囊。你还记得，对吧？”他打着抖抽了口气，似乎陷入了回忆：“于是我弄碎那颗牙，咬破胶囊，口腔和咽喉全被烧坏，但我却没有死……生命像亡魂一样纠缠着我。然后我明白了，为什么我活了下来。我还需要再见你一面。”

       “希望这一切都还值得，Silva先生。你将会被转送至贝尔马什监狱，在皇家检察署判定合乎审判条件前拘留候审。”

       “你知道会变成什么样吗？咬碎那颗氰化氢之后？”Bond惊惧又好奇地看着Rodriguez伸手从嘴巴里掏出半边上颚和颧骨，左侧脸塌下来，眼球下陷，红色的下眼皮翻了出来。他的声音低哑扭曲，让Bond不禁想象胶囊还造成了哪些不够显眼却更加严重的损伤。“看看你都做了什么，母亲。”

       而M不为所动，向前几步，盯着男人的脸，问道：“你怎么从中国人那儿逃出来的？”

       Rodriguez叹了口气，将头靠在玻璃上：“Moriarty。”又是一声叹息，他将头狠狠撞在墙上，低声哀叹。然后站起来，重新将颊骨放回原处。而此时再看，即使知道对方的损伤，Bond也找不到丝毫痕迹。

       “告诉我。”M命令道，没有丝毫妥协之意。

       “Moriarty找到了我，”Rodriguez答道，“我不知道他们为什么会放他进来。那时候我几乎丧失了神志、痛不欲生。”他的嘴角勾了起来，笑声既温和又愉悦：“他什么也没问，什么也没说。我看着他，觉得这不过是一个梦，又一个幻觉。”

       “我不知道又过去了多长时间，但有一天，几个守卫走进了房间，让我站起来，架着我穿过走廊，走到门外。”Rodriguez笑着摇摇头，似乎在讲笑话。“我不知道自己被释放了，甚至在守卫离开，大门在身后合上后依然不知道发生了什么。不远处有一辆跑车停在路边，唔，”他偏头打了个响指，想起来了，“一辆兰博基尼。噢，非常漂亮的车，亮橙色的，像太阳一样耀眼。然后门开了，有人在喊我的名字。”

       M点点头：“Moriarty在车里。”

       Rodriguez笑道：“他对我说的第一句话就是：‘我们得修修这张脸。’”他咯咯笑了几声：“我以为他在骗我，我以为根本没救了，但他带我去了一个地方，他们把我修好了，他们把我变得更好了。”

       “他要求什么作为回报？”

       “什么也没有，”Rodriguez摇摇头，“至少不在一开始，Jim喜欢放长线。”Bond再次考虑起Rodriguez与Moriarty两人间是否存在过浪漫关系。“他会先等着，”Rodriguez继续说道，“等我回到MI6，被分配到Q支部，因为你们认为在备受折磨却死死护住机密之后，我仍然对秘情局的安全是个威胁。”

       “他是怎么联系上你的？”

       “我们大多通过网络联系，但有时候也会见面。他先是给我些小工作、小谜题，然后越来越难，越来越复杂。直到有一天，他让我写一条代码，能打开世界上所有锁的万能钥匙。”

       Rodriguez笑着摇摇头：“这当然不可能，却让我想到MI6，想到这些我能打开的门。”

       “于是你就开始策划复仇。”

       “不，”Rodriguez缓慢地摇起头来，“在医院里躺着的日日夜夜，在Q支部浪费光阴的每分每秒，我都想着要复仇。”他笑着凑近玻璃：“只是Moriarty让我意识到，对付日渐愚蠢的MI6的工具，一直在我手中。”

       M抬起下巴，问道：“你是在说权力交接吗？”

       “权力交接？”他抿嘴一笑，在狭窄的玻璃间里向后退了几步，摇摇头，“真是一个表达‘你被赶下了台’的文雅说法。”

       “人生总有尽头，我负责MI6的时间已经够长了，反而很高兴能退居二线。”

       Rodriguez看向Bond，抬手指着M，问道：“你看，她刚才的话有说服力吗？反正我是一点都不相信。”

       “Rodriguez先生，你相信与否，于此毫不相关，”她的语调再次变得不耐烦，“你只需要告诉我，我想要知道的内容。”

       “好吧。”Rodriguez倾身向前，双手撑着玻璃，闭上眼。再睁开眼时，他朝M露出笑容。“我告诉你，你们没有办法阻止我写的程序。它会每周自动发出五个北约特工的真实身份，等到那份名单发完，MI6与盟友的关系彻底毁灭，，他会接着发出MI6所有雇员的身份信息。接着便是你们那些机密文件，不记录在案的会议，宣称从未执行的任务资料。你看，”Rodriguez接着说，“这已经不只是针对你了，母亲。”

       “是吗，”M说道，“那你觉得是为了什么？”

       “因为软肋。整个机构对科技的态度不能叫重视，只能叫恐惧。看看Q支部，一群不称职的傻瓜成天在灰扑扑的地下室里鼓捣些小玩意儿，而其他人眼不见心不烦。唯一改变这种现状的方法，就是像我现在这样，把这种弱势剥开来，摊在阳光下，让大家看清楚。”

       Rodriguez再次转向Bond，问道：“Bond先生，你依然准备跟这艘老旧战舰一同沉没？值得吗？要知道，每个人都有弱点，你也不例外。”

       “说得很对，”M抢在Bond回应前开口道，“那Rodriguez先生，你的又是什么呢？”对方愉快地笑起来。她顿了一会儿，转身离开，Bond和Tanner跟在身后。

       离开拘禁室，玻璃门合上的瞬间，M转向Tanner，说道：“我需要关于那台电脑的全部信息。他有没有将名单上传到其他地方？如果有的话，给了谁？他提到了一个程序，搞清楚怎么运转的，更重要的是，怎样才能阻止它。这些是当下的首要任务。”

       “是，长官。”Tanner简短地点点头，大步离开，就像原来M依然是局里一把手时一样。

       似乎感觉到了Bond的分心，她转过来：“当我刚刚开始负责MI6的时候，他们管我叫‘手握数字的邪恶女皇’(Evil Queen of Numbers)。”Bond也记得。有趣的是，当时是Tanner想出了这个绰号，但没多久，他就开始教训每一个胆敢用这种轻蔑名号代指机构主管的人。

       当M赢得Tanner的尊敬后，他的忠诚甚至到现在还根深蒂固。Bond不确定Mallory是否有能力获得对方同等的支持。

       然而在这之前，Bond从没想过她其实意识到了Tanner态度的变化，更别提Bond自己的。

       她侧身看过来，翘起嘴角：“没想到我都知道吧？”她在通往Q支部的空旷走廊中间停下脚步，Bond也随之站定。

       “这个称号应该是因为我在做决定时，惯于依赖数据和分析，而不是直觉。”他记得刚开始在MI6任职，提拔到双零职称后，他们奇怪混乱的上下级关系中充满了顶撞和玩笑。他清楚地知道对方不欣赏自己处理问题的方式，但直到很长时间后，他才意识到就算她依然不赞成，却也对他抱有极大的信任。

       “总有需要快速作出判断的时候，”她接着说，“作为负责人，我只能尽力排除个人喜恶，将局里和国家的利益放在首位。而我的感受与这些决定毫无关系。”

       “只有数据是公正无私的。”

       “正是，”她点点头，眼神渐渐飘忽，望向远方：“调到文书工作需要不少调整，而且这份工作还涉及太多政治因素。”

       “你以前是外勤？”Bond问道，“双零特工？”

       “这个嘛，”她又笑了，“就留待改日再讲了。”

       她突然转过来，似乎知晓一切的敏锐目光提前告诉Bond她下一句想说什么。他没有迎上目光，反而固执地看向一旁，希望能借此打消对方的念头。但她依旧说道：“他似乎对你也非常感兴趣。看来你给他留下了很深的印象。”

       “我向来如此。”

       她压下笑意：“在提到弱点的时候，他专门提了你一句。你知道是为什么吗？听上去像是他知道了什么。”

       Bond摇摇头：“我毫无想法。除了当时在岛上的交流外，我几乎没有与他再作任何交谈。”

       M抿起唇，打量了他一会儿，说道：“关于弱点，他说得对。不管承认与否，我们每个人都有。做我们这行的往往装作一副无坚不摧的样子，但就我的经历来看，应对弱点的最佳方式首先是知道有这么一条软肋，在其他人发现前做好防范。不然，失败是必然的。”

       “这是有感而发？”

       她笑着说：“你忘了，我也有过丈夫，现在还依然有两个孩子。”

       Bond戏谑地看着她：“而且你现在还活得好好的。”

       “对，所以我在这方面还做得不错，”她看着他的双眼，语调平稳坚定地说道，“仔细想想。”

       他点点头：“我会的。”

 

 

       “啊，Q。”Sherlock在Q拉开门时招呼道，像是恰巧路过，惊喜地在清晨六点发现对方正好在家。

       Sherlock冲他灿烂地笑着，显得过于愉悦。如果Q在相处这么长时间后还认不出Sherlock Holmes遇上案子时的狂热，他现在的表情其实与摄入过量咖啡因没什么区别。

       至于什么案子会需要Q，Sherlock又为什么把他从既美好又急需的睡眠中拽出来，Q一点都不关心。现在，他的全副注意力都用在回想，在家门口谋杀对方不是个好主意的原因上。不管他在MI6有多少朋友。

       Sherlock从他身边挤进公寓，流畅地取下手套：“你一向起得早，别装出一副我把你从床上吵起来的样子。”

       “你这次确实吵醒了我，讨厌的混蛋。而且，你该死的到这儿来干什么？”Q关上门，跟在他哥身后摇摇晃晃地走向客厅。

       “拜访而已，”Sherlock简短地回答，“兄弟之间不就这样吗？”

       “大多数人会在拜访前先打个电话。这叫礼节，”Q捏了捏鼻梁，“再说，会客时间通常会在太阳升起之后才开始。”

       “你知道我一向对夸张的描述嗤之以鼻。而且，我怎么会知道你选择在今天早上睡懒觉？”

       Q瞪着他：“真不巧，你正好把我不情不愿地从床上拽了起来，我还穿着睡衣，连第一杯咖啡……”

       “你一般喝茶。”

       “……甚至早餐都没吃，”Q无视对方的打岔，“很多人认为早餐是一天最重要的一餐……”

       “我倒是比较喜欢午餐。”

       “晚餐对我而言更重要，但这不是重点，”Q坚持说完，“重点是，我一点儿都不想在现在看见你。”

       “我知道了。我先去烧水？噢，这儿有盒饼干，你先吃点，”Sherlock将一整罐饼干推到他面前，转身继续在厨房柜子里东翻西找，“摄入点糖分，你的心情就会好很多。”

       Q皱着眉头，从罐子里摸出一片饼干，咬了一口。不管是哪一位兄长，他都不情愿证明对方说得对，但他在咽下第一口后的确觉得舒服多了，于是吃完第一块后伸手又拿了一块。

       等解决第二块，他觉得自己没那么烦躁，这才看清他哥现在的样子：“John把你从公寓赶出来了吗？”

       Sherlock轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，Q把这算作是得到了确认：“我交了一半的租金，就是说221B有一半是属于我的，不可能像只疑患狂犬病的流浪狗那样被赶出来。”

       “我问的不是这个。”

       他沉默地摆弄着茶包，而Q考虑了一下要不要做顿正式点的早餐，决定还是继续伸手拿饼干来吃。“他生气了。”Sherlock说道。

       Q缩到椅子上，让冰冷的双脚能暖和点，咽下饼干：“能想象得出。”

       “我理解不了，”Sherlock端起两杯茶，放到桌上，夸张地倒在另一把椅子上，“明明我才是那个思前想后的人。Mycroft之后会负担公寓的房租，所以John并不需要搬家。当我冒生命危险在欧洲四处追捕杀手和罪犯的时候，他可以继续好好过下去，一切照旧。”

       Q将注意力从手里的饼干上转移到坐在对面的哥哥身上，讽刺地看了他一眼：“别装迟钝。”

       Sherlock则郁闷地盯着眼前的茶杯。又是沉默。Q开始考虑早餐只吃饼干是不是不太好，伸手准备再拿一块时，Sherlock开口了：“你的行李都收拾好了。”

       “嗯。”即使坐在厨房里看不见放在门廊的行李包，Q还是转头望过去。他只需要洗漱好，换身衣服，把睡衣、牙刷和Scheherazade放进去，就可以离开这里，然后将钥匙放到Anthea指定的信箱。

       “你也像John一样生我的气？”

       “这都被你看出来了。”

       Sherlock呼了口气：“我不知道该说什么。”

       Q抿了一口茶，抬头看着对方：“也许先道个歉？”

       “何必呢？你知道我不是真心的。”

       “有道理。”

       “那是唯一的……”

       “并非如此，而且你自己也知道，”Q提高了语调，“你至少该承认你需要帮助。如果你没这么固执的话，我们早就能一起想出解决办法来，还能省去大半大惊小怪。”

       “我考虑过这种可能性……”

       “嗯哼？”Q在对方声音渐弱时示意他接着说下去。

       “我认为这种‘如果’是不可能的。”

       Q往茶里扔了三颗方糖，希望能抑制住就地掐死对方的冲动。“所以我要离开这里。”他小声喃喃。

       而Sherlock听见了：“因为我惹你生气了，你就要离开伦敦？”

       “不是这样，”Q叹了口气，“我之所以要走，是因为如果留在这儿的话，我有很大的几率会趁你睡着的时候把你掐死。”

       Sherlock毫不在意：“我室友可是有枪的人。”

       Q正准备反驳说自己的室友不但有手枪，随身带着好几把刀，还有一把狙击步枪，继而突然想到Bond已经不住在这儿了。于是转而说道：“我什么时候怕过带枪的人？”

       “现在你明白我为什么不愿意让你掺和Moriarty这事儿了吧。”Sherlock回嘴道，喝下一大口茶时抬眼看着对方。

       Q本打算指责对方装得兄弟情深，只为岔开话题。但他猛然意识到Bond提出的假设有可能是正确的，Sherlock的言行不说全部，起码也有部分是出于关心。这一发现惊得他彻底忘了两人本来在讨论什么。

       自然，Sherlock又开口了：“你真的跟Moriarty合作过？”

       “是的，”他及时止住，但又觉得其实没什么大不了，如果Sherlock因此不满，反正Q马上就会离开这个国家，“时不时吧。”

       “你知道对方是谁？”

       “当然，不然呢？”他讨厌用“暗中侦查”来形容这件事，但这的确就是他所做的——潜入敌方组织。Moriarty显然不怀好心，Mycroft手下又没有合适的人选，那些能够胜任这项任务的人早就上了对方的黑名单。

       而Q在黑客中颇有声名，不需要再做什么，Moriarty就主动找上了他。

       “有多久了？”Sherlock问道。

       “不是你想的那样，”Q答道，“我们从没有见过面，我也不是他集团里的固定成员，只是一单一单的生意而已。”

       “在黑莲会之前？”

       Q想了想，点头确认：“对，在你遇上黑莲会那个案子之前。”

       Sherlock抿了口茶：“出租车司机呢？”然后放下茶杯。

       “不，那之前还没有。”

       “所以你承认，”Sherlock追问道，“你对Moriarty的兴趣，与他对我的兴趣有关。”

       “你想让我说什么？”Q问道，“如果我确认的话，你会说我多愁善感，多管闲事。如果否认，你又会认定我在撒谎。”

       “你会撒谎。”

       “那你何必再问？”Q耸耸肩，端起茶杯，“我在他往你室友身上绑满塑胶炸弹，威胁要在那个没人的游泳池边一枪解决掉你之前，就与他有所联系。”

       Sherlock眯起眼：“所以你是那个帮Mycroft抓住他的人。”

       “拜托，”Q轻笑了两声，“不管有没有我，Mycroft总会抓住Jim Moriarty的。我只是交给了他一些数据，而他碰巧发现很有用而已。”

       “你一直在给他传递情报，”Sherlock这次放下茶杯时发出“叮”地碰撞声，“你们之间的相看两厌哪儿去了？”

       “你才是那个把Mycroft视作死对头的人。他跟我这样合作已经有好些年了，”Q厚脸皮地笑道，添了一句，“不管有多勉强。”

       Sherlock喷了口气，嘲笑道：“多愁善感。”

       而Q说出这句话的时候感到万分满足：“我可没兴趣听 **你** 在这方面来向我说教。”尤其是对方闻言立刻闭上嘴，虽然眼神依然不情愿，但手上再一次端起了茶杯。

 

 

       Hamish颇为夸张的深吸了一口气，向他说道：“也许你现在最好回家去，007。”

       这并不是几小时来Bond第一次听到这句建议，所以已经能淡然地无视对方的话。他知道自己在Q支部没什么用，但一点儿也不想回酒店去，干坐着任思绪游荡。

       “长官，”一名正在快速敲打键盘的技术员报告道，“系统似乎中了陷阱。”

       “唔，”Hamish转身看向放在房间正中桌子上的笔记本电脑，“啊，对，我对这个很熟。”

       “对什么很熟？”Bond跟着走过去。

       Hamish看了他一眼，转而盯着屏幕：“Rodriguez先生在电脑上设立了一个失效保护协议，如果我们企图访问某些特定文件的话，就会彻底清空硬盘。”他朝Bond笑了笑，意在让他放心：“我以前遇上过这种保护程序，好几年前的事了，在某个局里想要招募的年轻人的个人电脑里。”

       “然后呢？”

       Hamish又笑了一下：“这个程序是他原创的，所以我当时从他那儿学了不少。他在离开前还很乐意教我些新东西。”

       Bond莫名觉得Hamish说的那个人就是Lysander，但没打算开口询问。他专门晃悠到Q支部，而不是回去无所事事，就是为了不再去想那个年轻人。

       “女士们先生们”，Eve大步走进来，“如果你们中有任何人觉得空气不再压抑，请允许我高兴地向你们宣布，这是因为Tiago Rodriguez已经离开这里，前往贝尔马什了。”

       屋子里只响起了稀稀拉拉的欢呼，她疑惑地看向Bond。“这儿是Q支部，Moneypenny。他们关心的主要是电脑。”

       “还没有进展吗？”她越过Hamish的肩膀，看了看屏幕。

       “没有！”Hamish大声吼道。“要是这栋楼里每个特工都跑来问我一串蠢问题，我不可能会有任何进展，你们说呢？”

       Eve快速向后闪了一步，Bond看向她，脸上的坏笑还没有收回去。“讨厌鬼，”她做了个嘴型，接着挑起眉毛，问道，“James，你不是该回去了吗？”

       “我就是这样跟他说的！”Hamish的声音依旧很大。

       “障碍清除，长官。”另一名技术员的声音再一次打断了Hamish。Bond转向房间内的大屏幕，上面正同步显示Hamish正在处理的防护程序。

       在他看来，这是一张相当复杂的大型红色蛛网。“一般电脑不长这样，对吧？”Eve打量着屏幕。

       “我想也是。”Bond点头同意。

       “一个谜题。”Hamish自言自语，扶了扶眼镜，虚眼盯着Rodriguez的电脑。

       Bond看着大屏幕，网状结构随着Hamish调整视角而变化，屏幕右侧则有几列混乱无序的字符，直到他在某个瞬间突然注意到其中有一行变成了——“等等，”他向后往Hamish身边退了几步，“往回一点。就在那儿。”

       “Gabriel Sutic？”Hamish念出对方指着的名字。

       Eve挑起眉毛：“他是这儿的特工。”然后转向Bond，显然理解到了对方的意图：“Moriarty安插在这儿的人。”

       Bond点点头：“Hamish，以这个做突破点。”于是，整张网络解开了，人名与机构相连，子机构与总部相连，直到在James Moriarty处汇集。

       “这就是Moriarty的犯罪集团。”Eve叹道，这句话本身倒是有些可有可无。她摇摇头：“Rodriguez说他在计划袭击MI6前就准备脱离Moriarty了，为什么他的资料还有这么高的加密等级？”

       只有一种解释，只有一个原因能促使Rodriguez留下这些信息，而没有透露他的其他计划。Bond说道：“放大与MI6相关的部分。”

       稍等片刻后，屏幕上显示出网络的一个分支，人名都很眼熟。大部分名字Bond与Eve排查内鬼时见过，但有一些并没有出现在当时拿到的档案中。

       “Moneypenny，”他接着问，“谁在负责押送？”

       转过头时，他看见Eve已经将手机贴在耳侧，语调紧迫。短暂通话后，她摇摇头：“情况不妙。他们已经失去与那辆卡车的联系。”

       “那辆车上有多少特工在这张名单上？”Hamish问道，试图帮忙。

       Bond从未见过Eve如此愤怒，让人不寒而栗：“全部。”

       “那么，”Hamish清了清嗓子，“我们可以认定Rodriguez已经自由了。接下来的问题是：他会去哪儿？”

       “他想要毁掉MI6。”Eve说道。

       “不，他想暴露这里的弱点。”Bond答道。

       她看过来：“我们还有什么弱点？他已经袭击过总部，外勤特工，还有技术支援部门。还能有什么？”

       “这对他来说还是私人恩怨。”

       “噢不，”她问道，“你指的是Mallory？”

       “或者M。”Bond语调低沉。

       她恼怒地叹了口气，大声说道：“究竟是哪一个？”

       没人能肯定。Rodriguez的复仇从M开始，但Bond注意到对方并不喜欢Mallory，对他带给MI6的改变更是嗤之以鼻。“你先去Mallory那儿，”他告诉Eve，“我去找M。”

       “我会往两个地址都派出支援，”Hamish说道，“你们最好快点。”在Q支部长官说完指令前，Bond已经跑远了。

 

 

       “你以为你在这儿做什么，直冲冲地招呼都不打一声？！”M在Bond举着枪大步走进客厅时质问道。

       “你还好吧？有什么人来过吗？”

       “我当然很好，”她的语调依然冷硬，“你觉得会有谁来？门口就有实时监控，我的家人都以为我现在在挪威。”

       “Rodriguez逃脱了，”Bond检查完整层楼的情况，将枪放回皮套，拿出手机，“我们认为他的下一个目标，不是你就是……”

       “Mallory。”M接口道，安静地看着Bond拨出电话。

       “我这边没有问题，”Bond说道，“Eve？”他在看见M朝自己挥手后，打开手机上的扬声器。

       “Mallory中枪了，”Eve答道，“他解决了潜入公寓的两名间谍，都在那张网络上。后援已到达，救护车也在路上。”

       “这就说不通了，”M的不解清晰地反映在语调中，“为什么Rodriguez会派别人来解决他的私人恩怨。”

       “跟他有个人恩怨的是您，长官。”Bond说道。她眯起眼，没有评论。

       “但这也没有回答我们当时提出的问题，Bond，”Eve说道，“他不在这儿，也不在你那儿？”

       “是你，”M转向Bond，“他在监禁室说的那些关于弱点的话，是在告诉我们他的下一个目标。”

       “什么弱点？”Eve在线路另一头问道。

       “我不知道，”M答道，“但Bond应该知道。”

       实际上，Bond也非常茫然。不是因为他自觉无懈可击，只有傻瓜才这么想。而是因为不管是在现实世界还是在网路中，他都没有与任何人保持格外亲密的联系。他没有依然在世的亲属，没有时常见面的朋友。就算是Rodriguez这种级别的网络恐怖分子也不可能找到任何与Bond密切相关的人，除非Rodriguez身体力行地跟踪他，但显然他并没有。

       不过，Rodriguez确实看见Bond与某一个人站在一起。只是一瞬间，只是一眼，但绝对足够了。Bond这才想起那个得意洋洋的挑逗笑容。Rodriguez一定还记得自己在岛上说过的话，再加上他们两人在他面前的表现——

       “Eve，”Bond冲听筒说道，“是Lysander。”

       “我这边更近。”她快速说完，挂机。

       Bond试着给Lysander打了个电话，但直接连到了应答服务。他给Sherlock发了条短信，“Lysander在那儿？—Bond”，立刻收到了“应该已启程前往布拉格 —SH”的回应。

       在当前的情况下，他不该感到失望。如果对方急匆匆离开伦敦的决定能挽救他的性命，Bond应该感到高兴才是。他又打了一个电话，这次拨给Mycroft，在对方慢吞吞的语调中不禁坐到了一旁的椅子上：“舍弟昨晚就有离开此处的打算，Bond先生。他现在极有可能早就上路了。需要我帮你带个话吗？”

       “不用了，谢谢。”Bond挂掉电话，没有再问，保持手机畅通，等着Eve到达公寓。

       然后，他心有所感地抬头，发现M正平静地注视着他：“他与别人不一样，是吗？”

       Bond很想以讽刺回应，甚至对这个推测加以嘲弄，但最后，他说出的只是：“看起来是这样。”

       铃声响了，Bond站起身，将手机贴在耳边：“讲。”

       “这里什么也没有。”Eve说道。

       “什么也没有？”

       “一切如常。家具的位置没有变动，一些书不见了，但没有什么特别的。卧室清空了，”她接着说，“柜子里没有衣服。书房也清空了。”

       “没有任何挣扎的痕迹？”Bond问道。

       “没有，”Eve确认道，“就像是他离开了，我们知道他本来就……”他听见对方打开橱柜的声音：“他的马克杯也不见了。”

       Bond皱起眉头：“所有马克杯？”

       “不，”她笑了笑，“他的那个。红色的，写着‘保持冷静’的那个。他一直在用。”Bond拒绝承认他非常清楚究竟是哪一个杯子。就算他非得承认不可，这也什么都证明不了，Lysander对那个杯子异常迷恋，总要放在手边，当Bond把它放进洗碗机后没有立刻开始清洗，他还会念叨几句。

       “等等。”Eve说道。Bond听见线路另一头传来窸窸窣窣的奇怪声音，橱柜门开启又合上，接着是一声极具辨识度的高频率喵呜。“你还在这儿干什么呢？”他听见Eve问道。

       Bond在Eve重新拿起手机前就知道了：“我找到了Scheherazade，她在橱柜里。”

       在橱柜里。Bond记得Lysander提到过她会在觉得受到威胁时跑进去，正符合陌生人冲进公寓掳走主人的情况。

       “Bond？”Eve的声音从另一头传来，“你还在听吗？”他不需要对方重复这则消息，但她还是说了出来：“Rodriguez一定带走了Lysander。”

       问题在于，为什么？

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

第十二章

 

       一辆黑色轿车在两盏路灯间的阴影下缓缓停住，这个位置绝非偶然。车身没有任何明显标志，后窗玻璃贴了膜，看不见里面的情况。Eve能看见坐在方向盘前的司机，压低的帽檐遮住了面部。这辆车就停在距总部新址不足一个街区的位置，但并不是公车。

       然而，不管他把那顶偷来的帽子压得再低，她也能凭轮廓认出对方来。

       “你这是唱的哪一出？”她拉开副驾车门，劈头就问。

       “晚上好，Moneypenny小姐。”平稳流畅的女性声音从后座传来。她转过头，M正挑眉看着她，嘴角似翘非翘，眼睛里闪着光。

       “长官。”Eve连忙招呼道。她瞥了Bond一眼，发现他也挂着相似的窃笑，于是反应过来，往街上看了看，坐到副驾驶位上，关上车门。

       她知道自己不在状态。已经很晚了，她也精疲力竭，但还有工作得完成。离开总部只是因为她相当需要来一杯尝起来不像烧焦烂泥的咖啡。但现在，她被拉进了这里。

       既然大声质问秘情局前任长官不太妥当，她将注意力转向扮演司机的人：“Lysander被Rodriguez绑走了，可能现在已经离开了英国本土。Mallory在找你，Hamish在找你，而你现在带着个司机帽满伦敦乱转？”

       “抱歉，戴帽子是我的主意。”M主动承认道。“监控摄像头到处都有，Rodriguez先生肯定已经监控了我的公寓，这个嘛，”她补充道，“我们只是试图保持低调。”

       Eve呼了口气，“啪”地一声扣好安全带，依旧气鼓鼓的：“这样的话，你最好接着开车。”

       Bond依言起步，汇入车流，从MI6门口匀速开过。看着总部从侧窗外的视野中消失，Eve在脑中试着组织语言，但还是非常想冲身边这个人大吼大叫。Lysander Holmes已经成为了她非常珍视的人。他聪明机灵，做事效率又高，在如此短的时间内，她已经把对方当做很亲近的朋友。她曾希望旁边这个正开车载着她穿过伦敦市中心的男人能像她一样，也对年轻人有相似的态度——凭那些调情和性张力，他们之间绝对有什么。

       但现在，他超然地开着车，像是无所顾虑。

       她花了点时间来提醒自己给他一巴掌很不专业，对现状更是毫无帮助。深吸一口气，她换了个舒服点的坐姿，问道：“好吧，说说你们什么打算？”

       他们上一次交谈是在一小时前。她在Lysander的公寓，Bond则与M在一起。她告诉对方Lysander不见了，找到了Scheherazade，而Bond说完“照顾好她”，就立刻挂断。

       她之后又检查了一遍房间，没有发现任何线索或是Lysander留下的痕迹。就连Scheherazade的食物也被清理得干干净净，她只得驱车先往自己的公寓走，将异常沉默的猫咪寄养在一家宠物店，然后再返回总部。

       她还组织了Q支部展开搜索，向中枪后还坚持到局里来的Mallory汇报情况。而在这期间，Bond——谁知道他在做些什么。

       M清了清嗓子：“我们从一开始就落后Silva一步。是时候重新占领先机，改变局面了。”

       所以说，Bond绑架了MI6的前任长官，就是为了进行这么一个才见雏形的荒唐计划。她叹了口气，说道：“我觉得你们俩都没有意识到，在Bond把他惹恼之前，Rodriguez本来是想解决个人恩怨。”

       “说来奇怪，我觉得现在依然是个人恩怨。”Bond小声说道。

       Eve从后视镜里看见M混杂着恼火与赞赏的表情。“他绑走了Holmes先生，但关心的依然是我和MI6。他绝不会放过交易的机会。”

       “恕我直言，长官，”Eve向后转去，看着对方，“我认为，如果你给了Rodriguez交易的机会，他只会试图把两者都抓到手。”

       “没错，这就是我们的计划，”M满意地回答，“把所有人集中在一个地方，我们就只需要守好一个据点，需要的人手也少。”

       Eve瞟了Bond一眼，问道：“人手少，是指不需要太多MI6特工吗？”

       M挑起眉毛：“除了一个诱饵和一个杀手，我们不需要其他人了。”

       Eve眨眨眼：“开什么玩笑。”

       “Moneypenny小姐，我们认识的时间并不长，所以我就直接告诉你，我从不拿任务开玩笑，”M说道，“你尽可以把这件事告诉Mallory，但我向你保证，如果你使用官方渠道，他会阻止我们，他不得不阻止我们。不然，用秘情局的前任长官当诱饵来抓叛徒这种事情，绝对会让首相颇有微词。”

       “两名特工总比一个强，”Eve坚持道，“我也跟着你们去。”

       Bond摇摇头：“我们不能让他起疑心，觉得这是陷阱。我们需要让他以为自己占有优势。”

       “他不需要以为，”Eve瞪大眼睛，“他本来就占有优势。”

       “我能理解你的犹疑，但如果我们走正规渠道，让Mallory和MI6来花时间安排好救援任务，Lysander Holmes撑不到那个时候。我绝对不允许这种情况发生，”M将手轻轻搭在Eve前臂上，“为我而死的人已经够多了。我不需要在这张名单上再加一个名字。”

       Eve靠在座椅上，假装自己一点都不担心。她试着思考：“那为什么要告诉我？如果这场非官方任务压根不需要我？”

       M笑了一下，似乎Eve终于问到点子上了：“我们需要你与Q支部联络，告诉他们多少随你的意。我们需要一串讯号，一串面包屑，把Rodriguez引到我们想让他去的地方。”

       “是哪儿？”

       Bond伸手从导航仪里调出目的地：“这里。”Eve从包里拿出笔和便签簿，快速记下坐标。

       “我会想知道这究竟是哪儿吗？”她一边盖上笔帽，一边问道。Bond没有回应，M的神色依旧平静。

       “就这样，”M说道，“如果遇到困难，去找Tanner。”

       “你已经告诉了Tanner？”Bond问道。

       “还没有，但我准备现在打电话，”M向两人点点头，“请稍等片刻。”

       Eve从后视镜里看见M将手机贴在耳边，与另一端的人交谈着。她压低声音，看向Bond：“这太疯狂了，你知道吧。”

       他捏紧方向盘：“这是唯一的办法。”

       “不，”她坚持道，“这不是。这甚至都算不上一个计划，只是一个毫无计谋可言的硬碰硬。我们是英国情报总局，我们能想出更好的方案。”

       他盯着她，冰蓝色的双眼，目光冷硬：“那你说我该怎么杀掉Rodriguez，把Lysander带回来？”

       她迎上对方的目光，但在几秒后转开。“就告诉我，在两个目标中，把他安全带回来是更重要的那一个，”她说，“告诉我，你不会又把这次搞成两个特工比拼气概的秀场，变成巨大连带损伤面前的小小胜利，为了一个Rodriguez，不值得。”

       对方沉默了一瞬，她屏住呼吸：“我会把他带回来。”于是她没有再追问。

 

 

       从伦敦到格伦科(Glencoe)路途遥远，M睡了大半程。Bond停车加油，买到咖啡之后，往熟睡的对方身上搭了条毯子，接着上路。现在，他低头看了眼时间，Eve应该已经让Hamish开始制造讯号了。

       他尽力不去考虑有多少时间已经悄悄溜走，黎明什么时候驱散了夜色，以及Lysander在Rodriguez手下待了多久。他应该还活着。整场混乱皆因对方的私人恩怨而起，他会把年轻人留下来，用他来阐明观点，绝对会借此好好计划，彻底羞辱自己。

       Bond忽然想象起Rodriguez折磨Lysander的样子，将装有氰化物的胶囊塞进年轻人口中，逼他咬开，将他按在地上，任他尖叫挣扎。

       他将车停到路边，走出来，大口吸进清晨微凉的空气。

       Rodriguez不会杀掉Lysander，Bond能相对自信地告诉自己，至少在对方用他表明所谓的立场前。考虑到他们上次见面时的交流，这个立场需要Bond在场，需要观众。而重点在于，这是Bond救回Lysander仅有的机会。

       然而他止不住脑中Lysander正备受折磨的想象，很可能还有肢体摧残。再加上Tiago Rodriguez给他留下的印象，整个画面让他不忍直视。但即使可能性再微薄，也许Lysander能利用Rodriguez对科技的热爱，也许他们能借由电脑或代码惺惺相惜，也许Rodriguez会像当时面对自己时那样提出“加入我的团队，随我统治世界”。也许，这能推迟最终时刻的到来。

       Bond只能这样想着。

       “这儿就是你长大的地方？”M披着毯子，从车里下来，走到他身边。Bond缓慢地重新聚焦，看见薄雾笼罩的连绵山脉，这才意识到他们已经进入苏格兰境内，很快就会到达目的地了。“你父母去世的时候，你有多大？”她问道。

       Bond挑起嘴角：“你刚起床时的礼节真是向来都完美无瑕，M。”她哼了一声，带着老妇人的优雅，但在她开口回应之前，他转过来看着她，说道：“你知道这个问题的答案。你知道我的全部经历。”

       “嗯，孤儿总是最佳人选。”

       Bond看了看她：“Rodriguez也是？”

       她迎上目光，犹豫了片刻，点点头：“对。”

       “Lysander呢？”

       M笑了：“怎么可能。他的母亲虽然疾病缠身，却依然是一位令人敬畏的女士。更别提那位兄长。”她意味深长地看了一眼Bond，眉毛挑起，嘴角压低。显然，Mycroft Holmes在M企图招募Holmes家的小儿子时，制造了不少麻烦。

       接着，她的神情变得温和起来：“他对你很重要，对吧？”Bond将手插进包里，转身盯着前方的苍茫，轻声干笑。M接着说：“我想也是。这挺好的。Vesper之后，我总有点儿担心。”

       Bond清了清嗓子：“我知道。”

       “我觉得你并不清楚。”他转头看去，M正专注地看着他。

       “在你忙着牵线搭桥之前，就算我们能将他救回来，Holmes先生也本来就准备离开英国。”

       M笑起来，回声朦朦胧胧的，像是整个格伦科都被Bond逗笑了。“我一直想知道矛与盾相遇后会发生什么1。相信我，”她伸手握住他的前臂，“你们挺合适。”然后转身往车的方向走去。

 

 

       Bond在离家后从来没有回来过。一次也没有。也许这就是庄园现在看上去如此荒凉的原因。“天呐，”M在他开过倒塌石墙旁唯一骄傲挺立的石制牡鹿，沿着大片荒地向房子开去时感叹道，“怪不得你从没回来过。”

       “嗯。”他熄火下车。

       Skyfall从没带给他任何家的感觉，不管是小时候还是现在。自然，当父母健在的时候，屋子里肯定更宜居，土地也没有荒废。现在，前厅锻铁吊灯上积满了灰尘，白布盖住了为数不多的家具。

       除了放在冰冷壁炉旁的两把靠背椅。

       “希望你们不会介意，”John笑着从缺了个口的陶瓷杯里抿着茶，“不知道你们多久才会到，我们稍微随意了些。”

       Sherlock朝Bond不耐烦地挥挥手：“把枪拿开，想要茶的话这儿还有。”说的像是Bond举枪瞄准他们，只是因为他们抢走了最后那点茶叶；而不是因为他们突然出现在Bond儿时的家中。

       “你们怎么过来的？”M问道，她走向水壶，倒茶，“我们没看见其他车辆。”

       “啊，”John忙咽下茶水，“停在稍微远一些的地方，然后走过来的。不太确定到底会是什么情况，但我们的出现绝对算是出乎意料，最好不改变现状。”

       “现在该进入正题了，”Sherlock将茶杯放下，双手搭成尖塔，“我弟弟在哪儿？”

       John不满地看了一眼自己的室友，语带斥责：“Sherlock。”

       “你肯定已经知道了，”M端着杯子走回房间，“Holmes先生被Tiago Rodriguez绑走了，我们到这儿来就是为了确保他安全归来。”

       Sherlock轻蔑地看着Bond，而John警惕的眼神似乎把他们当成了某种杀伤力超强的手榴弹，时刻准备着扑上前去，用身体盖住。就在这时，房外传来轮胎压过尘土与小石块的声音，所有人立刻安静下来。

       Bond举起枪，快速站到窗边。John也拿出武器，站到他旁边。他们安静地交换了一个眼神。他注意到对方双手平稳，枪支情况良好，头一次开始将他们的突然出现视作可能的助力。

       “那是谁？”Sherlock问道，而屋里的其他人都立刻示意他安静，“啊，肯定不是叫Rodriguez那家伙，对吧？看上去像是……该死的，是……”正当John和Bond嘶声叫他离窗户远些时，Sherlock Holmes大喇喇地走向前门，一把拉开：“嘿！我们还没开始呢！快进来，我们准备了茶。”

       “他就是个讨厌鬼。”John喃喃着拨开撞针，给枪重新扣好保险。虽然距离并不近，Bond还是能看出正从那辆光亮的高档黑车驾驶座上走出来的是Anthea。她上下全黑，头发用一顶黑色针织帽罩住，弯腰从副驾驶位上拿出一把狙击枪。

       M看了一眼窗外，不满地盯着Bond：“我还以为你留下的踪迹非常难以发现。这是给大家都发了派对邀请吗？”

       “嘿，你们俩快出来帮忙！”Anthea朝John和Bond所在的窗口挥手，叫道，“后备箱里还有别的武器。”

       事实证明，“别的武器”是个保守的说法，她在后备箱里装了一个军械库。“Mycroft有事来不了吗？”Bond故意拉长调子问道，把最后几包塑胶炸弹搬去屋里。

       “这不是他的领域。”Anthea笑着说。Bond意识到这是第一次看见对方没有摆弄她的手机，但刚这么想着，她就从皮衣口袋里把手机拿了出来。“他擅长幕后，枪战完全不是他的强项。”她边说边飞快地打着字，很有可能是在给他们正在讨论的那个人发短信。

       “也不是我的领域，”Sherlock鞋尖戳了戳装着TNT2的盒子，他的衣着一如往日，长风衣蓝围巾，不像Anthea那样为枪战做好了准备，“我更喜欢用弯刀一些。”

       “什么？”John问道，“你说用什么？”

       “噢，”Sherlock没管自己的室友，转身朝Bond露出一个假笑，“这儿本来有个叫什么‘Kinky’3的家伙，我把他赶走了。”

       “是Kincaid，”John纠正道，无可奈何地叹了口气，满脸歉意地看着Bond，“我们不知道他对这种情况会有什么反应，而且也不希望造成更多平民伤亡。”

       “没关系。”Bond答道，没有再追问他们向他说了什么。如果是他提着枪走进来，接着开始泡茶，Kincaid绝对会两臂交叉，不逼问出些信息来决不罢休。

       “好了，”Anthea搓搓手，“开始准备吧！”

       John将Anthea的车开到小礼拜堂后面，把钥匙留在车内，以便如果需要迅速离开。M把电筒放在旧餐桌上，开始更换灯泡。在不那么引人注目的红色灯光下，他们统计武器，制定计划。

       当然，所谓计划也只有寥寥几步，在场的各位都清楚接下来不过是直来直往的对决。于是Sherlock和Bond将武器安放好，在主屋和礼拜堂各处放置塑胶炸弹和TNT，M和John设置好地雷与陷阱，而Anthea用家具、旧床垫和木板封上窗户。

       渐渐地，前厅松动的地板变成了引爆炸药的压盘，灯具的开关能发射致命的铁钉，Bond幼时的家成为了一座堡垒，准备好面对生死之战。

       太阳西沉。

 

 

       暮色时分，Bond注意到大门处的动静：三辆卡车卸下十五个身着暗色衣服的人，手拿自动突击步枪，分散开来，向主屋逼近。Sherlock带着M消失在了房子深处。Bond与John一道站在客厅窗户旁。“他们就着这么大喇喇地走过来，连掩护都不找。”John的声音从Bond身后传来。

       “他们还会派人从后方逼近，意在包围我们。”

       “明白。”John拨开枪栓，轻声走到另一个房间，想必是选定了合适位置。

       第一枪击倒了处于那群人中间的一位。Anthea没有明说她有何打算，但Bond看见对方在他们草草解决晚餐后从三楼窗口爬出。

       “有狙击手！”一个男人叫道。这则消息依次传了下去：“有狙击手！”然后又是一枪，另一个男人倒下了。Bond勾起嘴角。他习惯了孤军深入，全靠自己。有Lysander帮忙处理电子科技是非常新奇且令人享受的事情。但身旁有其他带枪的同伴，能在混战中各自护自己周全，还与Bond的目标完全相同，则带给他不同的感受。在军备充足的情况下，他们以Skyfall为根据地的对战，也许不仅能勉强达到目标。

       第一波攻势显得鬼鬼祟祟。当敌方逼近后，他们小心前进，躲在阴影中，分出小股部队绕到屋后，剩下的则围在门前。Bond双手握枪，等待着，注意力在门口那群人与自己的车之间来回。正在他考虑开火时，车上配备的机关枪弹了出来，开始射击。

       五个人在慌乱中被击杀，其他人则寻找着火力源，盲目地开枪，引爆了放置在前门的炸药。于是他们冲进前厅。车子的两个前灯掉了，引擎盖上也留下了一串弹孔，但防弹的挡风玻璃状态良好，考虑到刚才经受的火力冲击，她的情况算是相当好。

       Bond从窗前退开，转身朝门廊尽头走去。但在这之前，他恰好看见Sherlock从副驾驶位上钻出来，边跑边向前方射击，像一只扑打翅膀的黑鸦，消失在房子侧面。

       进入前厅的敌人虽然慌乱，但依然有组织地分成三组，一组向左，一组向右，另一组向Bond的方向走来。他站出来，故意让对方发现目标，又在瞄准前快速闪开。当对方急于追击时，他们紧挨着向前冲，触发了嘎吱作响地板下的炸药。

       他能听见房屋后方交火的声音，有Rodriguez手下用的自动突击步枪和John的AK-47。靴子踩在碎玻璃上发出的咔嚓，以及“砰”地碎裂声——有人企图按开电灯，引爆了炸药。

       Bond绕过拐角，走进餐厅，正好看见M从房间对面的藏身角落站出来，双手稳稳地举着贝瑞塔。他们简短对视，目光扫向房间中央倒下的躯体，然后检查每个阴影，戒备地听着周围的动静。“Tiago不在这儿。”M小声说道。

       “我知道。”Bond点点头。他们就此分开，M重新退回藏身处，Bond走到餐厅另一头，刚好看见John利落地解决掉三个从身后袭来的敌人。他们的尸体堆在一起，正好作为临时掩护。当John转过来，他张大眼睛，在确认眼前是Bond而不是敌人后，抬高枪口。“组分得不错。”Bond朝那堆尸体点点头。

       John大笑起来，声音沙哑高昂。他忽然听见身后传来击发贝瑞塔的声音，就从他刚刚离开的房间，立刻转身朝M的方向走去，忧虑攫住了心脏。但什么都没有，除了新添的两具皆不属于前任上司的尸体，房间与几分钟前没有任何区别。

       “如果可能的话，007，还是给我点信心，”带有讽意的声音从阴影处传来，她站出来，月光穿过木板间的缝隙照亮了她银白色的头发和坚定的眼神，“都解决了？”

       Bond抑制住上翘的嘴角：“至少是第一波。”

       “自然，还有更多，”她看着对方走到窗前，朝外看去，“他会给自己安排一个华丽的出场。”

       Bond皱起眉：“我知道。”

       她抿着唇，也走到窗户边：“至少他没有派Lysander进来，用胶带贴上嘴，带上面具，让我们把他当成敌人，开枪射杀。”

       “对，”Bond根本没有考虑过这种可能性，“但我觉得这不是他想传达的观点。”

 

 

       隐约传来直升机愤怒的轰鸣，一会儿后，John Lee Hooker的音乐响起4，歌词宣告要“一枪把你打下来”。“喏，”Bond叹了口气，“这就是他的出场了。”

       Sherlock和Anthea从前面进来，John也正好从厨房走过来，问道：“是他吗？”

       M呼了口气：“听起来够像的。”

       天色还不算太黑，Bond能看见直升飞机的具体位置，音乐随着它一点点靠近而越来越响。他回头扫了一眼屋里的人，掂量着接下来的选择。就Bond仅有的观察而言，Sherlock会使用枪支，但不清楚他在肩负他人性命的对战中会有怎样的表现。Anthea是个厉害的狙击手，眼下正用裤腿擦着刀，然后装进刀鞘。相比而言，他更希望与这位女士并肩作战。

       “John。”他喊道。对方立刻点点头，应道：“好。”然后将步枪背到背上，单手拿着手枪，伸出另一只手招呼道：“M，对吧？请跟我来。”

       M的眼神从John身上扫向Bond，恼怒地抿起嘴，但点头跟着John离开了房间。

       “看见我弟弟了吗？”Sherlock大步滑到窗边，问道。他的手上拿着Bond先前看到的步枪，但他还从袭击者那里夺得了两把突击步枪，把其中一把递给Bond。

       “还没有，”Anthea答道，“我看得见直升机，但谁知道里面装了什么。这种灰背隼AW101最多能带三十个人。他多半在里面装了不少武器，但不走进点，没法看清。”Bond惊叹地朝她眨眨眼，而她耸了耸肩。等了一会儿之后，也没见她去摸手机。“你怎么看？”她问道。

       Bond架起Sherlock交给他的突击步枪作为回应，对准飞机直接开火。他能看见子弹击中前端擦出的火花。Sherlock也站到窗前，同样开火。飞机打了个转，用侧面对准他们。

       舱门打开，里面满是阴影，但Bond认出中间有一架重机枪，于是并没有停火，但Sherlock惊叫了一声，吼道“不”，往旁边撞上他。Bond偏离了目标，停了下来。

       “你这是……”他本想冲Sherlock吼回去，但顺着对方的目光看过去，Rodriguez正坐着冲他们露出大大的微笑，手电筒的光照得他像是乱坟间的幽灵，然后，灯光转向右下方，Bond突然明白了。

       Lysander双手绑在身前，被两个男人架在中间。虽然腿上并没有任何束缚，但看上去十分虚弱，没有任何活动的能力。不知道这只是表象，还是年轻人真的被打到动弹不得。他脸上有血迹，沿着脖子向下，消失在半敞的衬衫下。但眼镜还光洁如新。

       正当他盯着眼前的情况，将“还活着”和“被打伤”伴着兴奋与恐慌记入脑中，有个人影出现在机上的重机枪后方，瞄准开火。“快走！”Bond叫道，伸手去抓Sherlock的手臂，即使对方已经向后跑去。三人冲向屋子深处，跑到John和M暂时避难的厨房区域。

       “待在石拱后面！”Bond吼道。火力接踵而至，在墙上开孔，毁掉家具，钻进石料。所幸没人受伤，都安全地躲在厚厚的石制拱廊后面。

       “为什么不把它打下来？”John在轰炸声中大声问道。

       “Q在上面，”Anthea回答道，“我们无能为力。”

       直升飞机像一只饥饿的鲨鱼一样绕着房子转，从各个角度发起攻击。“都待在这儿！”Bond压低身子冲出掩体，火力跟着他一路直到客厅。在这儿，木制窗板几乎全部炸碎，他能看见停在一旁的Aston，还有Lysander——他不再被架在中间，而是跪立着，双手……双手按在操纵机枪的那人脸上。Bond看见Rodriguez张狂地笑着，另几个机上的佣兵冲着Lysander一顿猛踢，直到他终于放开手。

       枪声再度响起，但直升机此刻显然在寻找适合降落的位置。

       他转身跑回厨房，其他人还躲在那里：“用暗道，去礼拜堂。”

       “什么暗道？”John疑惑地问。

       “拜托，John，跟上节拍。”Sherlock与他一道带着M往暗道的方向走去。

       “我跟你一起待在这里，”Anthea说道，“我收到的命令非常清楚，就是救回Q。”他向她点点头，两人一同朝前门走去。门本身已经被炸落了，狭窄的门廊十分拥挤不容通过，地板也满是坑洼参差的木板。于是他们向右穿过客厅，在窗前准备迎敌。窗外，直升机开始下降。

       这个位置并不理想，Bond想着。Aston停靠的位置离飞机不算太近，造不成严重损伤，但还可以再近一点。他等待着机上的人走下来，把清点人数的工作留给Anthea，注意力集中到Rodriguez在渐暗光线下耀眼的头发上。

       他没有像刚才参与第一波攻势的人那样全副武装，没有穿军用服装或是沉重的靴子。虽然穿着暗色衣服，却没有用帽子遮住极具辨识度的头发，也没有面具。他的外套敞开，迎风飘舞，里面是一件高领毛衣和一条素色裤子。站在手下中间，他昂首阔步地走下来，显得胸有成竹。

       Bond等待着，直到Rodriguez走到地面上，直到他能清楚地看见Lysander，看见他跪坐在机舱边缘，那么近，但周围都是架着枪的佣兵。Lysander在四处看，看向山脉，看向天空，看向这座房子。Bond明白他正在寻找机会，于是他引爆了安置在汽车底盘下的塑胶炸弹。

       爆发的橙红色火焰让Rodriguez和他的手下都趴到了地上，而Lysander先是盯着火焰，继而看向趴在地上的佣兵，然后突然跳了起来。Bond看见了希望。

       他跑出了四步。Rodriguez站了起来，伸出手臂拦住他，把他拽了回来。年轻人被重新狠狠推进了机舱，直升机立刻起飞。

       “妈的。”Bond骂了一声。飞机上除了两名驾驶员还有两个佣兵与Q一同待在机舱里。刚升到稳定高度，机上就开始向下时不时开火，聚光灯左右扫射。之后，Rodriguez把一枚燃烧弹从前门扔了进来。

       “接下来怎么办？”Anthea在Rodriguez从窗口往房子里扔燃烧弹的间隙嘶声问道。他们在这个位置没法瞄准，还有些佣兵没有被刚才的爆炸消灭。

       “我们得再制造一场爆炸，”Bond回答，“一场大的。”

       “好。”她快速站起来，向后跑去，就在她身后爆炸的手榴丝毫没有影响她的动作。

       他跟在后面，帮着把第二个煤气罐拖到房子中间，把剩下的炸药都加了上去。“你确定？”Anthea问道。而此刻，Rodriguez将又一个燃烧弹扔了进来，房子的某处被火焰照亮。

       Bond点点头：“我一直很讨厌这栋房子。”他擦亮火柴，点燃自制引线，然后向厨房跑去，跑进冰冷的地下，尽全力地跑着。就当Bond觉得跑出这段距离已经安全了的时候，明亮的聚光灯锁定了他们。

       “是不是有点儿热了呀？”Rodriguez大声说道，也注意到直升机上的射灯不再来回移动，而是固定在一处。他往他们两人所处的位置刚迈出一步，轰地巨响，脚下的土地隆隆颤抖着，天空被火焰点亮。

       Bond双手抱头，趴在地上。等感觉土地的震颤弱下来之后才翻过身，看见天上直升机正前后摇晃着，企图重新找到平衡。

       有个人抓住直升机的脚架，双腿随之晃动着。Bond看着他松开了一只手，凭单手的力量挂在空中，叫喊声被火焰的咆哮淹没。没人能帮他。Bond脑中闪过那可能是Lysander的念头，但他看见Lysander的身影一闪而过，双手依旧缚在身前。

       “Bond！”Rodriguez怒吼道，“她在哪儿？你要是敢伤害她，我马上杀了你！”聚光灯依旧锁定着Bond和Anthea，而Rodriguez向他们走过来，边走边射击。没有好好瞄准，只图一个大致方向，子弹从Bond脚边擦过，打在熊熊燃烧的房子旁边。

       Bond后退了一步，向Anthea说：“我们分开行事，快走。”她向直升机看了一眼，然后飞快消失，灯光只跟了她一会儿，马上转了回来。

       机舱里，Lysander探头往下望，惊讶地张大了眼睛。Bond只看他一眼，便转身面向Rodriguez。

 

 

       Rodriguez在Bond转向他时松开扳机。他慢慢地走过来，脸上挂着笑容，直到两人之间只有几英尺：“告诉我，她在哪儿。”

       Bond勾起嘴角，正准备回嘴，锁定他的灯光突然向右偏去，接着又忽然转向左边。“告诉我！”Rodriguez大吼道，威胁性地举起枪，但他似乎注意到了别的什么，往旁边看去。

       趁对手分心，Bond抓住机会回头顺着Rodriguez的目光望去，就在此时，Rodriguez转身往相反的方向跑去。而他看见直升机向下俯冲，正撞上房顶，尾桨向风车一样立在空中。

       “不！”Bond叫道，跌撞着往前走了一步，接着便被二次爆炸的冲击波推倒在地，他坐起来，用手臂挡在眼前。

       这是怎么回事？驾驶员都好好的，飞机刚才也稳定了，怎么突然就……就……

       机舱里没有人控制他，Lysander便用他仅有的方式为这场对决出了一份力。Bond震惊地扫视着地面，在一地废墟与碎片中搜寻着年轻人的痕迹。然而，什么也没有。

       当他四处看时，发现Rodriguez正爬上山坡，往礼拜堂跑去。他没有时间继续搜索，只能将这件事寄托在Anthea身上。不说别的，Bond非常善于复仇。

       他在跑向礼拜堂的途中干掉了Rodriguez最后两个手下。在黑暗中暗自高兴这座喷吐着火焰的房子异常明亮，让他得以找准方向。

       但即使有火光的帮助，Bond还是跑到了这个该死的湖边。他的父亲曾经把它叫做“小池塘”，虽然它比池塘的标准要大得多。但是，湖面已经冰封，Bond也没时间绕过，于是决定从冰上跑过去。

       才到一半，Rodriguez从另一边站出来，往他面前发射了一排子弹，逼得Bond立刻滑停。“你知道这么跑来跑去能有什么用吗？”Rodriguez问道，“跑上跑下，打来打去，简直劳神费力。你要好好休息休息。”

       礼拜堂里发出一丝微弱的光芒。只一瞬。应当是打开手电筒又关上。Bond看见Rodriguez也望了过去，结论显而易见。他的脸上慢慢露出笑容，抬起举枪的手，向Bond瞄准。但Bond要快得多，当Rodriguez扣下扳机的时候，他用Sherlock交给他的机枪沿着站立处的冰层打了一个圈，整个人沉入水中。

       湖水冷得瘆人，像是腹部正中了一拳。他强迫自己用四肢划水，待在碎冰下方，等Rodriguez厌倦继续等待，离开这里，依计划继续。

       他尽可能地等待着，然后奋力游回水面，用力将自己撑到冰层上方，站起来。身体的每个部分都冻得僵硬刺痛。他打着抖，想要坐下来，蜷成一团。只一会儿都好。

       但他没有，而是逼自己动起来，朝礼拜堂跑去。

 

 

       “他不在上面。”John站到Sherlock身边，一同向窗外望去。他不愿去想象，也许直升机坠落的时候，Q确实在上面的可能。Sherlock什么也没有说，但如果在认识年轻人短短几周后他就会有现在这种感觉，Sherlock一定比他的感觉还要糟糕上千倍。于是他又说：“他一定还活着。”

       “他当然还活着。”Sherlock不耐烦又万分确切地答道，John怀疑他只是不想再听。“你，叫M的，坐到这儿来。”他拉出一把旧木椅，放在圣坛的最高一级台阶上。

       “你在想些什么啊？”John问道，“你把她变成了一个绝佳目标，他甚至不需要走进礼拜堂就能轻易瞄准射击。”

       Sherlock翻了个白眼：“John，这男的是个疯子。如果我们顺着他的幻想来，他就会被‘完美’的现实冲昏头脑。当他接着洋洋自得地解释他所做的事情并不疯狂的时候，我会从身后给他一枪。”

       “你不能就这么给他一枪！”John气急地说到。Sherlock则举起枪，意味深长地挑起眉毛。

       “先生们，请允许我插一句，我不会像一只待宰的羔羊那样乖乖地坐在这里。”

       Sherlock的表情混合着不满和疑惑：“为什么？我不是才解释了吗？”

       “我最近已经听了不少长篇大论，尤其是从他那里。我不需要再听更多了，谢谢。我知道在这件事里我有错，但我没兴趣再听你们在这儿纠缠不休。”

       “拜托，M，”John往前走了几步，“我们需要从后门离开，后面一定有个牧师专用的入口。说实在的，除了房子以外，这是最显眼的目标。”

       “我们应该在暗道里等着。”Sherlock咕哝道。

       “嗯，虽然Bond先生让我们在这儿等着，”John说道，“但考虑到每个人的长远安危……”

       他没来得及说完；正当他带着M往礼拜堂后方走的时候，前门开了，穿着皮质外套，一头浅金色头发，笑容阴冷的男人走了进来。就算John没有见过对方，这只可能是Tiago Rodriguez。他毅然决然地转身面朝对方，伸出手将M护在身后。

       Sherlock像暗影般滑到对方正后方。“这是自然，”他说道，“必须是在这里，必须是以这种方式……谢谢你……”他慢慢向前迈步。正当Sherlock准备举起枪时，Rodriguez转身一把将手枪打落在地。“不要这样，”他说道，“这是我与她的恩怨。不需要牵扯到其他人。”

       “也不需要牵扯到她。”John小声说道。

       “恕难从命。”Rodriguez答道。“我是经过秘情局训练的特工。如果你们中任何一个妄想阻止我，我会把你们俩都杀掉，”他的笑容撑得更大，“然后，我再杀掉她。”

       Sherlock将武器扔在一旁，举起双手。John觉得他直直地盯着自己像是要传达什么信息，但他辨别不出。然后Rodriguez便无视了Sherlock，将注意力放在John身上。

       John跟秘情局没有半点关系，但他是一名士兵。好吧，他是一名军医，但他不止一次地解释过，他也经历过战争的黑暗。于是他将步枪扔到一边，从口袋里拿出自己的常用手枪：“我不会退开。”

       “那么，我就别无选择了。”Rodriguez举枪的动作突然停下来，身体、面部、一切都静止了，仿佛突然变成了博物馆里的蜡像。

       “这是……”John没说完，在一切静止好一会儿之后，他往后慢慢闪了一步，而Rodriguez忽然身体一软，向前倒在地上，背后插着一把刀。

       “抱歉，我来晚了，水太深，”Bond说道，“没错过什么吧？”

       “并没有，”Sherlock靠着礼拜堂的门，似乎饶有兴趣的查看手指甲，“实在是太无聊了。请告诉我，你找回了我弟弟。”

       John作为一名士兵，在战场上处理过太多死亡，也见证过死亡给依然在世的人们留下的影响；他能认出Bond闻言朝Sherlock半转过身子，继而无视对方，转而确认Tiago Rodriguez死亡的举动。

       “结束了吗？”M问道，她轻轻示意John让开，走到前面。

       Bond迎上她的目光，点点头：“他死了。”她也点点头，双手撑着长椅靠背。

 

 

       走出礼拜堂，他们一眼就看见远处红蓝交替的光芒。“那是救护车吗？怎么会这么快就到了？”John疑惑地问道。

       Bond觉得应该是因为Anthea时不时发短信的习惯。这个推测在他们走到依然在燃烧的房子旁边时得到了确认。又有一辆光面黑车停在那里，瘦高的Mycroft Holmes几乎将全身重量倚在手中的伞上：“看来你们挺忙的。”

       “他在哪儿？”Sherlock径直走过去，“你找到他了吗？”

       “这是自然，”Mycroft示意他们向后方被一群急救人员包围的轮床看去，只有两只穿着袜子的脚露了出来，“似乎他决定从直升机上跳下来，如果不考虑直升机即将坠落的话，完全是个疯狂的行为。然而，他恰恰是那个导致直升机坠落的人。”

       “他醒了。”Sherlock说了这句就赶过去，像只俯冲的猛禽，赶走了挡在他身前的医护人员。

       “他还好吗？”John问道。

       “嗯，看上去挺糟，但实际上还好。”Mycroft答道，他一推雨伞，站直身子，悠闲地向前走去。“很高兴再次见到你，夫人，”他握住M的手，“MI6还有几分钟才会到，但我的人非常乐意送您回家。”

       “噢，回家。”M呼了口气。

       她正想表达犹疑，而以Bond对她的了解立刻就看了出来，于是主动伸出手：“我来帮您拿着枪。如果您现在就走的话，可以免于送去医院检查。”

       她的姿态立刻改变了，轻声问道：“是吗？”然后转过身，威严地向Mycroft点点头：“非常好，Holmes先生。”她回头与John握手，深切地感谢他，并麻烦他向Sherlock转达谢意。接着在路过Bond时顿了顿：“如有情况，随时通知我。”

       他点点头：“是，长官。”

       在M钻进光面黑车后，Bond盯着医护人员，他们现在推着轮床，走过凹凸不平的地面，向救护车走去。“所以，在敌方手下关押了大约二十四小时？”Mycroft走到Bond身旁，问道。

       “啊，”John看了他们一眼，“我去看看能不能帮上忙。”他追上Sherlock，朝Lysander和救护车的方向跑去。

       “你准备就照看与保护线人的职责教育我一番吗？”

       Mycroft侧眼扫过他：“是这样的吗？你不重视他的安危？”

       “不是。”

       “当然不是，”Mycroft说道，“我权可以气急败坏地站在这儿指责你的不是，但不管我说与不说，都改变不了事实，更改变不了你的感受。”他叹了口气：“尽管不愿承认，Bond先生，但舍弟对……MI6产生了一种类似于牵挂的感情。若是在过去，我也许会强烈反对，但近来，我反而比较……希望看到这种事情发生。”

       Bond试图找到一个安全的着眼点，但Rodriguez死在了礼拜堂里，还在燃烧的祖屋是直升机坠毁的地方，医务人员刚刚从碎石堆里把Lysander救了上来，而站在身边的只有Mycroft；索性说道：“你的弟弟差点被一个疯狂的反叛特工干掉。他先是被绑架、折磨，再导致了一架直升飞机的坠毁，最后还从那架飞机上跳了下来。而你希望看到这种事情发生？”

       “不妨这样想，Bond先生，另一个选择则是他几乎不存在，仅在网络的某处游荡，或是其它可供他与计算机代码潜藏的地方，”他偏了偏头，“所以，我更希望能像这样，有他切实地存在在我身边。我只不过是想告诉你，他提及了自己决定坠毁直升机以及从上面跳下来这件事，但拒绝谈论他被绑去了哪里或是他在那里做了什么。”

       “明白。”Bond答道，虽然他还有些迷糊，脑子卡在“Lysander还活着”上。他活了下来。

       “我对感情这种事情向来不抱太大期望，Bond先生。就我的经验而言，世上能够信任的人可说是少之又少，其中绝大多数均与我有血缘关系。然而，如果免去这一条不提的话，又会显得我太过狭隘。当我问他为什么要让一架灰背隼AW101撞进熊熊燃烧的房子时，他告诉我这是为了救你。”

       Mycroft晃了晃雨伞尖，接着说：“对话进行到这里，就是该我向你说明，如果事情接下来的发展比现在还要混乱不受控制的话，你我将会再见面，而到那时，你会面对我手下不容忽视的所有势力。”他展开一个微笑：“祝你有愉快的一天，Bond先生。”

       Holmes家的长兄也走到了救护车后面，而Bond转而看着明火渐渐熄灭，变为浓烟。“他会没事儿的。”John披着救护车发放的丑陋橘色毛毯走了过来，顺手递给Bond一条。他只能接过来，因为如果扔到一旁，John可能不会保持现在的好脸色：“他受到了强烈冲击，但没有任何永久性损伤。”

       “那就好。”Bond捏弄着手里的毛毯。

       “把它披上，”John命令道，“你的衣服还在滴水。那边还有一辆救护车，但他们在倒地的佣兵身上浪费时间。”

       Anthea从他们身边大步走过，一手拿着手机，另一手的皮手柄连着一个闪亮的钢制红外探测器，背上背着狙击枪。他们都随着她的动作看过去。John拍了拍Bond的肩膀，说：“我开始觉得Holmes家的人都喜欢跟有枪且善于用枪的人交朋友。”

       Bond笑了：“他们显然能吸引不少麻烦。”

       “嗯，”John点头同意，“他们确实是这样。”

 

 

       终于，MI6的人到了，给这片区域带来了更多车，人，以及混乱。Bond不太清楚Mycroft、Anthea、Sherlock和John去了哪里，但他一直注意着Lysander所在的救护车。医护人员的数量毕竟有限，而他们在这里制造了不小的伤亡。渐渐地，围绕着那辆车的人慢慢减少，最后一个都不剩了。

       Bond又等了一会儿，趁机将手中的橘色毛毯从窗户扔进Mycroft的车，然后快步走过去。

       Lysander的右侧脸上有一片骇人的淤青，从下巴一直蔓延到眉毛。双颊与额头上有一些小划伤和擦伤，鼻梁被划破的口子上贴了一小块纱布。绷带把双手紧紧裹住，向上延伸消失在衬衫袖子里。丑陋的橘色毛毯搭在肩膀上。他的衣服破损不堪，被熏得焦黑，皮肤上的尘土并没有完全擦干净，留下灰蒙蒙的印记。

       总体来说，他看上去挺可怜的，一个人坐在救护车后车厢里，无聊地晃着腿。

       “你还有机会东山再起？”Bond走过来。

       Lysander朝他笑了笑，神色疲惫：“看起来是这样。”

       Skyfall的废墟还在他们身后冒着烟。身着深色制服的人们踩过结霜的草地，来回奔波，大声叫着，传递信息。Bond不清楚他们是在灭火，还是辨认尸体。对MI6来说，两件事情都同等重要。也许火情比不上辨认身份。

       “你从一架直升飞机上跳了下来。”

       “一架即将坠毁的直升飞机，”Lysander纠正道，“不管你信不信，不带降落伞从上面垂直落体生还的可能性，比继续待在那个即将被烈火吞没的地狱里要稍微高一些。”

       Bond笑了：“你还计算了可能性。”

       “那当然，”Lysander喷了口气，调整了一下肩头毛毯的位置，“而且，你不也炸了Aston吗？”

       “那不一样。”

       明亮的绿眼睛盯着他：“真的吗？”

       Bond迎上对方怀疑的目光，用僵硬的双腿走到年轻人身旁，靠在车厢内壁上，说道：“我不是为了你，而是为了女皇与国家。”

       Lysander笑着说：“那行，我代表他们谢谢你。”

       Bond稍稍靠近，不太确定对方的身体受到了多大损伤，更不愿意造成额外的疼痛。他能感觉到对方也往这边靠了靠，于是两人靠在了一起。“很值得。”

       Lysander的肩膀动了动，像是想耸耸肩：“反正我可以帮你改进一下的，那辆车。”

       Bond最爱的那辆Aston Martin的黑色残骸，躺在还没完全熄灭的老宅的三米远处。橘红色的零星火光威胁性地闪着，让扭曲的金属投下几片阴影。“你得先把它抢救回来。”

       “有Mycroft的人帮忙。”

       Bond摇摇头：“我觉得剩下的已经不够重新造一辆车了。”

       “如果你不想要的话，我就留着了。”

       他们归于沉默，从救护车后车厢里注视着眼前的来来往往。Bond想知道医护人员都去哪儿了，也不知道Lysander能不能像这样坐在这里。他的呼吸听上去很费力，吸气又急又短。

       “我想我应该向你道歉，毁了你的家。”

       Bond摇摇头：“你没有。”

       绿眼睛转过来，不耐地眯起：“至少我要承担一定的责任。”

       “别觉得太内疚，”Bond说道，“这里实际上不属于我。”

       “这是什么意思？”

       “我的意思是，我已经卖掉这个地方了。文件和钱都已经到位，所以现在我们都算是在非法入侵。”

       Lysander眨眨眼，望向焦黑倒塌，依旧在燃烧的房子，望向直升飞机扭曲的尾部和仍然在旋转的尾桨；插在房子中间活像个烟囱。他看着暗色的土地，仅剩主结构的Aston，还有散布在地面上的尸体，叹了口气：“希望买下这个地方的人上了保险。”

       当医护人员跑过来时，Bond还没有收住笑容：“先生，我们现在得把他送去医院了。”

       Bond从车里退出来，看向那双显得亮闪闪的绿眼睛。“肋骨骨裂，”Lysander解释道，“我确实不建议在没有适当设备的时候从直升飞机上跳下来。”

       “我早就能告诉你这一点，”一位急救医务人员扶着Lysander，让他躺回轮床上，转身向Bond问道，“先生，你要跟我们一起吗？”

       Bond后退一步作为回答。已经有MI6的特工在招呼他了，另一辆救护车上的医护人员正怀疑地打量着他。Bond试着控制自己不要打抖，但多半坚持不了多久，很快就会有医护人员，或者是John堵住他，坚持要求他去医院好好做个检查。

       “Bond。”Lysander在急救人员即将关上另一侧车门时叫道。他停下来，退到一旁，让Bond能看清躺在里面的年轻人。“你觉得我要是在这儿多待一阵子怎么样？待在英格兰？”

       “你不是说事情一结束就消失到阴影中吗？”

       他回以微笑，疲惫却依旧明媚：“我可能改主意了。”

       即使是在帮忙关上车门的时候，他也压不住上翘的嘴角。他拉了拉把手，确保门已经锁上，然后用指节敲了敲门框。救护车起步，沿着庄园内的土路驶出了Skyfall的大门。

       “有个男人非要你过去辨认尸体，他不相信我告诉他那就是Tiago Rodriguez，”John跑过来，“还没有人帮你检查一下，对吧？行，快过来。你多半体温过低，而且不管你有多坚忍，我相当确定你刚才还是中了那些家伙一枪。站在这儿等着血流干可没什么好处。”他在碎碎念了一长串后停下来，疑惑地眯眼盯着他：“为什么你还在笑？”

       Bond摇摇头，说道：“没有什么原因，Watson医生。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我正式成为了Journey Bang的参与者，为了庆贺，我只花半天就写出了这一章，所以请大家温柔一点，多留反馈哟。这个故事基本上就完结啦，只剩一个短短的尾声要写！！！……顺便提一句，如果有人想帮我为这次Journey写的故事配图的话，我会相当感激的，现在就可以报名了哟……
> 
> 译注：  
> 1\. 矛与盾相遇后会发生什么：what would happen if an irresistible force met an immovable object（当不可抗力遇上可抗一切力的物体时会发生什么），又叫irresistible force paradox（不可抗力悖论）。寓意与《韩非子》里楚人卖矛又卖盾的故事几乎完全一样。如果觉得画风不搭，会有违和感的话请一定告诉我。我试试看能不能找个别的寓言出来替换。  
> 2\. TNT：trinitrotoluene，三硝甲基苯，也有叫黄色炸药的。  
> 3\. Kinky：（可以指金属丝上捋不平的小弯折，）在生活中就是形容怪性癖多啦~  
> 4\. John Lee Hooker的音乐：美国黑人蓝调歌手（1917-2001），这首1962年的歌名叫Boom Boom。


	13. Chapter 13

 

第十三章

 

       当Bond走进病房的时候，Lysander正试着从床上坐起来。他的笑容有些疲惫，眼睛却依然闪着光，招呼道：“当你有一个Mycroft这样的哥哥，在你被送到MI6的秘密医院后，他会四处施压，威胁员工，然后，你就会被一群不知道为何认定你比玻璃还易碎的医生们扣在这里，裹成一个粽子。”

       Bond挑起眉毛：“你这是想说，没看上去这么糟？”

       淤青已经消散了不少，“裹成粽子”也只是在肋骨处缠了几圈绷带，方形纱布片覆盖住了剩下的几个伤口。尽管如此，年轻人挑眉看了看自己：“真有那么糟吗？”

       “也没。”Bond承认道，轻柔地靠过来，真正地打了个招呼。虽然比他想要的更加轻快简单，但确实是个吻。接着后退几步，拿过一把椅子，坐在床边：“我收到了上级指示。”

       “恶人不得安宁注，是吧？”

       “似乎是这样。解决了Rodriguez和Moriarty，还有相当多的零星势力需要清除。”

       “这就是你要去做的事情？解决小鱼小虾？”见Bond点头，Lysander将头歪到一旁，嘴角翘起，“我想，等你回来的时候，我应该能出院了。说不定你还会向我汇报情况。”

       “为什么我会向你汇报情况？”

       年轻人的绿眸深处闪出一丝兴奋：“007，你现在面对的是Q支部的最新成员。审核工作已经完成，我原来的那份申请也没有被彻底摧毁。由于Hamish的全力支持和在文书过程上的加速，以及Mallory的首肯，我现在已经属于拿公饷的一员了。”

       “想来也是，他这样能省去不少繁琐程序。”

       “所以，稍微改动几天，他就不需要向上级承认他找了个忠诚存疑的平民来帮局里干活？果然下得一手好棋，”Lysander偏了偏头，边想边说，“不过，我怀疑Mallory可能没有理解到，当我哥哥主动将我的信息交给你时，他就打定了要做Mallory‘上级’的主意。这么想的话，他在如此轻易地把我扔进狼堆时还是多少准备了点保护措施，着实是个安慰。”

       Bond觉得自己可能永远也不能在这方面理解Holmes家三兄弟的言行。在白眼、抱怨和冷枪背后，他们对彼此的关爱，他们的保护欲又那么明显，那么强势。他不知道这招是想要骗谁，可能就只是想让自己的兄弟相信自己宣称的冰凉冷漠，但这招竟然真的能有作用。John曾经提出过主观信息筛选的影响，认为像Sherlock Holmes这样观察细致入微的人，不可能在演绎推断时错过自己兄弟的言行特征。Bond觉得挺有道理。

       不然的话，就是Holmes家的这三位男士都太过固执，坚定地拒绝相信兄弟间的感情能给他们带来的影响。

       也许这种情况并非是由单一因素造成的，而是两者都有。

       Bond没有在Lysander面前提起这个话题，而是将他带来的小纸袋放到床上，正好在对方够得到的地方。“这是什么？”Lysander疑惑地问道，却已经伸手拿过纸袋。“噢，太棒了！”他将马克杯举起来，笑着说。纯白的釉面，单侧一个字母“Q”。Bond特意从拼字系列的杯子中找出来的。

       当然，也因为Lysander一遍遍抱怨Rodriguez毁掉了他的私人物品：“每个马克杯，都被摔得粉碎。”差不多六分钟后，他会说：“完全是放肆的破坏。他觉得我会干什么？求他别再摔了？用机密去换一个三镑的新奇玩意儿？”等到八分钟的时候，他还是会以此作结：“我想念那些倒霉的杯子！他们可都是别人送的礼物啊，这下可好，我非得重新开始收集不可。”

       “不客气。”Bond在年轻人笑着转向他的时候说道。一声低顺却熟悉的“喵呜”打断了他还想说的话，原以为是对方臀部造成的弧线动了动。他愣了一会儿，意识到：“医院好像不允许带猫进来的吧。”看着Scheherazade从病房白色的被单下钻出来，伸了个懒腰。

       “确实。”Lysander似乎因在这一条上获得特赦而尤其骄傲，单手拿着空杯子，另一只手搔了搔猫咪的脑袋。她舒服地呜了一声，满足地趴在他的大腿上。“Eve把她带过来看我，没费多少口舌就让她把Scheherazade留在这儿了。”

       “我相信负责你的医生们一定非常高兴。”

       “我拒绝听你来教育我，住院时候该遵守哪些规矩，James。另外，我已经能回家，自己照顾好自己。他们非要把我留在医院，就得有这种心理准备。”

       “你真是够麻烦的。”

       “我就是这样的人。”

       嘴角的坏笑，绿眼中的光芒，让Bond倾身再次印上一个吻。经过了这么许多，Lysander依然在这里，没有离去，没有消逝，而是一点点康复。他成功地将他留在身边，并且希望Lysander Quillon Holmes始终是大不列颠的公民，是MI6的雇员，始终在他身旁。有他在，一切都大不相同。

       “我得走了，”过了一会儿，Bond看了眼手表，说道，“Hamish在总部等着我，航班两小时后起飞。”

       “行，走吧。把我一个人留在这儿，在病榻上日益虚弱。”

       “哎，你才说过情况没有看起来那么糟糕，而且你完全可以回家自己照顾好自己的。”

       “没错，”Lysander毫不在意，“但你甚至都没有提出要带我从这儿逃出去，现在还要抛弃我，一个人离开。”

       “你要想走的话，完全不需要我的帮助。如果你不怕你哥闯进公寓，确认你真的安好的话，你应该早就离开了。”

       Lysander眯起眼：“哪一个哥哥？”

       “随便哪个。”

       年轻人叹了口气，向后倒在枕头上，一脸任性：“我这是在照顾他们的情绪，等到这周末……”

       “我离开的这段时间，尽量别把局里的楼炸了。他们对这方面的问题有点敏感。”

       “你也要记得完好归还设备。”

       Bond挑起眉毛：“除了一把枪和无线电通讯器之外，我还什么设备都没拿到。”

       Lysander撑开一个大大的微笑，若有所指地上下打量Bond的身体：“我说的设备不是那些。”

       这个回答引得Bond一阵大笑，弯腰又吻了吻这个不要脸的讨厌鬼：“回来时再见，Lysander。”

       “James，”对方在门口停住脚步，“我想，如果你喜欢的话，叫我‘Q’吧。”

       他抑制住上翘的嘴角，试着发出这个单音：“Q。”

       Q抽了口气，挑高的眉毛越过了镜框：“不过别在工作时叫，我们还是得维持专业性。”

       “这是自然，”Bond欣然同意，“当我在工作时叫你‘Q’的时候，只代表着你是Q支部的雇员，与我对目前交往对象的亲密称呼没有任何关系。”

       “不是说我才是那个制造麻烦的人？”

       “看来我们只能轮流来了。”

       Scheherazade放松地靠着Q的腿，打呵欠时龇出白净的尖牙，又重新卧了下去。Q懒洋洋地挠了挠她的脑袋，提议道：“我六你四。”

       “我们不需要讨论究竟谁造成的破坏力更大，”他摆出一副“到此为止”的严肃表情，迎上对方的放肆挑衅，“我去清除一个环球犯罪集团，而你要快点好起来，并且别在我离开的这段时间，颠覆政权。”他顿了顿，说道：“不如五五开吧。”

       “这严重限制了我制造混乱的爱好，James，希望你真值得我这么做。”作为回答，Bond走回床边，捧住Q的后脑，手指穿过深色乱发，让年轻人仰起头，将他带入一个不容抗拒的掠夺式深吻中。当他退开时，Q的眼镜歪向一边，双颊泛红，头发更乱了。Bond最后挠了挠Scheherazade毛茸茸的小脑袋，微笑着，转身离开。

 

 

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 就是这样了！感谢所有跟着读到现在的，尤其是留下评论或是向他人推荐的亲们！这篇会延伸成一个系列，有一篇短的已经写了一半，还有另外几篇正在构思。都会发上来，不过不确定会是什么时候，因为我还打算写一些其他的00Q。  
> *如果想看什么场景/情节/片段的话，请提出来。我不敢保证什么，但是应该会试着写出来！
> 
> 注：  
> 恶人不得安宁：No rest for the wicked, 出自旧约，以赛亚书（Book of Isaiah）。我只看了看57，如果搞错了，请一定告诉我。（每次一遇到宗教就好惶恐……）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 附上[little-reed](http://little-reed.deviantart.com/)画的图：[穿着高领毛衣的Lysander Holmes](http://little-reed.deviantart.com/art/00Q-All-the-King-s-Horses-366472849?ga_submit_new=10%253A1366330629/)和[猫咪趴在Bond头上](http://little-reed.deviantart.com/art/00Q-All-the-King-s-Horses-2-368764800?ga_submit_new=10%253A1367291929/)。  
> 以及封面的[链接](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1158878/)。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 上面两张图要是点进去看不到的话，请告诉我哟~  
> 然后，虽然作者上面说还打算写其他的00Q，然而Revenant这个账号上并没有……[摊手]  
> 本来想着我还是正儿八经来写个后记啥的，毕竟从起意想动手，到现在，都有一年了。但是盯着word显示的字数，再翻一遍楼里的留言，[眨巴眨巴眼睛] 我想说的只有，谢谢。谢谢各位亲点进来看，甚至还留下评论、收藏、点赞、催更。  
> 谢谢大家！[鞠躬]


End file.
